A Little of Help?
by Hye Fye
Summary: kericuhan terjadi saat upacara pernikahan! Kibum dan Amber yang pingsan, serta Jaejoong yang akan melahirkan. END. ChangKyu dan SiBum fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A little of Help?**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, MinBum**

**Genre: Romance**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Dalam ruangan mewah itu, hanya kesunyian yang melingkupi. Sepasang mata menatap dengan penuh tekad dan keyakinan pada sepasang mata lainnya, sedangkan satu pasang mata lagi menatap dengan cemas pada pemilik sepasang mata di sampingnya.

Keheningan yang mencekamlah yang masih melingkupi ruangan tersebut sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang memecahkan keadaan tersebut, sampai akhirnya sepasang mata yang merendahkan sepasang mata penuh tekad tadi yang memecah keheningan, "Jadi.. berapa jumlah uang yang kau inginkan?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya masih dengan tatapan meremehkan pada namja di depannya yang lebih muda.

Namja yang lebih muda itu menarik sudut bibir kanannya, lalu mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya memasang gestur yang meremehkan pada namja paruh baya tadi, "Sudah saya katakan, saya tidak butuh uang anda, tuan Kim." Tegasnya.

Mendengar jawaban yang masih sama, pria paruh paruh baya yang diketahui bermarga Kim itu mendengus. "Baiklah, Changmin-ssi.. jika anda tidak menginginkan uang, apa yang kau inginkan agar kau menjauhi putraku?" Tanya tuan Kim lagi.

"Saya tidak mungkin menjauhi putra anda, sedangkan saya sangat mencintai putra anda." Jawab Changmin, "Dan pastinya anda pun tahu bahwa putra anda, Kim Kibum sangat mencintai saya." Lanjutnya.

Tuan Kim terdiam sesaat, "Tentu saja saya tahu itu, kalian berdua saling mencintai. Tapi, tidakkah anda menyadari bahwa anda Tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini?" Balas Mr. Kim sengit.

"Dilihat dari Material, saya memang jauh dibawah anda dan saya akui itu," Mr. Kim tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan Changmin. "Tapi, menurut saya hal itu bukan masalah." Lanjut Changmin santai sambil menatap langsung pada Mr. Kim yang kini mengernyitkan keningnya. Hal yang mudah? Tentu itu bukan kosa kata yang mudah untuk diucapkan, Changmin hanya seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa itu bukan sebuah masalah?

"Bukan masalah? Yang benar saja!" Mr. Kim sepertinya mulai kesal dengan tingkah Changmin, "Kami memang tidak mempermasalahkan jika putra kami 'berbeda' dengan yang lain, tapi kami tidak menerima seseorang yang derajatnya dibawah kami. Kau pikir kau layak, hah? Lihatlah dirimu," dengan penuh emosi Mr. Kim mengatakannya. "Kau tidak memiliki apapun! Apa kau mau membuat putraku menderita!" Lanjutnya tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun emosinya.

Changmin terdiam, memang benar dia tidak memiliki apapun jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Kim. Tapi, setidaknya ia masih bisa berjuang untuk membahagiakan Kibum. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh, banyak cara untuk membuatnya sukses. Bisa dikatakan Changmin memiliki otah jenius, diusianya yang baru 21 tahun ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Changmin bahkan sudah direkrut oleh salah satu perusahaan besar dengan gaji yang tinggi, jika masalah material ia masih bisa mnghidupi Kibum. Sungguh ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Mr. Kim!

"Saat ini, saya memang belum memiliki apa yang anda miliki. Saya tahu, anda tidak ingin melihat putra anda menderita jika Kibum menikah dengan saya. Tapi, anda salah jika anda melihat saya sekarang, karena seiring berjalannya waktu saya bisa menjadi apa yang anda inginkan." Tantang Changmin.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu? Kau pikir itu mudah! Orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya sepertimu mana bisa." Mr. Kim mulai menaikan nada bicaranya.

Changmin memang seorang yatim piatu, untuk beberapa waktu ia tinggal di panti asuhan. Sampai dia SMA dia memilih tinggal sendiri dan bekerja sambilan untuk menghidupi dirinya, untuk biaya sekolah ia tidak perlu khawatir, Changmin mendapat beasiswa sepanjang ia menuntut ilmu.

"Saya memang tidak menetahui asal-usul saya, publik pun pasti akan mngetahui hal itu. Saya janji saya akan membuat pandangan publik berubah terhadap saya dan tidak akan membuat keluarga anda malu." Janji Changmin dengan penuh tekad.

Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum meremehkan mendergar janji yang diucapkan Changmin. "Aku tidak butuh janji, Changmin-ssi. Janji itu bisa saja kau ingkari, bisa saja kau hanya menginginkan harta kami. Kau mungkin bisa membuat kami tidak malu didepan publik dan membuat kami mau menerimamu, lalu perlahan kau akan mengkhianati kami. Perlahan kau akan mengambil apa yang kami miliki. Bukankan kau termasuk pintar? Bisa saja dengan kemampuanmu kau melakukan itu." Ucap Mr. Kim meprediksikan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia mempercayai Changmin.

Changmin menghela napasnya, "Saya bukan orang seperti itu, tuan Kim. Saya memilki harga diri, hanya orang rendahan yang melakukan hal licik seperti yang anda katakan. Kalaupun saya seperti itu, saya bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa membuat diri saya dipandang rendah!" Balas Changmin sengit, Changmin sudah mulai gerah dengan perkataan Mr. Kim. 'Ck, tua bangka sialan! Susah sekali meyakinkannya.' Sunggut Changmin kesal dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat seperti ini. Membuang waktu saja." Mr. Kim mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya, sepertinya ia pun mulai lelah dengan pembicaraan tidak berguna ini. 'Siapa suruh kau terus memojokkanku tua bangka. Kau pikir aku juga mau menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga dengan berdebat hal TIDAK PENTING!" Batin Changmin membatin membalas ucapan Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim menghela napas, mengatur emosinya agar lebih tenang. Ms. Kim yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan antara suaminya dan Changmin, hanya memandang tidak perduli. Ms. Kim hanya diam memperhatikan suaminya yang gencar mencela Changmin. Ia yang melihat perdebatan itu merasa capek sendiri, sesekali Ms. Kim hanya mengeleng mendengar ucapan yang dilontarka oleh suaminya ataupun Changmin. Dan sekarang, ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh suaminya...

"Sebaiknya kau katakan berapa jumlah uang yang kau inginkan, dengan begitu kau bisa pergi dan tidak membuang waktu." ... dan tebakan sang istri benar.

Changmin menatap lekat Mr. Kim, ia sudah tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Changmin mendengus sebal, memang sulit meyakinkan kepala keluarga Kim. "Baiklah, sepertinya anda memang menolak saya. Walaupun sudah sekian kali saya meminta restu anda," Changmin menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Saya akan mnjauhi putra anda dan sesuai keinginan anda berikan aku..."

Mr. Kim membuka cek yang sedari tadi berada di meja, lalu mengambil pena di sebelah kiri meja itu. Mr. Kim sudah memasang telinga menunggu Changmin menyebutkan berapa jumlah uang yang diinginkan.

"Saya ingin... SEMUA Asset yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Kim menjadi milik saya." Tegas Changmin tapi tetap santai dalam penyampaiannya.

Baik Mr dan Ms. Kim terkejut mendengarnya, semua.. SEMUA! Yang berarti keluarga Kim tidak akan memiliki apapun kelak, karena terkejut Mr. Kim tidak sengaja menjatuhkan penanya dan langsung menatap Changmin berang. "Apa kau Gila, hah!" Teriak Mr. Kim dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, ia mencengkram kerah baju Changmin.

Changmin mnyeringai, "Saya tidak Gila, tuan. Apa yang saya katakan tadi benar, sebagai gantinya saya tidak mendapatkan Kibum, saya ingin SEMUA Asset keluarga Kim,"

"Kau.." geram Mr. Kim. Ms. Km hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia terkejut tentu saja. Ms. Kim hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan mngajukan hal seperti itu, sungguh tindakan yang berani.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan penjilat murahan!" Mr. Kim menghempaskan tubuh Changmin hingga membentur kursi di sebelahnya. Changmin tersungkur begitu saja di lantai marmer itu, ia mencoba bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya dilantai marmer itu. Changmin mengusap sudut bibir kanannya yang mngalirkan darah akibat benturan tadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin, sepertinya ia bermaksud menyulut emosi Mr. Kim. "Bukankah anda meminta saya menjauhi putra anda dan anda mengajukan penarawan kepada saya?" Lanjut Changmin, Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berhadapan kembali dengan Mr. Kim dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Menurut saya itu penawaran yang bagus, dengan begitu anda tidak akan kehilangan Kibum." Changmin tersenyum.

Mr. Kim mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Bagus katamu? Kau mau menghancurkan hidup kami!" kata Mr. Kim dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kiri Changmin.

Changmin kembali tersungkur dan darah kembali mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Changmin kembali bangkit, "Saya hanya ingin tahu, lebih berharga manakah antara harta dan putra anda."

membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin. Lebih berharga mana? Sebuah pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya. Ia melihat ke arah suaminya, dilihatnya sang suami menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh , sepertinya sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Jika anda lebih memilih harta, maka Kibum menjadi milik saya dan anda tidak akan bisa melihat putra semata wayang anda lagi. Jika anda memilih Kibum, maka anda adalah seorang appa yang berhati mulia karena mempertahankan putra anda. Mana yang akan anda pilih?" Changmin memberi jeda, sekedar untuk mendramatisir keadaan. "Menjadi orang tua yang gila harta... atau menjadi orang tua yang menyayangi putranya melebihi harta yang dimiliki... itu penawaran saya." Lanjut Changmin.

Perlahan Changmin membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi saat ia membuka knop pintu ia berkata, _"Saya hanya ingin perjodohan Kibum dibatalkan d_an biarkan dia memilih apa yang dia inginkan. Saya permisi.." dan Changmin meninggalkan suami-istri Kim yang terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang berantakan, gelak tawa membahan memenuhi ruangan bagai kapal pecah itu. Dua orang namja masih menertawakan seorang namja lain yang memandang mereka dengan sebal.

"Ehm! Jadi kau dipukul oleh appaku, eh Changminnie?" Tanya namja bernama Kibum, ia masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya pada namja bernama Changmin.

"Jangan tertawa!" Sentak Changmin kesal, "Ini juga salahmu!" Tudingnya.

Kibum sontak menghentikan tawanya, "Lho? Kenapa aku?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang appa mu bukan orang yang suka main tangan! Nyatanya bibirku jadi jontor." Gerutu Changmin sambil mengusap kedua sudut bibirnya yang sudah diplester.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau malah mengajukan tawaran seperti itu?" Kibum mencoba mengelak, " Aku kan cuma minta kau merayu appaku agar beliau membatalkan perjodohanku." Lanjut Kibum kalem.

"Lagipula, apa tujuanmu mengajukan penawaran seperti itu?" Tanya namja satu lagi.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja itu, "Aku penasaran, apa orang kaya bisa melepaskan hartanya demi darah dagingnya sendiri, Kyu." Jawab Changmin pada namja yang dipanggil Kyu, atau lengkapnya Kyuhyun.

"Penasaran?" Kibum membeo dengan takjub. Kyuhyun pun memandang Changmin tidak percaya. Kedua namja itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian...

"BWAHAHHAHAAHHHHA" Kembali tawa membahan memenuhi ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar Changmin.

"Ya! Berhenti menertawakanku." Seru Changmin kesal.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih saja menertawakan Changmin. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Changmin entah pada siapa dengan nada lesu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan tawanya, mereka berdua menatap Changmin yang tertunduk lesu. "Apanya?' Tanya Kibum penasaran.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kibum sengit, "Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku ketahuan kalau aku bukanlah pacarmu?" Tanya Changmin. "Lalu jika appamu memilih hartanya, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Lanjutnya.

Kibum terdiam, benar... bagaimana jika semua pertanyaan Changmin terbukti? Tidak mungkin dengan entengnya ia mengatakan bahwa Changmin hanya membantunya untuk mengagalkan pertungannya, lalu.. jika appanya lebih memilih harta... ia tidak mungkin menikah dengan Changmin, sedangkan Changmin itu namjachingu Kyuhyun.

"Senjata makan tuan, eh?" Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendelik pada Kyuhyun, "SEMUA salahmu, Changminnie!" Kini Kibum lah yang menuding Changmin. Mendengar namanya disebut bahkan disalahkan Changmin membuka mulutnya bermaksud membentak Kibum...

"Kenapa Menyalahkan Minnie!"

Ah, ternyata malah Kyuhyun yang membentak Kibum. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terima jika Kekasihnya disalahkan, padahal yang memulai kan Kibum. Seharusnya Kibum berterima kasih karena Changmin mau membantunya, bahkan sampai berpura-pura melamar! Dan karena hal itu Kyuhyun sampai marah pada Changmin selama dua minggu! Dan selama dua minggu itu pula Changmin mencoba merayu Kyuhyun bersama Kibum. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak marah? Sebelum bersama Kyuhyun, Changmin menyukai Kibum. Kyuhyun jadi beranggapan bahwa Changmin mempermainkannya, Kyuhyun bahkan sempat murung selama tiga hari tiga malam. Menangisi pengkhianatan namjachingu dan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun bukanlah namja cengeng. Siapapun akan seperti Kyuhyun jika mngalami hal itu, tidak memandang gender, martabat ataupun yang lainnya.

Beruntunglah Changmin, karena Kyuhyun bisa mengerti alasan Changmin 'melamar' Kibum. Salah mereka juga _sih _tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun lebih awal.

"Kalau Umma, aku bisa tenang. Aku memberitahukn hal ini pada Umma jauh sebelum meminta bantuan, Umma juga tidak setuju dengan pertunanganku." Jelas Kibum, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar Chngmin.

Changmin mengganguk mengerti. "Hoo.. pantas saja umma mu diam saja, ternyata beliau sudah tahu." Takjub Changmin masih menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan appa mu? Aku yakin beliau pasti sangat murka." Tanya Kyuhyun, dia bergidik ngeri membatangkan tindak yang mungkin akan dilakukan appa Kibum.

Kibum beringsut dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan lesu, "Kalau appa membatalkan pertunangannya, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau tidak.. yah, aku akan KABUR!" Dan Kibum pun meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan Terkejut..

.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kepergian Kibum, suasana di kamar itu masih hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran merekan, entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Kyuhyun terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah di samping Changmin. Kedua tangannya memilin-milin ujung bajunya, wajahnya ia tundukkan.

Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pemikirannya, mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa cukup risih dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menganggunya.

Changming mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyuhyun masih bergerak gelisah, wajahnya yang ditundukkan terlihat memerah.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah makin bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Sepertinya Kyuhyun gugup.

Changmin mengusap rambut depan Kyuhyu, "Ada apa, Kyu? Katakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan, mungkin aku bisa membantu.? Tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun makin menundukkan wajahnya, kini rona merah itu menjalar sampai ketelinganya. "Mmm... itu... mmm.." Gumam Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

"Kau bilang apa, Kyu?" Changmin mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu... kapan... kau akan Melamarku?" Akhitnya, Kyuhyun berani mngucapkannya. Wajahnya kini merah sempurna.

Changmin terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya terasa kaku, dia menelan ludahnya mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang kini dialaminya. Mulutnya membuka untuk mnjawab pertanyaan itu..

"Itu..."

.

.

.

_Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, belum saya edit karena saya ngetik di _handphone.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A little of Help?**

**(Heart)**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, MinBum, SiBum(soon)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?)**

**A/N: Chapter ini sedikit panjang, ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya sangat membosankan duduk diam dalam sebuah ruangan besar mendengarkan para tetua mengoceh tentang segala sesuatu. Semua manusia yang berada di aula itu tentu tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan. Mereka semua summak dengan urusan mereka sendiri, sampai akhirnya mereka menghela napas lega karena acara Wisuda itu berakhir.

Dua sejoli yang memang sejak awal sampai akhir acara wisuda tak memperhatikan sama sekali, melangkah keluar ruangan itu dengan tergesa. Mereka tidak memperdulikan sapaan teman-teman mereka, mereka semakin mempercepat langkah mereka ke arah sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan unuversitas mereka.

"Lama sekali!" Decak seorang _namja _kepada dua sejoli tadi yang kini berdiri dihapannya.

Dua orang _namja _tadi tidak langsung membalas ucapan _namja _tadi, mereka berdua summak mengatur napas mereka karena berlari dari aula tadi.

"Maaf, Kibum. Aku tidak tahu kalau pak tua itu akan memberi 'pesan terakhir'." Changmin memberikan alasan atas keterlambatanya dan Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya mengangguk dan memasuki mobilnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum, mereka duduk di belakang. Kibum yang melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah duduk nyaman, segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju.

"Bukankah kalian bisa kabur?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas, "Bisa, hanya saja kami sedang 'tobat', setidaknya kami ingin jadi mahasiswa yang 'patuh' untuk terakhir kalinya." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Changmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun sepintas dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Kibum yang tidak sengaja melihat tingkah Changmin menautkan alisnya '_kenapa dia?_'' Heran Kibum melihat tingkah Changmin. Ah, tidak hanya Changmin, Kyuhyun pun begitu. Kyuhyun terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Changmin, biasanya tidak akan ada ruang diantara mereka. Tapi tidak dengan hari, mereka berdua saling menjauh -terlebih Chanmin.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang cukup kaku, Kibum mencoba membuka obrolan, "Changmin, hari ini kau sudah siap dengan presentasimu?" Tanya Kibum yang terdengar basa-basi d telinga Changmin.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Changmin menjawab, "Ya." Jawaban yang singkat! Sungguh tidak mencerminkan seorang Changmin yang akan berubah cerewet jika berhadapan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kau percepat?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada tergesa, "Kita bisa terkena masalah kalau seperti ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kibum sebenarnya jengkel juga mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah, tapi karena Kibum juga dalam keadaan genting seperti kedua sahabatnya, dengan segera ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

'_Memangnya aku supirmu apa!' _Sebal Kibum membatin.

.

.

Helaan napas terdengar dari tiga _namja_ secara bersamaan, wajah mereka mnunjukkan suatu kelegaan dan kepuasan. Mereka bertiga duduk bersisian di sofa yang terlihat sedikit lusuh, warna sofa itu terlihat sudah memudar. Gerakan yang dilakukan oleh mereka sangat kompak, entah disengaja atau tidak. Ketiganya kini saling melirik, terdiam sesaat... dan tertawa bersamaan.

Kelakuan mereka memang sangat kompak, itu dikarenakan kebersamaan mereka yang telah terjalin cukup lama.

"Aku pikir kita akan terlambat dan membuat rapat hari ini kacau." Kekeh Changmin yang duduk ditengah, diantara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Baik Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk tanda setuju. Ya.. mereka tidak menyangka rapat yang akan mempertaruhkan masa depan perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja akan berjalan sangat lancar. Mereka tiba di waktu yang SANGAT tepat! Satu detik setelah merek mendudukan diri, rapat itu dimulai dan membuat tiga sekawan itu _melongo _dengan tidak elit.

Yang membuat mereka merasakan kepuasan adalah kala Changmin mempresentasikan inovasi-inovasi baru atas produk prusahaan tersebut, seluruh peserta rapat menyambut baik atas inovasi baru produk itu. Bahkan, sang _Presdir_ memberikan _reward _atas usaha Changmin.

"Dan kupikir, kau akan tergagap kembali kala presentasi seperti dua bulan lalu." Terselip nada mengejek saat Kyuhyun ngatakannya.

Changmin mendelik pada Kyuhyun, "Ya! Waktu itu aku kan belum terbiasa seperti kalian." Bela Changmin. Kibum hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pembelaan Changmin. Changmin memang baru enam buln bekerja diperusahaan itu, tapi karena kecerdasannya ia bisa langsung mendapat jabatan yang terbilang cukup 'wah'. Changmin mendapat posisi itu karena kerja keras dan pembuktian bahwa 'memang' possi itu pantas untuknya walau masih baru dan muda, para Karyawan lain pun menerima hal itu-walau awalnya menentang-. Kibum dan Kyuhyun... mereka beda soal, karyawan di perusahaan itu memang sudah menjadi bagian perusahaan saat masih duduk di bangku SMA. Keduanya memang sudah dikenalkan dengan dunia bisnis sejak dini, sehingga mereka sudah terbiasa dan menjadi bagian penting perusahaan.

"Padahal kan kau sudah terbiasa 'berdiri' di depan banyak orang, harusnya kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Saran Kibum.

"Beda cerita! Yang kupertaruhkan sekararang itu masa depanku. Kalau aku salah sedikit saja, bukan hanya aku saja yang akan susah." Kilah Changmin, matanya melirik Kyuhyun saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Kyuhyun yang menangkap arti dari kalimat terakhir Changmin dan beradu pandangan, refleks menunduk dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

Kibum yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Sebenarnya Kibum penasaran dengan kata-kata Changmin dan tingkah laku Kyuhyun tapi ia urungkn niatnya untuk bertanya. Biarlah hanya dua sejoli itu memiliki rahasia tersendiri, toh Kibum yakin kalau mereka akan cerita jika itu memang bukan rahasia penting. Selain itu... sepertinya Kibum bisa menebak sedikit, mungkin.

"Sepertinya aku _harus _segera pulang." Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap kedua sejoli itu bergantian dan menunjukkan senyum sejuta artinya, yang ditatap hanya terheran melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Kibum membuka pintu apartemen Changmin dan melangkah keluar, bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar nyaring. Sesaat, HANYA sesaat keheningan terjadi setelah kepergian Kibum, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka kembali. Refleks dua sejoli itu melihat ke arah pintu dan telihatlah sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu, "Minnie! Jangan sentuh Kyu sebelum kalian Menikah! Ingat itu!" Peringat -ancam- sang pemilik kepala yang ternyata Kibum. Kepala itu perlahan menghilang dan pintu itu tertutup lagi, meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan wajah yang Memerah.

.

.

Sejak kejadian dua minggu lalu, hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat kaku. Jika mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang hanya ada mereka saja, yang ada hanyalah kecanggungan yang terjadi. Changmin akan menghindar terlebih dahulu, dengan cara menjauhi Kyuhyun seperti saat ini. Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kibum, Changmin beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke balkon. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Changmin, merasa bosan dan kesal dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Changmin.

.

Changmin terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Apartemen sederhana milik Changmin memiliki balkon yng berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan yang asri. Meski apartemen tempat tinggal Changmin hanya apartemen untuk golongan menengah, pemandangan yang disajikan tidak kalah indah dengan apartemen kelas atas. Dari balkon, Changmin bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Jika malam tahun baru tiba, balkon adalah tempat yang pas untuk melihat kembang api, sangt terlihat jelas seakan kau melihat dari dekat tempat kembang api itu dinyalakan.

Langit sudah terlihat akan menengelamkan matahari, mata Changmin melihat ke langit betharap matahari akan segera tengelam dan akan memberikan pemandangan yang menenangkan hati. Changmin masih saja menatap kelangit, sampai ia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Diliriknya seseorang yang ia yakini Kyuhyun dari balik bahunya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Changmin.

"Aku bosan," ucap Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan, "Aku bosan dengan keadaan kita sejak dua minggu lalu." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sebenarnya Changmin pun tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, tapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dua minggu lalu membuatnya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Memang ia berjanji pada Kyuhyun akan melamarnya saat ia membujuk Kyuhyun ketika dia marah karena Changmin membantu Kibum. Saat itu, Kyuhyun yang mengurung diri di apartemennya segera keluar saat Changmin menjanjikan akan segera melamarnya setelah ia lulus dan masalah Kibum selesai. Tapi, ternyata bujukannya itu malah menimbulkan pergulatan batin bagi Changmin, bukannya ia tidak mau mengikat Kyuhyun dalam pernikahan. Ia hanya merasa... belum pantas untuk Kyuhyun.

"Waktu itu, aku sangat cemburu." Kyuhyun angkat bicara lagi setelah sekian lama tidak ada respon dari Changmin, "Meski kau hanya berpura-pura, tapi aku merasa kau bersungguh-sungguh. Terlebih lagi saat kau.." Kyuhyun manarik napas, memberi jeda, "Terlebih saat kau mengajukan penawaran pada Mr. Kim. Aku merasa kau masih menyukai Kibum." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan berat hati mengatakannya.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, tubuh Changmin menegang. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya, apakah benar Changmin masih menyukai Kibum? Kalau memang Changmin sudah tidak menyukai -mencintai- Kibum, tidak mungkin ia harus berupa-pura melamar Kibum untuk membatalkan perjodohan Kibum. Bukankah ada cara lain? Dan lagi, ide itu dicetuskan oleh Changmin sendiri. Selain itu, penawaran yang ia ajukan menguntungkan bagi dirinya. Jika menolak, harta keluarga Kibum akan menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun tahu Changmin bukan pengila harta, Kyuhyun yakin Changmin akan mengembalikan harta itu jika benar terjadi. Dan tentu saja, ia akan mengembalikannya pada Kibum dan jika Changmin masih menyukai Kibum... ia akan mengembalikan harta itu dengan syarat... menikahi Kibum. Hal itu sama saja dengan jika Mr. Kim lebih memilih hartanya, berakhir dengan mendapatkan Kibum.

Kyuhyun bisa memperkirakan hal itu, karena sudah hampir tiga tahun menjalin hubungan tentu ia hafal dengan sifat kekasihnya itu. Ia takut, ia sangat takut jika perkiraannya benar. Ia takut kehilangan Changmin.

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, ia memutar tubahnya dan menghadapkan Kyuhyun padannya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan pemandangan langit yang mulai tertelan malam disamping mereka.

Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Kyuhyuh, mendongakkan wajah itu hingga menatap Cjangmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. _Sangat mencintaimu,_" Mulai Changmin, "Percayalah. Yang aku cintai hanya kau, Kyu." Lanjutnya. Sorot mata Changmin menunjukkan kesungguhan, sorot mata yang menunjukkan kelembutan setiap menatap Kyuhyun. Sorot mata yang yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun tenang, sorot mata yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Kyuhyun seorang, seakan hanya Kyuhyun yang ia lihat tidak memperdulikan hal lain.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Changmin, menatap tepat pada mata Changmin yang menatapnya.

"Aku... aku hanya merasa belum saatnya. Maafkan aku." Sesal Changmin.

Kyuhyuh melepaskan tangannya bersamaan dengan tangan Changmin dari wajahnya. "Aku memang berniat melamarmu setelah lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan." Jelas Changmin.

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki perkerjaan, bahkan sebelum kita lulus."

"Tapi itu belum cukup." Bantah Changmin.

"Belum cukup? Jabatanmu diperusahaan bahkan lebih dari target awalmu, apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak cukup?" Kesal Kyuhyun. Dia menghempaskan tangan Changmin yang sedari tadi ia genggam, lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada pemandangan disampingnya yang entah kenapa jadi tidak terlihat indah.

"Bilang saja kalau kau... masih Mencintai Kibum." Lirih Kyuhyuh, tangannya mencengkram pagar besi balkon. Nada suaranya menahan amarah dan kekecewaan, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku masih mencintai Kibum, aku tidak akan mempertahankanmu selama tiga tahun ini." Jelas Changmin, "Aku pun pasti akan mengejar Kibum dan memutuskanmun. Meski memang, kau hanya pelarianku."

Tubuh Kyuhyuh tersentak mendengarnya, ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan terluka. Pelarian? Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun hanya dijadikan pelarian? Yang benar saja!

Kyuhyun hendak membalas Changmin, tapi Changmin lebih dahulu berbicara, "Itu Awalnya, saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku aku bermaksud menjadikanmu pelarian. Bahkan aku bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu agar aku bisa mengorek informasi tentang Kibim." Papar Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyuh semakin terkejut. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan yang sangat terlambat untuk diketahuinya. Tidak tahukah Changmin bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun merasa jadi orang paling bahagia saat Changmin menerimanya? Tidak tahukah Changmin bahwa Kyuhyuh bertingkah seperti orang gila saat Changmin pertama kali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, setelah tiga bulan mereka menjalin hubungan? Apakah semua ini tidak berarti bagi Changmin, setelah tiga tahun mereka lewati bersama?

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar menahan rasa sakit. Bukan ini yang ingin didengar Kyuhyuh, bukan kenyataan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin mendengar Changmin mengatakan kapan ia akan menepati janjinya. Tergesa? Ya, mungkin Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa dengan keinginannya. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu pada hubungan mereka yg akan terjadi, apakah hal ini? Firasat akan hubungam mereka?

"Bohong.. katakan kalau ku sedang mengerjaiku!" Dengan bibir yang bergetar ia berkata.

Changmin memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. "Tidak, Kyu." Jawabnya singkat. Dan air mata Kyuhyun menetes melewati pipinya.

Changmin merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memcoba memberontak, namun Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dengarkan aku, Kyu." Pinta Changmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng keras dan masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Changmin. "Kumohon, Kyu..." mohon Changmin. Kyuhyun diam, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mengangguk mencoba memenuhi kemauan kekasihnya.

Changmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Aku akui aku salah, maafkan aku." Mulainya, "Tapi, asal kau tahu Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hal itu kusadari saat Kibum memakiku dan menghajarku saat aku bilang kalau kau kujadikan pelarian."

.

Dua bulan setelah Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjalin hubungan, Changmin kembali mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Kibum dan menginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan dengan jujur ia mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak lebih dari pelarian yang ia manfaatkan. Tentu saja itu membuat Kibum refleks menghajar Changmin dan memaki Changmin dengan kata-kata kasar. Kibum tidak terima sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik dipermainkan begitu saja. Kibum sangat tidak menyangka sahabat dari SMP-nya bisa berbuat seperti itu, padahal sudah jelas Kibum tidak mencintainya, menolak Changmin dengan tegas. Setelah kejadian itu, Kibum meminta Changmin untuk merenungkan kelakuannya. Selama satu minggu Changmin menghindari Kyuhyun dan Kibum, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun binggung dan selalu melamun. Kyuhyun selalu bertanya pada Kibum ada apa, tapi Kibum hanya megatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus bersabar dan menunggu Changmin. Kyuhyun patuh menuruti Kibum, karena Kyuhyun akan menunggu Changmin cerita padanya.

Dua minggu terlewati Changmin akhirnya memberanikan diri menyapa Kibum dan memintanya berbicara empat mata. Sejak dua minggu lalu, Changmin merenunggi kata-kata Kibum untuk menerima Kyuhyun karena memang ia mencintainya. Dan selama dua minggu itu Changmin merasakan sepi tanpa Kyuhyun, hari-hari yang biasa ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun menjadi hampa tanpanya. Benar kata Kibum, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum puas, sebenarnya Kibum tahu bahwa Changmin memang telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, karena Kibum adalah orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatnya bahkan tidak memandang siapa dirinya, perasaannya pada Kyuhyun tertutupi. Dan menyalah artikan perasaannya pada Kibum.

.

"Kau ingat saat selama dua minggu aku tidak menyapamu?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Selama dua minggu aku merenunggi perbuatanku padamu. Dan apa kau tahu?" Changmin kembali mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya, "Selama dua minggu itu aku sepi tanpamu, aku merasa kehilangan. Kibum benar, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir Changmin dan sorot matanya menunjukkan suatu kebahagiaan seakan ia baru pertama kali merasakan Cinta. "Maafkan aku, karena aku baru bisa mengucapkan kata Cinta setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan." Lanjutnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Baik dulu, sekarang, dimasa yang akan datang, dan selamanya. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang aku Cintai, Cho Kyuhyun _who will be _**Kim **Kyuhyun_ soon_." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun tepana melihat senyum tulus dan binar kebahagian serta kata-kata dari Changmin. Senyum itu... senyum pertama yang ditunjukkan Changmin saat mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintainya. Sorot mata itu, ia kenal dengan sorot mata itu karena ia juga pernah-bahkan masih memiliki binar itu saat menatap Changmin. Ini benar, Changmin masih-ah, bukan! Changmin Memang mencintainya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dan dalam sekejap ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin dengan sedikit berjinjit. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Changmin menyambut baik ciuman itu dan memejamkan matanya juga. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra dibawah langit sore dimana matahari mulai tenggelam. Ciuman lembut tanpa ada hasrat saling mendominasi, sebuah ciuman yang menunjukkan bahwa merek saling mencintai.

Ah, pemandangan yang romantis. Berciuman kala matahari terbenam, melukiskan suatu kisah cinta yang manis diantara sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

.

.

The End

.

.

Ups, intemezzo numpang lewat :p

.

.

Ciuman yang romantis... yah, itu akan sangat romantis Jika Saja..

BRAAKK!

Jika saja suara pintu yang dummaka dengan kasar tidak mengintrupsi mereka untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan _Terpaksa_!

Kedua sejoli itu tidak langsung memisahkan diri, mereka hanya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap kesal pada sang pelaku. "KIM KummaUUM!" Teriak Changmin menyebutkan nama sang penganggu. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kibum malah tersenyum dengan _killer smile_-nya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu pada Kyuhyun, Kim Changmin!" Desis Kibum dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat seringai dan aura Kibum yang menggerikan. Changmin sendiri, dia malah semakin menenggelamkan Kyuhyun dipelukannya. Menantang Kibum yang bersiap membantai Changmin detik itu juga, seperti enam bulan lalu.

"Aku hanya memeluk dan menciumnya!" Tantang Changmin dengan mimik yang menyebalkan.

"Awalnya! Setelah memeluk dan mencium, kau pasti akan melakukan hal lebih dari itu, seperti enam bulan lalu." Kesal Kibum.

Changmin menyeringai, "Hei, Kyuhyun saja pasrah padaku. Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Changmin santai. Mendengar kata pasrah, wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah dan menyelusupkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin. "Wajarkan kalau aku melakukan hal lebih padanya." Seringai kembali terpampang jelas.

Kibum mendecih. Harus ia akui, Kibum memang tidak berhak marah, toh mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Jika melakukan hal yang lebih pun itu urusan mereka, tapi tetap saja ia tidak rela jika Adik Kesayangannya yang sama-sama Evil sepertinya dan sahabatnya itu, dinodai sebelum waktunya! (?)

"Nikahi dia terlebih dahulu! Aku tidak mau adikku ternoda karena nafsu bejatmu!" Dan Kibum kembali meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan Changmin yang tersenyum puas dan Kyuhyun yang menatap heran pada Kibum.

"Jadi... Sebenarnya Kibum mau apa kembali lagi kesini?"

.

.

…**~Π~0~Π~…**

_"Aku belum bisa melamarmu, karena aku merasa belum pantas untukmu dan keluargamu. Aku merasa bukanlah apa-apa saat ini, aku baru bekerja selama enam bulan. Pekerjaan yang kumiliki walau jabatanku tinggi, tapi aku hanya pegawai kontrak. Belum menjadi pegawai tetap, dengan kata lain aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku kapanpun."_

_"Aku tidak ingin dirimu hidup dalam kesederhanaan sepertiku, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan menjalani hidup sepertiku. Kau bahkan membutuhkan waktu enam bulan untuk membiasakan diri dengan gaya hidupku dan bisa berkunjung ke apartemenku dengan nyaman."_

_"Saat ini pun, aku masih tinggal diapartemen sederhanaku. Memang, dengan gajiku yang sekarang aku bisa memeli apartemen yang lebih baik. Aku pun bisa melamarmu dan menikahimu saat ini juga dengan uang yang kutabung sejak dua tahun lalu. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru dan mengambil tindakan bodoh."_

_"Ini baru awal dari karirku, baru sebuah awal untuk menuju kesuksesan. Jadi, maafkan aku. Bukan berarti aku melanggar janjiku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi sukses dan menunjukkan pada orang-orang, terutama keluargamu bahwa aku pantas bersanding denganmu. Karena itu, tunggulah aku."_

_"Hari itu akan tiba, dimana kita akan berdiri berdampingan disebuah altar suci. Didepan semua saksi, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku kan mengucap sumpah, begitupula dirimu. Kita akan bersumpah sehidup-semati."_

_"Tunggulah, saat itu akan tiba. Aku akan menyematkan tanda kepemilikanku di jari manismu. Hanya Kim Changmin yang boleh memiliki Cho Kyuhyun. Aku Berjanji dan akan berusaha memegang janjiku untuk selalu mencintaimu."_

_"I Love You."_

_._

_._

_"Akan kutunggu, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba."_

_"Aku akan menanti dengan setia, selama cintamu masih milikku. Kejarlah masa depanmu, buktikan kau bisa."_

_"Aku akan sangat menanti dimana jari manisku terikat oleh Cincin bukti janji suci kita. Aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat bahagia, meski kita tahu akan banyak orang yang mencekam janji suci kita."_

_"Genggamlah Janjimu erat-erat, jangan biarkan janji yang kau kunci rapat terbuka begitu saja. Aku percaya padamu, aku sangat mempercayaimu. Aku akan setia menantimu membawaku ke altar suci yang kau janjikan. Aku akan menanti dengan cinta yang akan terus tumbuh hanya untukmu."_

_"I Love You too!"_

…**~Π~0~Π~…**

.

.

Kibum menatap appanya dari balik pintu kerja appanya. Kibum bisa melihat berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya, namun bukan hal itu yang ia permasalahkan. Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah sebuah berkas yang diberikan oleh orang suruhan appanya, di berkas itu tanpa sengaja ia melihat foto dan nama Changmin tertera di berkas itu.

Sejak kejadian dua minggu lalu, appanya tidak pernah mengungkit masalah perdebatannya dengan Changmin. appanya pun tidak pernah bertannya soal Changmin lagi padanya. Apa mungkin rencananya gagal?

Sampai sekarang appanya belum memberi kabar tentang penawaran Changmin. Kibum tahu sifat appanya, appanya pasti hanya menganggap angin lalu kejadian dua minggu lalu. Tapi, berkas itu... apa mungkin?

"Tuan muda, anda ditunggu nyonya besar di halaman belakang." Sebuah suara berat seorang pelayan mengagetkannya dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Kibum menatap sang pelayan yang menunduk hormat, dia mengagguk dan melangkah menuju halaman belakang diikuti pelayan tadi.

Kibum berjalan santai menghampiri ummanya yang sedang menikmati teh paginya. Kibum memeluk ummanya dari belakang dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala ummanya. ummanya hanya tersenyum merasakan perlakuan Kibum yang kini malah bermanja pada ummanya, "Kau kan sudah dewasa, jangan bersikap seolah kau anak kecil, Kibummie." Nasihat ummanya dengan senyum dan tawa kecil menyertainya.

Kibum memajukan bibirnya tanda ia cemberut, "Ya, Umma kan selalu bilang sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi Kibum kecil. Bahkan sampai aku menikah pun umma akan terus menganggapku begitu!" Protes Kibum. ummanya hanya tersenyum mendengar Kibum berkata seperti itu, ia melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan menyuruh putranya untuk berdiri disampingnya. Kibum mematuhi perintah ummanya, namun ia bersimpuh pada ummanya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di pangkuan ummanya.

"Umma, apa salah jika aku menentang perjodohan yang appa rencanakan?" Tanya Kibum lirih. Ia memainkan tangan kiri ummanya, membelainya dengan lembut. ummanya hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, diusapnya rambut Kibum yang kini mulai memanjang. "Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai pilihan appa mu, itu tidaklah salah. Tapi, jika kau menentang appamu dan membuat appa mu murka maka kau telah membuat kesalahan." Jawab sang umma.

Kibum terdiam sesaat, "Aku sudah melawan appa dengan menolak perjodohan ini, tapi sampai detik ini appa belum memberi reaksi. Aku.. tidak ingin hidup degan orang yang tidak kucintai," jeda sesaat, "Aku ingin seperti appa dan umma, hidup bersama yang didasari oleh Cinta dan kasih sayang." Harap Kibum.

Umma Kibum kembali tersenyum. Ya, kedua orangtua Kibum saling mencintai, mereka menikah karena adanya rasa cinta. Sampai saat ini, Kibum belum pernah melihat appa dan ummanya bertengkar. Mereka masih mesra seperti baru menjalin hubungan. "Kibummie, kau tahu kan appa sangat menyayangi mu?" Tanya ummanya lembut, tangannya masih setia membelai rambut putra semata wayangnya, "Appa mu tidak ingin kau salah memilih pasangan, appa mu sangat takut jika kau hidup menderita. Appa mu... terlalu menyayangimu, karena itu appa memilihkan pendamping untukmu." Jelas ummanya.

"Tapi aku mencintai orang lain umma, aku tidak mau kalau bukan dia. Aku sangat mencintainya walau dia tidak mengetahui perasaanku." Tutur Kibum mencurahkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia simpan rapat.

Tangan yang membelai rambut hitam kelam itu terhenti, "Kau egois, Kibummie. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaanmu, kau pun tak mengetahui perasaannya padamu. Tapi kau menginginkannya? Kalau kau tidak mengungkapkannya, kau hanya akan menderita, Kibum."

"Aku tidak berani, umma. Aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya." Lirih Kibum dengan suara yang agak serak. "Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Aku mencintainya, hanya mencintainya dan hanya dia yang kuinginkan."

"Kalau begitu, kejarlah ia dan dapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Umma akan selalu mendukungmu, Kibummie."

.

.

_Yang tidak mereka berdua ketahui adalah sang kepala keluarga yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, sang kepala keluarga itu meninggalkan halaman belakang itu dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kesedihan. Mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk memberikan sebuah berita pada keduanya, terutama pada putra kesayangannya._

_._

_._

Derap langkah yang cepat cukup menggema di lorong sebuah gedung. Derap langkah cepat seorang _namja _yang begitu terburu-buru menuju sebuah ruangan yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu yang memang berkepentingan dengan sang penghuni ruangan. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan cepat, akhirnya _namja _itu sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklak kemerahan, ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali sampai ada yang mengintrupsinya untuk masuk. Ia membuka handle pintu itu dan melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, ia berhenti tepat di depan meja kerja dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Anda memanggil saya, Pak Presdir?" Tanya _namja _itu sopan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Presdir itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen dan menatap orang yang ada didepannya, "Bisa kau gantikan aku menemui rekan bisnis kita, Kibum?" Tanya sang Preadir pada Kibum langsung. Kibum mengangguk, "Baik, kapan dan dimana pertemuannya diadakan?" Tanya Kibum.

Sang Presdir menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas kecil, "Ini alamat tempat pertemuannya," sang presdir menyerahkan kertas kecil itu dan diterima oleh Kibum. "Waktunya, pukul 01:00 PM. Usahakan jangan terlambat." Perintahnya. Kibum kembali mengangguk dan ia membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Setelah pamit ia melangkah bermaksud keluar ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sang presdir memanggilnya lagi. Kibum berbalik menghadap sang presdir, "Saat hanya kita berdua, kau tidak perlu bersikap formal, Kibummie." Pinta sang presdir. Kibum terdiam sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum, "Baik, appa." Dan Kibum pun meninggalkan sang appa yang menatap kepergian anaknya dengan sendu.

.

.

"Changmnnie!" Panggil seseorang pada Changmin yang sedang serius menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Changmin!" Panggil _namja_ itu lagi agak keras, sudah lima kali ia memanggil Changmin namun masih saja tidak dihiraukan.

_Namja_ itu mendengus, "Minnie!" Panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit teriak, tapi tetap saja orang yang dipanggil masih asyik dengan dengan pekerjaannya. Merasa kekesalan telah sampai pada ubun-ubunnya, _namja _itu beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Changmin. Setelah berhadapan dengan Changmin, ia mendengus sebal. Ya, bagaimana Changmin bisa mendergarnya kalau telingannya disumpal _handfree_? Dengan sedikit kasar ia tarik _handfree _itu dari telingga Changmin hingga menyebabkan Changmin tersentak kaget dan melihat ke arah sang pelaku.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun!" Tanyanya tidak luput dari rasa kesal pada sang pelaku yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri, ku panggil daritadi tidak menjawab." Sebal Kyuhyun. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh?" Hanya itu respon yang ia berikan dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tambah kesal.

"Ck, sudahlah! Ayo kita makan siang." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Changmin, memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Aku sudah lapar, jam istirahat hampir tiba." Kyuhyun menuntun Changmin -yang telah berdiri tegak- munuju pintu ruangan mereka.

Ruangan mereka? Ya, di ruangan kerja itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Ruangan khusus yang diberikan sang pemimpin sekaligus pemilik perusahaan pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin, jika ada karyawan lain yang memiliki kemampuan seperti mereka, sang pemimpin akan menempatkanya di rungan ini. Mungkin...

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beriringan meuju tempat parkir, tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan hingga mereka sampai di tempat parkir dan menuju mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin, Changmin merimanya dan membukakan kunci pintu kemudi. Changmin berjalan ke arah pintu lain, membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun segera masuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Changmin berbalik masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun tanpa melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain PSP menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP, "Tempat biasa." Jawabnya singkat.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu Changmin dan Kyuhyun menikmati makan siangnya. Mereka segera beranjak untuk kembali ke kantor -yang tentunya setelah membayar makanan mereka-, namun Kyuhyun meminta Changmin untuk menunggunya sebentar karena Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet.

Cukup lama Changmin menunggu Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang juga. Saat akan menyusul Kyuhyun, Changmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali. Penasaran, Changmin mendekati mereka dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun saat telah berdiri di samping Kyuhyuh. "Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyhun menoleh pada Changmin dan tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa, kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan." Jawab Kyuhyun yang disahuti Changmin dengan anggukan. Kyuhyun kembali melihat _namja _yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi, "Maafkan saya, saya sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi maaf." _Namja _itu meminta maaf dengan sopan dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, berhentilah minta maaf!" Kesal Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar _namja _itu meminta maaf. Changmin tersenyum geli melihat sikap Kyuhyun. "Jangan seperti itu, Kyu. Tidak sopan." Peringat Changmin yang malah dibalas oleh bibir yang cemberut Kyuhyun.

Changmin sebenarnya ingin sekali menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun karena gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, tapi ini harus diakhiri karena jam istirahat telah berakhir. Changmin beralih pada _namja _tadi, "Ah, maaf kami harus segera pergi. Dan maafkan atas sikapnya yang kurang sopan pada anda." Changmin membungkuk pamit dan segera menarik Kyuhyun keluar restoran itu dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

**~Π~0~Π~**

_Tidakkah kau tahu, namja yang kau temui adalah namja yang akan merubah hubungan diantara kalian? Tidakkah kau lihat tatapan matanya saat melihatmu? Begitu lembut dan penuh dengan rasa cinta yang baru tumbuh._

_Kau telah membuat seorang namja jatuh cinta padamu tanpa tahu bahwa hal itu akan membuat kalian merasakan luka dikehidupan kalian._

_Pertemuan yang bukan Tidak disengaja, tapi pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk kehidupan cinta kalian._

**~Π~0~Π~**

**.**

Seorang _namja _tampan dan berpenampilan sangat _manly_ dengan pakaian kerjanya berjalan terburu-buru ke sebuah restoran. Tak diperdulikannya pandang orang-orang yang menatapnya kagum pada kesempurnaan fisik yang dimilikinya. Ia memasuki restoran itu dengan sedikit tergesa dan pandangan matanya mengedar ke penjuru restoran mencari seseorang yang akan ditemuinya. Begitu serius mencari seseorang itu, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

_Namja _itu dengan segera mengulurkan tangannya berniat menolong, namun sebelum uluran tangannya disambut, ia terpesona melihat paras seseorang yang ia tabrak. Matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun, menatap penuh kekaguman pada _namja _yang tengah meringgis.

Kesadaran kembali saat _namja _itu meneriakinya dan berdiri sendiri tanpa menerima uluran tangannya.

Berulang kali ia meminta maaf pada _namja _dihadapannya, yang tentu saja telah dimaafkan walau awalnya hanya umpatan yang didengarnya. Bukanya dia segaja memintamaaf berulangkali, tapi itu karena ia terpesona pada _namja _dihadapannya hingga ia merasa gugup dan berulangkali meminta maaf. Kegiatan itu terhenti saat seseorang menghampiri mereka dan memperingatkan sikap _namja _yang ia tabrak. Setelahnya mereka meninggalkan dirinya yang masih menatap kepergian mereka.

Senyum lembut terlukis di wajah tampanya yang menambah kharismanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

Kibum mendengus kesal, beberapa kali ia alihkan pandangannya pada pintu restoran. Lima belas menit berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan, padahal Kibum berpikir bahwa ia akan terlambat. Nyatanya? Seseorang yang akan menjadi rekan bisnisnya belum datang juga. Kibum melempar buku menu yang ia pegang sedari tadi ke atas meja.

Ok, sekarang sudah dua puluh menit. Kembali ia alihkan pandangannya, alisnya berkerut saat melihat dekat kasir seperti terjadi sedikit insiden. Baru lima menit ia tidak melihat kesana dan dalam waktu singkat telah tejadi keributan kecil.

Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, tapi ia menjadi sedikit tertarik kala melihat sebuah siluet orang yng menghampiri dua pelaku keributan kecil itu. "Changmin?" Herannya, namun ia menepis dugaannya. Tidak mungkin Changmin berada disini, restoran ini cukup jauh dari kantornya.

Merasa bodoh dengan tindakannya memperhatikan seseorang yang 'mirip' sahabatnya itu, ia memutuskan untuk memesan minuman. Setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman, ia arahkan kembali pandangannya ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum ia melirik pintu masuk itu, ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang ia tunggu sudah duduk nyaman di depannya.

Seseorang itu tersenyum, "Maafkan saya terlambat, Kibum-ssi. Tadi ada sedikit insiden." Jelasnya memberi alasan keterlambatannya.

Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut, berdehem dan bersikap biasa lagi.

"Tidak apa, Siwon-ssi. Saya juga baru tiba." Bohong Kibum menutupi kekesalannya .

Seenarnya Kibum sudah terbiasa menunggu rekan bisnisnya ini, sudah dua tahun mereka sering bertemu dalam urusan bisnis.

Selalu seperti ini, selalu Kibum yang menunggu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Siwon hingga ia SERING terlambat jika ada pertemuan dengannya. Dan Kibum.. ia SERING berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baru tiba, entahlah kenapa ia melakukan itu. Padahal Kibum bukan tipe penyabar dalam hal menunggu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja." Kata Siwon dengan sangat.

Kibum memperhatikan tingkah Siwon, ada yang berbeda dengannya hari ini. Siwon terlihat begitu bersemangat dan... merasakan suatu kebahagiaan.

Kibum bisa melihat dari pancaran bola mata Siwon yang bersinar terang. Binar yang ia kenali, binar yang akan muncul jika seseorang bertememu dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi, binar itu bukan ditunjukkan padanya...

Dan hati Kibum merasakan sebuah nyeri yang baru pertama kali ia alami.

.

.

~Π~0~Π~

**.**

_Kau telah merebut hatiku._

_Kau telah membuat hidupku tambah berwarna._

_Meski kita hanya bertemu dalam sebuah hubungan bernama teman, tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa menatapmu dari dekat._

_Meski kita hanya bertemu demi masa depan keluarga kita, tapi aku cukup bahagia kerena setelah hal itu selesai, kita akan menjadi teman._

_Teman, walau hanya teman ngobrol._

_Aku bertekad akan membuatmu menatapku lebih dari teman dan rekan bisnis._

_Tapi, melihatmu hari ini.._

_Aku merasa perjuanganku akan sia-sia jika aku melakukannya._

_Binar matamu telah menunjukkan bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta._

_Dan binar itu bukan untukku, tidak ada refleksi bayanganku di matamu._

_Dia.._

_Dia yang tidak kuketahui siapa._

_Dia lah yang telah membuatmu jatuh dalam sekejap, tidak sepertiku... selama dua tahun ini, aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku._

_Akan kupendam._

_Aku akan memendamnya kembali perasaan ini._

_Aku tidak mungkin merebut kebahagiaanmu._

_Biarlah hanya aku, hanya aku yang merasakan sakit ini._

_Sakit karena memendam rasa cinta yang sudah terlalu lama._

_Akan kupendam, _

_walau aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa._

_._

_~Π~0~Π~_

_._

**T.B.C (?)**

**.**

**_Hf Zone_**

Bagi yang bertanya kapan Changmin melamar Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun cemburu atau tidak pada Kibum, sudah terjawab d chap ini ^^.

Maaf update-nya lama (_°_)

Chap depan ada kemungkinan updet-nya lama, karena sebentar lagi liburan saya selesai.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fic saya, terlebih me-Review-nya.

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih.

Maaf jika ada yang kurang atau tidak sesuai dengan kalian m(_^_)m

**Thanks to:**

Park YUIrin ^ eL-chan ^ yooshi704 ^ Meong ^ mhiakyu ^ Blacknancho ^ rhiee ^ evil baby magnae ^ Rose ^ Snowysmile.

And You, Silent Reader.

.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A little of Help?**

**(Hurt and Sweet)**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, SiBum, WonKyu, MinBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?)**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Happy reading^^?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Satu bulan, ah tidak! Bahkan hampir dua bulan berlalu dan masalah 'itu' belum juga terselesaikan. Malah lebih parah, apa yang ditakutnya selama ini benar.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia memang diam saja, tidak menanyakan atau menyinggung masalah 'itu'. Dia tahu, kalau dia menyinggung masalah 'itu' hanya akan menambah beban saja. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, sudah cukup menegatahui perusahaan yang dikelola keluarganya mengalami penurunan.

Tapi dia juga tidak ingin kalau harus hidup dengan orang yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin hidupnya dilalui berasama 'orang baru', mungkin dengan seiring berjalannya waktu ia bisa menerimanya. Hanya saja, hatinya sudah memilih orang lain.

Karena itu, hari ini ia bermaksud menemui seseorang yang beberapa bulan lalu membantunya -atau lebih tepatnya berkomplot dengannya-. Ia tidak akan meminta bantuannya lagi, tidak. Ia hanya akan memintanya mendengarkan curhatannya yang selama ini sering ia lakukan, ah tidak hanya padanya, tapi pada sang kekasih orang itu juga.

Beruntunglah hari ini hari libur, ia bisa lebih leluasa berkunjung ke apartemen sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya perlu meminta izin pada kedua orangtuanya dan tentu saja mereka akan megizinkannya. Setelah meminta izin, ia langsung melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Teriakan, bentakan, ringgisan, serta suara-suara lainnya meramaikan sebuah ruangan yang sederhana. Selimut, bantal, guling, dan pakaian berserakan di lantai ruangan tersebut. Bungkus snack dan kaleng minuman ikut meramaikan ruangan itu, sehingga ruangan itu bisa dibandingankan dengan kapal pecah. Sangat berantakan dan merusak mata!

Keadaan ruangan yang sudah tidak bisa disebut kamar itu, sama sekali tidak membuat sepasang kekasih itu terganggu. Malah mereka asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, tidak memperdulihan hal **kecil **seperti itu.

Deru napas terdengar jelas dari belah bibir keduanya, keringat mengalir dengan mulus dari badan mereka. Pandangan mata yang menusuk seorang _namja _membuat _namja _lain yang tepat berada dibawah himpitanya menelan ludah. _Namja _yang ditindih, tidak bisa bergerak lebih. Kedua tangannya dicengkram kuat di sisi kepalanya, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Napasnya putus-putus, dia sudah tidak tahan. Ruangan itu sungguh panas, tubuh mereka yang tidak terbalut pakaian mengalirkan keringat karena kegiatan mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

_Namja _yang menghimpitnya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinganya, membisikkan kata yang membuatnya merinding karena napas yang berhembus tepat pada telinga, bahkan tengkuknya.

"Jangan-Pernah-Melakukannya-Lagi-Pada-Ku!" Bisik _namja _itu mendesis. Setelah mengatakan itu, _namja _tadi tidak langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, ia malah merapatkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya menempel pada dada _namja _dibawah tindihannya. "Aku pernah bilang, kan? Aku tidak suka saat kita _bermain_ kau melakukan 'itu'. Membuat konsentrasiku pecah, membuatku kesal, membuatku tidak bernafsu melanjutkannya." Kepala _namja _itu bergerak ke arah tengkuk, hembusan napasnya membuat _namja _itu merinding lagi. Uh, ia benci jika Kekasihnya memberi peringatan-hukuman- dengan cara seperti 'ini'! Peringatan-hukuman- atas kelakuannya beberapa waktu lalu dan hal ini hanya akan mememembuatnya tersiksa. "Kau sungguh nakal dengan mengulang perbuatanmu berkali-kali selama kita 'bermain', Kyu." Bisikannya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang, oh tidak! Jangan sampai kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi. Mimpi buruk baginya jika hal 'itu' terulang. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ah betapa ia menyesal telah membuat sang kekasih a.k.a Kim Changmin marah padanya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Changmin kembali mengerakkan kepalanya di samping telinga Kyuhyun, badanya ia posisikan senyaman mungkin. Changmin sudah bersiap melakukannya _lagi _untuk kesekian kalinnya siang ini, Kyuhyun hanya berdoa dalam hati. Berdoa semoga rasa sakit yang akan menghujamnya kembali tidak akan membuatnya berteriak kencang, sama seperti yang akan Changmin lakukan.

Changmin menyeringai merasakan ketakutan Kyuhyun, 'siapa suruh kau melakukannya, Kyu. Jangan salahkan aku jika rasa sakit yang kau alami bertambah.' Batin Changmin senang. Mata Changmin kini menatap wajah Kyuhyun, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memelas. Changmin tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi memelas kekasihnya.

"Cukup, Min! Aku sudah lelah dan sakit." Melas Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Changmin mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, BabyKyu~" Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah, "Katakan kalau kau sudah siap." Kata Changmin dengan seringainya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan terpaksa, ia anggukkan kepalanya tanda siap. Hah, betapa Changmin menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. "Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik~" Changmin kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun.

Tidak! Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Changmin, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua telingganya. Changmin mulai mengerakkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun megigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin merapatkan matanya. "Ayo, kita lakukan, Kyu." Changmin memberi jeda, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"CURAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGG!"**

.

.

.

.

Dan teriakan enam oktaf pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

Memekakkan telinga sang korban a.k.a Kyuhyun. Telinga Kyuhyun berdenging dan terasa sakit.

Tentu saja, telinganya diteriaki seperti itu. Sepertinya pulang dari apartemen Changmin, Kyuhyun harus segera memeriksakan telinganya pada dokter. Bisa-bisa ia tuli kalau dibiarkan begitu saja.

Suasana hening.

Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. Sebenarnya, Changmin kasihan juga pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun yang memulainya. Salah Kyuhyun sendiri bermain curang saat main _game_! Tidak hanya sekali, hari ini Kyuhyun bermain curang berkali-kali. Hanya karena tidak mau menerima kekalahan, Kyuhyun bermain curang dengan berbagai cara. Awalnya, Changmin tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun beramain curang. Tapi, ternyata tingakah Kyuhyun yang diluar kebiasaannya menyadarkan Changmin.

Teriakan tadi adalah yang kelima kalinya dilakukan Changmin, padahal Changmin sudah memperingatkan Kyuhyun agar tidak berbuat curang lagi. Kyuhyun malah semakin gencar berbuat curang, hukuman yang diberikan Changmin pun semakin bertambah. Dimulai dengan meneriaki telinga Kyuhyun, menyuruh Kyuhyun berlari cepat mngelilingi kamar, mencubitnya sambil meneriaki 'curang' pada Kyuhyun (membuat Kyuhyun ikut berteriak kencang) -yang membuat tetangga memarahi Changmin karena membuat gaduh-, menyuruhnya _push up, sit up, back up, scot jump _(tulisannya benar tidak?), Dan di hukuman terakhir tadi, Changmin meneriakinya kembali. Ah, sebelum hukuman itu terjadi, mereka sempat bertengkar. Itulah alasan kenapa kamar itu seperti kapal pecah.

Sepele?

Memang, tapi Changmin paling benci pada orang yang berbuat curang. Changmin berpikir berbuat Curang itu adalah sebuah kebodohan, sikap seorang pecundang! Maka dari itu, ia menghukum Kyuhyun karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya menjadi pecundang bodoh.

"Sakit." Keluh Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya, tangannya sudah dilepas Changmin. Tangan Changmin kini menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku benci perbuatan curang." Tangan kiri Changmin ikut mengusap telinga Kyuhyun yang memerah.

Posisi mereka saat ini mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya salah paham, apalagi mereka hanya memakai boxer/kolor saja. Ah, toh hanya mereka saja yang berada di apartemen, tidak akan ada yang kurang ajar masuk tanpa izin kan!

Kyuhyun merengut, "Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai segitunya!" Kesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum, ia hendak membalas Kyuhyun tapi...

.

"KIM CHANGMIIINN!"

.

Ternyata... yang masuk tanpa izin dengan kurang ajarnya itu... Ada.

.

.

Sebuah teriakan dari arah pintu kamarnya mengema dengan nada kemarahan yanga sangat.

Dan membuat Changmin membatu seketika, keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja.

Changmin tahu teriakan itu, Changmin tahu teriakan siapa itu, dan Changmin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya.

Dan Kyuhyun?

Ia menyeringai setan.

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat merenggut, bibirnya maju beberapa centi dan dapat terlihat sudut bibir kirinya sedikit lecet. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipinya yang membiru, kakinya ia tekuk merapat ke dada.

Kibum masih menatap Changmin tajam, matanya menatap lurus Changmin meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang 'ber-autis-ria' dengan PSP tercintanya, sesekali ia mem-pause game-nya hanya untuk melirik Changmin dan tersenyum puas ketika Kibum mem-bully Changmin.

Mereka kini berada di ruang tamu dengan Kibum yang duduk bersisian dengan Kyuhyun di sofa panjang, dan Changmin duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka di sofa tunggal.

"Apa penjelasanmu, Kim Changmin!" Tanya Kibum tajam, Changmin yang mendengar nada tajam itu entah kenapa jadi menciut. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil melihat Changmin yang ciut begitu.

Changmin semakin merenggut, "Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku menghukumnya karena berbuat curang saat main game!" Kesal Changmin. Kibum menatap tidak percaya, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang ada disamping kanannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, memberi tanda bawa ia tidak bermain curang. Ohh, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah berani berbohong! Kibum kembali menatap Changmin yang masih meringgis kesakitan.

"Lalu... kenapa sampai melepas pakaian?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat, "Kau tidak merasa kalau disini panas?" Tanya Changmin, Kibum tidak mengubris. "Aku membuka pakaianku karena disini panas, AC disini mati sejak pagi. Karena gerah aku lepas saja bajuku." Jelas Changmin, "Kalau Kyuhyun..." Changmin melirik Kyuhyun seakan meminta untuk menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP-nya, Changmin sedikit berharap Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan dengan benar. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menatap Kibum memelas, "Aku DIPAKSA!" Dusta Kyuhyun sedikit histeris, membuat Changmin menatap horror pada Kyuhyun.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Changmin!

.

.

.

Ok, sekarang tidak hanya lebam di pipi kanan, tp pipi kiri pun kini terhiasi warna biru. Kepalanya pun menjadi korban atas Kyuhyun yang ber-Dusta memberi alasan palsu.

Alasan kenapa Kyuhyun melepas pakaiannya adalah karena ia kepanasan, sama seperti Changmin. Tapi, bukan karena itu saja. Setelah hukuman yang diberikan Changmin padanya tadi, tentu saja membuat badannya banjir oleh keringat. Berolahraga seperti itu dengan menggunakan jeans dan T-shirt sungguh tidak nyaman! Karena itulah Kyuhyun melepas pakaiannya, hingga keadaan Kyuhyun tidak berbeda dengan Changmin.

Kalau sudah begini... salahkan AC yang mati mendadak.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin pada Kibum yang sedang mengompres lebam di pipi kiri Changmin.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatanya, ia menyimpan handuk kecil yang dipakainya untuk mengompres di baskom kecil di atas meja.

"Appa semakin gencar menjodohkanku." Dengan lesu Kibum berkata.

Mendengar hal itu, Changmin mengenggan tangan Kibum dan mengusap kepala Kibum dengan tangan kanannya. "Maaf, mungkin memang sulit membuat appa Kim membatalkan perjodohanmu." Sesal Changmin merasa bersalah karena rencana mereka gagal.

Kibum memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Bukan salahmu, Minnie." Ucapnya. Ia membalas genggaman Changmin. Bahu Kibum lunglai, menandakan bahwa ia sudah lelah dengan perjodohan itu. Changmin menarik Kibum ke pelukannya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada sosok yang telah ia anggap kakak. Kibum tidak menolak perlakuan Changmin, justru ia merasa nyaman terlebih ketika Changmin mengusap punggungnya dengan begitu lembut. Kibum membutuhkan kenyamanan seperti ini selain dari ummanya, entah kenapa Kibum merasa nyaman dipelukan Changmin ia merasa... entahlah. Yang jelas saat Kibum berada di pelukan Changmin, ia merasa seperti ummanya lah yang memeluknya.

Sepertinya, kelakuan dua sahabat itu telah membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Kibum menatap mereka cemburu. Kesal karena pelukan itu belum terlepas juga, Kyuhyun dengan paksa melepas pelukan itu dan membuat dua sahabat itu terkejut dan terheran-heran. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun memisahkan mereka dengan duduk diantara keduannya.

"Kau memeluknya terlalu lama!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang terbakar cemburu pada Changmin. Kibum dan Changmin mengerjapkan mata mereka, mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun dan tertawa saat menyadari maksudnya. Kyuhyun mendelik pada Kibum, "Jangan tertawa!" Kini bentakan itu tertuju pada Kibum.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu cemburu juga, Kyu." Kekeh Kibum menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makin mendelik pada Kibum.

"Sudah, jangan memulai pertengkaran." Cegah Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun membalas Kibum. Ia liangkarkan tanganya pada leher Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Kyuhyun bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Kibum hanya mengeleng melihat tingkah mereka.

"Apa aku harus menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Kibum sendu.

"Masih ada waktu. Kurasa _hyung _harus berbicara baik-baik denganya, aku tahu sifat appa Kim seperti apa. Beliau sangat menyayangimu, _hyung. _Aku yakin beliau mau mendengarkanmu." Saran Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku sudah mencobanya dan... nihil." Ya, Kibum sudah mencobanya dan appanya tetap pada pendiriannya.

Suasana hening, tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Mereka memaklumi kelakuan appa Kim yang seperti itu, karena tahu alasan mengapa appa Kim terlalu protectif pada Kibum. Ya, alasan kenapa appa Kim mengatur Semua kehidupan Kibum. Semua yang berarti semuanya, dan hal itu terjadi karena kedua orangtuanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu terhadap putra mereka. Seperti beberapa tahun lalu karena kecerobohan mereka, mereka harus kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka...

.

.

Bosan.

Itulah kata yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun saat ini. Hari ini ia terpaksa makan siang sendiri, karena Changmin tiba-tiba dipanggil atasannya karena ada pertemuan dengan pimpin perusahaan Choi. Perusahan yang menjadi mitra bisnis perusahaan, sepertinya _Big Boss _sudah mempercayai Changmin untuk terlibat dalam urusan bisnis lebih dalam. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya Kyuhyun merutuki obsesi Changmin untuk mendapat kepercayaan _Presdir. _Kyuhyun mendukung hal itu, tapi kalau tahu begini jadinya...

"Sendiri?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari seseorang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia mendonggak melihat orang itu. "Siwon... _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

Siwon, ya Choi Siwon. Saat ini yang berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun adalah Choi Siwon, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Choi.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, sekedar memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya nyata. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa _hyung _disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Siwon tersenyum geli melihat raut binggung Kyuhyun dan pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu jika seseorang datang ke sebuah cafe, untuk apa?" Siwon balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengodanya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti dari pertanyaan itu melonggo dengan tidak elitnya, beberapa saat kemudian wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah. "Ah, itu..." ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, "Lupakan." Kekeh Siwon meminta Kyuhyun melupakan pertanyaannya tadi, "Kau sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya Siwon kemudian. Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, "Kalau begitu, biar aku pesankan. Kau mau apa?" Tawar Siwon.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Steak..." jawab Kyuhyun agak ragu. Siwon mengangguk dan segera memanggil pelayan lalu memesankan makanan mereka.

.

.

"Seharusnya hyung tidak perlu repot-repot mentraktirku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan sungkan.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil Siwon. Siwon yang mengetahui Kyuhyun tidak membawa mobil, menawarkan-memaksa- Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kantor bersamanya.

Siwon yang sedang menyetir melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dengan senyum menyertainya, "Tidak apa, Kyu. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan kita menjadi rekan kerja."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ah, Kyuhyun baru ingat! Sejak seminggu lalu, Siwon menjadi bagian dari perusahaannya bekerja. Siwon bekerja di perusahaannya bukan untuk memata-matai perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun dan Changmin bekerja, tetapi atas keinginan Siwon sendiri. Kedua perusahaan itu baru dua tahun menjalin kerjasama dan masing-masing pemilik perusahaan sudah saling mempercayai, karena petinggi kedua perusahaan tersebut merupakan sahabat. Jadi, jika Siwon bekerja di perusahaan tempat Changmin bekerja tidak masalah. Kedua perusahaan itu memang sering melakukan pertukaran pekerja dan memutasi pekerja, sehingga karyawan di masing-masing perusahaan sudah terbiasa.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, hari minggu nanti apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Siwon sedikit gugup. Siwon berdoa dalam hati, berharap Kyuhyun tidak memiliki acara. Siwon melirik cemas pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam, Kyuhyun seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Hati Siwon bersorak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, ia berdehem sekedar untuk menutupi kegirangannya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke... taman bermain." Ucap Siwon sedikit tidak yakin dengan tempat yang dsebutkannya. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak menertawakan ajakannya.

Diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Benarkah? Wah, sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Aku mau, hyung." Dengan semangat Kyuhyun menerima tawaran Siwon, menimbulkan sebuah senyum melukis wajah Siwon.

Tidak buruk juga mendekati target dengan gencar.

.

.

Kegugupan kini tengah melanda Kibum. Tidak hanya gugup, ia juga dilanda kepanikan yang sangat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya, Bibirnya sedikit pucat dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sedari tadi, yang dilakukan Kibum adalah mondar-mandir tidak jelas, sesekali ia mengigit ibu jari tangannya berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya.

Seandainya bisa, ia berharap hidupnya akan seperti sebuah dongeng. Berharap detik ini seorang ksatria berkuda putih membawanya kabur dari istananya.

Oh, ayolah... dia tahu bahwa dia itu seorang laki-laki! Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan ia mengaharapkan hal seperti itu? Memang seperti perempuan, tapi apabila mengingat apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat kemudian, ia benar-benar berharap itu terjadi. Atau setidaknya jika itu tidak terjadi, ia berharap akan ada penculik yang akan menculiknya seperti saat ia kecil dahulu.

"Kibum.."

Suara dari balik pintu kamar Kibum membuat Kibum menghentikan kegiatan tidak jelasnya. Kibum menyahut dengan sedikit kegugupan, "Ya, umma." Sahutnya

"Sudah siap? Keluarga Lee sudah menanti." Kata sang umma dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar, aku masih bersiap-siap. Nanti aku menyusul, umma duluan saja." Jawab Kibum.

Setelah itu, terdengat langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Kibum menghela napas, ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar perjodohan ini bisa dibatalkan.

Apakah... ia harus 'Selalu' menuruti kemauan ayahnya?

.

.

Suasana di ruang tamu terasa begitu akrab. Dua keluarga yang saling bersenda gurau, menceritakan segala sesuatu tenteng anak mereka. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika salah satu anak dari dua keluarga itu mendengarkan dengan tidak minat. Sedangkan salah satu lagi hanya tersenyum jika apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya membuatnya malu.

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol setelah acara makan malam di keluarga Kim itu. Salah satu anak dari keluarga itu menyela obrolan para orangtua tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

"Maaf, bisakah saya berbicara dengan Kibum hanya berdua?" Tanyanya setelah para orangtua menghentikan obrolannya.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum ramah, ia melihat ke arah Kibum seakan meminta izin pada putranya apakah Kibum bersedia atau tidak. Kibum mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalian bisa berbicara di taman belakang." Saran Mrs. Kim.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan menuntun seseorang itu ke taman belakang. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Meski kedua orang tua mereka sering bertemu, tapi mereka berdua baru kali ini bertemu. Malam ini, kedua keluarga bermaksud memperkenalkan secara langsung kedua anak mereka sekaligus menentukan waktu pertunangan yang akan dilangsungkan.

Mereka masih bungkam ketika dampai di taman belakang, Kibum mendudukkan diri di bangku di dekat gazebo.

Kibum memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang yang mengelilingi bulan. Kibum tidak menyadari bahwa kini namja yang ada di depannya kini tengah membukuk dihapannya.

"Maaf." Ucap namja itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan Kibum dari langit.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku mohon batalkan perjodohan ini. Aku... aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat aku cintai. Aku terlalu mencintainya, karena itu aku mohon bantuanmu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihku. Aku-" namja itu tidak melanjutka ucapannya. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi karena Kibum telah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Donghae-ssi..." potong Kibum.

Donghae menegakkan badannya dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang memohon, "Aku mengerti.." ucap Kibum.

Donghae menatap Kibum, "Apakah kau.." Donghae tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, bukan karena dipotong lagi oleh Kibum. Tapi karena Donghae yakin Kibum mengerti maksud Donghae.

"Aku mncintai orang lain." Ucap Kibum lirih.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, ia mengerti maksud kalimat Kibum dan ia bisa melihatnya. Kibum sama sepertinya: mencintai orang lain, bedanya Kibum belum memiliki orang yang dimaksud.

"Aku doa kan cinta mu terbalas." Ucap Donghae tulus.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kibum yang kembali menatap langit. Donghae ikut menatap langit malam yang begitu indah. Kibum tersenyum mendengar doa Donghae.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuaku. Mereka begitu baik padaku, apapun yang kuinginkan mereka memenuhinya. Mereka sangat menyayangiku melebihi apapun." Cerita Donghae setelah beberapa saat keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. "Karena itu, aku tidak berani membantah mereka untuk membatalkan perjodoh kita." Lanjut Donghae. Donghae terlalu menyayangi kedua orangtuanya, ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat orangtuanya kecewa karena tindakannya.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Kibum malah mencoba membatalkan perjodohannya dengan bantuan Changmin, bahkan ia pernah berbicara langsung dengan ayahnya. "Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi... kau bisa lihat hasilnya." Ucap Kibum.

Keadaan hening sesaat sampai Kibum membuka suaranya, "Appa sangat menyukaimu, hampir setiap hari telingku panas mendengarnya bercerita tentangmu." Cerita Kibum dengan senyum geli. Ia teringat appanya yang bercerita tentang Donghae dengan semangat dan begitu menyukai Donghae.

Ya, itu benar. Sejak sebulan lalu appa Kim sering bertemu dengan Donghae, appa Kim sering bercerita tentang Donghae. Appa Kim begitu menyukai Donghae dan sering memuji-muji Donghae seperti: ia anak yang baik, penurut pada orangtua, mapan, dan juga tampan. Mendengar cerita ayahnya, Kibum sempat bepikir seandainya saat ini Kibum belum memiliki orang yang ia cintai, Kibum bersedia menerima orang sebaik Donghae. Tapi sayangnya, hatinya sudah direbut oleh orang lain.

Donghae menatap Kibum tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya. Donghae sebenarnya sangat menyukai appa Kim, dia adalah figur ayah yang sangat baik -yang tentunya setelah ayahnya-. Ia akrab dengan appa Kim, sebulan bertemu dengannya membuatnya tahu tentang Kibum. Kalau saja ia bertemu dengan Kibum lebih awal, ia akan sangat senang menerima perjodohan ini. "Ah, sayangnya aku tidak berminat merebut appamu dari istri tercintanya dan anak tersayangnya." Canda Donghae yang segaja menyalah artikan maksud 'menyukai' yang diucapkan Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh mendengar candaan Donghae, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan sangat senang jika memiliki _Umma _sebaik dirimu." Sahut Kibum menyahuti candaan Donghae.

Mereka tertawa dengan lepas dan bersenda gurau sekedar mengakrabkan diri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, kedua keluarga tersebut telah menentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Kibum dan Donghae.

.

.

"SIWON HYUNG"

Panggil seseorang tak jauh dari Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri didekat pintu masuk taman bermain. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Siwon menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah ketika sampai dihadapannya.

"Semangat sekali, Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil memberikan air itu dan diterima Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Kyuhyun segera meminum air meneral itu dan menyerahkan kembali pada Siwon setelah mngucapkan terima kasih.

"Terakhir kali kesini saat aku SMA. Ada wahana baru yang ingin kucoba." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

Semalam Kyuhyun melihat-lihat situs taman bermain ini, ia melihat ada wahana baru dan ingin segera mencobannya. Dulu saat Kyuhyun kecil, ia sering merengek pada orangtuanya untuk pergi ke taman bermain ini. Ia sering merayu orang tuanya untuk mengajaknya menaiki wahana yang terbilang ekstrim untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya waktu itu bersama sahabatnya tercintanya, Kibum. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia begitu semangat, adalah karena tempat ini merupakan tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya Changmin menyatakan cintanya, serta tempat dimana Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya dan meminta Changmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia ingin ke tempat itu lagi, tempat yang penuh kenangan indahnya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat semangat Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya Kita segera masuk." Ajak Siwon sambil mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke taman bermain tersebut. Kyuhyun yang terlalu bersemangat tidak meyadari perlakuan Siwon. Setelah berada didalam, Ia malah menarik Siwon kesana-kemari mencari wahana yang ingin ia naiki. Siwon semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika ditarik kesan-sini oleh Kyuhyun. Tempat itu sangat ramai, kalau saja Siwon tidak mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun, bisa dipastikan mereka akan terpisah ditempat yang mampu membuat mereka tersesat tiga hari tiga malam karena begitu besarnya tempat itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena wahana yang ia cari belum juga ketemu. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, sedari tadi Siwon hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan sesekali menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon kearah panah yang menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang ia yakini tempat dimana wahana yang ia cari berada. Ia menoleh pada Siwon hendak mengajaknya ke tempat yang ditunjukkan panah, tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan mengernyit ketika melihat benda yang dipegang Siwon.

"Apa yang kau pegang, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Siwon melirik pada tangannya yang mengenggam sebuah kertas. Siwon mengacungkan kertas itu dan menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun disertai pertanyaan dari Siwon, "ini?" Tanya Siwon polos.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kertas apa itu, menatap horror pada Siwon, "Kenapa tidak bilang hyung diberi peta oleh penjaga!" Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Kyuhyun segera merampas kertas yang ternyata peta taman bermain itu. "Hyung pikir ini Brosur makanan apa!" Kesal Kyuhyun _mencak-mencak _tidak jelas dan mengumpat melihat kelakuan Siwon dan segera menarik Siwon kearah yang ditunjukkan panah.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun sedikit melongo, "Aku pikir itu 'Memang' brosur makanan." Gumamnya polos dengan tampang yang sedikit... err... bodoh?

Cho Kyuhyun, tahu kah kau bahwa ini adalah kali pertama, Ingat! KALI PERTAMA seorang Choi Siwon menginjakkan kakinya di taman bermain. Haa.. bisa dipastikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan tertawa keras mendengarnya.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, bahkan hampir malam. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang telah merasakan hampir dari setengah wahanan yang berada di taman bermain itu. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah beristirahat dan duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman bermain itu. Siwon sangat menikmati hari ini, ia sangat senang. Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga meminta saran pada 'orang terdekat Kyuhyun' untuk mengajaknya ke taman bermain walau ini yang pertama baginya. Ah, bantuan yang sangat tepat!

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melirik jam tangannya dan memainkan handphone-nya. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah saat melihat handphone-nya. "Kanapa, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih melihat ke ponselnya menjawab, "Menunggu balasan. Padahal sudah dari siang, tapi tidak di balas juga." Decak Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya ber-oh menyahuti decakan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli Kyuhyun menunggu balasan dari siapa, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

"Apa kau haus? Aku akan membeli minuman." Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya hanya mengangguk dan memesan air mineral tanpa melihat Siwon. Siwon beranjak dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon datang membawa sebotol air mineral dan sekaleng kopi. Siwon meyerahkan air itu pada Kyuhyun dan diterima Kyuhyun dengan senyum setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyuhyun segera meminum air itu, begitupula Siwon dengan kopinya. Setelah air itu habis, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku ingin naik Bianglala." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun melewati Siwon begitu saja dan segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana Bianglala itu berada tanpa menghiraukan Siwon.

Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun sesaat, setelah itu ia melangkah menyusul Kyuhyun kedalam kerumunan orang. Saat Kyuhyun berkata ingin menaiki Bianglala, Siwon mendengar ada nada kekesalan dalam ucapanya, namun Siwon bisa melihat sirat kebahagian dari binar mata Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kata Bianglala.

.

.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia membanting laptopnya detik ini juga, tapi tentunya ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jika saja apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat ini bukan hal penting, dapat dipastikan detik itu juga ia akan keluar dari apartemennya dan menyusul sang kekasih. Serius! Ia akan melakukan itu, tapi sayang... pekerjaan sialnya harus selesai sekarang. Kalau tidak, ia bisa kena marah atasannya dan kekasihnya akan murka padanya.

Kenapa di hari libur seperti ini ia malah mendapat pekerjaan? Ck, sudahlah sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera menyusul kekasihnya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 PM.

Pekerjaannya akhirnya selesai juga, meski terjadi beberapa kesalahan ia dapat mengatasinya. Setelah mengirim tugas itu lewat e-mail dan mematikan laptopnya, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Cukup kilat ia membersihkan diri, karena ia memang sedang dikejar waktu. Dengan cekatan ia memilih pakaian dalam lemari dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Setelah selesai, ia meraih tas dan ponselnya dan segera keluar kamar.

Ia melihat ke ponselnya dan ada cukup banyak pesan, saat dibukannya pesan tesebut ternyata dari orang yang sama yang sejak siang menghubunginya. Dia tidak segera membalas pesan tersebut dan segera melengang keluar setelah ia selesai memakai sepatunya.

Seraya ia meninggalkan apartemen sederhananya, ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di tas dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

06.00 PM.

Sudah selama 15 menit ia menunggu, tapi orang yang di tunggu belum muncul juga. Apa orang itu lupa jalan dan arah tempatnya berada? Ah, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Pasti karena ramainya tempat ini orang itu jadi sedikit sulit mencari keberadaannya. Sepertinya ia harus menghubungi kembali orang itu.

Dia menghubungi kembali orang itu, namun tak ada jawaban dari sebrang. Ia mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi, tapi hasilnya nihil! Ck, apa karena keramaian ini orang itu tidak mendengar dering ponselnya?

Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat lain, tempat yang mudah menemukannya.

Baru ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu pelukan itu dari siapa. Ia tersenyum dan mengumamkan nama orang yang memeluknya, orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. "Kyu..." panggilnya tanpa membalikkan badannya. Kyuhyun, ia hanya bergumam merespon kekasihnya, Changmin.

"Lama sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun yang semakin erat memeluk tubuh Changmin. Changmin terkekeh mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun, ia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan berbalik menghapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada bahu Kyuhyun, "Pekerjaanku banyak, salahkan 'Bos-mu' yang memberikan tugas yang mengerikan itu." Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar panggilan 'itu', ia jadi ingat masa kecilnya akan panggilan itu.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting!" Kata Kyuhyun, tangannya menurunkan tangan Changmin dari bahunya dan beralih mengenggam tangan itu. "Yang penting saat ini kau ada disini bersamaku, Minnie." Ucapnya lagi dengan senyum manis. Changmin pun jadi ikut tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya keluar dari kerumunan orang yang entah sejak kapan mulai sepi.

"Bianglalanya sudah berhenti, sebaiknya kita segera kesana."

.

.

Siwon menelurusi taman bermain itu dengan sedikit cemas. Sesekali ia berlari kecil mencari Kyuhyun yang menghilang entah kemana.

Oh, ia merutuki dirinya yang baru kali ini pergi ke taman bermain. Terlebih dengan bodohnya ia meminta peta pada petugas, padahal ia Tidak bisa membaca peta! Ok, bukan tidak bisa membaca peta, ia hanya tidak mengerti. Ah, sedikit peneknan, ia Buta Arah!

Tuhan maha Adil, orang seperti Choi Siwon yang katanya Sempurna, ternyata memiliki kerangan. Beruntunglah terlahir jadi orang kaya, orang tua serta bawahannya bisa menemukanmu dengan mudahnya jika tersesat.

Tapi kali ini, sepertinya Siwon sedang tidak ingin meminta bantuan pada anak buah appanya untuk mencari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang 'menghilang' di taman bermain. Ck, Konyol!

Panik? Jelas. Siwon panik saat tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyuh. Yang membuatnya lebih panik adalah ia tidak terbiasa di keramaian seperti sekarang, ia akan _linglung _jika dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Kalau saja ia anak kecil, ingin sekali ia menangis meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun agar menemukannya. Tapi, yang benar saja! Ahhh.. sudahlah, salahkan ponselnya yang mati mendadak.

Dengan lunglai Siwon melangkah, entahlah ia akan kemana. Setidaknya ia berharap Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan ia akan menunggu di pintu keluar. Ia sudah tidak peduli dimana Bianglala itu berada, ia akan menunggu di pintu keluar.

Langkah Siwon terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengenggam tangannya, dengan segera ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Siwon mengernyit, menatap heran dan tidak percaya pada orang yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, ia baik-baik saja." Ucap orang itu pada Siwon. Siwon sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang itu. "Kyuhyun sudah aman." Orang itu memperjelas maksud ucapannya. Siwon yang mengerti mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas ucapan orang itu.

Orang itu menarik Siwon untuk mengikutinya dan berkata, "Kau baru pertama kali kesini, kan!." Tebaknya tanpa menatap Siwon dan terus melangkah, langkahnya terhenti kala ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menatap Siwon. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku." Tersirat sesuatu dalam kalimat itu. Seperti sebuah permohanan, mata orang itu menyiratkan luka saat menatap Siwon. Bukan, bukan karena Siwon telah menyakitinya, tapi karena hal yang berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon lah mata itu menyiratkan luka.

Siwon mngangguk dan mengikuti langkah orang itu. "Terima kasih." Kata Siwon pelan, "Kibum..." ucapnya menyebutkn nama orang itu.

.

.

_Untuk kali ini._

_Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan tanganku mengenggam tanganmu._

_Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan tanganmu._

_Karena setelah ini, aku tidak bisa._

_Aku akan menjadi milik orang lain._

_Karena itu, untuk malam ini._

_Untuk malam yang mungkin akan menjadi malam kebersamaanku denganmu untuk yang pertama..._

_Dan yang -semoga bukan- terakhir._

_Setelahnya, aku akan melupakan kehangatan tanganmu._

_Karena sebentar lagi, jariku akan terlingkari benda suci._

_Benda yang akan mengikatku dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai._

_Seandainya bisa, ingin sekali aku mengucapkannya..._

_"Saranghae..."_

_Choi Siwon._

_._

_._

Entah ini memang hari keberuntungan mereka atau bukan, yang jelas mereka merasa senang. Karena saat tiba di depan gerang masuk wahana itu, antriannya tidak begitu panjang.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menaiki wahana itu dengan semangat. Mereka tidak menyangka, Bianglala itu adalah Bianglala yang sama. Tempat yang kini mereka duduki adalah tempat yang sama dimana dua moment itu menjadi saksi mereka bersama.

Dan malam ini, Bianglala ini akan kembali menyaksikan kebahagiaan dari sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menemukanku." Kata Changmin memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka duduk berpelukan dan bersender menghadap kaca, melihat suasana malam taman bermain itu yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu. Pemandangan dari atas sungguh indah, memberi kesan romantis. Lampu warna-warni dari taman betmain itu berkerlap-kelip begitu indahnya, pemandangan yang menenangkan. Ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang mendukung, langit penuh dengan bintang dan bulan yang menyinari gelapnya malam.

"Aku akan bisa menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada, sama sepertimu yang selalu bisa menemukanku." Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah ketika mengatakannya. Pelukan Changmin mengencang, ia tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Changmin memang selalu bisa menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun, karena Changmin merasa Kyuhyun memiliki aura yang berbeda.

"Saranghae, Kyu." Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak puas dengan kecupan kilat itu, segera meraih wajah Changmin dan menciumnya lembut. Menerima undangan tersebut, Changmin membalas dan memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka. Keduanya saling melumat dan lidah mereka ikut bermain. Sesekali desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun dan Changmin berciuman, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa saat mereka berciuman, Kembang Api meluncur menghiasi langit malam.

Mereka berciuman dibawah langit yang berhiaskan Kembang Api, bulan, dan bintang. Dan saat itu terjadi, mereka berada di puncak tertinggi Bianglala. Menampilkan kerlap-kerlip lampu taman hiburan, karena terlena dalam ciuman mereka, mereka bahkan tidak sadar Bianglala itu terhenti sesaat tepat mereka berada di puncak.

Setelah Bianglala itu bergerak kembali, barulah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalannya pada bahu Changmin dan menatap ke luar, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kembang api mencerahkan langit malam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau malam ini akan ada kembang api." Takjub Kyuhyun masih menatap Kembang Api. Changmin yang sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun, melihat ke luar. Matanya memandang kagum, Kembang Api itu sangat indah. Sepertinya Changmin pandai memilih moment.

Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya, ternyata keputusannya tepat untuk menyusul Kyuhyun dan melaksanakan rencananya.

Changmin semakin melesakkan Kyuhyun pada pelukannya, ia kecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya menikmati kecupan itu, ia mencengktam pakaian bagian depan Changmin. Seakan Kyuhyun takut Changmin meghilang dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun sangat takut kehilangan Changmin, perasaan itu timbul kembali. Rasa takut kehilangan yang tiba-tiba saja datang kembali, sebuah firasat yang membuatnya resah.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun akan segera menepis perasaan itu, karena apa yang akan dikatakan Changmin sesaat lagi akan membuatnya bahagia, Sangat bahagia. Kata-kata yang selama ini ia nantikan...

"Minggu depan. Aku akan Melamarmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

_"Aku akan menyusul Kyuhyun ke taman bermain, kau mau ikut?"_

_**"Taman bermain?... baiklah, kita bertemu di depan pintu masuk."**_

_"Ah, menurutmu... jika aku mengatakan akan melamarnya minggu depan, apa reaksinya?"_

_**"MWO? Kau akan melamarnya minggu depan!"**_

_"Tidak usah berteriak!"_

_**"Ah, aku hanya terkejut. Hmm.. aku yakin Kyuhyun akan melompat kegirangan. Dia sudah lama menantikan hal itu."**_

_"Hahaha.. aku juga berharap begitu. Semoga saja saat aku mengatakan itu, akan muncul kembang api. Hah! Pasti sangat romantis."_

_**"Ck, kalau itu benar terjadi aku berharap itu bukan pertanda sebuah bencana. Hahahhahha"**_

_"Ya! Kim Kibum! Apa kau mendoakan hal buruk terjadi pada kami?"_

_**"Bercanda, Min. Kau mengharapkan hal tidak mungkin. Hidupmu itu bukan Drama, jadi... yah, skenario seperti itu sulit didapatkan."**_

_"Ck, bilang saja kau iri! Makanya cari Kekasih sana."_

_**"..."**_

_"Kibum?"_

_**"..."**_

_"Kibum?"_

_**"Ah, ya?"**_

_"Apa aku menyinggungmu?"_

_**"Sangat!"**_

**KLIK**

_"... kenapa dia?"_

.

.

.

**TBC (?)**

**.**

**.**

**_Hf Zone_**

-Bagi yang bertanya siapa yang dijodohkan/tunangkan sama Kibum, terjawab kan!^^

-Entahlah kenapa Siwon 'selalu' jadi orang ke-3 ^^, tapi setidaknya ia bukan perebut milik orang (benarkah?).

-Dan entahlah kenapa Siwon yang jadi perusak hubungan ==a

Tuntutan naskah^^, tapi Siwon g bener-bener ngerusak sih..

-Udah dijawab pula kapan Changmin akan Lamar Kyu ^^

Minggu depan (dalam fic)...

-Siwon jatuh cinta sama Kyu?

Yah begitulah, dan itu yang pertama^^

Baik Kyu n Minnie, mereka sama-sama setia kok.

-Untuk couple, silakah lihat endingnya nanti :-p

Semua couple kebagian, ChangKyu, SiBum, MinBum, WonKyu... ChangWon? Lihat chap selanjutnya^^

Tapi maaf, bagi yang suka KyuBumKyu sepertinya tidak muncul. Couple utama/inti ada dua couple...

-Yang terakhir itu _bukan _teaser/cuplikan chap mendatang.

Semacam ungkapan hati, scene yang segaja hanya dimunculkan yang penting saja (seperti dialong Changmin n Kyu). Yang paling akhir, itu ungkapan Kibum kalau dia akan mencoba mendam perasaan dia lagi.

-Iya, Siwon yang nabrak^^

-Kemungkinan Hurt ada^^

Jika ada yang terlewat mohon maaf (_^_)

.

Seperti sebelumnya, chap depan sepertinya akan lama. Liburan saya telah berakhir seminggu lalu, mulai saat ini saya akan direpotkan kembali oleh tugas-tugas yang akan diberikan.

Mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan n(_°_)n

.

**Thanks to:**

Park YUIrin ^ **eL-ch4n** ^ yooshi704 ^ **Meong** ^ mhiakyu ^ **Blacknancho** ^ rhiee ^** E****vil baby magnae** ^ Rose ^ **Snowysmile** ^ Wonniebummie ^ **Lee** ^ Choi Jimin ^ **Yuki-Onna** ^ rizkyeonhae ^ **lovinkyu** ^ ryu ^ **choikyuhae** ^ Fitri MY .

And **You**, Silent Reader.

.

.

Last...

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A little of Help?**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, SiBum, WonKyu, MinBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': FEMALE!LEETEUK, Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?)**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Happy reading^^?**

.

.

.

08:30 PM

Siwon melihat jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lama bermain di taman hiburan itu. Siwon belum merasakan lelah dan ia malah semangat untuk merasakan wahana-wahana yang ada disana. Terimakasih kepada Kibum yang bersedia menemaninya bahkan bersedia menjadi _tour guide _untuknya.

Sejak Kibum menemukannya, Kibum menuntun Siwon ke berbagai wahana, dari wahana yang ringan sampai wahana ekstrim telah mereka coba. Tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, sesekali candaan menjadi pengisi kegiatan mereka.

Saat ini Siwon dan Kibum sedang mengistirahatkan diri di bangku yang tidak jauh dari Bianglala. Mereka duduk bersisian tanpa ada ruang kosong diantara mereka, menikmati angin malam yang entah kenapa belum terasa dingin. Tangan mereka mengenggam sekaleng kopi yang sudah habis, kaleng kosong tersebut sudah cukup lama mereka pegang padahal disamping Kibum ada tempat sampah. Mungkin mereka belum beminat untuk membuang kaleng kosong tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan alis yang terpaut, "Untuk?" Tanya Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum dan menatap Kibum. Jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk saling memperhatikan wajah masing-masing, hanya beberapa centi lagi dan hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Jantung Kibum berdetak cukup kencang, Kibum baru pertama kali melihat wajah Siwon dari jarak sedekat ini. Jarak yang terlalu dekat membuat wajahnya _sedikit _memanas dan _sedikit _ canggung.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu untuk mengajak Kyuhyun kesini." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Walaupun sekarang aku malah berada disini denganmu." Lanjut Siwon kecewa.

Jantung Kibum yang tadinya berdetak kencang kini terasa sakit dan wajah Kibum berubah masam. Kibum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia meremas dadanya mendengar perkataan Siwon. Sepertinya Kibum memang harus menyerah, dari kalimat Siwon dan nada bicaranya sudah jelas Kibum tidak memiliki arti lebih baginya.

"Oh." Hanya kata singkat itu yang ia keluarkan untuk merespon. Setalah ini Kibum yakin topik yang akan dibicarakan oleh Siwon selanjutnya adalah Kyuhyun. Sudah terlalu sering Siwon membicarakan Kyuhyun. Sejak Siwon mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah sahabat Kibum, Siwon selalu menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Ketika Siwon mulai bekerja di perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, Siwon dengan antusias menceritakannya pada Kibum. Entah sejak kapan hubungan Siwon dan Kibum menjadi seperti ini, hubungan yang bisa dikatakan seperti sahabat tapi bukan. Mungkin akan lebih cocok jika disebut sebagai teman curhat, karena Siwon selalu menghubungi Kibum disetiap kejadian yang ingin ia ceritakan. Kejadian-kejadian yang tentu berhungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kibum merasa senang karena Siwon menghubunginya bukan karena pekerjaan, tapi begitu Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berbagi cerita -tentang Kyuhyun-, seketika itu kebahagiaan Kibum pecah.

.

.

Kebahagiaan kini melingkupi hati Kyuhyun. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar Changmin akan melamarnya minggu depan, tapi entah kenapa setelah kalimat itu terlontar suasana diantara mereka jadi canggung. Tangan mereka berpengangan kuat sejak keluar dari Bianglala, namun tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mereka. Pikiran mereka entah berlari kemana, mereka bahkan berjalan tak tentu arah. Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Changmin dengan wajah tertunduk, ia sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini. Kyuhyun bermaksud menghilangkan kecanggungan ini.

"Minnie aku-"

"Kyu, kemana Siwon-_hyung_?" Tanya Changmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Changmin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Changmin malah menanyakan Siwon? Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, dan matanya terbelalak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia melupakan Siwon!

PLAK!

Changmin men_geplak _kepala Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa melupakan Siwon? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah baik diajak ke taman hiburan tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun, Kyuhyun malah melupakan keberadaan Siwon. Keterlaluan!

"Kenapa memukulku!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Changmin mendengus, tangannya sudah siap memukul Kyuhyun lagi. "Bodoh, Kau meninggalkan Siwon-_hyung_!" Changmin kembali memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pukul lagi!" Protes Kyuhyun, "Aku bilangkan mau naik Bianglala, kukira dia mengikutiku." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Changmin berdecak kesal.

"Apanya yang mengikutimu? Kebiasaan burukmu itu harus dirubah. Selalu seperti ini, bertindak semaunya sendiri." Omel Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya mendecih mendengar omelan Changmin. Begitulah, Kyuhyun memang selalu bertindak semaunya. Jika ia ingin sesuatu, tanpa memperdulikan orang lain ia akan segera pergi memenuju apa yang ia inginkan tanpa menghiraukan orang lain. Ia akan langsung pergi tanpa melihat orang disekelilingnya setuju atau tidak. Yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan, tidak peduli orang yang bersamanya mengikutinya atau tidak dan bahkan bisa melupakan keberadaan orang lain.

"Apa _sih _yang membuatmu meninggalkan Siwon-_hyung_?" Gerutu Changmin. Changmin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti karena pertengkaran kecil. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Kita cari Siwon-_hyung_, hari sudah malam."

Kim Changmin, sadarlah kalau kau lah yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan Choi Siwon.

.

.

Senin pagi yang sibuk. Itulah kata-kata yang cocok mengambarkan hari ini.

Setelah berlibur di hari kemarin, kini mereka disibukkan kembali oleh pekerjaan mereka. Tidak terkecuali bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun, saat ini mereka sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Seingat mereka, mereka telah mengerjakan tugas mereka bahkan meja mereka 'bersih' dari tugas-tugas.

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan mereka, mata mereka disuguhi oleh tugas-tugas baru. Yang mereka lakukan saat melihatnya, mereka menghela napas dan berjalan dengan sedikit lunglai mendekati meja kerja mereka, duduk, kedua tangan mereka telungkupkan ke atas meja, diakhiri dengan kepala mereka diletakkan di atas tangan, dan... tidur kembali.

Tidur kembali? Ck, mereka serius melakukan itu tadi! Selama 15 menit mereka tidur dengan posisi duduk. Mereka berdua tentu masih merasa lelah setelah bersenang-senang di taman bermain, mereka pulang pukul 10.30 PM dari taman bermain dan sampai di rumah mereka pukul 11.30 PM. Mereka yang terlalu semangat bermain dan mencari keberadaan Siwon-yang ternyata pulang lebih dahulu-, sampai taman bermain itu tutup pun mereka masih betah walau penjaga sudah mengusir mereka. Yah, itu 15 menit lalu. Sekarang mereka yang sudah sadar, langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan begitu serius.

Terlalu serius mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka, mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk keruangan mereka. Berjalan dengan perlahan karena tidak ingin meganggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang serius, kemudian mendudukkan diri di meja kerjanya dekat meja kerja Kyuhyun dan mulai menekuni pekerjaannya yang tidak kalah banyak dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Ruangan yang tadinya hanya dihuni oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun, kini bertambah. Choi Siwon, dialah yang kini ikut menghuni ruangan itu, seseorang yang baru datang tadi. Mereka bertiga begitu serius mengerjakan tugas mereka sampai waktu makan siang hampir tiba.

"SELESAAIIIII!"

Sebuah teriakan yang cukup melengking memecahkan keheningan. Dua orang yang sedang membereskan tugas mereka yang hampir selesai terlonjak. Laporan yang dipegang oleh Siwon terlepas dan berhamburan bahkan sampai ke dekat kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada sang pelaku, "KIM CHANGMIN!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Changmin yang dibentak, balik menatap tajam Kyuhyun hingga sekarang terjadi adu tatapan tajam.

Siwon hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng melihat tingkah duo evil itu. Siwon membereskan laporan yang bertebaran tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mulai adu mulut. Walau Siwon belum lama bekerja, tapi Siwon sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pertengkaran Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yah, bagaimana tidak terbiasa? Baru beberapa detik Siwon mengenalkan diri pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun ketika hari pertama ia bekerja, ia sudah disuguhi perang mulut antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Padahal apa yang mereka ributkan Sangat Sepele! Tiga hari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk Siwon membiasakan diri.

Satu lembar laporan terakhir, Siwon mengambilnya di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. Saat Siwon mengambil laporan itu dengan tangan kirinya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kasar dan...

KREK!

Jari tangan Siwon terinjak oleh Kyuhyun.

"AAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Choi Siwon pun mengema begitu miris.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan perasaan gelisah, cemas, dan khawatir.

Ruang kerja itu hening cukup lama setelah kejadian Siwon yang berteriak kesakitan serta teriakan Changmin yang memarahi Kyuhyun karena kecerobohannya menginjak tangan Siwon. Kini Changmin duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon, tangan Changmin sibuk mengobati jari-jari Siwon yang lecet dengan alkohol menyebabkan Siwon meringgis. Kyuhyun ikut meringgis begitu melihat ekspresi Siwon, 'Pasti perih.' Batin Kyuhyun ketika melihat Siwon meringgis. Selesai dengan alkohol, Changmin memplester tiga jari tengah Siwon dengan hati-hati.

"Nah, selesai!" Seru Changmin puas melihat hasil 'operasi' dadakannya.

"Terima kasih, Changminnie." Ucap Siwon setelah tangan Changmin melepas jari-jarinya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah, menghampiri Siwon dan Changmin yang berada di meja kerja Siwon. "Maaf, _hyung. _Aku tidak sengaja menginjak tanganmu, sungguh." Sesal Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengar penyesalan Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa, Kyu. Aku juga yang kurang hati-hati." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa bersalah berniat minta maaf lagi, tapi tidak terlaksana karena melihat Changmin yang berdiri dan menyeret kursi yang tadi ia duduki ke meja kerjanya.

"Ok! Lupakan kejadian tadi dan kita makan siang." Kata Changmin semangat setelah meletakkan kursi itu di meja kerjanya. Changmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Siwon dan menarik Siwon ke arah pintu keluar, "Siang ini traktir aku dan Siwon-_hyung_, Kyu!" Perintah Changmin seenaknya.

"Kenapa harus aku!" Protes Kyuhyun sambil menyusul Siwon dan Changmin di depan pintu keluar.

"Kau kan sudah membuat Siwon-_hyung _terluka dan kemarin kau sudah meninggalkan Siwon-_hyung. _Jadi, anggap saja sebagai tanda permintaan maaf." Jelas Changmin santai.

"Tapi kenapa kau juga!" Protes Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku kan yang mengobati Siwon-_hyung_! Jadi kau juga harus berterima kasih padaku."

Sebelum perdebatan berubah menjadi pertengkaran, Siwon menyela perdebatan mereka dengan mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak perlu mentraktirnya. Mendengar itu, Changmin memprotesnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun mentraktir mereka sebagai tanda minta maaf. Siwon hanya menghela napas pasrah, merasa percuma melerai perdebatan, Siwon menarik Changmin dan Kyuhyun keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke parkiran. "Tahu begitu lebih baik aku yang mengobatinya." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. 'Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau yang mengobati, Kyu." Batin Siwon.

.

.

"Err... Kibum." Panggil Donghae pada Kibum yang asyik memakan makan siangnya. Kibum hanya bergumam merespon panggilan Donghae, "Ada yang ingin ku kenalkan." Sedikit ragu Donghae mengatakannya. Kibum yang sudah menelan makanannya menatap Donghae.

"Kau mengajakku keluar saat jam kerja hanya untuk mengenalkan orang?" Heran Kibum. Donghae mengangguk, ia memang berencana mengenalkan seseorang pada Kibum. Alasannya adalah agar orang tersebut tidak salah paham dengan hubungan Kibum dan dirinya. Orang itu adalah kekasih Donghae, kekasih yang selalu ia ceritakan pada Kibum setelah mengenal Kibum. Ah, sepertinya Kim Kibum adalah tempat Curhat yang tepat. Kibum memang terbiasa dengan curhatan orang, ia tipe pendengar yang baik dan akan memberikan solusi, dukungan, semangat dan saran pada orang yang _share _padanya. Bukan kemauan Kibum menjadi tempat Curhat, toh mereka datang sendiri pada Kibum, selain itu Kibum juga tidak banyak bicara jadi dia memang 'dirancang' untuk memdengarkan ketimbang mengeluarkan isi hati dan pikirannya. Ketika Kibum bertanya kenapa Donghae mau berbagi cerita padahal mereka baru saling kenal.

'_Kau memiliki aura yang menenangkan dan juga figur saudara idaman. Walau aku tidak megenal seorang Kim Kibum, tapi aura mu menunjukkan suatu kasih sayang terhadap saudara, meski aku bukan saudara kandungmu.'_

Begitulah jawaban yang didapatkan Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, seandainya bisa ingin sekali Kibum menceritakan alasan kenapa ia selalu mengangap orang lain sebagai saudaranya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, Kibum bukan orang yang mudah berbagi cerita. Ia tidak terbiasa jika harus membagi cerita pribadinya meski dengan orang terdekatnya.

"Mengenalkan Kekasihmu?" Tebak Kibum. Ia meletakkan peralatan makannya setelah makan siangnya habis. Wajah Donghae memerah, Kibum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Donghae, 'Sepertinya Donghae sungguh-sungguh mencintai kekasihnya.' Batin Kibum entah kenapa ikut bahagia.

"Ketahuan ya..." jawab Donghae _cengegesan _dengan wajah yang malah semakin memerah dan malu-malu.

'Ck, kau seperti remaja ababil yang baru jatuh cinta saja!' Kibum membatin lagi melihat tingkah Donghae. "Kapan kekasihmu datang?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Sebenarnya Kibum penasaran juga dengan kekasih Donghae, apakan sosoknya seperti yang selalu diceritakan Donghae atau malah lebih. Kalau mau jujur, Kibum cukup antusian untuk bertemu dengan kekasih Donghae, karena itu ketika ia mendengar Donghae akan mengenalkan seseorang-yang ia yakini kekasih Doanghae-, tanpa Kibum sadari ia melahap makanannya dengan antusiame tinggi.

"Sebentar lagi, ia bilang sudah dekat." Jawab Donghae senang, ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk restoran dan matanya berbinar senang saat melihat sosok yang ia nanti berjalan menghampirinya. "Itu dia!" Pekik Donghae senang. Kibum melonggok kearah yang dilihat Donghae, kening Kibum mengerut melihatnya terlebih ketika kekasih Donghae mendudukkan diri desamping Donghae.

"Hyukkie... _hyung_?" Sebut Kibum meyakinkan jika orang yang ia lihat benar.

Donghae yang baru saja akan mengenalkan kekasihnya, terheran ketika Kibum menyebutkan nama Kekasihnya. "Kau mengenal Eunhyuk?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya dan menatap Kibum dan kelasihnya bergantian.

"Eh? Kibum!" Pekik Eunhyuk begitu melihat Kibum di depannya. Eunhyuk melompat dari duduknya dan menerjang Kibum, "KIBUMMIE!" Teriak Eunhyuk senang. Beruntung tempat duduk Kibum sofa, jadi Kibum tidak jatuh.

"_Hyung, _lepaskan pelukanmu. Sesak." Keluh Kibum. Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu dan duo adik evil-mu?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias. Kibum tertawa geli mendengar julukan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk jarang memanggil nama mereka. Eunhyuk selalu memanggil mereka dengan julukan yang mereka miliki, seperti _EvilCalm _untuk Changmin, _EvilKing _untuk Kibum, dan _EvilMagnae _untuk Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kibum heran mengapa Changmin mendapat julukan itu, tapi begitu mengigat wajah Changmin yang _Calm _julukan itu memang cocok. Wajahnya menipu sifatnya...

"Baik." Jawab Kibum singkat. Eunhyuk mendecih mendengar jawaban singkat Kibum, "Tidak bisakah kau menjawab lebih panjang!" Kesal Eunhyuk dan membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Kalian melupakanku!"

Donghae yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi Eunhyuk dan Kibum akhirnya buka suara juga, karena sedikit kesal keberadaannya yang dilupakan. Kibum dan Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Donghae yang cemberut, "Ah, maaf, Hae. Aku terlalu senang bertemu Kibum." Eunhyuk kembali duduk di samping Donghae. Donghae semakin cemberut, "Jadi kau tidak senang bertemu aku?"

"Aku terlalu sering bertemu denganmu, Hae. Jujur saja aku bosan!" Jawab Eunhyuk jahil, Donghae memasang wajah 'sok terluka' sedang Kibum geleng kepala melihat sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kalian lucu juga." Komentar Kibum.

"Kami bukan Badut." Protes Eunhyuk dan Donghae kompak membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Sudahlah! Oh, ya. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian karena saling kenal. Sebaiknya kita ke inti saja." Donghae menghentikan tawa Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum juga terlalu senang bertemu Eunhyuk jadi melupakan tujuan mereka.

.

.

"Begitu.." Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Kibum dan Donghae. Sakit juga mendengar bahwa sahabat dan kekasihnya ditunangkan, bahkan dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku harap kau memgerti, _Hyukkie-hyung._ Baik aku dan Donghae tidak menyetujuinya, tapi kami tidak bisa menolak. Karena itu," Kibum mengatur napasnya, "Donghae merencanakan kalian untuk menikah terlebih dahulu sebelum pertunangan kami."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat, terkejut mendengar penuturan Kibum. Menikah dengan Donghae sebelum acara pertunangan berlangsung? Yang benar saja! Itu sama saja pologami, poligami! Yang berarti Donghae membagi hatinya. "Poligami..." lirih Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan begitu, Hyukkie." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, menenangkannya. "Aku akan menikah denganmu, kau akan menjadi pasanganku yang sah. Aku dan Kibum akan mencari cara agar kami tidak menikah, hanya sebatas tunangan. Maka dari itu, aku akan menikahimu sebelum pertunangan itu berlangsung dan cincin yang akan kupakai saat bertunangan adalah cincin pernikahan kita. Aku, kau, dan Kibum akan mencari cincinnya besok. Aku mohon megertilah, Hyukkie." Jelas Donghae.

"Aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja aku... aku..."

"Tenanglah, Hyukkie-_hyung. _Kalian akan menikah **Lusa **kok."

.

.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, Siwon sibuk membereskan meja kerjanya karena jam kerja telah selesai.

"Ya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia juga sibuk membereskan meja kerjanya yang jauh lebih berantakan bahkan bisa dikatakan mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu." Tawar Siwon yang masih membereskan mejanya.

"Baiklah."

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun begitu damai. Hanya alunan musik yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka, Siwon fokus menyetir sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan kota lewat jendela mobil. Suasana hening itu cukup lama berlangsung sampai akhirnya Siwon mengawali pembicaraan, "Kyu, kau bersahabat dengan Kibum sejak kapan?" Tanyanya membuka topik.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon, "Sejak.. Tk?" Jawabnya tidak yakin. Kening Siwon berkerut, "TK?" Siwon membeo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Seingatku sejak TK. Tapi, appa pernah berkata kalau kami sering bermain sejak usia.. dua tahun?' Jawabnya masih kurang yakin. Siwon mengangguk mengerti, "Lama sekali. Aku pikir baru lima atau enam tahun." Komentarnya. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar komentar Siwon, "Kalau dengan Changmin?" Tanyanya lagi.

"SMP? SMA? Ck, aku lupa!"

Kali ini Siwon yang tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Aneh, padahal aku lihat kalian akrab sekali. Kenapa kau bisa lupa?" Heran Siwon.

"Justru karena keakraban kami, aku merasa sudah mengenalnya telah lama."

"Begitu ya. Aku sempat mengira kalian kenal sejak kuliah karena kuliah di tempat yang sama."

"Kami memang tidak menghumbar hubungan kami, karena itu banyak karyawan di kantor mengira sejak kuliah."

Siwon memandang tidak mengerti pada Kyuhyun sekilas. 'Kenapa Kyu berkata seakan mereka sepasang kekasih?' Heran Siwon yang merasa kalimat itu mengarah pada hubungan istimewa Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Yah, aku juga merasa kalau kau dan Changmin seperti sahabat yang baru dekat dan sedang rukun. Seperti orang yang baru menemukan hal baru, sangat akrab dan tak terpisahkan. Begitupula dengan Kibum."

"Begitulah kami. Selalu merasa seperti 'baru menjalin hubungan', jadi tidak ada kata bosan diantara 'kami'." Jelas Kyuhyun ceria.

"Aku jadi iri pada 'kalian'." Lirih Siwon.

"Kenapa harus iri? Kau juga bisa seperti 'kami'. Memiliki orang yang berarti dalam menjalani hidup, selain keluarga." Hibur Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus.

"Ah, sudah sampai _hyung_!"

.

Sepertinya baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun salah mengartikan pembicaraan mereka. Siwon mengira apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah hubungan persahabatan antara dirinya, Changmin, dan Kibum. Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri berkata dengan maksud menujukkan bahwa ia dan Changmin sepasang kakasih dan mereka bersahabat dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak pernah menghumbar kemesraan dimuka umum, mereka lebih nyaman bersikap layaknya sahabat. Mereka akan bersikap mesra jika sedang berdua saja, mereka sebenarnya merasa risih jika bermesraan dimuka umum. Asalkan mereka saling memiliki mereka sudah merasa cukup, karena itulah Siwon dan karyawan lain tidak mengetahui hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya kesalah pahaman ini akan berlansung lama.

.

.

Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, dan Jumat telah berlalu begitu cepat.

Hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat, terlebih akhir-akhir ini Changmin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Memang mereka satu ruangan, tapi Changmin lebih sering ke ruangan _Presdir _untuk membahas masalah perusahaan. Changmin sangat antusias begitu diperintahkan untuk mengikuti setiap rapat dan pertemuan, Changmin mampu memberikan solusi-solusi atas masalah yang diatasi perusahaan. _Presdir _yang mengetahui bakat serta kemampuan Changmin, segera memanfaatkan kemampuannya. Rekan-rekan bisnis serta pemegang saham pun memgakui hal itu, perusahaan itu berkembang cukup pesat. Sejak Changmin ikut andil dalam perusahaan, banyak Investor yang berinvestasi ke perusahaan tersebut.

Kesibukan Changmin yang tidak sesuai dengan jabatanya membuat Changmin hanya bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat ponsel. Kyuhyun sebenarnya kesal juga, tapi karena hal ini menyankut dirinya juga, dia bersabar dengan hubungan mereka yang mulai jarang bertegur sapa secara langsung. Setidaknya disaat hari libur mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, meski Kibum selalu menjadi penengah mereka dan hal itu sungguh menyebalkan bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Dan karena hal itulah, saat ini Changmin sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas di kamarnya. Bergerak-gerak gelisah, mengumpat, mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi, dan mengigit ibu jari tangannya dengan cemas. Hal itu terjadi karena karena kesibukan Changmin dalam bekerja sehingga membuatnya tidak sempat menyiapkan diri dan segala sesuatunya, beruntung Changmin sudah memiliki benda penting itu.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung sejak 30 menit lalu. Changmin akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan tidak jelasnya dan terpaku memandang pada satu titik. Menatap gelisah pada sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Kakinya hampir melangkah mengambil kotak itu, namun diurungkan. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya secara kasar, dengan mantap ia langkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil kotak itu.

"Bodohnya diriku~" Makinya pada diri sendiri.

Changmin menaruh kotak itu di saku celana sebelah kanan. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin dan merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, setelahnya ia keluar kamar dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang nonton televisi menunggu Kyuhyun. Mengatur degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang dan memcoba merilekskan diri. Changmin melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam setengah delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu apartemen Changmin terbuka. Changmin menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan memghampirinya dengan riang. Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam, sangat rapi. Berbeda dengan saat Kyuhyun bekerja, walau memakai kemeja kesan urakan masih terlihat meski tidak begitu mendominasi. Changmin menelan ludahnya gugup, melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat Changmin minder. Changmin sangat yakin bahwa pakaian yang dipakai Kyuhyun sangat mahal, berbeda dengan pakaiannya yang tergolong standar. Dari segi penampilan pun sudah membuat Changmin merasa tertekan, bagaiman saat ia akan melamar Kyuhyun di depan Tuan Besar Cho? Oh, sungguh Changmin ingin lari saat ini juga.

"MINNIEI!" teriak Kyuhyun ceria menerjang Changmin hingga mereka terjungkir ke sofa. "Kau sudah siap? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya? Tidak ada yang terlupakan kan? Semua oke kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Sesak, jangan memelukku terlalu kencang." Pinta Changmin sedikit tercekat. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan duduk bersimpuh di sofa dengan mata berbinar, "Maaf, aku terlalu bahagia, Minnie." Changmin tersenyum canggung dan ikut duduk bersimpuh, meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke atas paha Changmin. "Aku... gugup, Kyu."

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin appa akan menerima lamaranmu. Kau sudah berkerja keras sejak awal, appa sangat menyukaimu, Min." Hibur Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja aku..."

"Dengarkan aku," pinta Kyuhyun, "Appa sering membicarakanmu, beliau memujimu, menyanjungmu, dan bahkan yang menyebalkan, beliau membandingkan aku denganmu." Jeda sesaat, "Aku sangat yakin dia akan menerimamu, karena appa pernah bilang ingin memiliki putra sepertimu."

Changmin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan melihat raut wajah Changmin yang meragukan kata-katanya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya tidak puas dengan anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Benar."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Tidak bohong?"

"Tidak."

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"Yakin?"

"Sangat!"

"Ja.."

"BERHENTI BERTANYA!"

PLAAK

"Kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau cerewet!"

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang mendengarnya. Aku jadi kurang yakin." Ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya yang sedikit terengah karena berteriak, "Apa pukulanku sudah meyakinkanmu?" Sinis Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau sinis sekali?"

"Salahmu!"

"Ck, maafkan aku!"

"Kau tidak ikhlas!"

"Iya! Iya! Maaf!"

"Mana ada minta maaf dengan bentakan"

"Maafkan aku, Kyu." Gemas Changmin yang mulai kesal.

"Ck, kau masih tidak ikh- hmmpp..."

Ah, Changmin mencium Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun tambah cerewet. Lihatlah sekarang, yang cerewet itu Kyuhyun. Seharusnya sejak tadi saja Changmin membungkam bibir Kyuhyun, selain untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal karena Kyuhyun yang jadi cerewet, juga menghilangkan kegugupannya. Setidaknya itu cara yang menyenangkan.

Err... sepertinya Changmin tidak hanya membungkam bibir Kyuhyun, tapi melumatnya juga. Kyuhyun _sih _tidak keberatan, selama yang mencium-melumat-nya Changmin bukan masalah. Justru Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, terbukti dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang meraih tengkuk Changmin dan membawanya berbaring di sofa. Sedang Changmin sendiri menurut saja dengan kemauan Kyuhyun, setidaknya ia sudah tidak terlalu gugup dan sudah mulai santai. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, Changmin hendak melepaskan ciuma mereka, namun Kyuhyun malah menariknya lebih dalam. Uh, apa Kyuhyun tidak merasa sesak? Jujur saja, Changmin mulai kehilangan pasokan oksigen, "K-Kyu~" Changmin mencoba melepas ciuman mereka dan.. berhasil! Kyuhyun mendecih begitu bibir mereka menjauh.

"Kau agresif sekali, Kyu." Ucap Changmin dengan napas terengah. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab malah memalingkan wajahnya. Beberapa saat Changmin terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya baru teringat sesuatu. Changmin sedikit tersentak dan segera mengambil kotak merah disaku celananya. Posisi mereka masih saling menindih dengan Changmin berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, dan tangan Kyuhyun masih merangkul leher Changmin. Changmin menyodorkan kotak merah itu di depan wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang, alis Kyuhyun naik melihat kotak merah kecil itu, "Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit sinis. Senyum Changmin berubah jadi cengiran, "Cincin lamaran."

PLAAK!

Kembali Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin sehingga wajah Changmin membentur dada Kyuhyun, "YA! KENAPA MEMUKULKU LAGI!" Kesal Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap tajam Changmin, "Dasar Bodoh!" Maki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga Changmin terjungkir ke bawah sofa, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan menghentakkan kakinya kasar. Changmin melonggo melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, "Apa salahku?" Tanya Changmin tidak mengerti. Ia beranjak mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar apartemen dengan berlari kecil agar bis mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, Kyu!"

Hei Changmin, tidakkah kau tahu Kyuhyun menginginkan hal Romantis saat kau memberikan Cincin itu.

Bukan dengan cengiranmu yang sungguh membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencekikmu detik itu juga jika tidak ingat siapa kau.

Kemana sifat romantismu?

Tidakkah kau tahu, Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh hebat memikirkan kejutan romantis apa yang akan kau berikan padanya ketika memberikan cincin itu.

Dan disaat waktu yang ia tunggu tiba, kau malah dengan entengnya memberikan cincin itu seperti memberikan sebuah permen.

Kau menghancurkan angan-angan Kyuhyun begitu saja!

Wajar saja Kyuhyun memakimu dan mengumpat saat keluar dari apartemenmu.

Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Kim Changmin!

.

.

Siwon menghela napas melihat layar ponselnya. Sudah berkali-kali Siwon menghubungi Kibum, tapi tak kunjung diangkat juga. Kalau seperti ini, cara terakhir mengirim pesan dan semoga saja cepat dibalas.

Sejak dari taman bermain, Kibum jarang menerima panggilan dan pesan serta e-mail pun hampir tidak pernah membalas. Siwon sungguh ingin bercerita pada Kibum, menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari ini.

"Apa sudah tidur ya?" Tebak Siwon, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur menatap langit-langit kamar. "Tapi sekarang baru jam sembilan, biasanya dia tidur jam sebelas malam." Gumam Siwon. Ia melirik kembali pada ponselnya, berharap Kibum menghubunginya. Uh, Siwon sudah tidak sabar berbagi cerita. Kalau saja Siwon tahu rumah Kibum, ia akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Selama ini, Siwon selalu bercerita dengan menelpon Kibum atau memanfaatkan waktu kerja untuk menemui Kibum. Tapi sejak Siwon bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun, Siwon lebih sering menelpon dan sesekali mengajak Kibum keluar di akhir pekan. Waktu-waktu itu ia manfaatkan untuk memgorek informasi tentang Kyuhyun dan bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai dekat sejak bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Siwon mendudukkan diri dengan kilat ketika ia mendengar dering ponselnya menandakan adanya pesan masuk, segera ia membuka pesan dari orang yang ia tunggu. Senyum Siwon ketika menerima pesan itu berganti dengan desah kecewa, harapannya agar Kibum bisa membagi waktunya pupus. Dalam pesan itu, Kibum meminta Siwon untuk tidak menganggunya karena sedang ada acara keluarga. Siwon melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan kembali menjatuhkan diri, "Sebaiknya besok aku hubungi lagi."

.

.

"Aku benar-benar gugup, Kyu." Ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya ke pinggir jalan, ia mendengus sebal. "Bisa kau berhenti mengatakan itu? Sudah berkali-kali kau mengatakannya." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku benar-benar gugup, Kyu." Keras kepala Changmin. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Mau melamarku atau tidak!" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Changmin cepat. "Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh! Kau tinggal memintaku pada si **Kang In **dan **JungSoo**!" Sentak Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyebut nama orang tuamu seperti itu! Kau itu sungguh tidak sopan." Ceramah Changmin. Uh, terkadang Changmin binggung kenapa ia mau menjadi Kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang nilai sopan santunnya NOL! Bahkan sekarang ia akan melamarnya, salah apa dia? Selama ini Changmin selalu sopan pada siapapun, yah... kecuali pada korban kejahilannya.

"Terserah aku! Mereka orang tuaku." Sewot Kyuhyun. Changmin mendecih, "Mereka juga akan jadi orang tuaku!" Balas Changmin tidak mau kalah.

Kau **terjebak** Kim Changmin!

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Mereka _tidak akan _menjadi orang tuamu! Melamarku saja kau mengeluh terus." Kyuhyun memanasi Changmin.

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti Changmin ingin memeliki orang tua, karena itu dulu saat awal mereka pacaran, Kyuhyun mau berbagi orang tua dengannya asal Changmin menikahinya (terdengar seperti anak kecil, eh?). Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Changmin langsung berjanji akan menikahi Kyuhyun, karena ia sangat mendambakan sosok orang tua. Apalagi ketika mendengar cerita-cerita Kyuhyun tentang orang tuanya yang begitu sayang padanya. Meski Changmin belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Kyuhyun, tapi dari cerita Kyuhyun ia bisa merasa begitu dekat bahkan seperti telah memgenal lama. Seandainya kau tahu maksud Kyuhyun bercerita tentang orang tuanya, dapat dipastikan kau akan memaki Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah, Kim Changmin.

"Apa! Tentu saja malam ini akan ku pastikan kau menjadi pengantinku dan menjadikan orang tuamu, orang tuaku juga." Seru Changmin yang telah termakan jebakan Kyuhyun, "Cepat, jalankan mobilmu!" Perintah Changmin.

Dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

_Kau tahu bahwa ucapan itu adalah doa?_

_Kalau kau mengetahuinya, seharusnya kau berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu._

_Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu sebentar lagi..._

.

.

Rasanya seperti... _De Javu._

Berhadapan dengan orang tua untuk meminta restu, namun kali ini berbeda. Jika kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ia bisa bersikap santai, kali ini ia dilingkupi perasaan takut, gelisah, gugup, cemas, bahkan keringat dingin mengalir dengan mulus dari pelipisnya. Tatapan mata Kangin dan Jungsoo sungguh membuat bibirnya beku, padahal mereka menatap Changmin biasa saja, bahkan ketika Changmin tiba di ramah mereka dngan Kyuhyun, mereka menyambut baik Changmin. Jelas terlihat ekspresi bahagia di mata Kangin, merangkul Changmin seperti anaknya yang baru pulang setelah sekian lama pergi. Jungsoo lebih menyambut baik Changmin, memeluk dan mencium kening Changmin dengan begitu lembut. Changmin sendiri heran dengan sifat suami-istri Cho itu, mereka baru mengenal Changmin tapi seperti sudah mengenal lama. Dan itu pun hanya saat di kantor saja, diluar pekerjaan mereka hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi.

Kyuhyun tidak heran dengan kelakuan kedua orang tuanya, karena Kyuhyun sering bercerita tentang Changmin sejak pertama bertemu. Jungsoo adalah orang pertama yang akan mendengarkan cerita putra semata wayangnya ini, tidak jarang Jungsoo bertanya soal Changmin dan Kyuhyun mnjawab dengan senang hati. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Changmin?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan nada Keibuan. Changmin masih diam, ia seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jungsoo. Kyuhyun menyikut pinggang Changmin dengan gemas, Changmin meringgis menerima perlakuan itu. Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, ia melotot pada Kyuhyun seakan berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan!'. Kyuhyun malah balik melotot pada Changmin dan mengerakkan dagunya menunjuk pada Jungsoo, Changmin menoleh pada Jungsoo dan tersenyum kaku, "Maaf, tadi anda mengatakan apa?" Tanya Changmin malu karena tidak memperhatikan. Kangin tersenyum maklum, "Istriku bertanya, 'ada apa kau berkunjung kemari'? Ulang Kangin dengan tata bahasa yang berbeda namun mengandung arti yang sama.

Changmin mengangguk, ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Sa-saya kemari.. umm.." ucap Changmin tidak jelas. Kangin dan Jungsoo masih menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Changmin yang berkeringat dingin. Ia meremas tangan Changmin memberi semangat, sesaat ia merasa Changmin menegang, namun setelahnya tangan Changmin membalas genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Saya ingin menikahi putra anda."

Spontan!

Changmin mengatakan itu dengan spontan, bibirnya tiba-tiba saja meluncurkan kalimat itu. Padahal ia sudah berlatih untuk meminta izin dengan sopan, bukan dengam spontanitas yang seakan meeminta dengan nada memerintah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Karena gugup ia jadi mengatakan inti dari kalimat basa-basi yang sudah ia rancang dan latih seharin tadi.

Kedua pasang mata Kangin dan Jungsoo membelalak.

Melamar?

Laki-laki muda dihapan mereka saat ini sedang melamar putra semata wayang mereka?

Ok, hubungan seperti mereka memang sudah bukan hal asing lagi. Walau negara mereka tidak menerima pembuatan surat nikah sesama jenis, tapi mereka diberi kebebasan. Mereka boleh menikah, tapi menikah di negara yang memang mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis, mereka bisa kembali ke negara mereka dan negara mengakui penikahaan itu.

Jungsoo menahan napas, Kangin berpikir keras, Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas, dan Changmin... ia ingin mengali lubang dan menguburkan diri karena takut jawaban yang didapat tidak sesuai harapan.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Kangin tajam. Changmin mengangguk, tatapan matanya menunjukkan sebuah kesungguhan. "Kalian saling mencintai?" Tanya Kangin lagi, Changmin dan Kyuhyyn mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?" Kini Jungsoo yang bertanya. Kyuhyun mengerti maksud ibunya, "Sejak SMA. Maaf, aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Apa anda menerima saya?" Tanya Changmin tidak sabar. Ia sungguh merasa takut sekarang, sikap kedua Cho tersebut seperti tidak menyetujuinya.

"Ba-"

"Kim... Changmin?"

.

Keempat kepala diruang tamu tersebut menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil Changmin. Seseorang menyebutkan nama Changmin dengan nada tidak yakin, seseorang yang berdiri 4 meter dari tempat duduk mereka. Seseorang yang mengintrupsi perkataan Kangin, seseorang yang tentu saja mereka kenali, sangat mengenalinya.

"**Hangeng**-_ssi..."_

**Kim Hangeng.**

Dialah orang yang menyebut nama Changmin. Orang yang kini menatap binggung pada Changmin dan keluarga Cho. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hangeng.

Keringat Changmin mengalir kembali, matanya menatap tidak percaya dan sangat terkejut melihat Hangeng yang berdiri angkuh. Tidak hanya Changmin, Kyuhyun pun terkejut dengan kedatangan Hangeng. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, genggaman pada Changmin semakin kencang, keringat megalir dengan mulus dari pipi ke dagu Kyuhyun. "Hangeng-_ahjusi.._" lirih Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berkeringat dingin, Kangin tersenyum lebar pada Hangeng dan menghampiri Hangeng. Tangan kanan Kangin merangkul pundak Hangeng, "Ah, Hangeng. Kau harus tahu berita _membahagiakan_ ini." Seru Kangin riang, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hangeng. Hangeng menatap penasaran, "Berita membahagiakan apa?" Tanyanya

"Putraku **akan** **menikah** dengan Changmin." Senang Kangin dengan bangga.

Jawaban bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tentu sangat bahagiakan, tapi kebahagian itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi rasa takut. Jantung Changmin dan Kyuhyun seperti berhenti, tubuh mereka kaku.

"Me... menikah?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan. Kangin dan Jungsoo mengangguk senang, senyum dari suami-istri itu mengembang. Hangeng melepas rangkulan Kangin dengan kasar membuat Kangin teeheran, terlebih ketika Hangeng melangkah dengan kasar menghampiri Changmin.

Inilah yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat.

**BRUGGHHH**

Tubuh Changmin menghantam lantai marmer dengan keras. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan Changmin hingga mengakibatkan bibir Changmin sobek dan mengalirkan darah cukup banyak.

Ya, Hangeng menghajar Changmin **lagi**. Kali ini dengan penuh amarah dan.. kekecewaan.

Kejadian yang begitu cepat hingga Kangin dan Jungsoo tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, Kyuhyun hanyan berdiri kaku melihat Changmin menghantam lantai marmer. Bukan, bukan kerana ia tidak mau menolong Changmin, tapi karena ia sendiri merasa ketakutan. 'Tidak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!' Itulah kalimat yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun ucapkan dalam hati.

Hangeng masih belum puas memukul, ia meraih kemeja Changmin dan mengankat tubuh Changmin hingga Changmin berdiri. Kali ini yang menjadi sasarannya adalah perut Changmin...

**BUAAGHHH**

Dan kembali tubuh Changmin menghatam lantai. Masih tidak puas, Hangeng bermaksud memukul Changmin lagi, namun tangannya keburu ditahan Kangin."HENTIKAN!" Teriak Kangin, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, HAH?" Seru Kangin marah. Bagaimana tidak marah? Hangeng tiba-tiba menghajar Changmin, Changmin yang sudah ia anggap putranya sendiri dan_ calon menantu_nya! Apa Hangeng gila?

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Hangeng memberontak dan menepis kasar tangan Kangin. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Kangin, "Kau!" Tunjuk Hangeng pada Changmin yang kini tengah mendudukkan diri menahan sakit.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGKHIANATI PUTRAKU! DASAR BERENGSEK! KAU MEMPERMAINKAN PUTRAKU, BEDEBAH!" Teriak Hangeng penuh amarah.

Kangin dan Jungsoo menatap tidak mengerti pada Hangeng yang kini kembali menghajar Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap kosong pada Hangeng yang meluncurkan pukulan secara bertubi-tubi pada Changmin yang tidak menolak ataupun membalas.

Setelah _cukup _puas memukul Changmin, ia berdiri dn menatap Kangin. "Dia.. beberapa bulan lalu dia melamar putraku, Kibum." Lirih Hangeng, tatapan matanya terlihat sendu. "Aku menolaknya karena kupikir ia hanya mengincar harta keluarga kami, aku tidak ingin Kibum terpedaya oleh si Bedebah ini." Lanjut Hangeng dikuasai amarah lagi, bahkan ia tidak sudi menyebutkan nama Changmin. "Selama beberapa bulan aku menyelidikinya, saat itu kupikir aku salah. Aku berpikir... Dia tulus mencintai anakku, beberapa waktu aku sering melihat mereka berdua. Begitu akrab, tidak sedikitpun sifat picik pada Bocah ini. Sejak saat itu aku kembali mempertimbangkan permintaannya... sampai aku mengambil keputusan malam ini." Hangeng berbalik menatap Changmin tajam dan penuh amarah, "Aku membatalkan pertunangan Kibum dengan keluarga Lee! Kau dengar itu, Brengsek?" Changmin membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sebelum pertunangan berlangsung, aku melihat Kibum menangis. Ia menangis! Saat itu ia berteriak padaku, dia sudah cukup hidup dikekang olehku. Ia ingin sekali saja hidupnya ia yang menentukan. Dan aku sadar... aku bukan ayah yang baik untuknya, karena itu aku membatalkan pertunagan itu TADI! Kau dengar? Aku membatalkan pertunangn Kibum BARU SAJA! BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU DAN ITU AGAR KIBUM BAHAGIA BERSAMAMU, BRENGSEK!" Hantaman kembali ia layangkan pada Changmin yang nenunduk menatap marmer. "DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH INGIN MENIKAHI PUTRA SAHABATKU, EH! KAU... KAU TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN SAMPAH-SAMPA PENJILAT! HANYA MENGINGINKAN HARTA!"

Jungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka Changmin melakukan itu pada Kibum. Hanya menginginkan harta? Apakan Changmin mempermainkan Kyuhyun? Setega itukah?

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Apa-apaan itu? Changmin mempermainkan Kibum? Kibum yang sudah seperti putra kandungnya, Kibum... Kibum putra sahabatnya yang sangat baik..

Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

'Tidak! Tidak... kenapa jadi begini? Minnie...' Kyuhyun masih menatap kosong kearah Changmin yang kini tubuh dan wajahnya di penuhi lebam. Kaki Kyuhyun bergerak untuk meraih Changmin, 'Minnie... ku mohon jelaskan yang sebenarnya.' Batin Kyuhyun memohon, tangannya hampir meraih tubuh Changmin kalau saja Kangin tidak menarik paksa Kyuhyun. "Jangan sentuh dia, Kyu!" Desis Kangin. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, ia tahu saat ini ayahnya marah besar, "_Appa_, kami bisa jelaskan." Lirih Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Kyu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mempermainkanmu, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kibum."

"Tapi... Cha-Changmin, tolong kau jelaskan kebenarannya." Mohon Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali bangkit, ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Biar saya jelaskan, semuanya. Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan." Pinta Changmin pada ketiga orang dewasa.

"Jelaskan apa lagi?" Sinis Hangeng, "Kebohongan dan rencana licikmu, eh?" Sindirnya.

"Saya mohon... ada alasan kenapa saya melamar Kibum saat itu."

"Kau, benar-benar melamr Kibum?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Itu benar, tapi..."

"CUKUP!" Berang Kangin. "Tadinya... aku senang saat kau ingin menikahi putraku, tapi begitu mendengar Hangeng, aku jadi tersadar. " Kangin menatap tajam Cahangmin, "Kau hanya mengincar harta kami. Gagal mendapatkan Kibum, kau memperdaya Kyuhyun, Eh!" Sinis Kangin.

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku, _appa._" Mohon Kyuhyun lagi, ia menatap Jungsoo meminta bantuan, tapi Junsoo malah memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau ikut campur. "Changmin memiliki alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Diam, Kyu!" Perintah Kangin, "Kenapa kau masih membelanya? Dia hanya menginginkan harta kita!" Tunjuk Kangin pada Changmin, "Heh, pantas saja waktu itu kau meminta ditempatkan satu ruangan dengan putraku. Ternyata kau memiliki rencana licik, kau membuatku mempercayaimu hingga seperti ini. Dan ternyata, dibalik otak jeniusmu kau memiliki rencana busuk!" Maki Kangin. Baik Kangin dan Jungsoo sangat kecewa mendengar cerita Hangeng, mereka terlanjur mempercayai Changmin. Tidak menduga bahwa Changmin memiliki sifat buruk, walau sebenarnya itu salah paham. Tapi karena mereka sangat kecewa, mereka akan meyakini kesalah pahaman ini entah sampai kapan.

"Pantas saja orang tuamu **membuangmu** ke panti asuhan! Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa anaknya akan sebusuk ini. Keputusan yang tepat, eh!"

Perkataan Hangeng sungguh membuat hati Changmin bagai ditusuk pedang. Tubuh Changmin bergetar, kata itu, kata itu adalah kata tabu baginya. Kata yang mampu membuatnya frustasi, **dibuang**. Tidakkah kata itu menyakitkan? Anak yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya, tidakkah itu menunjukkan bahwa orang tua tersebut tidak meninginkannya. Changmin sedikit bersyukur tidak mengingat wajah kedua orang tuanya karena pernah hilang ingatan waktu kecil, setidaknya rasa sakit yang sering menderanya tidak begitu membuatnya terpuruk.

Terkadang disaat seperti ini, ia menyesal karena dilahirkan tanpa diinginkan oleh orang tuanya.

.

.

_Lihatlah Cho Kyuhyun._

_Sekarang Changmin tidak akan merasakan kasih sayang orang tua seperti yang ia dambakan._

_Bukankan tadi kau berkata bahawa orang tuamu, _tidak akan _memjadi orang tuanya._

_Tentu kau tidak mendoakan perkataanmu, kakrna inilah hidup._

_Apa yang kita ucapakan bisa terjadi, tidak peduli sebuah doa atau bukan._

_Takdirlah lah yang memenuhi hidup ini._

_._

_._

"Salahku..."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

"Tapi, ini juga terjadi karena aku."

"Sudahlah, aku juga yang merencanakannya. Jadi ini juga kesalahanku, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, Kibum."

"Karena aku juga... appa, appa menghajarmu."

"Hehehe.. tapi setidaknya putra tercintanya merawat lukaku dengan baik."

"Ck, kenapa kau bisa setenang ini? Padahal kau baru saja di tolak."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Setidaknya menangislah. Kau bisa meminjam pundak _hyung_-mu ini."

"..."

"Minnie..."

"Kau bukan kakakku... hiks.."

"..."

"Kenapa kau selalu... _hiks_... ada disaat ... _hiks_... seperti ini?"

"Karen aku kakakmu."

"Kau bukan kakakku.. _hiks__..._

"Setidaknya panggil aku _hyung_! Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak sopan sekali! Selama mengenalmu, kau memanggilku _hyung _HANYA SATU KALI! _Dongsaeng _Kurang ajar!"

"_Hiksss.. _kenapa memarahiku?.. _hiks... _bukannyamenghiburku_... hiks..."_

"Panggil aku, _HYUNG!"_

"TIDAK! Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu kalau kau benar-benar kakak kandungku! _hiks..._"

"Jangan melap ingus di bajuku!"

"Kau bilang aku boleh meminjam pundakmu.. _hiks... sroot!"_

"JOROK!"

.

.

.

TBC~

_._

_._

**Hf_Zone**

Kayaknya Chap ini panjang dan garing ya?

Sedikit melenceng dari naskah awal ==a

Chap ini difokuskan ke MinKyu dulu, jd untuk SiBum ny kebagian sedikit... banget ="=

-Wah, ada yg ketipu adegan awal y? Hihihi... maaf y, rate ny T dan tidak akan jd M^^ ayooo yg sudah mikir g jelas~

-Cincinya saja yg saya ambil ya, bunganya g usah kan g bisa d makan :P. Toh Changminnya aja lupa ==a mana sifat romantisnya tiba-tiba ngilang lagi~ Ada alasan knp Kibum bgt protectif sama Kyu^^

-banyak kok yg sayang Bummie~ tapi kalo cinta atas kekasih... yah, emang apes nasib Bummie! :P

Eh? Wah fanart Kihae? Blm penah lihat~ ( °3°)~ tp Kihae tidak ada disini... Maaf~

-ya begitulah, Siwon br pertama kali ke taman bermain^^ sekali-kali ajak dia k taman bermain y, biar g katrok. XP

-Selamat datang bagi Reader n Review baru ^^ terima kasih atas pujiannya hehhehe (_/_)

-Adegan Bianglala itu... romantis y? Wah, tidak sangka adegan diluar skenario awal ada yg bilang romantis.. terima kasih~ sy pikir sweet momentnya gagal =="

-Kibum sama syp Endingnya? Yang jelas bukan sama Donghae XP

-Dan jawabanya~ Gak jd tunangan XD ah, iya! Siapa lg kalo bukan Hyukkie yg jd kekasih/disukai Donghae?

-Yah begitulah Kyu, kalo udah nyangkut Changmin... Siwon pun di lewat gt aja. Ck, kejam~

-Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu... sepertinya tidak nyaman ya~ *SiBum nganguk*

.

Untuk yg Review ny sama, sy balas sekalian d satu balasan Review. Maaf jika membuat pusing atas balasan Reviewnya.

Nah, makasih yg sudah bersedia review^^

Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan n lama updatenya (_^_)

.

**Thanks to:**

Park YUIrin ^ **eL-ch4n** ^ yooshi704 ^ **Meong** ^ mhiakyu ^ **Blacknancho** ^ rhiee ^** E****vil baby magnae** ^ Rose ^ **Snowysmile** ^ Wonniebummie ^ **Lee** ^ Choi Jimin ^ **Yuki-Onna** ^ rizkyeonhae ^ **lovinkyu** ^ ryu ^ **choikyuhae** ^ Fitri MY ^ **magnaeGyu** ^ Iruma-chan ^ **Kyuminjoong** ^ Gyurievil.

And **You**, Silent Reader.

.

Last... Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A little of Help?**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, SiBum, WonKyu, MinBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Happy reading^^?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Termenung di balkon kamar setiap malam adalah kegiatan baru yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Sekedar memandang langit dan melamun, terkadang berbicara sendiri. Sungguh melankolis, eh? Tapi itulah kenyataannya, walau ia bukan seorang yang melankolis. Terkadang tersenyum sendiri mengigat masa-masa lalu yang sangat ia rindukan, mengenang setiap kejadian yang mampu membuatkan tersenyum geli. Bahkan senyum getir pun akan muncul ketika bayangan akan hidupnya yang cukup menyedihkan melintas. Wajahnya akan semakin sendu jika mengingat masa lalunya, masa dia merasa bersalah karena dia menyalahkan dirinya atas hilangnya orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri sudah sering ia lakukan, tentunya hal itu tidak merubah suasana hatinya. Terkadang, ia merasa binggung kenapa ia tidak bisa menentang orangtuanya. Karena mereka baik? Tentu saja, tapi bukan itu. Karena mereka menyayanginya? Jelas, ia selalu diberi perhatian lebih oleh mereka, tapi bukan itu juga. Karena ia anak satu-satunya? Mungkin bisa, tapi tetap bukan. Entahlah, ia binggung apa jawabannya.

Merasa bersalah karena hilangnya anggota keluarganya?

Mungkin... mungkin itulah alasan yang akhirnya ia temukan. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga anggota keluarganya, karenanya ia membuat ibu yang ia sanyangi berubah. Ya, karena itu...

Tapi, bukan berarti karena hal itu ia harus selalu patuh pada mereka kan? Walaupun ia tahu apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya untuk kebaikannya, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Kali ini ia akan menentangnya, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tidak peduli.

Angin malam yang semakin terasa dingin tak ia hiraukan, kini matanya menelusuri gambaran dua anak kecil di sebuah foto yang ia genggam. Jarinya menelusur ke arah foto anak kecil yang tersenyum ceria dengan kedua tanganya menunjukkan pose _'peace', _ia tersenyum melihat gambaran wajah itu. Ia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu, masa yang sangat menjengkelkan tapi sungguh kenangan itulah yang selalu ia ingat. Tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja, sakit. Sakit sekali jika ia mengenang masa lalu. Seandainya ia tidak membuat kesalahan, hal ini tidak akan terjadi padanya... seandainya...

"Kibum..."

Suara lembut namun tegas khas seorang ayah mengalun di dalam kamar Kibum. Bukannya tidak mendengar, Kibum memang tidak mau menyahuti panggilan ayahnya. Tetesan air mata itu kini mengalir, Kibum menangis. Selama ini Kibum sangat jarang menangis, terakhir kali ia menangis beberapa tahun lalu. Kini Kibum menangis, menangisi nasibnya karena kecerobohannya di masa lalu.

"Kibum…"

Kembali, suara itu memanggil Kibum yang masih terdiam dibalkon kamarnya. Suara langkah yang mengema tidak dihiraukannya, Kibum masih dengan dunianya. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dengan keberadaannya, tidak perlu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kibum mengenggam erat bingkai foto itu saat orang yang memanggilnya semakin dekat. Satu langkah terakhir dan orang itu telah berada tepat disamping Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah tangan yang besar dan kasar mengusap puncuk kepala Kibum dengan lembut, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lembut. Kibum tidak menjawab, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengigit bibirnya agar isak tangisnya tidak keluar dan terdengar oleh orang yang masih mengusap kepala Kibum. "Turunlah, keluarga Lee sebentar lagi akan tiba." Bujuknya.

"_Appa_…"

Dengan susah payah Kibum memanggil orang yang berada disampingnya, berusaha menekan tangisannya agar tidak terdengar, "Tidak bisakah?" tanya Kibum tidak jelas. Usapan pada kelapa Kibum terhenti, ayahnya—Kim Hangeng— menatap Kibum tidak mengerti, "_Appa_, tidak bisakah pertunangan ini dibatalkan?" tanya Kibum memperjelas pertanyaannya. Tubuh Kibum bergetar menahan tangis, tidak seharusnya ini terjadi padanya… kembali, memori akan masa lalunya terulang. Seandainya Kibum bisa mengulang waktu, ia yakin hal ini tidak akan terjadi padanya. Kibum yakin ia akan seperti orang lain, bebas menentukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, ayahnya terlalu _protectif _padanya hingga ia tidak bisa bebas. Segala sesuatu yang ada dihidupnya, Hangeng yang mengatur. Tidak sedikitpun Kibum melakukan apa yang ia mau, Hangeng selalu mengawasi dan mengatur ruang gerak kehidupan Kibum, apapun yang dilakukan Kibum harus sesuai keinginan Hangeng.

Bukan salah Hangeng memperlakukan Kibum seperti itu. Semua demi anaknya… "Kibum, kau tahu kan bahwa ini demi kebaikanmu juga." Jelas Hangeng berharap putranya mengerti, "Donghae sangat baik, _appa_ yakin ia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah pada _appa_. Untuk kebaikanmu."

Bukannya Hangeng tidak peka, ia tahu Kibum tidak mau dijodohkan. Ia tahu bahkan sebelum Kibum mengatakannya, ia terlalu menyayangi Kibum sampai-sampai ia mengetahui apa yang disukai dan tidak oleh Kibum. Hangeng tahu semua tentang Kibum meski ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, ia tahu sifat Kibum, ia sangat mengenal Kibum, Kibum tidak akan menentang apa yang ia katakana. Sejujurnya, ketika Kibum mengatakan bahwa ia menolak perjodohan ini, ia bermaksud membatalkannya. Tapi Hangeng takut, Hangeng takut jika Kibum salah memilih, ia takut Kibum akan menderita jika bersama dengan pilihannya. Tidak, Hangeng tidak ingin putranya menderita. Tidak setelah kejadian dimasa lalu, kejadian yang hampir saja ia kehilangan Kibum. Karena itulah, segala sesuatu yang ada dalam hidup Kibum ia yang mengatur. Tentu ia yakin Kibum tidak akan menolak, ia sangat yakin karena ia tahu sampai sekarang Kibum masih menyesali kejadian dimasa lalu. Oleh karena itu, Kibum tidak akan berani menentanganya. Tapi untuk kali ini…

"Aku mencintai orang lain, _appa_." Tegas Kibum. "Aku mohon _appa_, hanya untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku memilih." Mohon Kibum.

Diam, Hangeng terdiam mendengar permohonan putranya. Haruskah ia membatalkannya? Malam ini mereka akan bertunangan. Segala sesuatu telah mereka siapkan, bahkan untuk acara pernikahan pun telah mereka siapkan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalut, Hangeng sangat kalut. Permohonan Kibum membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kumohon _appa_, untuk kali ini. untuk kali ini aku meminta, aku tidak peduli jika _appa_ mengatur kehidupanku yang lain. untuk yang satu ini, biarkan aku yang menentukan. Aku mohon…"

Pada akhirnya Kibum tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Kibum terisak, air matanya semakin deras bahkan mengenai bingkai foto yang ia genggam erat. "Kumohon, aku mohon _appa_…" lirih Kibum disela isak tangisnya.

Hangeng masih diam. Apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Changmin? Selama ini Hangeng tidak pernah melihat Kibum menangis, Kibum bukan orang yang mudah menangis. Ia akan menangis jika berhubungan dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak masalah jika Kibum benar-benar mencintai Changmin, tapi bagaimana dengan Changmin sendiri? Apa Changmin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan putranya? Ia takut Changmin hanya akan mempermainkan Kibum, hanya memanfaatkan Kibum, dan hanya menginginkan hartanya. Berlebihan? Katakan itu berlebihan, tapi hal itu bisa terjadi. Bukankah Kibum pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim? Tentunya hal itu akan mengundang orang-orang picik yang gila harta. Tidak laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda, mereka semua haus akan harta. Banyak bukti orang mau menikah hanya karena kekayaan, bukan kerana cinta. Tidak, Hangeng tidak ingin Kibum diperdaya oleh para penjilat, termasuk Changmin. Ya, bisa saja Changmin hanya mengincar hartanya. Terlebih… Changmin yatim piatu, tentu saja jika Changmin berpikiran picik, Changmin akan memperdaya Kibum untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk kekayaan. Siapa yang tidak tergiur?

"Tidak!" Tegas Hangeng.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hangeng tidak percaya. Air mata masih mengaliri kedua pipinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ayahnya mau membatalkan pertunangannya. "_Appa_… kumohon." Kembali Kibum memohon untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya yang mengenggam bingkai foto itu terlepas, bingkai foto itu tejatuh hingga kacanya retak. Kibum meraih tangan Hangeng dan mengenggamnya erat, "Untuk kali ini…"

"_Appa_ bilang TIDAK! Mengertilah Kibum, semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Harus _appa_ katakan berapa kali sampai kau mengerti!" nada bicara Hangeng meninggi.

Kibum menyentakkan tangan Hangeng dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar. "Harus aku katakan berapa kali juga hingga _appa _mengerti! AKU TIDAK MAU!" sentak Kibum dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Terkejut, Hangeng sangat terkejut mendengar sentakan Kibum. Baru kali ini Kibum membentaknya. "Kau… berani membentak _appa_!" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku lelah _appa_, aku lelah. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mebangkang _appa_. Aku selau menuruti perintah _appa_ tanpa menolak sedikitpun walau aku tidak mau. Aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu menuruti _appa _untuk menjadi sempurna!" akhirnya, Kibum bisa mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini membebaninya. "AKU MUAK SELALU DIKEKANG OLEH APPA!"

Hangeng membelalakkan matanya, putranya yang selalu patuh padanya berteriak dan membentaknya. Apakah ia sudah sangat keterlaluan pada putranya? Kibum membentaknya seperti itu bahkan sampai menangis. "Kibum…"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menentukan hidupku sendiri?" tanya Kibum lirih disela isak tangisnya. "Apakah… apakah aku harus mengulang waktu?"

"Kibum…"

"Aku tidak bisa. AKU TIDAK BISA, _APPA_!"

"Ki—"

"Aku tidak bisa mengulang waktu. Apa _appa_ membenciku karena kejadian _itu_?" Kibum meremas rambutnya, ia tertekan. Rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya, salahnya. Ia sadar semua yang terjadi padanya karena dirinya sendiri, seandainya bisa… ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah semuanya. Bukan salah ayahnya bersikap seperti itu, Kibum yakin jauh dilubuk hati Hangeng, Hangeng menyalahkan Kibum. Kibum sangat yakin, terlebih karena dirinyalah **Heechul**—ummanya— berubah menjadi pendiam sampai sekarang. Karena hal itulah, kibum tidak berani menentang apa yang Hangeng lakukan. Tubuh Kibum ambruk.

"Kumohon.. _hiks.._ Kumohon, _appa_…" mohon Kibum. Tangan Kibum memegang kedua kaki Hangeng, memohon. "Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku… _hiks…_"

Sakit, hati Hangeng sakit melihat putranya bersujud padanya. Memohon ampun atas apa yang Kibum lakukan di masa lalu. Tidak ia pungkiri sebenarnya ia menyalahkan Kibum, tapi ia selalu menekannya. Bagaimanapun Kibum putranya. tangan Hangeng meraih tubuh Kibum. Hangeng memeluk Kibum yang masih bergetar dalam tangisannya. Ia telah gagal, ia telah gagal menjadi _figure _ayah yang baik. "Kibum…" Hangeng hanya mampu menyebut nama putranya dengan lirih.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku.." Kibum terus merancaukan kata-kata yang sama dalam pelukan Hangeng. Tatapan matanya kosong…

"Bukan salahmu, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." Pinta Hangeng. Kini Hangeng lah yang memohon, ia tidak tega melihat putranya seperti ini. Seperti beberapa tahun lalu…

"Maaf…"

"Berhenti Kibum." Hangeng semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, berharap Kibum berhenti merancau.

"Maafkan aku…"

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Hangeng, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Hangeng menatap tidak mengerti pada Kibum yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Satu kata yang ia dengar sebelum Kibum berlari dari kamarnya.

"KIBUM!"

'_Maaf…_"

.

.

11:00 PM

Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu sudah malam. Penghuni apartemen sederhana itu belum juga kembali, padahal sudah satu jam Kibum menunggu pemilik apartemen itu kembali. Menghela napas, sejak tiba di apartemen Changmin yang Kibum lakukan hanya diam. Sesekali melihat ke langit malam lewat jendela. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia menenangkan diri dan sekarang ia sudah merasa tenang. Matanya yang sembap pun sudah tidak kelihatan, seperti tidak menangis. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kibum hingga ia terlihat segar dan tidak terlihat sudah menangis, Kibum tidak ingin changmin melihatnya menangis. Tidak! Kalau sampai Changmin melihat, ia yakin changmin akan mengejeknya. Selain itu, Kibum juga tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Kibum tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahnya, biarkan ia sendiri yang mengatasi masalahnya. Mata Kibum menelurusi ruangan yang sangat ia hafal, ruangan minimalis khas apartemen yang sangat sederhana. Mata Kibum menatap bingkai foto yang ada di meja dekat TV, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya melihat foto itu. Foto dirinya, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun yang mengunakan seragam SMA. Foto pertama yang mereka ambil, foto yang diambil oleh Eunhyuk secara diam-diam. Foto kebersamaan mereka.

Ah, melihat foto itu Kibum jadi teringat sesuatu. Malam ini Changmin melamar Kyuhyuh! Ck, pantas saja Changmin tidak ada di apartemennya. Sepertinya keluarga Cho menerima Changmin, kalau tidak mana mungkin sampai jam segini Changmin belum pulang? Akhirnya mereka bisa melangkah setingkat lebih tinggi. Tinggal menunggu surat undangan pernikahan. Bisa Kibum bayangkan Changmin akan pulang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Kibum tidak sabar menanti kabar baik dari sahabatnya itu.

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan matanya untuk mengenang masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Masa dimana mereka benar-benar menikmati masa remaja yang menyenangkan. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Eunhyuk ia bisa merasakan serunya masa remaja. Dengan mereka Kibum bisa melepas beban yang ditanggungnya untuk jadi apa yang diinginkan ayahnya. Kibum bersyukur bertemu dengan mereka dalam hidupnya, terlebih Changmin. Changmin adalah sahabat yang ia anggap adik sendiri, Changmin selalu ada untuknya. Changmin sekarang benar-benar menganggapnya kakak, kakak yang sangat disayangi. Karena bagaimanapun, Kibum lah orang pertama yang menawarkan diri sebagai sahabatnya. Kedekatan Changmin dan Kibum sudah seperti saudara. Kibum juga mensyukuri adanya Kyuhyun, walau terkadang Kibum sering dibuat kesal oleh sifat manja Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mendarah daging dari kecil. Tapi sejak ada Changmin, Kibum _sedikit_ bernapas lega karena kemanjaan Kyuhyun beralih pada Changmin. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Kibum merindukan sifat manja Kyuhyun padanya. Sejak bersama dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermanja padanya lagi, hal itu membuatnya kehilangan sosok adik kecilnya yang dulu. Sosok adik kecil yang selalu mengekor padanya, sosok adik kecil yang sekarang tumbuh besar bahkan _akan menikah _dengan sosok adik lainnya. Adik lainya, Kim Changmin... ah, ia baru menyadarinya! Sejak Kyuhyun beralih pada Changmin, Kibum mengalihkan perhatinnya pada Changmin. Kibum tersenyum menyadari itu, ya... karena kehilangan kemanjaan Kyuhyun, Kibum malah membuat Changmin bersikap manja padanya. Pantas saja Kyuhyun selalu manatapnya tajam dan cemburu saat awal-awal Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjalin hubungan. Hhh... kedua adiknya itu sungguh lucu.

Lamunan Kibum terhenti kala ia mendengar pintu yang dibuka. Matanya melihat pada sosok yang sedang menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekat padanya. Senyum Kibum merekah begitu Changmin duduk disampingnya. Kibum bermaksud menanyakan prihal lamarannya pada Changmin, namun senyumnya lenyap begitu ia melihat wajah Changmin yang lebam.

"Minnie..."

.

.

"PULANG!"

"TIDAK!"

"PULAANG!"

"TIDAK!"

"PULAAANGG!"

"TIDAK!"

"PERGI DARI SINI!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"ARRGHH!"

Sudah seringkali teriakan-teriakan seperti itu terdengar dari dalam apartemen sederhana itu akhir-akhir ini. Teriakan pengusiran seorang Kim Changmin pada Kim Kibum yang selalu berakhir dengan teriakan kesal Changmin dan senyuman kemenangan dari Kibum. Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukan Changmin agar Kibum mau pergi dari apartemennya, karena sejak tiga bulan lalu Kibum kabur ke apartemennya dan tidak pernah keluar sekalipun. Hal itu sungguh membuat Changmin kesal, terlebih lagi sekarang Changmin tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang seperti pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya.

Pekerjaan...

Mengingat hal itu membuat Changmin sedih. Sejak tiga bulan lalu, Changmin dipecat dengan tidak terhormat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Esok hari setelah malam ia melamar Kyuhyun, saat sampai di depan gedung kantor Changmin menemukan barang-barangnya tergeletak dekat tempat sampah. Tanpa perlu bertanya Changmin tahu maksudnya, ia dipecat! Dengan berat hati Changmin mengambil barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang hancur. Changmin tidak memperdulikan tatapan karyawan lain dan satpam yang menatapnya sinis, tidak perlu bertanya pula kenapa mereka menatap Changmin seperti itu. Gosip itu sungguh sangat mengerikan!

Sejak tiga bulan lalu pula Changmin tidak pernah mendengar kabar Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Changmin menghubungi Kyuhyun, hanya operator yang menjawab. Changmin bisa menduga bahwa Kyuhyun dilarang berhubungan dengannya lagi. Terkadang Changmin menangis di malam hari jika ia merindukan Kyuhyun, hanya menangis yang bisa ia lakukan. Sangat ingin Changmin melihat Kyuhyun, tapi itu sangatlah sulit. Pernah sekali ia datang ke rumah Kyuhyun dan yang didapatnya hanyalah tendangan pengusiran dari penjaga rumah. Beruntung Changmin tidak depresi, ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Selama mereka masih di kota yang sama, Changmin yakin suatu hari nanti merek bisa bertemu dan kembali bersama. Hanya bersabar dan mengharapkan keajaiban agar ia bisa kembali pada Kyuhyun tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang ditempuh.

"Minnie..."

"..."

"Minnie~"

"..."

Kibum berdecak kesal dan menatap Changmin sebal karena sejak tadi ia panggil tak kunjung menyahut. Sejak tadi Kibum memperhatikan Changmin yang melamun, raut wajah yang tadinya kesal berubah jadi sendu. Kibum tidak suka melihat wajah Changmin yang seperti itu, terlebih ia sering mendapati Changmin yang menangis sejak kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa sedih jika adiknya sedih, Changmin tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hidupnya yang sebatang kara. Changmin selalu bersemangat dan berusaha menjalani hidupnya, tidak pernah merepotkan orang disekelilingnya dengan keluhannya. Kibum dapat merasakan kesedihan Changmin, hidup sendiri... disaat ia memiliki tempat untuk bersandar, Changmin malah kehilangan sandarannya dengan begitu cepar. Kibum memang bisa menjadi sandarannya, tapi hal itu akan berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan kekasih kan? Kibum berjanji pada dirinya, ia akan menjaga adiknya. Tidak akan membiarkan Changmin bersedih, apapun caranya...

Perlahan, Kibum mendekati Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan seorang kakak, mengusap punggung Changmin dengan lembut dan mengusap rambutnya. "Jangan bersedih. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, jangan menyimpannya sendirian. Ceritakanlah pada kakakmu ini."

Tubuh dalam pelukan Kibum menegang kemudian bergetar, sepertinya Changmin menahan tangisannya. "Aku merindukannya..." lirih Changmin dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tepukan tangan halus Kibum terhenti sesaat, ia mengerti. Kibum mengerti betapa rindunya Changmin pada Kyuhyun, sama sepertinya yang merindukan Siwon. Tiga bulan, waktu yang cukup lama untuk mereka menahan rindu. Kibum bisa saja menghubungi Siwon, tapi ia tidak mau. Kalau bertemu Siwon hanya sakit hati yang akan ia dapat, selain itu orang tuanya bisa menemukannya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, ia sudah cukup tertekan. Lagipula, mungkin orang tuanya sudah tidak menganggapnya anak lagi sejak ia kabur dari pertunangannya. Kibum lebih baik bersama Changmin, menghibur adiknya yang sedang sedih walaupun ia jug butuh dihibur. Mereka sama-sama sakit dengan penyebab yang berbeda, karena itu Kibum lebih baik menemani Changmin. Mereka bisa saling menghibur, terlebih orangtuanya tidak mengetahui tempat tinggal Changmin.

"Aku tahu..."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Kibum."

"Aku mengerti, Minnie. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa."

"Dia pasti sedang bersedih."

"..."

"Aku ingin menghiburnya. Tidak ada yang menghiburnya selain aku."

"Jangan khawatir, ada Siwon yang menjaganya."

Sakit, dada Kibum terasa sesak ketika mengatakan itu. Kibum memeluk Changmin dengan erat, mencoba menenangkan diri. Benar, akan ada Siwon yang akan menghibur Kyuhyun. Bukankh Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun? Jadi Kibum sangat yakin Siwon akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun yang sedang bersedih.

Changmin sebenarnya tidak mengerti, kenapa Siwon? Tapi Changmin tidak curiga, karena ia teringat sikap Siwon pada Kyuhyun seperti seorang kakak. Changmin berpikir, Siwon menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya dan otak Changmin yang sedang kalut jadi berasumsi, Siwon akan menghibur Kyuhyun layaknya seorang kakak. Merasa asumsinya benar,Changmin mengangguk meng-iya-kan Kibum. Kibum sendiri yang menerima respon itu hanya tersenyum miris, Changmin tidak mengerti maksud Kibum dan tidak mengetahui kalau Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Kibum meneteskan air matanya dalam pelukan itu, ia tidak tahu harus jujur atau tidak. Jika jujur, Changmin pasti akan bertambah sakit. Tidak, Kibum tidak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena itu Kibum memilih diam.

"Kibum..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Ada apa, Minnie?"

"PULANG KERUMAHMU SANA!"

Dan keributan itu berlanjut kembali.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu. Yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selama itu hanya duduk terdiam di kamarnya. Tidak keluar sekalipun dari kamarnya dan hanya melamun didekat jendel kamar setiap pagi, siang, sore, bahkan malam. Air mata sesekali mengalir begitu saja ketika ia meninggat Changmin. Ayahnya melarang Kyuhyun keluar rumah, ke kantor pun tidak diizinkan. Ponselnya disita, karena itu ia tidak bisa menghubungi Changmin. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Changmin, terlalu merindukan sampai-sampai ia berteriak frustasi mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya memberikannya obat penenang. Yah, obat penenang itu digunakan dua bulan lalu, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak berbuat hal aneh lagi seperti berteriak.

"Kyunnie..."

Sebuah suara berat namun halus memanggil Kyuhyun yang termenung dekat jendela kamar. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu, ia masih melihat ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Sosok yang memanggil Kyuhyun perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri disampingnya, "Waktunya sarapan." Ujarnya lembut. Tidak mendapat respon sudah terbiasa baginya, karena itu ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengikuti orang di depannya tanpa membantah. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, orang itu mendudukkan Kyuhyun dam setelahnya ia mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, ruang makan itu telah dihuni oleh kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, kami jadi merepotkanmu, Siwon." Ujar Jungsoo pada sosok yang dipanggil Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jungsoo.

"Tidak apa, aku sangat senang melakukan ini."

"Kau memang lelaki yang baik." Puji Kangin. Dan Siwon hanya tersenyum kembali mendengar pujian Kangin. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita memulai sarapannya." Ajak Kangin.

.

.

"Kyu, hari ini kita ke taman. Udaranya sangat sejuk." Ajak Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang kini bersandar pada sofa ruang tv. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada Siwon, kemudian menatap pada layar kaca yang menampilkan sebuah Iklan produk elektronik, tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum maklum, "Ayolah, kulitmu itu butuh asupan sinar matahari. Lihatlah kulit putihmu yang memucat." Bujuk Siwon.

Seperti inilah kegiatan Siwon sejak tiga bulan lalu, mengajak dan menghibur Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi pendiam. Tiga bulan lalu saat Siwon ke kantor, Siwon tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dan Changmin di ruangannya. Sepi, ruangan yang biasanya ramai walau hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang, tapi akan ramai karena ulah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Hari itu, Siwon harus bekerja sendiri dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terlalu terbiasa dengan keributan, Siwon merasakan kesepian. Kesepian... itulah yang selalu dirasakan Siwon selama ini. Siwon belum pernah memiliki teman seperti Kyuhyun dan Changmin, karena itu ia merasa kehilangan saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak ada. Terlebih lagi mereka tidak menghubungi Siwon dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, bahkan Kibum pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Sungguh Siwon penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, meski dia sudah bertanya pada orang tua Kyuhyun mengenai hal ini, namun Kangin hanya diam. Saat Siwon menanyakan Changmin pun Kangin masih terdiam. Rasanya ada yang janggal, kenapa Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti padahal selama ini baik-baik saja, Kibum pun ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan Changmin dan berubahnya sifat Kyuhyun. Pasti ada yang terjadi dengan mereka, tapi Siwon tidak berani bertanya.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini. Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal kalau seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, tidak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah padaku." Lirih Siwon. Ia prihatin dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai seperti ini. Siwon bersyukur setidaknya kini Kyuhyun lebih baik dari keadaannya dua bulan lalu. Hampir setiap hari Siwon menjengguk Kyuhyun setelah bekerja, hari liburbia gunakan untuk menemani Kyuhyun seharian seperti hari ini.

"Aku mohon, Kyu. Jangan membuatku Khawatir, orang tuamu pun sangat bersedih melihatmu seperti ini," Mohon Siwon. Sudah cukup sering pula Siwon memohon seperti ini, kedua orang tuanya pun begitu, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya. "Dan aku pun yakin, Changmin dan Kibum akan sangat bersedih jika melihatmu saat ini." Lanjut Siwon

Mendengar nama Changmin disebut, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sedikit sendu. "Chang...min?"

"Ya, mereka akan sangat bersedih. Kau tidak mau kan membuat mereka sedih?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada membujuk, berharap kali ini Kyuhyun mau mendengarkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia memang tidak mau membuat Changmin dan Kibum khawatir, bisa ia bayangkan jika Changmin melihatnya seperti ini. Demi Changmin, hanya demi Changmin ia akan mencoba untuk kembali lagi. Walaupun Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Changmin lagi karena orang tuanya yang mengurung Kyuhyun, tapi ia yakin suatu saat akan ada keajaiban yang membuatnya kembali pada Changmin. Hatinya masih terasa sakit mengigat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi benar kata Siwon, ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kyuhyun yakin, Changmin menghadapi kejadian ini dengan tegar. Kyuhyun yakin, Changmin akan kembali padanya, karena itu ia tidak akan berbuat hal aneh lagi. Tidak akan mengkhawatirkan orang tuanya lagi, Changmin akan memarahinya jika ia melakukan itu. Oleh karena itu, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya ia akan mencoba tegar dan tidak akan membuat orang lain khawatir padanya.

"Tidak."

Siwon tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyu, kemudian ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya berjalan ke arah taman belakang kediaman Cho. "Jangan menolak untuk menyambut mentari." Ucap Siwon dalam perjalanannya, Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan itu.

.

Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mereka tidak menyadari keeradaan Kangin dan Jungsoo yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Suami-istri tersebut tersenyum melihat kejadian tadi. Perasaan lega memenuhi hati meteka walau tidak sepenuhnya, setidaknya Kyuhyun kini mau menghirup udara luar walau hanya sebatas taman kediama Cho.

"Aku merasa tenang dengan adanya Siwon. Siwon begitu sabar dan perhatian pada Kyuhyun."

"Ya, Siwon sangat baik. Beban kita sedikit berkurang dengan adanya Siwon, **Minho **dan** Taemin **telah sukses mendidik anaknya."

"Menurutku bukan seperti itu, Kangin. Sifat Siwon menurun dari Taemin."

"Ah, kau benar Jungsoo. Tampang Siwon lah yang menurun dari Minho, tapi menurutku lebih tampan Siwon."

.

.

Rumah megah yang ditinggali oleh dua orang itu sangatlah sepi, terlebih hari ini adalah hari libur jadi tidak ada pelayan yang datang untuk membersihkan rumah megah itu. Dua pasang suami-istri itu memang meliburkan pekerja di hari libur, mereka ingin menikmati hari libur hanya dengan keluarga tanpa ada orang lain. Rumah itu walaupun megah, tidak seperti rumah kalangan elit lainnya yang terasa dingin walau ada penghuninya. Rumah itu terasa hangat walau hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang, tiga orang... namun kini rumah itu hanya dihuni oleh dua orang. Putra semata wayang mereka kabur entah kemana, walau telah dicari tapi entah kenapa tidak juga ditemukan. Hal itu menyebabkan sang istri menjadi lebih pendiam bhkan tertutup. Melamum adalah kegiatan yang ia jalani sejak putranya kabur, makan pun jarang menyebabkan tubuhny yang kurus jadi semakin kurus. Sang suami tentu telah melakukan apapun untuk menemukan sang putra, selain karena ia merasa bersalah, ia jug tidak tega dengan keadaan istrinya. Sifatnya yang selalu melakukn apapun yang terbaik untuk putranya, malah membuatnya kehilangan buah hatinya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang ia perbuat akan membuat putranya pergi.

"Heechullie..." panggil Hangeng lirih pada istrinya yang duduk melamun di depan jendela yang terbuka. Tidak direspon, Hangeng menghampiri Heechul dan memeluk istrinya dengan lembut dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di puncuk kepala Heechul dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala iti.

"Makanlah dahulu, sejak semalam kau belum makan." Bujuk Hangeng lembut. Heechul menggeleng pelan, matanya yang menatap kosong langit mulai berkaca-kaca. Hangeng semakin memeluk erat Heechul, "Kumohon, kau jarang sekali makan. Badanmu sangat kurus, kau bahkan terlihat pucat." Bujuknya lagi dengan memohon. Heechul masih menggeleng, namun kini lebih pelan. Hangeng pasrah, selalu seperti ini. Sejak Kibum pergi, Heechul hanya makan sekali sehari, terkadang dua kali dan itu sangat jarang. Beberapa kali Heechul jatuh sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat lemah, saat itu yang bisa dilakukan Hangeng adalah menangisi kondisi istrinya yang semakin memburuk. Sekarang keadaan Heechul SEDIKIT membaik walau tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Chullie, aku janji akan menemukan Kibum. Kumohon, Kibum tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

"..Bohong.." lirih Heechul menanggapi perkataan Hangeng. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Chullie..." lirih Hangeng

"KAU BOHONG!" Teriak Heechul. Hangeng semakin erat memeluk Heechul hingga Heechul sedikit meringgis, air mata ikut jatuh dari mata Hangeng. "Kau selalu berbohong! Kembalikan Bummieku! Bummieku!" Teriak Heechul dengan air mata semakin deras, memberontak pelukan Hangeng berharap bisa terlepas. Pelukan itu memang terlepas, namun dengan cepat Hangeng membalikkan bada Heechul dan memeluknya dari depan, menenggelamkan Heechul dalam pelukannya. "Kau bohong, Hannie! Kau selalu bilang akan membawa pulang Kibum... _hiks... _tapi... _hiks... _tapi kau selalu pulang sendiri. Kembalikan Bummieku... _hiks... _Bummieku... _hiks..."_

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

"Ya! Snow White! Bangun!" Sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga berhasil membangunkan sosok Snow White yang tertidur di kamar tamu. Sang Snow White itu menggerutu dalam bangunnya, merutuki polusi suara dari _roommate_-nya Kim Changmin.

"Berisik!" Kesal sang Snow White menatap tajam pada Changmin yang berdiri berkacak pinggang. Bahu kanan Changmin menggendong sebuah tas slempang, pakaian Changmin sudah sangat rapi. 'Mau kemana dia?' Batin Kibum penasaran.

"Cepat bangun, hari ini aku tidak mau tahu kau HARUS belanja!" Perintah Changmin.

"Tidak! Kalau aku keluar, bisa-bisa anjing-anjing keluargaku menemukanku!" Tolak Kibum.

Changmin merasakan kepalannya terdapat empat buah siku-siku, kesal! "Justru lebih baik kau diseret anjing ayahmu! Kau sungguh tidak tahu diri! Menumpang tampa melakukan apapun, kau keterlaluan. Masih baik aku mau menampungmu! Kalau kau masih ingin menumpang, pergi belanja sana!" Kesal Changmin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Kibum berdecih, "Ck kau mau pergikan! Kenapa tidak sekalian daja kau yang belanja!"

"Aku mau bekerja! Gara-gara kau menumpang, pengeluaranku jadi bertambah. Tahu dirilah sedikit tuan muda." Gemas Changmin. Bukannya hitungan, tapi kalau Changmin tidak bekerja tabungannya akan semakin menipis. Memang si, tabungannya cukup untuk kehidupannya satu sampai dua tahun kedepan. Itupun kalau Changmin hanya memenuhi kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Bekerja? Dimana?" Tanya Kibum heran, selama masa kaburnya Kibum tidak tahu Changmin sudah memiliki pekerjaan baru. Memangsih Changmin jarang ada dirumah saat hari kerja, Changminbakan pulang pukul sembilan malam. Baik saat pergi dan pulang, Kibum tidak pernah melihat Changmin berangkat atau pulang. Searian yang dilakukan Kibum adalah bermain game, ngenet, makan, mandi. Hanya itu, beres-berespun Kibum tidak pernah. Soal makan, setiap pagi dan malam Kibum sudah mendapati makanan yang disediakan Changmin.

"Tentu saja di cafe Yunho-hyung!" Jawab Changmin ketus. "Sudahlah, ini uang belanjanya. Aku tidak mau tahu, saat pulang kau harus sudah belanja! Aku tidak akan membawa makanan minggu ini, jadi kau masak sendiri." Titah Changmin sambil melemparkan uang belanja pada Kibum, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang melonggo.

"Aish!"

.

.

Hari ini cafe tidak begitu ramai, Changmin jadi bisa bersantai sejenak. Changmin duduk santai di luar cafe, menikmati angin yang mengalir. Sedang asyik mnikmati ketenangan, tiba-tiba Changmin merasa bahunya ditepuk.

"Jangan melamun!" Tegur seseorang dengan suara berat. Changmin menoleh pada sang pelaku yang kini duduk di depannya. "Semangatlah, jangan murung jika ada kesempatan seperti ini."

"**Yunho**-hyung..."

"Ck, apaan itu? Kau hanya merespon begitu. Yunho sudah bersusah-susah memberimu sangat!" Sebuah suara nan lembut menegur Changmin.

"**Jae**... noona..." sebut Changmin pada sosok cantik yang kini ikut mendudukkandiri disamping Yunho.

"Apa kau sudah menerima panggilan wawancara dari perusahaan?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin menggeleng menjawabnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas, "Ck, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali ingin bekerja di perusahaan besar?" Tanyanyanya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka kalau aku tidak seperti apa yang mereka pukirkan."

"Justru kalau kau melamar di perusahaan besar, mereka akan semakin menguatkan pemikiran mereka." Jelas Yunho dengan nad kesal, padahal sudah berapakali ia dan Jaejoong memberikan saran dan memperingatkan Changmin.

"Yunnie benar, mereka akan berpikir kalau kau hanya ingin bekerja di perusahaan besar dan melakukan hal-hal yang pernah kau ceritakan." Ucap Jaejoong menyetujui Yunho.

"Tapi hanya dengan masuk perusahaan besar aku akan bisa menunjukkan keebatanku! Bukan karena aku gila harta, tapi karena aku memang layak."

"Minnie, bukankah kau tahu sendiri kalau perusahaan besar sudah _memblacklist_mu. Hal itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan, kau hanya membuang waktumu! Perusahaan besar sudah mencoretmu, Minnie." Kesal Yunho.

"Tapi.."

"Cukup! Kau tidak perlu melamar ke perusahaan besar lagi, akan lebih baik kau bekerja diperusahaan yang sedang berkembang dan kau membuat perusahaan itu sejajar dengan perusahaan besar. Kalau perlu, kau buat perusahaan itu diatas perusahaan-perusahaan yang menolakmu!" Saran Yunho penuh keyakinan.

Changmin terdiam memikirkan saran dari Yunho. Benar, Changmin akan diakui danbtidakndipandang rendah jika ia mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Changmin, ia akan melakukan itu!

.

.

Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini. Sejak keluar dari apartemen Changmin, selam perjalanan Kibum dirisihkan oleh tatapan perempuan baik tua maupun muda yang seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Selain karena kelakuan makhluk bernama perempuan itu, Kibum juga dikesalkan oleh daftar belanjaan . Kibum tidak tahu apa yang akan dibelinya, sejak Kibum mengambil daftar yang Changmin tempelkan daftar belanjaan di pintu kulkas, Kibum tidak tahu bentuk sayuran yang disebutkan di daftar itu. Daftar itu aneh! Sungguh aneh! Bukannya Kibum tidak tahu sayuran , hanya saja seperti yang disebutkan tadi, Changmin menulis daftar itu aneh. Nama-nama sayuran yang ada entah ditulis dengan bahasa apa, Kibum hanya bisa mengenali telur dalam bahasa Inggris. Ck, sepertinya Changmin mengerjai Kibum. Kibum terpaksa mengambil sayuran yang ada satu per satu, setelahnya Kibum mengambil keperluan lain yang untungnya di tulis dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar.

Kerena rasa dongkolnya, Kibum tidak melihat ada orang didepannya. Dengan tidak manusiawi, Kibum menabrak seseorang itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan bunyi yang berdebum. Kibum yang sadar telah menabrak seseorang, bermaksud meminta maaf. Kibum mendekati sang korban yang meringgis memeganggi pantatnya, diulurkan tanganya untuk membantu sang korban berdiri. "Maaf..." sesal Kibum pada sosok itu. Sang Korban mendongakkan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Begitu sang korban menunjukkan wajahnya, mata Kibum membulat sempurna... sosok didepannya...

"Choi Siwon..."

.

.

TBC~

.

Maaf tidak sempat balas review, sedang dikejar waktu. Dan saya tidak sempat mengeditnya, jadi akan banyak typo(s)

Maaf sekali lagi~

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**A little of Help**

**(Broken)**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Maaf **_**update**_** (sangat?) Lama.**

**Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk, kondisi saya juga kurang fit (bersyukur sudah baikan sekarang), dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya sulit untuk menuangkan ide padahal alur cerita telah ada bahkan sampai tamat. Terlebih saat saya melanjutkanlewat**_**handphone**_**, sebagian cerita hilang gara2 ms. Word nya ngeHang jadilah saya ngetik ulang setengah bagian. Sudah dua kali terjadi (chap 5 -kalau tidak salah- dan chap ini) dan jujur karena hal itu saya jadi malas untuk ngetik ulang. Terlebih saya pelupa, jadi apa yang saya ketik saat itu secara spontan membuat saya kesulitan membuat alurnya kembali. Untuk chap depan dan seterusnya saya tidak yakin akan**_**update**_** cepat. Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya.**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan (_._)**

**Happy reading^^?**

.

.

Ugh! Kibum merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini, ia pun merasa risih ditatap Siwon sedari tadi. Sejak kejadian tabrakan tadi, Siwon menatapnya tidak berkedip. Ah, bukan menatap, tapi melototi Kibum. Posisi Siwon masih terduduk, sedangkan Kibum berdiri tegak dan menarik tangannya.

"Berhenti melototi aku!" Kesal Kibum.

Bukannya berhenti, Siwon malah semakin melebarkan matanya. Mata Siwon tidak berkedip, menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Kibum, memastikan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Choi Siwon!" Teriak Kibum berusaha menyadarkan Siwon. Siwon masih tidak berkedip dan membuat Kibum semakin kesal! Merasa risih atas tatapan Siwon, Kibum akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan Siwon dan mengambil keranjang bawaannya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di lantai. Kibum melenggang begitu saja, masa bodo dengan Siwon yang masih berada di detik setelah Kibum pergi, Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, baru menyadari kalau objek yang diamatinya telah gerakan cepat Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera berbalik mengejar Kibum yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

Dengan langkah cepat Kibum berjalan ke beruntung swalayan sedang sepi pengunjung, jadi dia tidak perlu semua belanjaanya sudah dibayar, Kibum langsung melangkah menjauh dari kasir. Baru lima langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang yang menarik bahunya. Tanpa melihatpun Kibum tahu siapa orang yang menghentikan langkahnya, Kibum menoleh pada orang Siwon dengan kesal, setelah itu Kibum menyentakkan tangan siwon dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kembali mengejar Kibum ke luar swalayan dan kembali menghentikan langkah Kibum. "Kibum!" seru Siwon yang langsung menarik Kibum kedalam dekapannya, "Kau..nyata!" seru Siwon lagi dengan nada yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Ya, bagaimana Siwon tidak bahagia?Tiga bulan tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu sungguh membuatnya sepi. Hari-hari yang biasanyaia lewati dengan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kibum –yang malah menjadi ketergantungan- , kini akan terisi lagi. Siwon sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini, terlalu merindukannya karena bagaimanapun Kibum lah yang selama ini yang menjadi sahabat terdekatnya. Rasanya Siwon tidak sabar untuk mencurahkan kejadian-kejadian yang ia lalui, Kibum memang pendengar yang baik.

"Lepas… sesak."Pinta Kibum dalam pelukan Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon memeluk Kibum terlalu kencang sampai-sampai tubuh mereka merapat dan tidak akan ada udara yang bisa lewat. Siwon tidak menghiraukan permohonan Kibum, ia malah semakin erat memeluk Kibum dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kibum, "Hy-_hyung_~ sesak~" lirih Kibum yang sulit bernapas karena pelukan maut Siwon. Kali ini siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum yang mengatur napasnya dalam, "Kita harus bicara!" bersamaan dengan mengatakan itu, Siwon menarik Kibum ke sebuah café yang berada di sebrang swalayan.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau?"Tanya Siwon tidak nelusuri setiap inci tubuh Kibum, meneliti apakah ada yang berubah dari sahabatnya itu."Selama ini kau kemana?Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?Aku hubungi nomormu tidak kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Kenapa pergi tanpa kabar?Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu dan keluargamu?" pertanya yang sangat panjang dan beruntun. Ah~ rasanya Kibum ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada meja café, kepala Kibum rasanya pusing mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Siwon. Padahal saat di swalayan Kibum sangat bahagia bisa bertemu Siwon, tapi begitu mendapati reaksi Siwon tadi Kibum malah menjadi , tapi Siwon sepertinya terlalu lamban dalam mengekspresikan kebahagiannya malah melototi Kibum ingin Siwon langsung memeluknya, yah walaupun akhirnya Siwon memeluknya meski telat. Kibum menghela napas, ia sudah menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Inilah yang ia takutkan jika ia bertemu siwon. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal sebenarnya…

"_Hyung_, bisa satu per satu? Kau membuatku pusing." Pinta Kibum dengan nada lelah.

Siwon mengangguk."Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Siwon dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Hmm… jadi, kemana saja selama ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan lebih santai tidak terburu-buru seperti tadi.

Kibum tersenyum sekilas, "Aku… ada pekerjaan diluar." Jawab Kibum pada akhirnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Ah, sepertinya ia memang harus mencari pekerjaan.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu kau tinggal dimana?Apa diluar kota?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Pekerjaanku tidak begitu jauh."

"Lalu kenapa _handphone_ mu tidak aktif?"

"_Handphone_ ku hilang, aku belum sempat membeli yang baru."

"Eh? Lalu aku menghubungimu bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon kecewa.

"Entahlah.." jawab Kibum tidak peduli. Kibum sudah tidak peduli lagi, toh kalaupun Kibum memiliki _handphone_ baru dan memberikan nomor barunya pda Siwon, Siwon hanya akan menghubunginya kalau ia ingin curhat tentang Kyuhyun. Jadi membeli _handphone_ pun percuma, lebih baik ia tidak memiliki _handphone_ dari pada harus merasakan sakit lagi. Tapi kalau tidak, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Siwon? Bagaimanapun ia sangat merindukan Siwon dan ia tidak ingin kalau sampai tidak bertemu dengan Siwon, tapi jika bertemu Siwon… hanya sakit hati yang akan ia dapat. Ah, Galau~

"Ah, begini saja!" seruan Siwon mengejutkan Kibum dari melihat Siwon seperti mencari sesuatu di tasnya. "Ini!" Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Kibum, mengenggam sesuatu yang Siwon cari dari tasnya. Kibum mengernyit heran melihat benda digenggaman Siwon. "_Handphone_ku begini aku jadi bisa menghubungimu, nih!" Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan memindahkan _handphone_ itu pada Kibum.

Kibum mengambil _handphone_ itu ragu. "Tidak apakah?" tanya Kibum dan dijawab anggukan oleh Siwon. Kibum menghela napas, 'Cih, aku dihargai barang _second_!' decih Kibum mendesis. Ah, segitukah harga Kibum? Uh, Kibum menyimpulkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang special bagi Siwon, padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal selama dua tahun. Siwon malah menghargainya dengan barang _second_ yang Kibum yakini Hanphphone Siwon sudah berumur tiga tahun. Setidaknya belikan ia yang baru. Bukannya Kibum materialistis, tapi ia ingin Siwon membelikan sesuatu yang baru dengan begitu Kibum bisa mengukur seberapa pentingnya ia dalam hidup seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon heran melihat Kibum yang menatap _handphone_-nya yang kini telah berpindah tangan dengan tatap tidak berminat. "Apa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Siwon lagi dengan raut wajah kecewa, Kibum menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Baguslah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu dengan nomor baruku. Jadi kalau nanti ada nomor yang tidak dikenali, itu berarti aku. Oh, ya itu _handphone_ khusus keluarga dan teman, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan terganggu oleh rekan bisnis, karena aku memisahkannya. Ah, nomor Kyunnie dan Changmin pun ada, orangtuamu pun ada. Aku juga akan memberitahu mereka kalau nomor itu bukan milikku lagi." Jelas Siwon.

Kibum kembali menghela napas, 'aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!Yang aku pedulikan, kenapa aku dihargai barang_second_!' geram Kibum dalam hati."Ah, _gomawo_. Tapi, aku masih bisa membelinya." Ya, selain _second_, Kibum juga merasa direndahkan. Hei, ia masih mampu membeli barang seperti itu! Ck, seandainya ia membawa ATM-nya, ia tidak akan kesulitan seperti sekarang.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku kan tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sampai-sampai tidak sempat membeli _handphone_ baru, jadi kupikir aku berikan saja _handphone_ku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan binggung jika ingin bertemu denganmu." Jelas Siwon lesu. Ah, benar juga! Kibum tidak memberitahukan tempat tinggalnya, selain itu ia juga membohongi Siwon tentang pekerjaannya. Siwon juga bukan tipe orang yang akan memaksa untuk meminta jawaban perihal pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi Kibum. Kalau Kibum menolak _handphone_ Siwon… ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Siwon lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan merawatnya dengan baik. "Akhirnya Kibum memilih untuk bodo dengan harga dirinya dan masalah sakit hatinya, setidaknya Kibum masih bisa bertemu Siwon.

.

.

Rasa lelah mendera tubuh Siwon. Sejak pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya remuk, padahal yang ia lakukan di rumah Kyuhyun hanya menemani Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya ngobrol serta jalan-jalan. Kenapa bisa selelah ini? Oh, ia ingat! Saat tadi bertemu Kibum, ia meminta Kibum menemaninya membeli _handphone_ baru. Tidak ia sangka ternyata membeli sebuah _handphone_ cukup memakan waktu juga, terlebih Siwon tidak begitu tahu maca-macam _handphone_. Selama ini ia selalu menyuruh bawahan ayahnya untuk membeli _handphone_, ia tinggal menyebutkan _handphone_ seperti apa yang ia inginkan dan _handphone_ itu akan segera berada digenggamannya. Saat itu Siwon merasa beruntung ada Kibum, kalau tidak mungkin sampai sekarang ia akan binggung memilih _handphone_. Siwon bahkan tidak mengetahui toko elektronik, Kibum sampai heran dibuatnya. Selama 25 tahun Siwon hidup, apa saja yang ia lakukan? Ke pusat perbelanjaan saja ia tidak tahu! Kibum sampai dibuat kesal oleh Siwon yang bertanya ini-itu, ia orang kaya –sangat malah-, tapi kelakuannya jauh lebih parah dari orang kurang mampu yang belum pernah ke pusat perbelanjaan. Bersyukurlah Kibum cukup sabar menghadapi sifat 'polos' Siwon, kalau tidak Kibum akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan Siwon.

Setelah selesai membeli _handphone_, Siwon langsung melesat ke rumah Kyuhyun dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya seperti tiga bulan lalu.'Merawat' Cho Kyuhyun. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, Siwon lupa memberitahukan keadaan Kyuhyun pada Kibum… ck, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Tapi sudahlah, masalah itu ia bisa katakan nanti. Lagipula, kalau Siwon mengatakannya ia takut Kibum tidak konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan hati-hati, matanya sudah terasa perlahan matanya menutup.

**Tok tok tok**

Siwon merutuki siapapun yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya! Belum semenit ia memejamkan mata, telinganya sudah terganggu. Uh, sungguh Siwon butuh istirahat!

"Wonnie…"

Sebuah panggilan lembut terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang karena terlalu lelah Siwon lupa mengunci pintu. Siwon bergumam lirih menyahuti panggilan lembut itu, ia terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ayolah, badannya sudah tidak bisa kompromi lagi! Ia. Butuh. Istirahat.

Seseorang yang memanggil Siwon kini telah mendudukkan diri disamping siwon, tangannya mengusap lembut helaian rambut Siwon membuat siwon merasa nyaman. "Kenapa tidak menyapa umma?" Tanya sosok itu, umma Siwon–Choi Taemin-

"Aku lelah…" jawab Siwon dengan nada tidak karuan. Taemin tersenyum, "Selelah itu kah, sampai tidak menyapa umma dan appa?Umma khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu, karena tidak biasanya kau langsung pergi ke kamar."

"Aku capek…"

"Capek? Memang apa yang kau lalukan?"Tanya Taemin heran. Tidak biasanya Siwon seperti ini, sepertinya Siwon benar-benar kelelahan.

"Membeli _handphone_~" Jawab Siwon setengah sadar.

Taemin terheran mendengar jawaban Siwon, 'membeli _handphone_?' tanyanya tidak yakin dalam hati. Setahu Taemin, _handphone_ Siwon masih bagus walau telah bertahun-tahun dipakai. "Memangnya _handphone_ Wonnie kemana?" Tanya Taemin heran.

Siwon bergumam tidak jelas, "…Kibum~"

Kembali Taemin terheran, "Kibum?" tanyanya tidak yakin karena Siwon mengucapkannya begitu pelan. Siwon mengangguk, ia sudah malas mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau..memberikannya pada Kibum?" tanyanya lagi menebak maksud putranya. Kembali Siwon mengangguk, setelahnya Siwon pergi ke alam mimpi karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuknya dan tidak memperdulikan Taemin yang kebingunggan dan merasa aneh. "Kenapa kau berikan pada Kibum?" heran Taemin, ia menguncang tubuh Siwon namun tidak mendapat respon.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Taemin beranjak dari tempat tidur Siwon dan pergi ke ruang tamu menghampiri suaminya yang sedang menonton Tv. Taemin mendudukkan diri disamping Minho dan mendarkan kepalanya pada bahu Minho, "Kenapa?" Tanya Minho pada Taemin karena tidak biasanya Taemin seperti ini. "Siwon.." lirih Taemin. Minho menatap Taemin dengan tatapan bertanya, "Aku heran padanya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minho lagi.

Taemin menghela napas, "Dia memberikan _handphone_nya pada Kibum." Jelas Taemin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia memberikan _handphone_nya?Tidak masalah untuk kita bukan?" Tanya Minho heran.

"Iya. Tapi kau tahu sendirikan sifat Siwon itu bagaimana?" minho mengangguk, ia baru ingat sifat putranya itu. "Kita yang orang tuanya saja tidak diizinkan menyentuh _handphone_-nya walau sedikit, kenapa ia malah memberikannya pada Kibum?Sedangkan_handphone_ itukan barang kesayangannya. "Jelas Taemin tidak terima. Minho mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan istrinya. Sejak Siwon memiliki _handphone_ itu, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Meski memang Siwon memiliki dua _handphone_, tapi _handphone_ yang saat ini berada ditangan Kibum adalah barang berharga Siwon. Siwon akan marah jika ada yang menyentuhnya, Minho dan Taemin dibuat binggung dengan kelakuan putranya itu. Terlalu berlebihan terhadap barang. Mereka penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan _handphone_ itu? Tidak mungkin Siwon jatuh cinta pada _handphone_-nya kan? Dan sekarang… dengan entengnya ia malah memberikan _handphone_ berharganya itu pada Kibum. Apa mungkin sudah bosan?

"Mungkin ia sudah bosan." Tebak Minho.

"Mungkin saja, tapi… tetap saja aneh."

Sesaat mereka terdiam memikirkan kelakuan putranya, sampai mereka memikirkan satu hal yang sama… "Mungkinkah?" Tanya mereka bersamaan dengan nada tidak yakin. Taemin menggeleng menepis pemikirannya. "Tidak mungkin, Siwon kan menyukai Kyuhyun…"

Baik Minho dan Taemin sudah mengetahui perihal perasaan Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Siwon memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi gerak-gerik Siwon lah yang membuatnya ketahuan. Terlebih tiga bulan ini Siwon sering sekali ke rumah Kyuhyun, Minho sempat melihat Siwon merawat Kyuhyun ketika mereka berkunjung ke keluarga Cho. Dari sana lah Minho dan Taemin mengetahui perasaan putrannya pada putra sahabatnya –yang sudah Minho anggap kakak-.

"Sudahlah, itukan urusan Siwon. Terserah dia mau diapakan _handphone_-nya."

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Kibum memasuki apartemen Changmin. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah menemani Siwon membeli _handphone_, sepertinya malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa karena sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dengan kasar ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang sudah mulai tidak terasa empuk lagi, ia sedikit meringgis saat punggungnya menghantam sofa. Kibum menatap langit-langit apartemen Changmin, ia menghela napas lelah.

"_Second_…" lirihnya. "_Second.._" kembali ia mengumamkan kata yang sama. Sejak tadi ia terus kepikiran hal yang sama, _second_… kata yang membuat Kibum merasa _down_. _Second _ itu sama saja dengan barang bekas, barang yang sudah tidak dibutuhkan oleh pemilik pertama, barang yang tidak berharga. Hhhaa… apa Kibum memang bukan orang yang special bagi Siwon? Kalau memang ingin bertemu Kibum dengan _handphone _sebagai objek penghubung, setidaknya belikanlah yang baru. Saat mengantar Siwon membeli _handphone _tadi, Kibum berharap barang elektronik itu akan diberikan padanya seperti di drama-drama. Padahal tadi Kibum memilihkan _handphone _ yang sesuai dengan tipenya, ternyata… uh, ia terlalu berharap lebih! Selain itu… sepertinya Kibum harus berhenti menonton drama selama tinggal bersama Changmin, tidak baik untuk pikirannya!

"Choi Siwon bodoh!" maki Kibum. "Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" maki Kibum lagi, kini kedua tangannya memukul-mukul bantal sofa dengan beringas.

"BODOOOOHHHH!"

.

.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang sedang membersihkan meja. Yunho tidak segera menjawab, ia malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebentar lagi selesai. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke meja selanjutnya, Changmin masih setia mengekori beberapa menit lalu changmin yang memang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya _merecoki_ Yunho yang sedang beres-beres, sejak beberapa menit lalu pula Yunho tidak memberikan jawaban atau respon. Yunho hanya diam memasang wajah datar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tinggal satu meja lagi, dengan selesainya meja yang saat ini diber

sihkan Yunho, maka café-nya resmi tutup untuk hari ini. "_Hyung_~ jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin lagi, kini tangannya menarik-narik lengan baju Yunho yang digulung sampai siku. Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sedikiiittt lagi selesai, ia menatap Changmin tajam membuat Changmin menelan ludah gugup. "BERISIIIKKK!" teriakYunho tepat di telinga kiri Changmin. Changmin mengaduh memegangi telinga kirinya, "Ya!_Hyung_! Telingaku sakit." Sentak Changmin.

Yunho melempar kain lapnya ke meja yang ia bereskan tadi, "Tidak bisakah kau menungguku selesai membereskan meja? Aku akan menjawabnya setelah selesai!" kesal Yunho.

"Bilang dari tadi dong!" sewot Changmin yang langsung berlalu dan mendudukan diri di sofa salah satu meja pengunjung. Changmin mengerutu tidak jelas, mengumpati Yunho yang membuat gendang telinganya terasa pecah. Changmin terus saja menggerutu sampai tidak menyadari Jaejoong menghampirinya dan membawakannya coklat hangat.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja kalian tenang?" Jaejoong mengeleng melihat tingkah suami dan adiknya yang selalu rebut tidak jelas. Jaejoong mendudukkan diri disamping Changmin dan mengusap kepala Changmin dengan menatap Jaejoong dengan sebal, "Salahkan suami _noona _yang menyebalkan!" kesal Changmin.

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

Changmin menatap sengit pada orang yang mengatakan itu, "Cih!_Hyung_ yang menyebalkan!" sewot Changmin membuat Yunho dengan senang hati mendaratkan pukulan sayang diatas kepala Changmin. "Aww!" rintih Changmin, "Ya!_Hyung_!"

"Aishh! Bisakah kalian berhenti meributkan hal tidak jelas?" kesal Jaejoong.

Yunho mendudukkan diri disebrang Changmin dan Jaejoong, ia menghela napas mencoba menenangkan diri. "Ok, Ok. Lupakan yang tadi, sekarang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Changmin yang asyik mengusap kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar, "Jadi… bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias.

"Perusahaan yang kau pilih… jujur saja tidak begitu kemampuanmu _mungkin _kau bisa saja memajukan perusahaan itu, asal kau mau berusaha." Jelas Yunho. "Hanya saja…" Yunho mengantungkan kalimatnya, ia menatap Changmin yang menunggu kelanjutan. Yunho melirik Jaejoong mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melanjutkan penjelasan Yunho, "Hanya saja, perusahaan itu akan sangat sulit bersaing dengan perusahaan yang setara dengannya saat ini, apalagi dengan perusahaan besar. Dari laporan keuangan yang kita lihat, perusahaan itu akhir-akhir ini mengalami penurunan yang itu dari temanku yang seorang auditor mengatakan bahwa, dalam perusahaan ada beberapa karyawan yang korupsi. Manajemen perusahaannya pun kurang baik. Kau tidak akan mampu menanganinya sendiri, kecuali kau mengajak Kibum dan bantuan karyawan lain dari perusahaan ini." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar. Changmin terkagum-kagum dengan penjelasan Jaejoong, memang tidak salah Changmin meminta pendapat pada mereka tentang perusahaan itu. Terlebih Changmin menunjukkan laporan keuangan dan segala sesuatu tentang perusahaan itu, darimana ia mendapatkannya? Tentu saja Changmin meng-hack data-data perusahaan itu dengan bantuan temannya saat kuliah.

"Lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya changmin.

"Pikirkan sendiri!Jangan meminta bantuan kami, _berusahalah sampai kau benar-benar tidak mampu_." Saran Yunho.

"Ah... _hyung_ pelit! Padahal hal seperti ini sudah pernah _hyung_ alami dulu."

Yunho terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Changmin, sorot matanya berubah sendu. "Ya, dulu..Sekarang aku hanya pemilik café. "Lirih Yunho menanggapi Changmin.

Dulu... ya, dulu Yunho penah mengalami apa yang dialami perusahaan itu. Sama persis mampu mengatasi masalah itu dan membuat perusahaan-nya dulu bangkit kembali. Dulu… Yunho bukanlah seorang pemilik café, ia seorang direktur di perusahaannya. Perusahaan yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki cabang yang cukup banyak, perusahaan milik ayahnya dan hampir menjadi miliknya kalau saja ia tidak berbuat nekat.

Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Yunho erat begitu melihat perubahan mimic Yunho, memberi kekuatan pada suaminya untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Jaejoong pun sebenarnya merasa bersalah, dirinyalah yang membuat Yunho seperti sekarang…

Changmin yang mengerti perubahan suasana segera meminta maaf, ia telah mengungkit masa lalu _hyung_ dan _noona_-nya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Tidak apa.." potong Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin, "Itu masala lalu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Changmin yang mulai merasa bersalah. "Jangan merasa bersalah begitu .Kalau kau tidak ada, kami tidak tahu haru kemana saat itu. Kau penolong kami, Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong tulus. Itu benar, Changminlah yang menolong mereka dulu ketika mereka melarikan diri dari keluarga Jung.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang!." usir Yunho. "Aku yakin saat ini Kibum sedang kelaparan." Lanjut Yunho.

"Biarkan saja! Aku sudah menyuruhnya belanja, jadi kalau lapar dia bisa masak sendiri."

Mendengar penuturan Changmin, Jaejoong meragukan kata-kata terakhir Changmin. "Kau yakin dapurmu akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kalau sampai dapurku hancur, aku akan benar-benar mengusirnya!" bersamaan Kalimat itu, Changmin meninggalkan Suami-Istri **Kim**.

"Minnie! Semangat untuk wawancara besok!"

.

.

"Yunnie!~" panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih menatap kepergian Changmin walau Changmin sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong, alisnya terangkat mengisyaraatkan tanda Tanya."Changmin masih menggunakan margaku." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Masih?"Tanya Yunho tidak yakin. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Bukankah setelah keluar dari panti ia merubah marganya menjadi **Shim**?"

"Tidak, dia berbohong. Saat keluar panti dulu dia memang mengatakan telah mengubah marganya, tapi saat aku berkunjung ke apartemennya dan menemukan kartu pelajarnya… dia masih menggunakan margaku, bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Apa kau keberataan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak masalah jika ia menggunakan margaku, hanya saja… apa ini benar?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk istrinya, "Bukan mengenai benar atau salah, Jae. Tapi, ini mengenai kebahagiaan Changmin." Jelas Yunho. "Kita tahu Changmin tidak memiliki keluarga. Mungkin dengan menggunakan marga-mu ia merasa memiliki keluarga, selama di panti dulu kau tahu sendiri tidak ada yang mau mengadopsinya." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat ingat dulu ketika changmin di panti, sejak kedatangan Changmin tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi Changmin. Padahal anak panti yang nakal sekalipun mendapat orang tua angkat, sedangkan Changmin yang saat itu masih pendiam tidak ada yang mau mengadopsinya. Ketika masuk sekolah, Changmin selalu melewatkan kunjungan calon orang tua. Bukan karena disengaja, tapi karena memang ketika ada kunjungan Changmin sedang berada di luar. Keadaan itu terus berlanjut sampai Changmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti. Padahal teman-teman Changmin yang saat itu tumbuh bersamanya, semuanya telah memiliki orang tua angkat. Hanya Changmin sendiri yang sampai sekarang tidak memiliki orang tua angkat.

"Kita memang keluarganya, Yunnie. Hanya Kita…"

.

.

Hal pertama yang terpikirkan ketika Changmin sampai di apartemennya adalah bagaimana caranya ia membujuk Kibum untuk ikut berkerja bersamanya di perusahaan yang sama. Membujuk seorang Kim Kibum bukanlah hal yang mudah, butuh pemikiran yang cerdik –yang berarti licik- untuk membuat Kibum menerima ajakannya. Sedari tadi Changmin modar-mandir memikirkan kata-kata untuk membujuk Kibum.

"Bisa hentikan acara mondar-mandirmu?" Tanya Kibum datar. " Kau menghalangiku menonton Tv." Lanjutnya masih dengan tampang datar.

Changmin menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya dan menatap Kibum yang sedang menyuapkan ramyun kemulutnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada layar tv. "Bummie…" panggil Changmin cukup pelan. Kibum hanya bergumam menyahuti panggilan Changmin, matanya masih focus menatap datar ke arah tv yang sedang menayangan **drama **komedi-romantis. Changmin memutuskan duduk disamping Kibum yang sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. "Bummie.." panggilnya lagi dan mendapatkan respon yang sama. Changmin bersiap untuk membujuk Kibum sampai…

"Minnie, aku ikut wawancara besok."

…Kibum menawarkan diri ikut wawancara besok!

"Kau mau?" Tanya Changmin antusias.

"Ya. Kupikir aku butuh pekerjaan untuk menghidupi diriku, tidak mungkin aku bergantung padamu terus. Tidak elit rasanya bergantung pada orang sepertimu." Jawab Kibum dengan nada datar namun menusuk.

Changmin yang tadinya bahagia mendengar penjelasan Kibum, langsung pupus begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Kibum, 'tidak elit bergantung pada orang sepertiku?Apaan itu!' dongkol Changmin dalam hati. Tidak mau ribut, Changmin menhiraukan kaliamat menusuk Kibum. "Bagus!Kebetulan aku juga butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantuann aku untuk menajadikan perusahaan calon tempat kita bekerja menjadi perusahaan yang besar." Jelas Changmin dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Kibum yang mengerti maksud Changmin, mengeluarkan killer smile-nya.

"Tantangan yang menarik, Minnie."

.

.

"Err..Kibum."

"Ya?"

"Persyaratan wawancaramu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Apa… kau akan mengambilnya ke… rumahmu?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MY GOD!"

.

.

"Hyung_."_

"_Ya, Kyunnie?"_

"_Gomawo…"_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Karena telah bersedia menemaniku dan menghiburku selama sembilan bulan ini."_

"_Eh? Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kyunnie. Aku tulus melakukan semua ini."_

"_Benarkah? Bukan karena perintah… orang tuaku?"_

"_Tentu bukan, Kyunnie."_

"_Lalu kenapa Siwon _Hyung_ mau bersusah-susah merawat dan menemaniku?"_

"_Karena aku… Mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."_

"…"

"_Kyu?"_

"…"

"_Kyu?"_

"…"

"_A–apa aku salah?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Kyu?"_

"_Aku... sangat berterima kasih karena _hyung_ telah mencintaiku, tapi maaf… aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan _hyung_."_

"…"

"_Maafkan aku, _hyung. _Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku... aku..."_

"_Tidak apa, Kyu. Untuk saat ini kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku kelak."_

"Hyung_…"_

"_Aku yakin bisa membuatmu mencintaiku."_

.

.

**Tiga Tahun kemudian…**

Suasana pagi yang sangat sibuk. Jalanan dipadati oleh para pekerja yang berangkat menuju kantor mereka. Suasana terminal bus dan stasiun kereta pun dipadati para pekerja. Anak sekolahan pun ikut meramaikan suasana pagi yang ramai. Kesibukan seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehar-hari para karyawan, tidak terkecuali dengan dua pemuda yang saat ini sedang berlari-lari mengejar waktu yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah terlambat. Mereka berlari seperti berlomba, saling menyusul dan meninggalkan. Terkadang saling menarik jas untuk menghentikan satu sama lain agar tidak meninggalkan diantara mereka, namun tetap saja karena diburu waktu mereka malah saling mempercepat pacuan kaki mereka. Jika pada saat biasa, mereka akan saling mengerti maksud dari tarikan itu yang berarti 'jangan-meninggalkan-ku. Kita-terlambat-bersama-', tapi sayang karena reputasi mereka yang belum pernah terlambat membuat mereka saling berpacu menuju kantor yang sebentar lagi sampai.

Jas yang berantakan?

Chek.

Rambut acak-acakan?

Chek.

Kemeja yang keluar?

Check.

Keringat yang mengalir?

Chek.

Napas yang memburu?

Chek!

Ok, apakah penampilan seperti itu menunjukkan perangai pekerja yang baik? Tiba di kantor dengan keadaan yang… menggerika. Oh, mungkin untuk sebagian karyawan itu hal yang tidak aneh, tapi hal ini akan menjadi aneh ketika dua karyawan teladan yang dihormati tiba dikantor dengan keadaan berantakan dan terlambat. Terlebih mereka memasuki kantor dengan saling adu mulut, saling menyalahkan atas keterlambatan mereka. Menimbulkan karyawan dan staf yang lain memandang mereka dengan tampang yang… cengo. Ah, untuk saling adu mulut, itu sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa, akan tetapi yang tidak biasa adalah mereka menggunakan bahasa tubuh –dalam artian saling menendang –maaf- bokong. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka mengerjap beberapakali memastikan pemandagan yang tersaji, sepertinya predikat teladan yang melekat pada mereka akan segera dicopot.

"MAAF!"

Secara bersamaan, kedua karyawan itu membungkuk meminta maaf pada sang atasan atas keterlambatan mereka. Saat ini kedua karyawan itu berhadapan langsung dengan sang _Presdir_ yang memanggil mereka ke ruangannya. Kedua karyawan itu menduga pasti karena keterlambatan mereka, membuat mereka kembali berlari menuju ruangan sang _Presdir _dan kembali membuat kegaduhan membuat sang _Presdir _menggeleng maklum pada kedua karyawan kesayangannya.

"Aku menyuruh kalian kesini bukan untuk mendengar permohonan maaf kalian."

Perkataan sang _Presdir _mebuat mereka menegakkan tubuh mereka dan memandang tidak mengerti pada sang atasan. Sang atasan hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menegakkan duduknya mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Aku memanggil kalian untuk mengundang kalian makan malam dirumahku malam ini." Jelas sang _Presdir_.

"Hah?"

Kedua karyawan itu mengerjap tidak percaya. Jadi mereka dipanggil menghadap sang atasan hanya untuk mengajak makan malam? Oh, ya ampun. Mereka sudah deg-degan tidak jelas, ternyata hanya ajakan makan malam di pagi hari! Bukankah sang _Presdir _bisa mengakatannya saat jam istirahat.

"Kalian menolak?" Tanya sang _Presdir._

Kedua karyawan tersebut menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja, saya mengira anda akan mengatakan apa. Nyatanya…" salah satu karyawan menghela napas lega.

"Jadi..kalian mengharapkan hukuman dariku atas keterlambatan kalian?" tebak sang _Presdir._

Dengan cepat kedua karyawan itu menggeleng kaku. Tentu saja maereka tidak mau dihukum. "Haahahaha… kalian tidak perlu tegang begitu, Kibum, Changmin." Geli rasanya melihat kedua karyawan kesayangannya bertingkah kaku begitu. "Sudah kukatakan, jika hanya ada kita walau di lingkungan kerja, bersikaplah biasa. Jangan terbebani oleh status kita." Perintahnya dengan bijak.

"Baik!" jawab Changmin dan Kibum kompak tanpa menghilangkan sikap kaku mereka.

"Ck, kalian itu! Sudah tiga tahun bekerja dan kenapa kalian masih kaku padaku?" ucapnya pura-pura kesal, "Kalian sudah ku anggap sebagai putraku. Jangan terlalu kaku dan formal, bukankah aku pernah bilang aku sangat risih dengan sikap seperti itu!"

Changmin dan Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang atasan. Ya, sudah tiga tahun mereka bekerja di perusahaan ini, tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Changmin dan Kibum merasa baru kemarin mereka diwawancara dan sekarang mereka sudah bekerja diperusahaan ini cukup lama.

"sudah keluar sana!" usir sang _Presdir_ membuat Kibum dan Changmin segera keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Ahhhhh… rasanya kepalaku mau pecaaahhhhh!" teriak Changmin membuat pengunjung cafeteria kantor mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Changmin. Kibum segera mengeplak kelapa changmin dengan tumpukan kertas yang berada ditangannya, "Berisik!" bentak Kibum.

"Apa masalahmu!" sewot Changmin.

"Kau menarik perhatian, bodoh!"

Changmin melihat keselilingnya dan benar saja kata Kibum. Para pengunjung lain melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan kau-menganggu-, dengan senyum malu Changmin meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain.

"Ah, ya, kau akan menerima tawaran itu?" Tanya Changmin membuka topic pembicaraan. Kibum menatap Changmin sebentar, "Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kibum balik.

Changmin terdiam sesaat dan berpikir sebentar. Tangan kanan Changmin mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan tangan kirinya menyangga wajahnya, "Entahlah, aku binggung. Ingin sih menerima tawaran _membintangi Iklan_ produk baru kita, tapi rasanya akan aneh jika melihat aku akan muncul di tv." Jawab Changmin. Kibum mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Changmin, rasanya memang akan sangat aneh mendapati dirimu berada dalam layar Tv.

.

******Beberapa waktu lalu, Kibum dan Changmin memang ditawari untuk membintangi iklan produk baru mereka. Saat itu setelah rapat peluncuran produk baru mereka, sang presdir tiba-tiba mengajukan penawaran pada keduanya untuk membintangi produk baru. Para karyawan pun menyetujui hal itu. Changmin dan Kibum saling berpandangan heran. "_kenapa harus kami?_" itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum saat itu. Mereka berdua heran, kenapa harus mereka? Bukankah mereka bisa menyewa artis terkenal untuk membintangi iklan produk mereka? Selain itu akan menguntungkan juga, dengan artis yang terkenal mungkin mereka akan mendapat konsumen yang banyak. Terlebih jika artisnya memiliki banyak fans fanatik, dijamin para fans fanatik itu akan menyerbu produk mereka. Menanggapi penuturan Changmin, Sang Presdir tersenyum. "_Aku tidak ingin konsumen membeli produk kita karena artis yang membintangi iklannya, tapi karena produk kita memang berkualitas dan sesuai dengan keinginan masyarakat_." jawab sang presdir dengan senyum yang masih setia. "_Selain itu anggap saja ini sebagai _Reward_ karena berkat kerja keras kalian yang membuat perusahaan ini maju begitu pesat,_" sang presdir menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Changmin dan Kibum bergantian, "_Perusahaan kita pun sudah mengembangkan sayapnya ke jenjang internasional. Berkat kalian kami mulai bisa menembus pasar luar negri. Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian_." sang presdir membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Cangmin dan Kibum. Para peserta rapat pun mengikuti sang presdir, membungkut hormat pada dua pemuda itu. Kibum dan Changmin hanya tersenyum kaku dan entah harus bersikap bagaiman. Salah tingkah.

Rasanya, baru kemarin Changmin dan Kibum diterima di perusahaan ini. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu, rencana awal Changmin untuk memperbesar perusahaan ini tercapai dengan cepat. Perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja memang berkembang dengan pesat, waktu tiga tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat untuk kemajuan sebuah perusahaan. Sangat jarang ada perusahaan yang mampu meningkat pesat, dibutuhkan tahunan bahkan puluh tahunan untuk memajukan perusahaan mereka. Kemajuan perusahaan yang sangat pesat memang ambisi Changmin, namun itu pada awalnya. Ketika ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan tersebut, satu hal yang ia rasakan. Nyaman, perasaan itulah yang melingkupi kesehariannya yang saat itu sedang terpuruk. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya mampu memjadikan perusahaan tersebut maju. Yang membuat Changmin dan Kibum bertekad memperbaiki keadaan perusahaan adalah sikap sang pemilik perusahaan. Saat hari pertama mereka bekerja, sang presdir lah yang menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Tatapan lugu yang diberikan pria paruh baya itu membuat hati Kibum dan Changmin merasa tentram. Saat menyambut mereka, sorot mata sang presdir seolah mengatakan rasa terima kasih yang sangat atas bergabungnya mereka.

Kebaikan sang presdir yang tidak memilih pada karyawan, memperlakukan karyawan tidak seperti layaknya atasan pada bawahan, tapi sebuah perhatian terhadap saudara dan seorang ayahlah yang diberikan pada karyawan. Hatinya yang baik dan terbilang polos untuk ukuran pria paruh baya, membuat perusahaan itu seperti sebuah keluarga. Changmin bisa merasakan suatu aura positif yang mengelilingi sang presdir. Begitu masuk lebih dalam dalam perusahaan, Kibum merasa sangat marah pada karyawan yang berani menikam sang presdir dari belakang. Sang presdir memang terlalu baik sampai-sampai tidak pernah menaruh curiga pada karyawannya sendiri yang berbuat korupsi. Changmin merasakan panas di dadanya melihat adanya karyawan yang korupsi terhadap perusahaan tersebut. Tidakkah para karyawan tersebut berterima kasih pada kebaikan sang presdir? Sungguh keterlaluan. Saat itu Changmin dan Kibum yang terlah mengumpulkan bukti atas korupsi para karyawan, mereka melaporkannya pada sang presdir. Hal itu membuat sang presdir langsung terpuruk, ternyata perusahaannya mengalami penurunan yang sangat drastic karena ulah karyawannya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai petinggi perusahaan. Membuat sang presdir mendekam dalam rumah tampa mau peduli terhadap perusahaannya, menyalah dirinya atas ketidak bergunaannya dalam mengurus peusahaan yang ia bangun dari sangat kecil.

Changmin dan Kibum tidak bisa diam saja melihat sang atasan terpuruk seperti itu, karena itu mereka langsung bertindak dengna bantuan Yunho yang sudah berpelangalaman menangani hal seperti ini bersama dengan karyawan lain yang juga ingin memajukan kembali perusahaan. Setelah berhasil melalui beberapa kejadian, akhirnya mereka bisa membangkitkan perusahaan kembali dan menjebloskan para koruptor ke jeruji besi. Beruntung perusahaan tersebut belum kehilangan asset penting, jadi bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk kembali membangkitkan semua kasus terselesaikan, Changmin dan Kibum mengunjunggi sang presdir dirumahnya dan memberitahukan bahwa gejolak dalam perusahaan telah selesai teratasi.

**Shin Dong Hee**… sang pemilik perusahaan menangis tersedu mendengar kabar tersebut. Shindong bahkan merasa tubuhnya tidak mampu bertahan lagi dan ambruk begitu saja, Shindong sangat berterimakasi pada kedua orang yang telah membantunya. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak berguna. Disaat para karyawan yang masih setia padanya membutuhkannya, ia malah melarikan diri dari amsalah. Ia menangis bahagia mendengar masih banyak karyawan yang setia padanya walau ia seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa lari dari masalah. Saat itu Kibum dan Changmin hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "_Kami sangat menyayangi anda bukan karena anda atasan yang harus kami hormati, tapi kami menyayangi anda karena kebaikan anda. Mereka yang pernah bekerja di perusahaan lain mengatakan, 'tempat ini lebih hangat dan seperti keluarga'. Mereka mengatakan hal itu, anda tahu karena apa? Karena sifat, sikap, dan perangai andalah yang membuat kami betah dan setia pada anda._" Penuturan Kibum membuat Shindong kembali menangis, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk tidak lari dari kenyataan dan akan berusaha lebih keras.

Sejak kejadian itu, Shindong dan karyawan lain menaruh hormat atas kegigihan dan kerja keras Kibum dan Changmin. Mereka sungguh sangat terkagum-kagum pada generasi muda seperti mereka, jiwa yang penuh dengan semagat dan tekad (ambisi). Kibum dan Changmin yang seperti merasa diperlakukan istimewa, sungguh merasa terganggu dan risih. Mereka meminta pada karwayan lain agar memperlakukan mereka layaknya pekerja yang lain. Tentu saja para karyawan malah berbalik merasakan kecanggungan, bagaimana tidak? Mereka harus bersikap biasa saja pada kedua **direktur muda **itu. Walau mereka masih muda, tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan status tentu karyawan lain akan merasa serba salah. Meski sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal sama, tetap saja masih banyak karyawan yang memperlakukan mereka special. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sebaiknya Changmin yang belum terbiasa harus mulai membiasakan diri, berbeda dengan Kibum yang pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti , tidak ada karyawan satu pun yang memandang mereka iri dan benci. Mereka malah merasa bangga akan kehadiran kedua direktur muda itu dalam perusahaan.

Kini, perusahaan tersebut mulai mendunia. Hal itu dikarenakan kekompakan para pekerja, aura positif yang dimiliki Shindong mempengaruhi para pekerja. Para karyawan tidak dibuat setres dengan dekerjaannya, mereka bahkan masih bisa bermain-main disaat jam kerja. Tidak jarang membuat kegaduhan dan meramaikan seisi ruangan, terkadang mereka melakukan _lembur bersama_ yang berujung menonton olimpiade bersama. Jangan mengangap mereka bermain-main dalam bekerja, mereka akan sangat menakutkan jika sedang serius. Rasanya keadaan setiap ruangan terasa mencekam, mereka tidak akan senang jika mereka diganggu jika sedang serius. Santai tapi serius… itulah yang selalu dikatakan Shindong. Boleh bersantai, tapi jangan sampai melupakan pekerjaan mereka, apalagi melalaikan pekerjaan. Tidak jarang Shindong mengundang para karyawan berlibur ke rumahnya, mengahabiskan _week end _bersama.

Meski perusahaan Shindong telah maju dan bisa disejajarkan dengan perusahaan besar lainnya, bahkan mampu melebihi perusahaan lain, Shindong masihlah Shindong yang dulu. Berpenampilan senderhana, tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang yang kaya. Rumah yang ditinggali Shindong pun masih rumahnya yang sederhana, yah… walau kini rumahnya terisi oleh barang-barang yang –kelewat- mewah. Satu hal yang membuat Kibum, Changmin dan karyawan lain tercengang ketika berkunjung ke rumah Shindong… Halaman rumah yang sangat –SANGAT- luas! Pantas saja Shindong sangat suka mengajak karyawannya berkunjung ke rumahnya. Halaman rumah itu bisa digunakan untuk _garden party _atau _Wedding party._

Sebenarnya, bukan hal tadi yang membuat Kibum dan Changmin mampu memajukan perusahaan tersebut. Ada sebabnya mengapa mereka sampai membuat perusahaan milik Shindong maju begitu pesat. Sebuah sebab yang membuat mereka harus merasakan sakit hati yang jauh lebih dalam dari rasa sakit yang pernah mereka alami dulu. Rasa sakit yang membuat mereka jatuh dalam keterpurukan. Rasa sakit yang hampir saja membuat Changmin yang saat itu telah berhasil menepati janjinya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan hatinya –bukan karena ambisinya untuk menunjukkan pada orang yang telah menolaknya–, kembali terperosok ke jurang keputus asaan. Rasa sakit yang membuat Kibum merasakan hidupnya kosong, hampa dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Perasaan yang membuat mereka ingin lari dari kenyataan…******

Dua tahun lalu, tepat setelah satu minggu meraka membangkitkan kembali perusahaan Shindong, Kibum menerima sebuah kabar dari sebuah surat. Surat yang sangat indah dan menunjukkan suatu kesakralan. Surat yang langsung terjatuh di sofa ketika Kibum selesai membacanya dan Changmin yang melihat keanehan Kibum ikut membaca surat sacral itu.

Ya, surat sacral..

Sebuah surat undangan dengan nama kedua orang yang mereka cintai terukir indah di dalamnya. Sebuah surat pernikahan…

**Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun.**

Pernikahan kedua orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Dua orang yang telah mengambil separuh hati mereka, dua orang yang terukir manis dalam hati dan pkiran mereka.

.

.

**Dua tahun lalu**

"_kau… akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka?" _Tanya Changmin saat itu yang melihat Kibum merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"_Ya_." Jawab Kibum singkat masih sibuk memasukkan pakaian ke dalam kopernya.

Changmin memandang sendu pada Kibum. Satu hal yang membuat Changmin merasa bukan adik yang pengertian… ia baru mengetahui kalau Kibum _sangat _mencintai Siwon, bahkan memendam perasaannya selama tiga tahun lebih (hampir empat tahun). Changmin sungguh bukan tipe orang yang peka, jangan salahkan Changmin yang tidak mengetahui perasaan dipikir-pikir, Kibum lah yang paling menderita. Mencintai seseorang, memendamnya begitu lama, dan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Sekarang, orang yang sangat dicintainya akan menikah dengan orang yang Changmin cintai. Pasti Kibum sangat sakit hati, terlebih Kibum belum pernah memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Dan sekarang, Kibum dengan hati yang sangat hancur akan menghadiri upacara sacral itu. Kenyataan yang sangat pahit…

"_Berapa lama di Belanda_?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang dilaksanakan di Belanda, yang menghadirinya pun hanya orang-orang tertentu seperti teman, keluarga, serta kerabat yang menerima pernikahan mereka.

"_Hanya menghadiri pernikahan_." Jawab Kibum pelan. Changmin mengangguk lemah, ternyata Changmin salah. Ia berpikir Kibum sangatlah kuat menghadapi keadaan ini, nyatanya… Kibum tidak tidaklah sekuat itu. Dari jawaban Kibum, Changmin menyimpulakan bahwa Kibum hanya akan menghadiri sebentar (sesaat) setelah itu ia akan langsung kembali ke Korea.

_Kibum_…"

"_Ya?_"

"… _Bisakah, bisakah kau berikan ini pada Kyuhyun?_" Tanya Changmin pada Kibum. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah benda kotak panjang pada Kibum. Kibum mengangguk lalu menerima kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke koper bersebelahaan dengan sebuah kotak merah. "_Untuk Siwon Hyung?_" Tanya Changmin melihat kotak merah itu. Kibum mengangguk lagi, matanya menatap kosong pada kotak merah itu.

"_Ya_." Singkat Kibum yang segera menutup kopernya. "_Aku… berangkat_." Pamit Kibum dengan suara yang lirih tanpa menatap Changmin dan langsung melenggang pergi. Changmin menatap kosong kepergian Kibum dan tersenyum miris.

Kenapa Changmin tidak ikut menghadiri? Tentu saja karena ia tidak diundang. Mana mungkin orang yang telah menolak Changmin bersedia mengundangnya.

.

.

Kibum menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Ia bisa melihat sorot kebahagiaan dari pandangan mata Siwon, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kini telah resmi menikah. Setelah berhadapan dengan mereka, Kibum memasang senyum palsunya dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memberi menyambut tangan Kibum dengan senyum yang mengembang,

"_Selamat, Hyung_." Ucap Kibum dengan mimic yang sengaja ia ceriakan. Siwon mengangguk semangat dan membalas '_Ya_.', Siwon memang tidak menyadari raut kesedihan Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun… ia mengetahuinya. Kibum beralih pada Kyuhyun, kembali memasang senyum palsu. "_Akhirnya… kau menikah juga, Kyunnie_."

Perkataan Kibum, entah kenapa seakan menyindirnya. Tentu Kibum tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ingin segera menikah, tapi tentu bukan dengan Siwon. Apakah Kibum sengaja?

Tanpa tersenyum dan hanya memasang wajah datar Kyuhyun menjawan, "_Terima kasih_."

Kibum meronggoh saku celanannya, ia mengeluarkan dua kotak berwarna merah dan biru. Kibum menyerahkan kotak biru pada Kyuhyun, "_Dari Changmin_." Singkatnya, kemudian ia beralih pada Siwon tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun ketika menerima hadiah dari Changmin, Kibum memberikan kotak merah miliknya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik Siwon, "_Dariku_."

Setelah memberikan kedua kado itu, Kibum langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi tanpa menghiraukan seruan Siwon. Kibum langsung bertolak ke bandara, ia ingin segera pulang ke Korea dan menenangkan diri.

.

.

Setibanya di Korea, Kibum langsung ke apartemen Changmin. Saat tiba di apartemen, Kibum mendapati apartemen Changmin tang gelap gulita. Tidak biasannya Changmin mematikan lampu, padahal baru jam tujuh malam. Kibum menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, kemudian berlalu ke kamar mengetuk kamar beberapakali, namun tidak mendapat reaksi apapun. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin, Kibum segera masuk ke kamar yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Gelap, kamar Changmin pun sama gelapnya. Kibum meraba-raba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu. Ketika lampu menyala, mata Kibum terpaku pada sosok Changmin yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Kibum mendekati changmin dan matanya terbelalak melihat ada bercak darah yang mulai mengering dari lengan kiri Changmin yang terbalut kemaja putih –yang kini berubah merah– .

"_**Changmin!"**_

.

.

TBC(?)

.

.

_Tanda dua buah bintang (awal-akhir) itu adalah cerita yang hilang. Sebenarnya menurut saya, cerita yang hilang itu lebih baik dari yang sekarang. Penjelasannya lebih santai dan menurut saya lebih simple dan tidak bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang bisa mengulang waktu, kan? saya sudah berusaha semampu saya mengingat bagian yang hilang dan inilah hasilnya._

_Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review (lagi), kembali dikejar waktu ==a_

_Dan… sepertinya chap ini saya terlalu banyak note ==a (awal dan akhir penuh dengan A/N)_

_**Thanks for you all!**_

_**Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu membaca dan bahkan me-review (_._)**_

_**Thanks for reviewer -New reviewer/New reader - and Silent Reader^^ **__(dengan adanya Silent Reader, saya bisa melihat masih banyak reader yang membaca fic saya, walau saya tidak mengetahui opini anda tentang bagus tidaknya fic saya. Saya berterimakasih, anda salah satu acuan saya untuk melanjukan fic –__**especially Reviewer : big thanks for u all**__–.)_

_Oya, banyak yang menebak dengan Sangat BENAR! Soal WonKyu yang married (ketahuan dari alur cerita yang pasaran ==a), semoga chap depan mejadi kejutan dan tidak mudah tertebak (tidak pasaran)^^._

_My God!_

_Saya benar2 mohon maaf _ , saya baru sadar MinKyu nya Gak ada! Saya terlalu focus pada ChangBum bagaimana membuat perusahaan Shindong bangkit._

_Saya benar-benar Minta maaf. Chap depan dipastikan MinKyu n Sibum bakal muncul._

_Mohon maaf~_

_Thank to __**ChangKyuuu**__ yang sudah bertanya. Pantas saja saya merasa ada yang kurang, Sibum moment ny pun sedikit._

_Maaf, Maaf..._

_._

_._

_Last : Review?_


	7. Chapter 7A

**A little of Help**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk dan sangat panjang!**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Maaf **_**update**_** (sangat?) Lama.**

Tangan Kibum mengelus pelan poni Changmin, menyingkirkan helaian itu dari keningnya. Suhu tubuh Changmin sangat panas, keringat mengalir begitu banyak membanjiri badannya. Bahkan bajunya basah oleh keringat, padahal Kibum sudah menganti bajunya dua kali. Kibum menatap prihatin Changmin yang terbaring lemah, sebegitu terlukannya kah Changmin sampai-sampai Changmin jatuh demam? Kibum pikir, Changmin bisa menerima kenyataaan ini dengan tegar, namun ternyata… Changmin tak sekuat yang ia kira. Yang lebih membuat Kibum miris adalah luka di tangan Changmin. Apa Changmin bermaksud bunuh diri? Tapi… kalau memang berniat bunuh diri, kenapa luka di tangan kirinya tidak begitu dalam? Hanya sayatan-sayatan yang tidak sampai menembus kulit dalam Changmin, walau sayatan itu sangat banyak bahkan hampir sampai ke siku tangannya.

Saat melihat keadaan Changmin tadi, Kibum sangat panic, apalagi ketika melihat tangan Changmin. Kibum sangat takut Changmin melakukan tindakan yang bisa menghilangkan nyawanya, tapi untunglah Changmin masih bernapas ketika Kibum memeriksa keadaan Changmin, namun Kibum kembali merasakan kekhawatiran ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang merah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras.

"_Bodoh_!" bisik Kibum pada Changmin yang masih terbaring. Kibum duduk di samping Changmin, sesekali menganti Kompres yang mulai mengering. "_Bodoh_!" desis Kibum, raut wajahnya sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan. Berbagai perasaan menyelimuti hatinya, ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa yang saat ini tengah mendominasinya. Tangan Kibum kini beralih mengenggam tangan Changmin yang tergeletak lemah disamping badan Changmin.

"_Kita… benar-benar bodoh_!" Kibum tersenyum miris ketika mengucapkannya. "_Mencintai seseorang sampai seperti ini. Sungguh menyedihkan_…" ucapnya sedih. Kibum mengeratkan peganggan tangannya, wajahnya kini menunduk.

"_Yang lebih bodoh adalah diriku, orang yang ku cintai sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku. Kebodohanku juga tidak berani mengungkapkannya, sekarang… rasa sakit ini yang melingkupiku. Melingkupi kita. Aku sangat menderita, Minnie_."

Pandangan Kibum mulai mengabur, matanya mulai merasakan adanya cairan yang melapisi penglihatannya. _"Aku bukan orang seagresif dirimu dalam hal menyatakan cinta. Aku terlalu pengecut, sangat pengecut untuk menunjukkan perasaanku. Aku sangat ingin seperti dirimu Minnie… Hiks_…" mengalir sudah cairan yang melapisi matanya, Kibum memejamkan erat matanya begitu juga dengan genggaman tangannya. "_Aku sangat mencintainya, Minnie… Sangat mencintainya… Hiks_…" isakan-isakan mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Perasaan sakit itu kembali datang.

"_Kenapa... kenapa kita harus merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini_?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "_Kenapa... Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Sesak sekali... Hiks_…" tangan kanan Kibum mencengkram dadari kirinya.

_"Apa salah kita sampai harus mengalami hal ini?... Hiks... apa_?"

"_Minnie… apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hiks… mereka sudah tidak bisa kita miliki. Mereka..hiks… mereka.. mereka.. hiks_.." Kibum membungkukkan badannya hingga kepalanya berbaring di dada Changmin. Ia menangis tersedu, menangisi penderitaannya. Menangisi kisah cintanya, menangisi penyesalannya…

_Siapapun… tolong kami. Hiks… tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini… hiks… tolong kami_…"

Gumamam itu terus ia keluarkan sampai kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Setengah badan Kibum meringkuk diatas badan Changmin. Rasa sakitnya membuatnya tertidur dalam tangis.

.

"_Kyunie_,,,"

Dalam sakit pun Changmin terus menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun, walau dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun Changmin terus menyebutkan nama orang yang dia cintai. Air mata mengalir dengan mulus melewati pipi Changmin yang masih memerah karena suhu badannya yang belum juga turun.

Sungguh begitu besar rasa cinta Kibum dan Changmin pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Terlalu besar sampai mereka harus berkorban dan membuat mereka menutup hati mereka pada orang lain. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menempati hati Changmin dan hanya Siwon yang berada di hati Kibum, mereka tidak akan pernah mengantikan orang yang mereka cintai. Tetap menyimpan mereka sebagai kenangan terindah dan akan selalu jadi yang paling indah. Mereka tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun memasuki hati mereka, tidak akan.

Sejak kejadian itu, Changmin dan Kibum menjadi seorang _workaholic_. Menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan tampa mengenal waktu, menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai rutinitas yang tidak boleh mereka lewati. Terus bekerja sampai mereka tidak menyadari waktu yang mereka lalui dan hasil pekerjaan mereka. Membuat mereka berpikir pekerjaan adalah obat yang cocok untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

"_Kenapa menyayat lenganmu, Minnie?"_

"_Aku pikir dengan menyayat lenganku, rasa sakit di hatiku akan tergantikan dengan rasa sakit di lenganku. Tapi, rasa sakit itu tak hilang juga walau aku sudah menyayat lenganku."_

"_Bodoh!Aku pikir kau mau bunuh diri."_

"_heh? Mana mungkin! Kalau aku bunuh diri, aku tidak akan bisa melihat Kyu–.. aku tidak akan bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi…"_

_"Bodoh..."_

.

.

Lupakan kejadian tiga tahun lalu ataupun tahun-tahun lainnya. Saat ini Changmin dan Kibum tengah serius menjalani hidup mereka yang baru. Hidup sebagai…

Bintang Iklan (selewat).

Iya, mereka akhirnya menerima tawaran Shindong, dan lihatlah hasilnya… kedua pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi bahan perbincangan. Setiap Kibum dan Changmin pergi keluar, banyak tatapan mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak? Dalam iklan itu mereka tampil sungguh mempesona dengan gaya yang sangat elegan, tubuh changmin dan Kibum dalam balutan *****jas hitam dan dasi merah marun. ******Berjalan dengan elegan memperkenalkan produk baru perusahaan mereka, memamerkan senyum yang dapat memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Tatapan mata yang mampu menyedot setiap orang yang memandang mata mereka ke dalam dunia mereka, tidak ada kata selain memgagumkan!

Sepertinya Shindong harus menarik ucapannya tentang 'produk yang berkualitas', karena ternyata dari kabar yang ia dapat, konsumen membeli produk itu hanya untuk medapatkan foto mereka. Oh, ya, entah keisengan siapa yang dengan berani menyelipkan foto Kibum dan Changmin dalam produk itu. Foto Changmin dan Kibum saat sesi pemotretan dan pembuatan iklan. Gara-gara pekerjaan iseng itu, banyak konsumen yang -kebanyakan remaja itu- complain karena pada produk yang mereka beli tidak ada foto Kibum dan Changmin (yang katanya _Limited edition _hingga batas waktu tertentu). Keisengan yang membuat mereka repot juga, mereka harus diam-diam memasukkan foto yang sama agar tidak diketahui sang korban keisengan. Malangnya, orang yang bersangkutan tidak mengetahui hal itu dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Hhhaaa… sepertinya kepekaan Changmin dan Kibum mulai memudar.

Dan gara-gara iklan itu, mereka berdua mendapat berbagai tawaran iklan dari produk lain.

"Bummie, hari ini juga ada janji dengan Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

Saat ini mereka berada di cafetaria kantor, menikmati jam istirahat dengan tenang. Kibum yang sedang memainkan gelas jusnya mendongkak menatap Changmin, "Ya, malam ini." Jawabnya lesu.

"Yah~ sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau bermain ke rumah Shindong Ahjussi." Changmin mendesah kecewa. Niatnya malam ini ia akan mengajak Kibum bermain ke rumah Shindong.

Bermain?

Ya, itu benar. Sejak dua tahun lalu, Changmin dan Kibum cukup sering bermain ke rumah Shindong karena paksaan Shindong. Shindong sering meminta Kibum dan Changmin bermain ke rumahnya bahkan sampai bermalam. Sebenarnya maksud Shindong meminta mereka bermain adalah untuk menjaga anak-anaknya jika ia lembur, ia tidak tega meninggalkan anak-anaknya dirumah tanpa ada pengawasan orang dewasa. Bisa saja Shindong menyewa bodyguard, tapi ia merasa lebih aman jika Changmin dan Kibum yang menjaga anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" kesal Kibum. "Ck, aku sedang malas bertemu Siwon Hyung."

"Malas? Tumben sekali. Biasanya paling semangat kalau bertemu dia."

Kibum terdiam tidak membalas ucapan Changmin. Kibum memang sangat malas bertemu dengan Siwon, toh yang dibicarakan tiap kali bertemu selalu hal yang sama. Kyuhyun. Tidak berubah sejak lima tahun lalu, bedanya kali ini adalah kehidupan rumah tangganya. Hubungan Kibum dan Siwon memang masih seperti dulu, sahabat. Tidak ada yang berubah, meski kini Kibum lebih memilih menghiraukan curhatan Siwon, memberi saran dan pendapat seadanya dan sekedarnya dengan tidak berniat.

"Semangat? Tentu saja telingaku sangat bersemangat mendengar curhatannya sampai-sampai hampir tidak pernah aku dengarkan lagi." Kesal Kibum.

Mendengar kekesalan Kibum, Changmin hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih setia mendengarkan ocehannya?"

"Entahlah..." jawab Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain pada Changmin yang kini memasang tampang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumah Shindong Ahjussi besok malam saja. Kau mau kan?" Tawar Changmin. Kibum mengangguk memberi jawaban.

.

.

Tatapan matanya tidak berkedip begitu melihat pada layar kaca, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan darahnya mendesir begitu deras. Tangannya yang mengenggam remot control dikencangkan, hatinya berdesir…

Dalam layar kaca itu terpampang wajah orang yang sangat ia rindukan setengah mati. Bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya, tidak melihat sosok yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Bertahun-tahun ia memendam kerinduan, bertahun-tahun pula ia harus menenggak kepahitan karena angan-angannya untuk melihat sang terkasih tidak pernah terwujud.

Kini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu walau tidak langsung, jantungnya berdetak cepat, bibirnya bergetar menggumamkan nama sosok itu, "Chang..Min…" Matanya tiba-tiba mengabur dan mengalirkan air mata. Sungguh ia sangat merindukannya, merindukan Kim Changmin .

Ia terdiam cukup lama menatap sosok Changmin, "Minnie…" bisiknya lagi, namun kali ini senyuman lembutlah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisannya, akhirnya… setelah bertahun-tahun ia bisa melihat sosok Changmin. Ia sangat bahagia walau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Ia teringat kenangan masa lalunya, kenanganya bersama Changmin. Ia tidak menyangka, pembicaraan mereka ketika SMA dulu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

"_Kyunnie.." panggil Changmin pada sosok yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Sosok itu mendongkak menatap Changmin._

_"Ya?" sahutnya._

_Changmin tersenyum, tangannya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun "Kau tahu cita-citaku waktu kecil?" tanya Changmin. Matanya menerawang menatap langit siang._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Mana aku tahu. Aku kan tidak mengenalmu waktu kecil." jawabnya ketus._

_Changmin terkekeh, benar juga kata Kyuhyun. "Ah, iya juga ya." katanya membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, "kalau begitu aku beritahu." Changmin menatap bola mata Kyuhyun begitu dalam, sedang yang ditatap entah kenapa merasa gugup._

_'Jangan bilang kalau cita-citanya waktu kecil adalah mejadi pengantin.' batin Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya merinding memikirkan hal itu, 'seperti perempuan saja!' batinya bergidik ngeri pada pemikirannya._

_"Cita-citaku saat kecil adalah ingin masuk TV!" terang Changmin dengan semangat._

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. TV? Masuk TV? Cita-cita yang aneh!_

_"Televisi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, meragukan perkataan Changmin._

_Changmin mengangguk semangat, "Iya! Saat kecil aku sangat ingin masuk Tv."_

_"Hah? Kanapa masuk Tv? Kenapa tidak sekalian jadi penyanyi saja?"_

_Changmin tersenyum, "Karena aku ingin orang tuaku melihatku. Aku ingin mereka mencariku dan lalu menjemputku dari panti. Setelah itu kami akan bersatu kembali." jelas Changmin. Meski tersenyum, sorot matanya memancarkan suatu kesedihan dan pengharapan._

_Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram seragam sekolah Changmin erat, "Minnie.." lirihnya._

_"Kalau diingat-ingat, konyol sekali cita-citaku itu. Disaat orang lain ingin menjadi dokter, presiden, tentara, aku malah mencita-citakan hal bodoh." lanjut Changmin masih dengan senyumannya._

_Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin erat. "Tidak, cita-citamu itu... Harapan yang kau inginkan. Harapan di masa yang akan datang tidak ada bedanya dengan cita-cita. Jangan mengatakannya bodoh, kalau kau mengatakan hal itu bodoh, maka harapanmu pun adalah sebuah kebodohan. Kalau begitu, perasaanmu yang berharap kembali pada orang tuamu pun suatu kebodohan." Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Kau tidak inginkan perasaanmu dianggap sebuah kebodohan? Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat bersedih jika harapan untuk berkumpul kembali disebut sebuah kebodohan. Jangan katakan itu lagi." pinta Kyuhyun._

_Changmin tertegun mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya, ternyata Kyuhyun malah mengerti maksud cita-citanya. Senyum Changmin mengembang, Ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus._

_Kyuhyun megangguk dalam pelukan Changmin._

_"Kalau kau benar masuk Tv, jangan membuatku malu!"_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, kenangan itu membuatnya tersenyum geli. Changmin benar-benar masuk Tv dan tidak membuatnya malu, malahan membuatnya kagum.

"Kau benar-benar masuk Tv, Minnie." kagum Kyuhyun.

"_I Miss You_..." bisiknya. Matanya menatap layar kaca yang kini menayangkan sebuah acara variaty show. "_Really Miss You_..." Mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalirkan kristal bening dan mulai mengeluarkan isakan.

"_Miss You so Bad_." lirihnya.

Tangan Kanan Kyuhyun mengelus lembut gelang yang ia kenakan di tangan kirinya. Matanya menatap sendu pada gelang itu.

Gelang pemberian Changmin.

Gelang yang diberikan Changmin sebagai hadiah pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Gelang dengan inisial 'S-K', Kyuhyun dapat menebak inisial itu dengan jelas 'Siwon-Kyuhyun'. Saat itu, Kyuhyun marah ketika melihat inisial di gelang itu. Ia ingin sekali mencabut inisial 'S' dan mengantinnya dengan 'C', tapi ia urungkan karena ia tidak ingin merusak atau merubah gelang pemberian Changmin.

Kini, pikirannya menerawang ke masa saat ia membuka hadiah itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika membuka kotak berwarna biru itu, bukan karena gelang yang dihadiahi Changmin, tapi karena nota yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Nota yang berisi ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya, hanya ucapan 'selamat', tidak ada kata lain.

Sakit, saat menerima hadiah itu dari Kibum. Ia merutuki Changmin yang tidak melakukan apapun, malah memberinya hadiah. Apa Changmin sudah tidak mencintainya? Terlebih lagi Changmin memberi gelang dengan inisial Siwon dan dirinya, apakah Changmin benar-benar merelakannya?

Saat itu Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjerit. Berlari pada Changmin dan memintanya untuk membawanya kabur. Ia sesungguhnya tidak ingin menikah dengan Siwon, tapi karena desakan orang tua dan atas kebaikan Siwon lah ia tidak mampu menolak. Ia merasa tidak enak pada kebaikan Siwon yang setia menemaninya, terlebih ketika ia mengetahui Siwon mencintainya sejak kecil.

Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan rasanya memendam rasa Cinta begitu lama, karena itu ia bermaksud membalas kebaikan Siwon dan memberinya kesmpatan untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak sedikit pun mencintai Siwon sampai sekarang.

Selama menikah dengan Siwon, perkembangan hubungan mereka sangat lambat. Mereka hampir tidak pernah terlihat mesra, bahkan di depan umum pun mereka bersikap seperri adik-kakak.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Siwon, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mau keluarganya membuat Changmin menderita karena tidak mau menuruti perkataan mereka. Ya, Kyuhyun diancam Kangin. Kangin mengancam akan menghancurkan Changmin jika tidak menurutinya.

Selama tiga tahun ini kehidupannya tidak ada bedannya dengan hidupnya setelah berpisah dengan Changmin. Masih tidak dizinkan keluar rumah, tapi tidak separah dulu. Sekarang ia sudah bisa keluar rumah, tapi harus dengan Siwon. Pernah sekali ia mencoba kabur untuk menemui Changmin atau Kibum, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. _Bodyguard_ yang disewa Kangin memergokinya dan menyeret Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya, rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Minie. Tapi bagaimana caranya?Tiga tahun ini aku selalu mencoba, tetap saja selalu gagal._Appa_ benar-benar membuatku gila!"

.

Malam ini langit begitu cerah, bintang dan bulan terlihat dengan jelas. Suasananya pun tenang, malam yang sangat indah.

Sangat Indah jika saja Kibum tidak harus mendengar ocehan Siwon tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya yang tidak berjalan lancar. Sesekali Kibum hanya bergumam menanggapi ocehan Siwon, memasang wajah tidak berminat dan bosan. Ayolah, lima tahun menjadi pendengar curhatan orang yang sama membuatnya jenuh. Memangnya hidupnya hanya untuk menjadi pendengar saja? Hei, dia bukan tempat sampah! Mendengarkan unek-unek, menjadi pendengar yang baik, terkadang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mencela. Tidakkah ia seperti tempat sampah? Menampung ocehan orang lain, setelah itu orang yang mengoceh pergi begitu saja.

Kibum sudah terlalu kebal. Jika ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dapat dipastikan saat pulang Kibum akan mengurung diri di kamar karena mendengar curhatan orang yang ia cintai menceritankan orang lain.

"Bummie... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Kyuhyun. Dua tahun menikah dengannya, tapi tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kami. Kami seperti sebelum menikah, malah lebih parah. Jujur saja aku lebih suka Kyuhyun sebelum kami menikah, dia ceria, terbuka, menyenangkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, dia jadi tidak menyukainya." curhat Siwon.

Kibum merasa aneh dengan Siwon, tidak ada nada sedih seperti awal-awal mereka berumah tangga saat bercerita. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, lebih suka Kyuhyun yang dulu? Kalau begitu perasaan Siwon berkurang? Atau mungkin karena Siwon sudah –terlalu- terbiasa?

"Kau bilang menyukai Kyuhyun sebelum menikah? Kau tidak menyukai Kyuhyun yang sekarang?" tanya Kibum memastikan, Siwon mengangguk.

Kibum meghela napas, ia tatap Siwon tajam. Hatinya terasa panas mendengar penuturan Siwon. "Kau tidak mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh, _Hyung_!" desis Kibum.

Siwon menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kibum. "Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya, Kibummie! Mengapa kau berkata begitu!" tanya Siwon tidak terima. Apa-apaan itu! Tentu saja Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun, bahkan sedari ia kecil. Jujur hatinya panas mendengar hal itu, baru kali ini Siwon merasa kesal dengan tanggapan Kibum.

"Heh, kalau kau memang mencintai Kyuhyun, kau akan menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya akan sifat dan sikap dia." sinis Kibum, "Kalau memang sifat dan sikap dia berubah, harusnya Hyung berusaha mengembalikan ia seperti sifat dan sikap dia yang dulu. Mungkin hyung memang mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi apakah itu tulus atau hanya obsesimu terhadap cinta pertama masa kecil hyung? Apa hyung pernah memikirkan hal itu? Selain itu, yang hyung lakukan hanya mengeluh dan mengeluh! Tidak berguna!" Kesal Kibum. Sebesar apapun cinta Kibum pada Siwon, tetap saja jika menyangkut Kyuhyun ia tidak terima. Apalagi jika Siwon hanya menyukai Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun saat masih bersama Changmin...ia sungguh tidak menerimanya.

Siwon terdiam. Benar, kalau Kyuhyun berubah seharusnya ia mengembalikan Kyuhyun seperti dulu. Yang Siwon lakukan selama ini hanya mengeluh dan curhat pada Kibum, tidak melakukan usaha apapun agar Kyuhyunnya kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang ia Cintai. Kenapa ia tidak lakukan itu? Kenapa ia hanya mengeluh dan mecurahkan masalahnya pada Kibum? Seharusnya ia berusaha.

"Kenapa diam?" sinis Kibum. "Kau baru menyadarinya? Aku sungguh kecewa padamu, ku pikir kau orang yang tepat untuk menjaga adikku dan bisa mengembalikan dia seceria dulu. Nyatanya, kau mengecewakanku. SANGAT!" Marah Kibum. Huh, padahal Kibum sudah menerima pernikahan mereka dengan hati hancur. Kibum bahkan berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali lagi, tapi ternyata... Kyuhyun malah semakin diam. Awalnya Kibum mngetahui keadaan Kyuhyun, ia sangat terpukul karena bagaimanapun keadaan mereka sekarang karena dirinya juga. Karena keegoisannya.

"Maaf..." lirih Siwon dengan wajah menunduk tidak berani menatap Kibum yang kini mematapnya sinis.

"Simpan kata maafmu. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kembalikan ia pada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya!"

Kibum berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih merutuki ketidak berdayaannya. Sangat munafik! Kibum ingin Kyuhyun kembali seperti yang dulu dengan usaha Siwon? Tidak, ia hanya kesal karena Siwon begitu mencintai Kyuhyun sampai-sampai walau Kyuhyun bersikap acuh padanya, Siwon tetap setia pada Kyuhyun. Kibum cemburu, ia sangat cemburu hingga ia harus menekannya dengan kata-katanya. Lihatlah sekarang, Siwon begitu terpukul dengan kata-katanya. Ia merasakan suatu kesenangan melihat Siwon seperti itu, sekarang Siwon bisa merasakan rasa sakit dihiraukan oleh orang yang dicintai dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Kejam? Katakan itu pada Kibum, karena ia tidak peduli! Ia hanya ingin Siwon merasakan Sedikitnya perasaan yang Kibum alami, _Hanya sediki_t.

.

.

_Kim Kibum, tidakkah kau tahu betapa hancurnya hati Siwon ketika kau berkata bahwa Siwon tidak berguna?_

_Hanya kau yang mengatakan seorang Choi Siwon tidak berguna. Ia sangat terpukul karena ucapanmu. Sangat. Ia bahkan harus meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat karena rasa sakit akan kata-katamu Kim Kibum._

_Selama ini orang-orang selalu menyanjungnya, tapi yang kau lakukan? Mengatakan hal yang selama ini Siwon hindari dan takuti. Ia sangat takut kalau ada yang mengatakannya tidak berguna, ia selalu berusaha jadi orang yang berguna bagi siapapun. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang lain karena ketidak bergunaannya, tapi sekarang? Ketakutannya terjadi dan itu dikatakan oleh Kibum, __**sahabatnya**__._

.

.

"Kyu..."

Hal pertama yang selalu dilakukan Siwon ketika tiba di rumah adalah memanggil Kyuhyun, menelusuri tiap ruangan mencari Kyuhyun, dan akan tersenyum dan bernapas lega ketika menemukan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Itulah kejadian yang selalu terjadi dan terulang setiap Siwon pulang ke rumah.

Siwon mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Aku pulang."Bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi bisikan Siwon, matanya tidak beralih dari tv.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk membuat Siwon mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar." lirih Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon, "Hyung belum makan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit cemas.

Siwon tersenyum kaku, "Sebenarnya sudah." katanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Lalu kenapa mengajakku makan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah cemas mengira Siwon belum makan, karena sejak mereka menikah Kyuhyun jarang makan malam bersama dengan Siwon karena pekerjaan Siwon yang kadang lembur. Kyuhyun takut Siwon tidak makan teratur, karena kalau Siwon sampai sakit maka ia yang akan kena imbasnya. Seperti awal-awal mereka menikah, Siwon jatuh sakit karena pola makan yang tidak teratur bahkan sering melewatkan makan malam. Saat itu, Jung Soo menceramahinya karena tidak merawat Siwon dengan baik. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar ceramah Jung Soo lagi, sangat mengerikan baginya. Oleh sebab itu, Kyuhyun takut Siwon akan sakit lagi.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar bersama malam ini." jawab Siwon dengan wajah yang merona. Yah, memang ajakan tadi hanya alasan saja. Sejujurnya gara-gara ucapan Kibum tadi, Siwon merasa tidak terima dan ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Siwon tulus mencintai Kyuhyun. Lagipula kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama juga mereka tidak keluar bersama. Selama ini Siwon sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan... Pertemuannya dengan Kibum, lebih tepatnya sesi curhat dengan Kibum. Karena itu setelah pulang tadi, Siwon langsung bertekad akan mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam keluar. Selama ini setiap makan malam Siwon selalu makan malam di kantor jika lembur dan alasan kenapa ia jarang makan di rumah dengan Kyuhyun adalah ia meminta Kibum menemaninya makan malam sekalian curhat. Benar kata Kibum, selama ini ia tidak berusaha.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Siwon, tidak biasanya Siwon ingin mengajaknya keluar di malam hari. Selama ini, Kyuhyun lah yang meminta Siwon menemaninya (atas perintah orang tuanya) ke luar rumah sekedar membeli keperluan sehari-hari.

"Maaf, hyung. Bagaimana kalau besok malam?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga ingin keluar saat malam, tapi gara-gara bodyguard sialan itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa. "Itupun kalau hyung tidak sibuk."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar tawaran Kuuhyun, dengan segera ia memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tidak! Hyung tidak sibuk. Besok malam aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh." ucapnya bahagia.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Siwon, ia tidak membalas pelukan erat Siwon. Ia hanya tersenyum, ini adalah bentuk rasa terimakasihnya pada Siwon. Walaupun sebenarnya hal ini adalah termasuk rencananya kabur untuk bisa menemui Changmin, karena jika bersama Siwon para bodyguard tidak akan mengikuti mereka.

'_Maafkan aku, hyung_.'

.

.

Pagi hari yang menentramkan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Heechul. Pagi ini ia sudah berkutat di dapur sejak dua jam lalu, sesekali ia bersenandung saat menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya dan juga bekal untuk Kibum.

Kibum?

Ya, tidak salah. Bekal untuk Kibum, karena kini Kibum telah kembali pulang.

.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak Kibum kabur dari rumah, Hangeng akhirnya menemukan Kibum yang saat itu berkunjung ke rumah Shindong. Satu hal yang membuat Kibum merasa bodoh adalah kenyataan ia melupakan bahwa alamat rumah Shindong berdekatan dengan rumahnya. Ketika itu Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang dan bersiap pergi, Hangeng langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menenerjang Kibum dalam sebuah pelukan. Kibum yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba berontak, namun ketika ia mendengar Hangeng menyebutkan namanya disertai isakan membuat Kibum membatu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Hangeng menarik Kibum ke dalan mobil dan membawanya pulang...

Sejujurnya Kibum sangat merindukan rumahnya, terlebih ummanya. Hangeng langsung menuntun Kibum ke kamarnya dan Heechul setibanya di rumah. Saat tiba di kamar orang tuanya, tubuh Kibum kembali membeku. Air mata menetes begitu melihat ummanya. Heechul terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan selang infus, mata Heechul terpejam. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, dilihat dari jarak Kibum yang cukup jauh Kibum bisa melihat tubuh Heechul yang kurus. Dengan langkah pelan Kibum meghampiri Heechul dan membelai rambut Heechul dengan tangan gemetar begitu sampai, air mata Kibum mengalir.

Sungguh kondisi Heechul seperti mayat hidup. Tubuhnya seakan tidak memiliki daging, hanya tulang yang terbungkus kulit. Bahkan kulit Heechul sangat pucat, bibir yang merah itu kini berubah putih. Kibum menangis dan langsung memeluk Heechul, tubuh Kibum gemetar. Kibum meremas tangan Heechul yang terasa dingin, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat ummanya seperti ini. Kibum tahu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kepergiannya karena Heechul sangat menyayangi Kibum. Hangeng menghampiri Kibum dan menepuk punggung putranya.

"_Kembalilah. Ummamu sangat merindukanmu sampai seperti ini._" pinta Hangeng. Hangeng ikut meneteskan air mata, ia selalu menangis jika melihat istrinya dengan kondisi yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. "_Maafkan appa_." lirih Hangeng, "_Appa berjanji tidak akan bertindak egois lagi, karena itulah kembali_." tubuh Hangeng ambruk, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan.

"_Kembalilah demi ummamu... Jika kau tidak ingin kembali demi appa. Appa mohon, demi ummamu_." Hangeng bersujud disamping Kibum. Ia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya, saat ini ia hanya ingin keluarganya kembali utuh. Ia tidak ingin istrinya menderita lebih dari ini, ia terlalu mencintai istrinya.

Kibum bergeming, ia melirik Hangeng yang bersujud. Kibum terkejut melihatnya. Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Heechul, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hangeng yang masih bersujud dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kibum bisa mendengar isakan Hangeng, hatinya berdenyut sakit mendegar isakan Hangeng dan melihat ayahnya bersujud padanya demi Istrinya... Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Hangeng pada Heechul? Bahkan rela bersujud dan memohon pada anaknya sendiri. Bukankah itu terbalik? Sang anak lah yang seharusnya bersujud karena telah berani kabur hingga membuat ibunya seperti ini. Tidak hanya Heechul, Kibum pun bisa melihat tubuh Hangeng yang kurus. Hangeng pasti setres akan keadaannya, ia harus mengurus perusahaan tanpa bantuan Kibum, merawat Heechul, dan mencari keberadaan Kibum. Pantas saja badan Hangeng merosot tajam, Kibum pun bisa melihat cekungan di pipi Hangeg dan lingkaran hitam di matanya. Raut lelah pun bisa Kibum lihat dari wajah dan bahu Hangeng yang terkulai, tidak tegap seperti dulu.

"_Kembalilah. Appa mohon... Appa tidak sanggup melihat keadaan umma mu lebih dari ini. Rumah sangat sepi tanpamu, appa dan umma sangat merindukanmu_." kembali Hangeng memohon. Tangannya mengapai kemeja Kibum dengan gemetar, "_Appa sangat menyayangimu, Kibum. Kau putra kami satu-satunya... Karena itu kembalilah. Appa janji tidak akan memperlakukanmu semena-mena lagi. Kembalilah..._" bujuknya disela tangisannya. Tangan Hangeng semakin kencang mencengkram kemeja Kibum.

Mata Kibum meneteskan air mata kembali, sungguh ia tidak menyangka Hangeng akan melakukan hal ini. Kibum memeluk Hangeng yang masih bergetar, "_Cukup, appa_." lirih Kibum. Rasanya sesak sekali melihat Hangeng menangisinya, begitu bodohnya Kibum ketika ia berpikir mengangap perlakuan Hangeng karena ia satu-satunya penerus keluarganya. Kibum beranggapan ia hanyalah alat bagi Hangeng untuk perusahaannya, nyatanya itu salah besar. Hangeng sangat menyanginya sampai seperti ini. "_Maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah anak yang berbakti pada kalian, maaf._" sesal Kibum.

"_Aku begitu bodohnya meninggalkan rumah tanpa tahu keadaan appa terlebih umma. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf_." air mata Kibum mengalir deras, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisannya.

Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kibum yang berderai air mata, tangannya beralih mengusap surai hitam Kibum. "_Tidak, appa yang salah. Kalau bukan karena perbuatan appa, semua ini tidak akan terjadi_."

Kibum mengeleng keras, "_Salahku... Aku tahu ini semua berawal dari kesalahanku dulu. Aku yang salah... Hiks... Ka-kalau saja dulu aku.. Hiks.. Kalau dulu aku tidak bertindak bodoh, appa dan umma tidak akan seperti ini.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.._"

Hangeng memeluk Kibum dengan segera, 'Tidak! Jangan ingatkan Kibum lagi pada kejadian masa lalu.' hati Hangeng menjerit. "_Bummie, dengarkan appa_." pintanya, "_Semua ini bukanlah salahmu. Semua yang terjadi dulu adalah kecelakaan, tidak ada yang bersalah._" jelas Hangeng mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

"_Bukan salahku?_" tanya Kibum ragu.

Hangeng mengangguk, "_Ne, semua murni kecelakaan. Lupakan kejadian yang telah lalu, ne_?" ucapnya meyakinkan. "_Semuanya masa lalu. Sekarang kita perbaiki hubungan kita_."

Meski Kibum kurang yakin, tapi Kibum mengangguk. Hangeng bangkit dan mengajak Kibum serta, Hangeng menuntun Kibum ke arah Heechul. "_Chullie-ah, bagunlah. Kibum sudah kembali..._" bisik Hangeng tepat ditelinga Heechul. Tangan Hangeng mengusap pipi Heechul yang tirus, "_Bangun_, _Sweetheart_. _Apa kau tidak kangen pada Kibum kita_?" bisiknya lagi, bibirnya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Heechul yang tertutup.

"_Umma_..." panggil Kibum lirih. Isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibir Kibum. "_Bangunlah... Apa umma tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"_

"_Bangunlah, Chullie. Putra tercinta kita ada disini, kali ini aku tidak bohong_."

Kibum meraih jemari Heechul, sedetik kemudian Kibum merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Heechul. Senyum Kibum mengembang dan melirik Hangeng yang juga mengembangkan senyum. Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan bola mata cantiknya.

_"HEECHUL!"_

_"UMMA!"_

.

.

Semenjak saat itu Kibum kembali ke kediaman orang tuanya. Hubungannya dengan Hangeng seperti tidak terjadi masalah, malah biasa saja. Heechul dengan cepat pulih meski memang tak seperti dulu, tapi setidaknya jauh lebih baik. Walaupun Kibum telah kembali ke rumahnya, tapi tetap saja ia sering menginap di apartemen Changmin. Tidak ada yang melarangnya karena kini Hangeng dan Heechul tahu apa hubungan Kibum dan Changmin. Kibum menceritkan hubungan sebenarnya diantara mereka dan mengenai rencana Kibum tentang lamaran Changmin, saat itu Hangeng sangat syok. Kibum hanya meluruskan hal itu saja, ia tidak mengatakan siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai dan hubungan segi empat yang melanda Changmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Siwon. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menambah masalah, cukup mereka berempat yang menyelesaikannya, setidaknya masalah diantara Kibum, Hangeng, dan Changmin terselesaikan. Dengan hal itu, perasaan Kibum terasa lebih lega.

Hubungan Hangeng dan Changmin?

Hangeng sudah minta maaf pada Changmin atas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, bahkan ia bermaksud meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi pada Kangin, tapi sayangnya semua itu sudah terlambat karena semuanya sudah terjadi dan sangat sulit untuk diperbaiki. Terlebih lagi Kangin dan Minho 'berencana' menunangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Hangeng yang berniat meluruskan masalah malah berbalik memberi selamat. Saat itu Hangeng berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun dan Siwon ditunangkan atas dasar perasaan mereka sendiri, jadi ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan keluarga Cho dan Choi dan berpikir sudah tidak perlu meluruskan apapun karena nyatanya Kyuhyun malah bertunangan dengan Siwon. Hangeng tidak memberitahukan perihal pertunangan itu pada Kibum yang nyatanya tidak terjadi karena mereka langsung melakukan upacara pernikahan. Hangeng tahu bahwa Kibum 'berteman' dengan Siwon, jadi Hangeng pikir Kibum memgetahuinya dari Siwon.

Mengenai pekerjaan, Hangeng tidak melarang Kibum asalkan Kibum pulang ke rumah. Hangeng justru mendukung Kibum, karena Hangeng ingin melihat Kibum sukses tanpa nama keluarganya, melainkan karena usahannya sendiri. Hangeng tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pekerjaan Kibum, ia ingin melihat sejauh mana Kibum berusaha. Hangeng mengatakan bahwa itu adalah 'latihan' bagi Kibum agar kelak ia mampu meneruskan usahanya.

Dan kini semuanya berjalan seperti tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman, kecuali untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih terikat oleh kesalah pahaman yang tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain Kibum.

.

.

Heechul masih sibuk mengurusi bekal dan sarapan pagi sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Hangeng dibelakangnya. Hangeng melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Heechul, membuat Heechul tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan bekal buatannya. "Hannie!" kesal Heechul begitu mengethui siapa yang memeluknya. Hangeng terkekeh dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Heechul, merapatkan pelukannya.

"Pagiii..." ucap Hangeng lembut sambil mengecup pipi Heechul. "Wah, hari ini aku dibuatkan bekal juga?" senang Hangeng melihat ada dua kotak bekal di meja makan.

"Tidak. Yang satu lagi untuk Changmin."

Hangeng merenggangkan pelukannya, "Changmin?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Ne, aku membuatkan untuknya." ucap Heechul seraya melepaskan pelukan Hangeng dan berbalik menatap sang suami, "Aku sudah menganggap Changmin anakku, selama Kibum pergi Changmin yang 'menampung'nya kan? Pasti Changmin sangat repot." jelas Heechul. "Selain itu ketika aku mengunjungi apartemen Changmin, aku melihat begitu banyak bungkusan ramyun. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku makan makanan tidak sehat itu."

Hangeng mengangguk, "Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, kau harus membuatkan mereka bekal tiap hari." saran Hangeng. "Tapi, kenapa aku tidak dibuatkan?" tanyanya tidak terima setelah ia mengingat bahwa Heechul tidak membuatkan bekal untuknya, ia juga kan ingin menikmati bekal buatan istri tercintanya.

Heechul tersenyum, "Untuk apa aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, kalau aku akan menemanimu makan siang?"

"Kau akan ikut ke kantor?" tanya Hangeng tidak percaya, pasalnya Heechul hampir tidak pernah ke kantor.

Heechul mengeleng, "Tidak, aku akan berada di apartemen Changmin sampai makan siang tiba. Apartemennya pasti sangat berantakan karena semalam Kibum menginap." Heechul tersenyum geli jika mengingat keadaan apartemen Changmin jika Kibum menginap, sangat berantakan karena ulah mereka yang suka ribut tidak jelas. Benar-benar seperti saudara kandung.

Hangeng memasang wajah kecewa, gagal sudah harapannya untuk berduaan dengan istrinya di kantor. Ck, sepertinya Hangen mulai menyalahgunakan kantor. "Kau itu sudah seperti mengunjungi apartemen putra kandungmu yang sudah hidup mandiri saja." sebal Hangeng.

Heechul tertawa dan memeluk Hangeng, "Aku merindukan_nya _Hannie.." lirih Heechul. Hangeng mengusap kepala Heechul dengan sayang, "Ne, aku juga Chullie." bisik Hangeng.

"Apakabar_nya _sekarang ya?"

.

.

Rasanya Kibum ingin terjun dari atap tertinggi gedung perusahaan Shindong!

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini sudah beberapa orang berkunjung ke kantor hanya untuk mewawancarainya, dari mulai majalah bisnis sampai majalah remaja dan koran serta tabloid. Untuk majalah bisnis ia tidak masalah, hanya saja untuk majalah dan tabloid remaja yang dimana hampir 75 persen berisikan idola remaja baik penyanyi maupun pemain film, ia merasa kurang nyaman karena bagaimanapun ia bukan seorang _entertainer_. Terlebih lagi tawaran iklan masih saja menghampirinya, padahal sudah dengan tegas ia tolak. Gara-gara melayani mereka, Kibum jadi terpaksa menunda makan siangnya. Huh, padahal ia sangat ingin menikmati bekal buatan ummanya.

"Yo! Bummie."

Seruan seseorang mengalihkan pikiran Kibum. Kibum menatap kesal pada orang yang telah membuat polusi suara di ruangannya. Dan entah pikiran darimana rasanya otak Kibum sudah mulai mengimajinasikan mencincang tubuh orang itu, membunuhnya secara perlahan sebelum mencincang orang tersebut menjadi dadu daging untuk diberikan pada hewan Karnivora.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku begitu. Kau seperti ingin mencincangku saja."

Teriakan itu kembali menghasut pikiran Psycho Kibum, dengan segera Kibum mengeleng menyingkirkan pikiran itu. "Maaf, Minnie." ucap Kibum pada Changmin yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri di depan mejanya.

"Jangan melamun, bisa-bisa ada yang merasukimu." saran Cahangmin. Changmin meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal diatas meja Kibum, "Aku yakin kau belum makan, karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama."

Kibum mengernyit, "Tahu darimana?" tanya heran.

Changmin menghebuskan napas lelah, "Aku pun sama." lesunya. "Rasanya aku ingin mencincang mereka! Aku kan sudah menolak tawaran mereka, kenapa juga masih menawariku?" kesal Changmin sambil membuka bekalnya kasar.

"Ya, kau benar. Bahkan aku sampai membayangkan mencincang tubuhmu tadi." cerita Kibum tanpa melihat Changmin. Kibum mengambil bekalnya yang berada di laci meja kerjanya.

Changmin yang baru saja menyuapkan makannya langsung tersedak, "Uhuk! Apa? Kau... Aishh! Kenapa tidak Siwon Hyung saja yang kau jadikan model imajasimu!" sungut Changmin tidak terima.

"Salahmu sendiri masuk tanpa izin." bela Kibum, "Lagipula, aku sudah cukup bosan membayangkan tampang-sok-polosnya sebagai model imajinasiku." Kibum menyuapkan makanannya cukup kasar.

Changmin yang sudah mulai tenang menyeringai mendengar penuturan Kibum, "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau seliar itu." jahil Changmin.

Kibum melempar majalah yang ada di mejanya dengan kasar pada Changmin. "Ya! Pikiranmu yang liar. Memangnya aku tidak tahu setiap malam kau mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun!" serang Kibum tak terima.

Changmin kembali tersedak, "UHUK! A-apa yang kau katakan! Aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkal Changmin dengan wajah semerah paprika yang ia lahap.

Kibun tersenyum puas dan melahap makanannya dengan tenang, "Oh, yaaa..." sangsi Kibum meremehkan ucapan Changmin. "Jangan menyangkal. Aku punya buktinya kok." eteng Kibum. Ia megobrak-abrik ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya apa yang dicarinya pada Changmin.

Mata Changmin melotot melihat Video dalam ponsel Kibum, mulutnya mengangga memperlihatkan paprika yang belum ia telan. Dalam video itu terlihat Changmin yang memejamkan mata dengan wajah dan rambutnya penuh dengan peluh, wajahnya memerah dan mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun. Kibum menyeringai, "Ahhh... Apa yang akan dipikirkan KyuHyun ya jika melihat ini?" Ucapnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ka-Kau... Kapan merekamnya?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya dengan tampang Syok. Apakah itu memang dirinya?

"Ck ck ck... Bukankah sudah kubilang? Se-ti-ap ma-lam kau mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun." jelasnya, "Apa yang kau impikan dengan Kyuhyun, hm?" tanya Kibum jahil. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke laci.

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Aku tidak memimpikan yang aneh-aneh dengan Kyuhyun." gugupnya.

Kibum terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, ia mengeleng melihat reaksi Changmin. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak tahu apakah Changmin memang memimpikan Kyuhyun tiap malam atau tidak, dia hanya menjahili Changmin saja. Tapi sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Kibum benar, buktinya Changmin bereaksi seperti itu. Soal Video itu... Sebenarnya Video itu ia ambil ketika Changmin demam dulu. Sungguh tega Kibum merekam Changmin yang tengah sakit, salahkan Changmin yang tidak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hannie, apa hari ini Kibum akan menginap di apartemen Changmin lagi?" tanya Heechul pada Hangeng yang sedang mengemudi.

"Ya. Tadi dia menelponku, mungkin sampai seminggu kedepan Kibum akan menginap. Wae?" jelas Hangeng diakhiri dengan tanya.

"Ah, tidak. Tadinya aku akan mengundang keluarga Choi makan malam bersama, aku kangen Taemin."

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu mereka, aku baru sadar. Kalau begitu kau undang saja mereka, aku yakin Kibum tidak akan keberatan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Taemin." senang Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya, "Kau senang sekali." ucap Hangeng dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau ada mereka, rumah tidak akan sepi. Rumah kita kan selalu terasa sepi, apalagi sejak Kibum kerja.." sendu Heechul.

Hangeng menghentikan mobilnya karena mereka telah sampai. Hangeng berbalik menatap Heechul yang tertunduk, dielusnya rambut Heechul dan memeluknya. "Maaf, kau pasti sangat kesepian." lirih Hangeng.

Heechul mengeleng, "Jangan meminta maaf. Mungkin kalau aku tidak memiliki kekurangan, rumah kita tidak akan sesepi ini." ucapnya lirih. Tangannya mengelus perutnya.

Hangeng yang merasakan pergerakan tangan Heechul ikut mengelus perut Heechul, "Kau sempurna, Chullie." sangkalnya

Heechul kembali mengeleng, "Tidak. Seorang wanita tidaklah sempurna jika tidak bisa mengandung." rasanya dadanya seperti dihantam sesuatu jika mengungkit hal ini. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kemeja kerja Hangeng.

"Kau sudah memberiku dua putra, Chullie. Kau sempurna." Hibur Hangeng. Tangannya beralih mengusap pungung Heechul.

"Tidak. Kita sudah kehilangan putra kita, hanya Kibum yang kita miliki. Aku... Aku tidak bisa memberikan malaikat baru lagi di keluarga kita, aku bukanlah wanita sempurna... _Hiks_." rancau Heechul ditengah tangisannya. "Maafkan aku karena aku bukanlah istri yang sempurna untukmu, aku tidak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan padamu. Aku selalu merepotkanmu, aku... Hiks... Aku tidak berguna.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Hannie... Hiks... Aku-"

Rancauan Heechul terpotong oleh ciuman Hangeng. Hangeng mencium Heechul dengan penuh kasih sayang dan juga kepedihan. Awalnya Heechul hanya diam karena terkejut, sesaat kemudian Heechul membalas ciuman Hangeng. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai Hangeng melepaskan ciumannya, ia tatap mata Heechul dalam.

"Chullie, Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia yang fana ini." kata Hangeng dengan senyum lembut, "Kesempurnaan itu ada ketika kita merasa apa yang ada dalam diri seseorang atau sesuatu adalah apa yang kita impikan, inginkan, harapkan, dan apa yang kita anggap 'sempurna' melekat pada mereka. Kesempurnaan itu Relatif, setiap orang memiliki kadar kesempurnaan yang berbeda." jelas Hangeng, sedikit mengatur napas karena ia tidak terbiasa bicara banyak. "Dan bagiku, kesempurnaan adalah dirimu."

Senyum lembut dan kata-kata Hangeng membuat Heechul terpana dan menghentikan tangisnya. Bibir Heechul megembangkan senyuman di wajahnya yang berurai air mata, "Terimakasih..." ucapnya tulus.

.

.

To be continued…. (7B)

.

.

*****style di MV Santa you are the One

******gaya Hyun Bin/ Won Bin di iklan produk Televisi.

Ok, gak jelas dan garing untuk bagian A ini.

Tapi, kalian bisa langsung lanjut ke 7B silahkan~


	8. Chapter 7B

**A little of Help**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Maaf **_**update**_** (sangat?) Lama.**

.

.

"Ya! Kim Changmin, tidak bisakah kau santai sedikit?" kesal Kibum pada Changmin. Kibum menatap Changmin yang berada di depannya dengan jengkel. Langkah Changmin begitu terburu-buru memasuki pekarangan rumah Shindong, meninggalkan Kibum di belakang yang bersusah payah mengejar Changmin.

"Tidak! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan_nya._" balas Changmin tanpa melihat Kibum, ia terus melangkah hingga sampai di depan pintu rumah Shindong. Dengan tidak sabar Changmin menekan bel rumah.

"Ck, kenapa kau begitu antusias bertemu dengan_nya_?" penasaran Kibum, "Kau menyukainya?" tebak Kibum dan berhasil mendapat jitakan manis dari Changmin.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukainya, itu kan sudah jelas. Kenapa kau malah bertanya, sih!" tegas Changmin membuat Kibum bengong.

Serius?

_Clek_...

Pintu terbuka dan mempelihatkan kepala dengan rambut pirang yang menyembul, sang pemilik kepala menenggakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang tamu. Dalam sekejap sang pemilik kepala menghambur memeluk Changmin.

"Minnie _Hyuuuungg~_" pekiknya senang.

Changmin hampir terjungkal atas reaksi sang pelaku. Changmin balas memeluk sang pelaku erat, "**Key**!" seru Changmin senang pada laki-laki berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu. Lelaki yang sudah Changmin anggap sebagai adik yang sangat ia sayangi, karena Changmin sangat mengiginkan seorang adik. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai Kibum berdehem keras memisahkan mereka.

"Eh? Kibum Hyung..." Canggung Key sembari mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

Kibum mendecih, "Apa-apaan reaksimu itu!" cibir Kibum. "Kau tidak mau memeluk hyung tampanmu ini?" tanya Kibum narsis membuat Changming yang kini mendecih sebal.

Key tersenyum dan memeluk Kibum, "Aku kangen hyung~" ucapnya sengaja dibuat manja.

"Berhenti bersikap sok manja!" perintah Changmin, "Kau membuatku merinding~" canda Changmin membuahkan pukulan kecil di pundaknya dari Key yang melepaskan diri dari Kibum.

"Bilang saja kau iri!" Goda Kibum.

"Jangan memancing keributan, hyung. Sebaiknya kita masuk." saran Key.

.

"Mana adikmu?" tanya Kibum yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Key menunjuk ke lantai atas memberi isyarat, kemudian ia beralih pada Changmin disampingnya. "Apa malam ini hyung akan menginap?" tanya Key penuh harap.

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Malam ini kami hanya ingin bermain saja." jelas Changmin menimbulkan desah kecewa Key.

Kibum tersenyum melihat ekspresi kecewa Key. "Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang sedang merindu~" goda Kibum dengan pandangan... Nakal.

Wajah Key memerah mendengar godaan Kibum. Changmin menatap binggung pada wajah merah Key yang kini menunduk, "Kau demam, Key?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Ck, apa Changmin tidak sadar kalau Shin Key Bum menyukai dirinya? Ah,tepatnya mencintainya! Rasanya ingin sekali Kibum membenturkan kepala Changmin, harusnya ia sadar bahwa sudah cukup lama Key mencintainya. Selama ini Key cukup agresif menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Iya!"

Jawaban itu keluar dari Kibum dengan nada gemas, "Dia demam Cinta!" lanjut Kibum.

Changmin menatap Kibum heran, "Emang ada, ya? Demam cinta?" tanya Changmin polos.

Kibum ingin sekali melempar mug di depannya ke muka Changmin. Kenapa Changmin jadi tidak peka dan bodoh begini?

"Kibum Hyung bohong!" sangkal Key, "Dan aku tidak demam, aku hanya malu dengan godaan Kibum Hyung." jelas Key.

Changmin mangut-mangut mengerti, "Begitu, ya. Aku kira benar ada." respon Changmin. Kali ini bukan hanya Kibum yang ingin melempar mug ke wajah Changmin, Key pun berpikiran sama.

Key sungguh kesal dengan respon Changmin akan sikap agresifnya, percuma ia terang-terang menyatakan cinta yang malah dibalas ucapan sayang sebagai kakak. Jika saja adik kesayangannya tidak meledeknya, sudah dipastikan Key akan akan menangisi nasibnya.

"Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningn yang sempat terjadi. Kibum dan Key mengangguk. "Mau makan di cafe Yunho Hyung?" tawar Changmin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Key dan Kibum.

"Aku akan panggil adik kesayang kita dulu." Key beranjak menuju lantai dua bermaksud memanggil adiknya.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam.

Siwon melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi Siwon sampai di rumah. Berharap Kyuhyun sudah bersiap ketika Siwon menjemputnya. Siwon memarkirkan mobil dan bergegas keluar, dengan tidak sabar Siwon memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya da Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" panggilnya ketika tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di kamar. Siwon keluar menuju dapur.

"Kyu?" panggilnya lagi namun tidak mendapat balasan. Siwon kembali ke kamarnya, matanya kini menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat di depan cermin.

Siwon bernapas lega, "Kenapa tidak menyahuti panggilanku?" tanya Siwon. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggan Kyuhyun yang terbalut kemeja hitam.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Tadi aku di kamar penyimpanan." jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang mengancingkan lengan kemejanya.

Siwon mengernyit, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" herannya.

"Ada barang yang ku ambil, aku meyimpannya disana."

"Barang apa?"

"Kado dari Changmin."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun melalui kaca didepan mereka, "Gelang ini?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh gelang yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat.

Siwon tersenyum, "Gelangnya bagus." komentarnya mengamati gelang yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, "Apalagi ada inisial nama kita, Changmin memang sahabat terbaikmu." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas perkataan Siwon. Ia melepas pelukan Siwon dan menarik Siwon keluar, "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." ajaknya.

.

"Ck, kenapa kalian datang bergerombol begini sih! Mau menghancurkan cafe ku?" sinis Yunho menyambut kedatangan Kibum Cs.

Changmin dan Key hanya nyengir, Kibum memamerkan Killer Smilenya, dan satu sosok lagi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Cih! Ahjussi tidak butuh uang kami?" balas sinis sosok yang diyakini adik Key. Yunho menatap tajam sosok itu, "Uang kalian?" ulangnya, "Seingatku kalian tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepeserpun uang disini." balas Yunho lebih sinis. "Dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi! Aku belum terlalu tua!" kesalnya.

Sosok itu mencibir, "Tua! Dasar tidak sadar umur! Bangkotan!" makinya membuat Yunho geram dan hampir melemparkan nampan almunium yang ia tenteng kalau saja Jaejoong tidak mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, Yun." Jaejoong menenangkan Yunho, "Masuklah, aku yakin perut kalian sudah sangat lapar." perintah Jaejoong lembut. Kibum Cs segera memasuki cafe Yunho dan mengambil tempat di pojok jendela cafe.

"Noona." panggil Changmin pada Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya dan membelai rambut Changmin sayang. Jaejoong menatap Changmin, "Apa?" tanyanya. Changmin melebarkan senyumannya, "Aku kangen noona~" manja Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ck, hyung seperti anak Jae noona saja! Jangan peluk-peluk noona seperti itu." protes Key.

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Aihhh~ lihat siapa yang cemburu~" goda Jaejoong pada Key. Key mendecih sebal, begini nih kalau sudah kumpul di cafe Yunho. Key selalu jadi bahan godaan mereka. Senang-senang saja sih digoda begitu, tapi ia akan merasa dongkol karena Changmin malah mementingkan makanan daripada godaan itu seperti sekarang, Changmin sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong ketika makanan tiba. Padahal Key ingin mengetahui reaksi Changmin.

"Hahahaaha... Jangan mengodannya, si _Kunci_ ini bisa mati karena malu." tawa itu keluar dari sang adik. Key menatap tajam sang adik, "Ya! Jangan panggil aku Kunci!" protes Key.

"Namamu kan memang 'Kunci'." timpal Kibum santai sambil melahap makan malamnya.

"Kalian senang sekali menggoda Key." heran Yunho yang baru kembali dari ruang kerjanya.

"Key itu terlalu asyik jadi bahan godaan, hyung." jelas Changmin menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Mulut Changmin dipenuhi makanan.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Telan dulu makanannya, Minnie." saran Jaejoong penuh perhatian, ia melap noda pada pipi Changmin.

Kibum berdehem melihat perilaku Jaejoong, "Ah, noona kau membuat dua orang disini panas." ucapnya melirik Yunho dan Key yang cemberut melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Sosok adik Key terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kibum disampingnya. "Anak-Ibu rukun." komentarnya.

"Siapa yang anak-ibu rukun? Aku tidak mau memiliki anak seperti Changmin!" tolak Yunho.

Changmin melotot menatap Yunho, "Siapa juga yang mau punya ayah pervert seperti hyung!" sunggut Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat keribut itu. Hatinya bebrdesir hangat melihat Changmin sekarang, Changmin terlihat bahagia. Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati, berharap kebahagian seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di salah satu restoran ternama. Siwon sudah memesan meja sebelumnya, jadi mereka langsung duduk di meja yang telah disediakan pihak restoran. Begitu mereka mendudukkan diri, para pelayan dengan lihai menghidangkan makan malam yang telah dibpesan Siwon.

"Hyung telah menyiapkan ini semua?" Kagum Kyuhyun.

Siwon megangguk bangga, "Ne. Apa kau suka?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sangat. Suasana disini menenangkan, terlebih tidak ramai."

"Baguslah. Tidak percuma aku mem_booking_ restoran ini."

Eh?

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya, tangannya yang mengenggam sendok dan garpu terlepas. "Hyung mem_booking_nya?" kaget Kyuhyun.

Siwon menunjukkan senyum lembutnya, "Aku ingin ini menjadi makan malam kita tanpa ada gangguan. Aku kan hampir tidak pernah mengajakmu makan malam di luar, jadi aku ingin menikmat saat seperti ini hanya berdua denganmu." jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Siwon benar-benar mencintainya sampai seperti ini, sedangkan dia...

"Emmm... Kyunnie." panggil Siwon sedikit gugup.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan hyung."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Maaf untuk apa, hyung?"

"Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai-sampai jarang mengajakmu makan malam bersama dan mengajakmu keluar."

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku mengerti, hyung pasti sibuk."

"Sykurlah, kupikir kau marah. Selama ini kau selalu diam, aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Siwon, ia melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menikmati makan malamnya. Makan malam itu mereka lewati dalam kesunyian, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka selesai makan. Meski mereka lebih banyak diam, tapi mereka menikmati makan malam itu. Hanya saja entah kenapa Siwon merasa hal ini tidaklah begitu istimewa, padahal hal inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Makan malam berdua tanpa ada gangguan, tapi Siwon merasa hambar. Makanan berkelas yang ia makan seperti makanan mentah tanpa rasa.

'_Apa yang salah_?'

.

"Ah, jam sembilan!" pekik Key melihat jam dinding di cafe Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, besok kalian kan kuliah dan kami juga harus bekerja." ajak Kibum sembari bangkit diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ya, cepat pulang dan jangan kembali lagi!" usir Yunho ketus.

Bagaimana tidak ketus? Lagi-lagi mereka makan gratis. Ck, kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa Yunho akan mendekati rugi.

"Hyung pelit!" sunggut Changmin yang tahu kenapa Yunho mengusir mereka. Changmin mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri bersisian dengan Yunho, tangan kanan Changmin mengelus perut buncit Jaejoong. "Hyung pulung dulu, ne. Jaga umma dan jangan rewel." pamit Changmin pada bayi dalam kandungan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tenang saja, dia tidak rewel Minnie. Yang rewel appanya." geli Jaejiong.

"Ck, ahjussi satu ini benar-benar deh. Sudah bangkotan masih saja rewel, harusnya malu sama calon baby." ejek adik Key yang kini mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Sayang elusan itu ditepis Yunho.

"Ya! Jaga mulutmu." sentak Yunho, "Kau itu perempuan, harusnya kau jaga perkataanmu, **Amber**!" nasehat Yunho pada Amber-adik Key-.

Amber cemberut, "Ahjussi cerewet!" gerutunya. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun berpenampilan _boyish _itu memeluk Jaejoong, "Unni, kenapa kau bisa punya suami semenyebalkan dia sih!" heran Amber.

Jaejoong megelus punggung Amber, "Sudah, jangan memancing pertengkaran lagi. Sebaiknya kalian pulang,sudah malam." saran Jaejoong sambil melepaskan Amber.

"Baiklah, kami pulang. Selamat malam~" kompak mereka pamit.

.

Kibum dan Changmin telah mengantarkan Key dan Amber pulang, kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Changmin. Mereka menyusuri jalanan tanpa membuka perbincangan, mereka terlalu damai menikmati suasana malam yang menenangkan. Changmin masih menikmati pemandang malam dengan tenang sampai ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bummie, sepertinya kita harus ke swalayan dulu. Persediaan di rumah sudah habis." kata Changmin.

"Baiklah, kita ke swalayan dua puluh empat jam disana saja." ucap Kibum menunjuk ke swalayan yang cukup besar tak jauh di depan mereka. Mereka segera bergegas menuju swalayan itu karena waktu sudah larut malam.

Changmin memasuki swalayan sendirian, sedangkan Kibum memilih menunggu di bangku depan pintu swayalan. Sambil menunggu Changmin, Kibum memilih bermain game sambil mendengarkan musik. Terlalu asyik bermain, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk tepat disamping.

"Kibummie." panggil sosok itu.

Kibum tidak menyahut karena volume suaranya terbilang keras. Kembali sosok itu memanggil Kibum, "Kim Kibum!" kini lebih keras. Kibum masih serius dengan permainannya, masih tidak mendapat respon sosok itu menarik bahu Kibum hingga Kibum hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya dan _headset_ yang dipakainya terlepas karena kaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" sentak Kibum repleks karena kaget.

Sosok itu terkejut mendengar bentakan Kibum. Kibum hampir tidak pernah membentak dirinya, ia syok...

"Bu-Bummie, tidak perlu membentakku kan..." ucapnya setelah sadar dari syoknya.

Kibum menghela napas melihat siapa yang kini berhadapan dengannya, "Siwon Hyung." ucapnya datar.

"Sedang apa disini? Ini sudah larut malam. Kenapa berkeluyuran malam-malam begini?" tanya Siwon dengan raut khawatir.

Kibum memutar bola matannya bosan, "Hyung sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sampingku?" tanya Kibum balik, "Seperti hantu saja." gumam Kibum.

Sayangnya Siwon mendengar gumaman Kibum. Siwon mengacak rambut Kibum, gemas. "Hei, aku bukan hantu!" kata Siwon katanya tidak terima.

Kibum menepis tangan Siwon, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Rambutku jadi berantakan." kesalnya sembari memperbaiki tatann rambutnya.

"Maaf, salahmu sendiri megataiku hantu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bukan urusanmu." ketusnya.

"Ketus sekali." cibir Siwon. "Aku antar pulang." ucapnya sembari menarik Kibum dari bangku dan menyeret Kibum menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak begitu jauh.

"Lepas, hyung." pinta Kibum yng tidak diperdulikan Siwon, "Aku bersama Changmin, ia pasti mencariku." jelas Kibum berharap Siwon berhenti menariknya.

Siwon menghentikn langkahnya tepat disamping mobilnya, namun genggaman tangannya belum dilepas. "Eh? Kau bersama Changmin?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Kibum megangguk, "Aku menunggu Changmin belanja, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hyung."

Siwon meraih ponsel ditangan Kibum dan menuai protes. Siwon mencari-cari nama Changmin namun tak ia temukan, "Apa namanya?" tanya Siwon masih mencari kontak Changmin.

"Kembalikan." pinta Kibum jengkel tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon tidak mengubris permintaan Kibum. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu berhasil menemukan nama Changmin, dengan segera ia hubungi Changmin. Tidak begitu lama menunggu, terdengar suara dari sebrang.

_"..."_

"Kibum bersamaku, jangan cemaskan dia." ucapnya singkat lansung menutup sambungan dan mnyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada Kibum. Siwon yakin Changmin mengenali suarannya.

"Ck, seenaknya saja!" jengkel Kibum.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk. Udara mulai dingin." ajak Siwon memasuki mobilnya dan Kibum megikuti.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka sama-sama diam, sampai Siwon akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau ku bicarakan." mulai Siwon. Kibum hanya diam menatap pemandangan diluar mobil. Sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, Siwon melanjutkan, "Tadi aku mengajak Kyunnie makam malam." ceritanya dengan mata fokus pada jalan.

Kibum moleh pada Siwon, menatap tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" sangsinya.

Siwon mengangguk, "Baru saja kami selesai."

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Kibum heran. Jika benar Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam, harusnya ada Kyuhyun disini.

"Tadi dia bilang ada tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi," jelas Siwon. "Ia tidak mau kuantar. Kau tahukan Kyuhyun jarang keluar rumah, karena itu aku biarkan ia melakukannya. Aku yakin ia sangat bosan di rumah, terlebih para _bodyguard_ itu selalu mengawasinya."

Kibum tertegun mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Selama ini Kibum mengira Siwon tidak peka terhadap keadaan Kyuhyun, namun nyatanya...

"Kalau bersamaku, para bodyguard itu tidak akan mengikuti kami. Aku pikir dengan memberinya waktu seperti ini Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Kau tahu tempat apa yang ingin dikunjunginya?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Sedikit was-was karena ia memperkirakan tempat yang akan dikunjungi Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng, "Dia tidak mau memeritahukannya padaku." kecewa Siwon.

"Ck, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana! Kita akan kesulitan mencarinya."

"Kyuhyun bilang tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Tadinya aku sudah memaksanya agar aku ikut, tapi ia bersikeras. Kyu bilang, ia ingin menikmati kebebasannya. Besok belum tentu ia bisa keluar dengan leluasa, karena itu aku membiarkannya."

Tidak jauh dari sini...

Jangan-jangan...

"Hyung, aku ingin kesuatu tempat dulu. Bisa hyung antar aku?" pinta Kibum.

Jika benar tampat yang akan dikunjungi Kyuhyun adalah apartemen Changmin, maka Kibum akan membiarkan Changmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak ingin kesempatan ini dilewatkan Changmin begitu saja, setidaknya Kerinduan Changmin akan sedikit terobati jika bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Bummie."

"Justru karena malam, tempat itu akan sangat indah."

Siwon terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah. Sekalian aku menunggu Kyuhyun."

.

.

Tidak berubah.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun ketika memasuki apartemen Changmin. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di apartemen Changmin, berkeliling melihat apakah ada perubahan atau tidak. Awalnya ia merasa ragu memasuki kamar Changmin, tapi ia beranikan diri masuk dan sekarang sudah sepuluh menit ia mengamati kamar Changmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih sebuah bingkai foto diatas bufet. Foto tiga tahun lalu, foto mereka berdua ketika di taman bermain. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus gambaran wajah Changmin, tersenyum begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi kala itu.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada gambaran Changmin. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk wajah Changmin. "Keluyuran kemana sih, jam segini belum pulang." gerutunya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di kasur Changmin, "Apa reaksimu jika melihatku disini?" Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar Changmin. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan tunjukkan Changmin, pasti Changmin akan sangat terkejut. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar bertemu, diliriknya jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10:35 PM, 40 menit sejak ia tiba di apartemen. "Apa dia tidak pulang?" cemas Kyuhyun. Ia takut jika Changmin tidak pulang, kesempatan bertemu mungkin hanya kali ini saja dan Kyuhyun hanya memiliki waktu sampai jam dua belas. Ia sudah bilang pada Siwon akan pulang paling lambat jam dua belas. Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia benar-benar takut jika Changmin tidak pulang. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi?

Kyuhyun memeluk erat bingkai foto itu, air mata terasa menumpuk di matanya. "Minnie..." air matanya jatuh seketika. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan yang hampir keluar. Kamar yang begitu sunyi membuat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir semakin deras, ia merasa kesunyian itu mencabik perasaan rindunya. Perasaan rindu yang ia tekan selama tiga tahun, perasaan yang begitu menyiksanya.

Padahal ia sangat menanti tibanya hari ini, hari dimana ia akan melepas rindunya walau hanya sebentar. Ia bahkan harus berbohong pada Siwon, sungguh ia tidak ingin menyakiti Siwon jika ia mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Siwon terlalu polos, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada hubungan dirinya dan Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat Siwon terluka, ia terlalu baik. Meski tidak ingin, tapi Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sesungguhnya sejak awal ia telah menyakiti Siwon. Menyakiti Siwon yang tidak mengetahui apapun selain rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

_Clek_

Sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar telah terbuka oleh orang yang sejak tadi dinantinya.

.

.

Changmin melihat ponsel yang digenggamnya dan menghela napas, "Aku yakin Siwon Hyung memaksa Kibum Lagi." duga Changmin. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke tas dan pergi dengan menenteng belanjaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Changmin sesekali mengerutu dan merutuki Siwon yang seenaknya membawa kabur Kibum. Membawa belanjaan yang terbilang banyak membuatnya repot, bahkan hampir saja ada belanjaan yang terlepas. Jarak ke apartemen cukup jauh, sesekali Changmin harus berhenti untuk memperbaiki tata letak belanjaannya. Kalau Kibum tidak dibawa kabur, Changmin tidak akan serepot ini!

Perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang akhirnya berakhir. Changmin terdiam di depan pintu apartmenya sejenak, mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Setelah sedikit tenang, Changmin mencari kunci apartemennya di dalam tas. Setelah menemukannya, Changmin berniat memasukkan kunci itu.

Gerakan tangan Changmin terhenti, pintu apartemennya sedikit terbuka. Terdiam sesaat memandangi celah pintu, "Apa Kibum sudah pulang?" gumamnya dan terdiam cukup lama. "Ck, kebiasaan!" kesal Changmin sambil meraih belanjaannya dan masuk begitu saja. Ia berpikir Kibum telah pulang, karena satu lagi kebiasaan Kibum yang tidak berubah: tidak pernah benar menutup pintu apartemennya. Changmin berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan meletakkan semua belanjaannya di atas meja. Setelahnya ia bergegas menuju kamar Kibum, berniat memarahi Kibum karena kebiasaannya.

Tidak ada.

Changmin mengernyit heran melihat kamar Kibum kosong, "Pasti di kamarku." yakinnya. Changmin kemudian bergegas ke kamarnya dan dengan sedikit kasar ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Clek

Baru saja Changmin akan memarahi Kibum, bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat. Matanya sedikit melebar dan tubuhnya membatu, entah itu halusinasi atau bukan. Saat ini matanya dengan jelas menangkap sosok orang yang paling ia rindukan.

"Kyu..."

.

"Kyu..."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Suara itu... Suara orang yang menyebutkan namanya terdengar begitu jelas. Dengan sedikit kaku, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Bingkai foto yang ia peluk erat terlepas, dengan perlahan ia berdiri. Tidak memperdulikan bingkai foto yang terjatuh pecah atau tidak.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Changmin yang masih rerpaku. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Changmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meraih wajah Changmin, menatapnya lekat. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Changmin yang semakin dewasa, jarinya menyapu pipi, mata, hidung, dan bibir Changmin.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar bahagia, penantiannya telah terwujud. Ia bisa menyentuh Changmin, tidak seperti ilusi yang selalu datang padana. Jari-jari Kyuhyun berpindah ke belakang, ia lingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chagmin yang masih terdiam, memeluknya erat. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin dan menghirup aroma tubuh Changmin yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang." ucap Kyuhyun lega. "Selamat datang."

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyu-nya... Kini tengah memeluknya, mengucapkan sabutan atas kepulangannya. Pikirannya seperti kosong, 'Benarkah Kyuhyun yang memelukku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia takut, takut jika halusinasi lah yang mempermainkannya. Sudah cukup seringa Changmin berhalusinasi Kyuhyun memelukknya seperti sekarang. Tapi jika ini memang halusinasi, Changmin tidak akan merasakan kehangatan pelukan Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan gemetar Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Mata Changmin mengabur.

Nyata.

Kyuhyunnya nyata! Ia bisa merasakan denyut janting Kyuhyun yang berdetak cukup kencang. Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya, menelusupkan kepalannya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir, Changmin tidak sangup menahan tangisnya karena kini Kyuhyun berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun..." rancau Changmin menyebut nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun merasakan bahunya basah, Changmin menangis. Tak kuat menahan gejolak perasaannya, Kyuhyun pun menangis. "Ne. Ini aku, Changminnie..."

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih wajah Kyuhyun, "Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun." dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Changmin tersenyum.

Kini Changmin lah yang menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menutup matanya mnikmati sentuhan tangan Changmin. Cukup lama Changmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun, seperti ada magnet, Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tidak sampai disitu, Changmin memiringkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya Changmin hanya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil, tapi Kyuhyun malah meraih bibir Changmin dan melumatnya. Menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun, Changmin membalas lumatan itu dengan tidak sabaran. Melahap bibir Kyuhyun seakan bibir Kyuhyun adalah disert makan malamnya. Tidak hanya saling melumat, kini lidah mereka ikut bagian dalam aksi ciuman mereka. Dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun terlihat jelas saliva yang mengalir. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan lehernya yang terasa pegal karena menengak, ia malah semakin menarik tengkuk Changmin semakin memperdalan ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun juga tidak peduli dengan napasna yang hampir habis, karena ia sangat merindukan Changmin.

Changmin merasa tengkuknya ditekan terlalu kuat, ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti kesulitan bernapas karena mereka berciuman sangat lama. Changmin melepas tautan mereka, hanya melepas tautan. Bibir mereka masih saling menempel. Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan kepalannya hingga bibir mereka terpisah, menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia butuhkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyu. Sangat rindu..." lirih Changmin dan kembali mendekatkan diri, ia menjilat saliva disudut bibir Kyuhyun. Tangan Changmin meraih pinggang dan tengkuk Kyuhyun, bibirnya kini beralih pada leher Kyuhyun yang sedang menenggak. Mengecupnya perlahan, kemudian menghisap, mengigit, dan melumatnya. Kyuhyun tersentak mendapat perlakuan Changmin, hampir saja ia menjauhkan diri dari Changmin kalau saja Changmin tidak menekan tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun mendesah ketika Changmin menghisap titik sensitifnya. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakan Changmin ketika Changmin memberi tanda di beberapa titik lehernya. Puas telah menandai hampir seluruh leher Kyuhyun, Changmin beralih pada bahu dan dada Kyuhyun.

Entah sejak kapan Changmin berhasil membuka hampir seluruh kancing Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Changmin bisa membaringkannya di kasur dengan Changmin yang menindinya, saat ini ia hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan Changmin. Ia tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang telah menikah, ia juga tidak perduli jika Siwon melihat tanda kepemilikan Changmin. Ia tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya Siwon nanti jika tahu Changmin lah orang **pertama** yang memilikinya seutuhnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia sudah cukup menahan perasaannya. Ia tidak akan menyesal, ia tidak akan merasa bersalah pada Siwon. Salahkan Siwon yang tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman, yang membuat Kyuhyun berbalik bersyukur. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan Siwon yang tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman, Siwon selalu mengucapkan kata cinta tapi perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun seperti tidak mencintainya selayaknya hubungan pasangan. Dan akhir-akhir ini cinta yang ditunjukkan Siwon, entah kenapa seperti cinta kepada saudara sendiri...

Apa Siwon telah mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya? Sehingga ia lelah untuk berusaha memiliki Kyuhyun...

Entahlah, saat ini Kyuhyun hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Changmin.

.

.

"Indah..."

Satu kata itulah yang dapat mencerminkan pemandangan di depan mata Siwon. Siwon tidak mengetahui ada tempat yang sangat indah dan setenang ini. Siwon begitu terpesona melihat langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang dan bulan, belum lagi kelap-kerlip lampu kota yang menambah keindahan. Di tempat tinggi seperti ini Siwon seperti bisa melihat keseluruhan kota kelahirannya, tangan Siwon bertumpu pada pagar pembatas.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menunjukkannya padaku?" tanya Siwon. Ia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

"Entahlah." Kibum mengangkat bahunyanya. Ia menatap suasana kerlap-kerlip lampu kota, rasanya begitu tenang. Kibum melirik Siwon dari sudut matanya, Siwon begitu tampan. Ah, Kibum baru menyadari kalau Siwon memiliki wajah yang begitu sempurna. Garis wajahnya begitu gentle. Kibum mendecih, rasanya berbeda jauh dengan wajahnya yang tidak gentle. Kibum juga mengiginkan memiliki wajah yang gentle, karena orang-orang di kantor lebih banyak mengatakan ia sebagai lelaki manis. Bahkan ia dengar kalau Kibum tidak terlihat seperti lelaki gentle, Kibum seperti orang yang harus dilindungi. Kibum sangat kesal mendengarnya, terlebih Changmin menertawakannya ketika ia bercerita. Kibum kan laki-laki tentu saja ia gentle!

Tapi, jika melihat Siwon... Ia harus mengakui perkataan karyawan di kantor. Kibum tidak bisa dikatakan gentle dari segi fisik, dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, ia tidak lebih tinggi dari Siwon apalagi Changmin!

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Siwon sukses menyentakkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Kibum menatap sebal Siwon.

"Aku hanya baru menyadari, ternyata kau tampan juga." ketus Kibum. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau Siwon tampan sebemarnya, tapi karena fakta yang berbicara ia terpaksa mengakuinya. Hei, jika seorang perempuan mengatakan lelaki itu tampan sudah biasa, tapi jika lelaki yang mengatakannya, maka yakinlah bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar tampan! Lelaki itu cukup sulit mengatakan pujian seperti itu, kecuali orang narsis yang selalu memuja dirinya tampan.

Siwon mngerjapkan mata, "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Kibum mengangguk, "Dengan berat hati ku akui, Iya!" masih dengan ketus Kibum menjawab.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Meski banyak yang mengatakan ia tampan, tapi entah kenapa ketika Kibum yang mengatakan ia sangat bahagia. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Siwon harus menunduk untuk meneliti wajah Kibum.

Kibum memundurka kepalannya terkejut dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba Siwon. "Ma-mau apa kau?" gugup Kibum ketika Suwon semakin medekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau juga... Tampan?" ucap Siwon tidak yakin dngan kata terakhirnya.

Kibum tercenung mendengar pujian Siwon. Benarkah ia tampan? Tapi... Kalau ia tampan, kenapa pada kata terakhir seperti meragukan ketampanannya? "Benarkah?" kini Kibum yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Siwon terdiam, ia kembali meneliti wajah Kibum. Tepatkah jika kata Tampan mengartika lekuk wajah Kibum? Siwon semakin mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kibum tercekat, napasnya tiba-tiba memburu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan tubuhnya kaku. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan mata Siwon, Kibum benar-benar terhanyut dalan pesona Siwon.

Entah dorongan darimana, ketika melihat bibir Kibum, Siwon memiringkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Tubuh Kibum membeku, benar-benar membeku. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan kota. Kibum tidak tahu arus bereaksi seperti apa, bibir Siwon masih menempel pada bibirnya tampa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Kibum merasakan sebuah tangan yang meraih kedua tangannya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, ia merasa abeh dengan situasi ini, tapi ia merasakan suatu ketenangan. Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan menariknya pada sebuh pelukan. Perlakuan Siwon membuat kedua bibir mereka semakin menempel, merasakan tekanan pad bibinya Siwon menerakkan bibirnya. Mencium bibir Kibum, bukan lagi sekedar menempelkan.

Siwon melumat bibir Kibum yang masih diam, Kibum tidak membalas ciuman Siwon. Kibum masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, barulah ketika Kibum merasakan lidah Siwon memaksa masuk Kibum tersadar. Perlahan mata Kibum menutup, mempersilahkan Siwon mnjelajahi bibir dan mulutnya. Tangan Kibum yang berada di belakang punggung Siwon beralih meluk leher Siwon.

Siwon tidak tahu ini benar atau salah. Saat ini ia hanya merasakan suatu ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tidak ada nafsu yang tersalur. Hanya sebuah perasaan yang menenangkan ia salurkan dalam setiap ciumannya pada Kibum.

Berbeda.

Ciuman diantara dirinya dan Kibum berbeda dengan perasaan yang muncul ketika dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon lebih menikmati ciuman dan tentuhanna denga Kibum. Siwon lebih merasa utuh.

Kibum semakin erat memeluk Siwon. Ia merasakan sakit dihatinya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Berciuman dengan seseorang yang telah menikah. Bercian dengan orang yang dicintainya namun tidak mencintainya. Apa yang dipikirkan Siwon? Kenapa ia sampai mencium Kibum? Ia bukan Kyuhyun, ia Kim Kibum... Apakah... Apakah saat ini yang berad dalam hati Siwon Kyuhyun? Lalu kenapa Siwon menciumnya begitu lembut? Apakah Siwon memikirkan bahwa yang saat ini diciumnya adalah Kyuhyun?

Air mata Kibum mengalir diantara ciuman mereka. Kibum tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya jika pemikirannya benar. Tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan ini, ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan cepat. Karena itu, tepis kenyataan bahwa Siwon telah menikah dan hanya menjadikannya pelepas penat akan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia tepis semua kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu, dan biarlah keegoisan memiliki Siwon mendominasinya kini.

Ia tidak peduli lagi...

.

.

To be continued

.

Maaf gantung. Chap tujuh ini saya bagi dua karena terlalu panjang. Sejujurnya setelah kejadian diatas masih ada kelanjutannya, tapi... LAGI! semuanya hilang ketika proses pengetikan (risiko ngetik d handphone T.T). Jadi, saya update sampai sini saja karena saya terlanjur malas dan sakit hati jika sudah hilang begini. Cerita yang saya buat ulang akan berbeda dari tulisan sebelumnya, karena itu saya putuskan untuk dijadikan chap delapan.

Maaf jika mengecewakan dan membosankan.

Dan untuk chapter kemarin itu SUNGGUH mengerikan! Entah kenapa jadi rapat-rapat begitu, padahal sudah saya edit. Saya sendiri pusing ketika membaca ulang, sudah saya edit dan publish beberapakali tapi hasilnya tetap seperti itu.

Saya minta maaf untuk chapter kemarin dan untuk chap ini jika kurang memuaskan. Saya kehilangan ide :'(

.

Last : Review?


	9. Chapter 8

**A Little of Help**

**Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri**

**Pairing: MinKyu/ChangKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Maaf untuk **_**update**_** (sangat?) Lama.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Pagi ini yang di lakukan Kyuhyun adalah berguling-guling di tempat tidur dan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia seperti itu, padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 09:15 Am. Ia menginggat kejadian semalam, pertemuannya dengan Changmin.

Satu hal yang membuatnya sangat bahagia adalah ia tidak akan diawasi lagi oleh para bodyguard. Semalam Kangin telah menarik para bodyguardnya atas permintaan Siwon, sekarang ia telah bebas! Kyuhyun bisa menemui Changmin kapan saja.

Changmin...

Ingatan Kyuhyun melayang pada kejadian semalam. Semalam ia berpikir Changmin adalah orang yang pertama kali menyentuhnya, tapi ternyata Changmin malah menghentikan aksinya. Sangat disesalkan karena Kyuhyun mengiginkannya, tapi menginggat status Kyuhyun yang masih terikat dengan Siwon, Changmin berhasil mengembalikan logikanya. Hal itu tentu membuat Kyuhyun kecewa, Kyuhyun menginginkan Changmin lah yang pertama karena ia ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya.

Saat itu Changmin mengatakan, untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya Kyuhyun tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal seperti itu. Changmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk selalu bersamanya sampai tiba waktunya mereka kembali bersama, meskipun Changmin tahu bahwa hal itu sama saja dengan membuat Kyuhyun berselingkuh dibelakang Siwon.

Mau bagaimana lagi, toh Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Siwon. Jadi hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi mereka, meski mereka menyadari telah bebuat jahat pada Siwon. Selama mereka saling mencintai, kenapa tidak? Bukan hanya Siwon yang tersakiti dalam hubungan ini, mereka bahkan lebih menderita daripada Siwon yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

Siwon...

Ada yang aneh dengannya semalam. Kyuhyun yang berpikir Siwon telah sampai terlebih dahulu di rumah, ternyata malah pulang belakangan. Kyuhyun sudah cemas jika Siwon memergoki dirinya pulang dini hari dalam keadaan 'berbeda', tapi kecemasan itu berganti dengan raut heran.

Setengah jam berselang setelah Kyuhyun sampai, Siwon tiba di rumah. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika Siwon menidurkan diri disampingnya tanpa menganti baju dengan piama. Siwon bahkan tidak menyapannya dan tidur membelakanginya, baru pertama kali hal ini terjadi. Ketika Kyuhyun bertanya, Siwon hanya diam.

Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Kelakuan aneh Siwon masih berlanjut sampai tadi pagi, biasanya setiap pagi Siwon akan pamit berangkat ke kantor. Tapi ini, Siwon langsung pergi begitu saja. Sempat berpikir Siwon marah, ternyata salah. Bukan ekspresi marah yang ia lihat, tapi kelakuan Siwon yang pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana.

.

.

Tidak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, saat ini Changmin pun tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sejak bangun tidur wajahnya menampilkan senyum bahagia, dalam perjalanan ke kantor pun ia tersenyum, bahkan saat tiba di kantor, dan sampai sekarang ia masih tersenyum tidak jelas. Orang-orang yang berada di kantor sampai menatap ngeri pada Changmin. Seperti ada bunga-bunga bermekaran tak kasat mata disekelilingnya. Senyum sejuta watt yang biasanya mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya, kini malah terlihat seperti orang gila. Shindong bahkan hampir menelpon rumah sakit jiwa karena tingkah aneh Changmin, saat itu Shindong hanya mengusap dada dengan tampang ngeri.

"Tuhan. Putraku, Changmin... Sudah mulai gila."

.

.

Lain Kyuhyun dan Changmin, lain pula Kibum.

Yang mengguar dari aura Kibum bukanlah 'bocoran cahaya Surga', melainkan aura suram. Sangat suram. Kepala Kibum tertekuk, surai hitamnya menutupi matanya, bahunya terkulai lemas, persis seperti orang yang sedang depresi. Sepanjang perjalanan, aura-aura hitam Kibum seperti menarik orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Membuat bulu kuduk meremang ketika berpapasan dengannya. Karyawan lain yang biasnya menyapanya ramah, kini malah menjauhinya. Mereka merasa jika menyapa Kibum, mereka akan bernasib buruk.

Sepanjang hari itu, Kibum tidak melepas aura suramnnya. Shindong kembali mengusap dada mencoba menenangkan diri. Baru saja ia dibuat merinding dengan tingkah Changmin, sekarang ia harus merelakan bulu kuduknya menegang merasakan aura suram Kibum. Shindong mencoba bersikap biasa dan melupakan aura-aura yang timbul dari Changmin dan Kibum, namun sayang tidak bisa. Peserta rapat pun ikut mengusap dada dan menggeleng heran, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang duduk bersisian mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda? Satu berbunga-bunga, yang satu lagi beraroma kematian. Shindong menatap nanar pada Changmin dan Kibum.

"Tuhan... Kedua Putraku benar-benar gila!"

.

Bagaimana dengan Siwon?

Melamun. Itulah yang terjadi pada Siwon. Sepanjang hari ia lewatkan dengan melamun. Sejak bangun tidur sampai sekarang, keadaannya jauh dari kata baik. Jiwa Siwon melayang entah kemana. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, cara jalan yang biasanya tegak kini sedikit lunglai.

Tiba di ruang kerja, bukan mengerjakan setumpuk berkas, ia malah menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Sejam dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai tidak menyadari Minho masuk keruangannya. Minho mengerutkan dahi melihat keadaan putranya, mendengus kesal karena tidak mengubris teriakannya. Awalnya Minho akan mengepleng kepala Siwon, tapi ia urungkan karena ada panggilan sehingga membuatnya meninggalkan Siwon masih dalam keadaan 'tidak waras'.

Choi Siwon membuat seluruh bawahannya menggeleng heran dengan tingkah ajaibnya hari itu. Melamum sepanjang hari, bahkan sampai jam kerja selesai. Bersyukurlah ia masih selamat pulang kerumah meski dengan berkendara dalam keadaan 'tidak sadar diri'.

.

.

Siang ini cafe begitu ramai, padahal ini bukan _weekend_. Terlebih, sejak kapan cafe Yunho menjadi tongkrongan para remaja? Begitu banyak remaja yang datang. Suasana cafe sudah seperti pasar di tengah padang pasir, sangat panas karena penggunjung yang membeludak. Yunho akui hal ini membawa keuntungan besar baginya, tapi jika melihat situasi dalam cafe Yunho meyakini hal ini bisa ia kategorikan dalam penderitaan!

Penderitaan...

Dengan jumlah karyawan yang sedikit, tentu membuatnya dan karyawan lain kelelahan. Terlebih Jaejoong ikut repot, padahal ia sedang hamil. Yunho tentu tidak tega melihat istrinya bolak-balik melayani tamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kekurangan pekerja. Beruntung Amber dan Key sedang tidak ada jadwal, mereka dengan suka rela membantu. Tidak bisa Yunho bayangkan jika kedua Shin bersaudara itu tidak datang membantu.

Sesekali Yunho menghela napas lelah mendengar Amber yang berteriak karena digoda para remaja putri yang mengira Amber laki-laki cantik. Jaejoong bahkan hampir menjatuhkan pesanan mendengar teriakan Amber, Key sendiri hampir melempar nampan pada remaja putra dan putri yang menggodanya juga. Bahkan Amber hampir menangis ketika ada remaja laki-laki yang dengan kurang ajarnya meremas pantatnya, Amber sudah akan menguyur lelaki kurang ajar itu kalau saja Key tidak menenangkan Amber.

Oh, Tidak! Yunho setres! Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan memaki orang!

Memaki orang?

Ah, Yunho menyeringai. Ia tahu siapa yang harus bertanggungjawab atas keributan di cafenya. Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho pergi ke belakang cafe, menghubungi seseorang.

"KIM CHANGMIN!"

Teriakan penuh emosi Yunho keluarkan ketika sambungan teleponnya tersambung.

_"... Ya! Aku bisa tuli, Hyung!"_

Yunho mencoba menenangkan diri, "Kemari! Kau harus ke cafe, SEKARANG!" perintah Yunho tidak sabar.

_"... Aku sibuk, Hyung."_

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau dan Kibum HARUS kesini! Aku tahu Kibum bersamamu."

_"Aishh... Aku dan Kibum ada rapat."_

"Ya! Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kalian sedang _free_. Amber dan Key yang mengatakannya."

_"..."_

"Kim Changmin!" kesal Yunho tidak mendapat respon dari sebrang.

_"Amber dan Key ada?"_

"Kami kekurangan pekerja kalau kau mau berdalih. Dan ini ULAH KALIAN!"

Yah, kekacauan di café Yunho memang karena Changmin dan Kibum. Beberapa waktu lalu ketika Kibum dan Changmin membantu Yunho di café, ada beberapa remaja yang mengidolakan mereka melihat. Remaja-remaja itu lantas mendatangi café Yunho dan meminta foto bersama. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga menyebarkan foto mereka dan kabar bahwa Changmin dan Kibum bekerja di café Yunho.

Awalnya Yunho tidak menghiraukan hal itu, toh tidak akan menganggu kegiatan di cafenya. Tapi, sejak seminggu lalu banyak remaja yang mengunjunggi cafenya hanya untuk melihat, meminta foto, dan mengobrol dengan Changmin dan Kibum. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho mengelus dada, ia sangat heran dengan remaja sekarang. Bukankah Changmin dan Kibum hanya membintangi beberapa iklan saja dan hanya muncul dibeberapa majalah.

_"Kami sibuk, Hyung..."_

Yunho memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya ia harus mengancam Changmin.

"Hei, Kim Changmin..." desis Yunho berbahaya membuat Changmin merinding disebrang sana. "Apa kau lupa, siapa yang membantumu membeli apartemen? Membeli sofa, kasur, meja makan, dan peralatan lainnya di apartemenmu, hm?"

_"Hy-Hyung~"_

"Ah, Apa kau mau aku dan Jaejoong Mencabut nama Kim dari namamu, HAH!"

_"Hyu-Hyung..."_

"KESINI SEKARANG JUGA! KIM CHANGMIN! KIM KIBUM!"

.

.

"…"

"Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Kibum setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam karena mendengar teriakan Yunho dari sebrang.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, ia meletakkan ponselnya ke meja dan menatap Kibum. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak kesana, aku bisa kehilangan tempat tinggalku." Dengusnya.

Kibum menghela napas mendengar jawaban Changmin, "Ck, sepertinya kita memang harus kesana. Kita juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

"Ya, bagaimanapun keadaan ini juga karena kita." Kata changmin. Ia menopang dagu dan matanya menatap sebuah poster besar yang memuat dirinya dan Kibum.

Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. "Padahal kita hanya membintangi tujuh iklan dan itu semua produk kita. Kenapa kita sudah seperti bintang terkenal?" heran Kibum.

"Entahlah… mungkin karena kita tampam." Narsis Changmin terkekeh.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia menatap poster itu lama, "Menjadi orang tampan itu ternyata tidak begitu menyenangkan."

.

.

Dan disinilah Changmin dan Kibum berada. Melayani para pelanggan dengan permintaan mereka yang aneh-aneh. Kalau hanya memenuhi permintaan, Changmin dan Kibum tidak akan keberatan, tapi tindakan para remaja itu sungguh diluar batas.

.

Hari sudah sore, matahari pun sepertinya akan segera tergantikan bulan. Café sudah sepi penggunjung, hanya tinggal Changmin, Kibum, Key, Amber, Yunho, dan Jaejoong. Pekerja lainnya telah pulang beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di meja pojok, mengistirahatkan diri setelah bekerja keras.

Changmin dan Kibum duduk bersisian, mereka menyandarkan badannya pada sofa. Kepala Key dan Amber bersandar pada meja dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal, mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan Changmin dan Kibum. Jaejoong dan yunho sedang berada di dapur, mereka menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan.

Tidak begitu lama, Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari dapur dengan membawa minuman dan camilan. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong meletakkan minuman dan setelahnya ia mendudukkan diri disamping Amber. Yunho melatakkan camilan sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Kibum.

"Minumlah dulu." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia mengusap rambut Amber yang masih merebahkan diri di meja.

Amber mengangkat kepalannya dan menatap Jaejoong, "Unn~ badanku remuk~" keluhnya sambil memijit badannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar keluhan Amber, "Maaf… kami merepotkan kalian." Sesal Jaejoong.

"Tak apa, Noona. Aku ikhlas kok membantu, yaahhh walau dengan taruhan badanku habis digrepe pelanggan." Ucap Key tanpa merubah posisinya yang telungkup di meja.

Alis Yunho terangkat, "Kau di grepe?" tanya Yunho heran. "Bukankah yang berteriak mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh itu Amber."

Key mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho kesal, "Ck, aku juga!" protes Key. "Aku kan bukan perempuan yang dengan mudahnya berteriak. Aku bukan Amber!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Amber menatap Key. "Apa salahnya berteriak? Tentu aku akan teriak jika dilecehkan begitu." kesal Amber. "Memangnya kau, meski digrepe hanya diam. Seperti lelaki murahan!"

"YA! Apa maksudmu! Mengatai kakakmu sendiri murahan." teriak Key tidak terima.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya mampu menggeleng pasrah. Sepertinya cafenya akan kembali ramai. Changmin memasang _headset_ mendengarkan lagu dan Kibum menutup telinganya dengan _headphone_, mereka tahu Key dan Amber akan lama berperang.

Lima belas menit... Akhirnya Key dan Amber berhenti karena kelelahan adu mulut, tapi mata mereka masih melemparkan tatapan tajam. Changmin melepas _headset_nya dan Kibum membuka _headphone_nya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian akur walau hanya sebentar?" tanya Kibum malas.

"Huuh, tidak akan bisa! _Hyung_ sendiri tahu kan Key itu menyebalkan. Sangat!" sewot Amber. Matanya masih menatap Key tajam.

"APA? Kau yang menyebalkan, EMBER! Dan sopanlah pada kakakmu." Balas Key tidak terima atas perkataan Amber.

Baru saja Amber akan membalas, namun tidak jadi karena ia melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Semua mata tertuju pada Changmin yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Mau kemana, _Hyung_?" Tanya Amber begitu Changmin meliwati Kibum dan Yunho.

Changmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari café dengan tergesa. Semua penghuni café menatap Changmin heran.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat!"

"Bagaimana kalau salah?"

"Tidak akan! Hanya _dia_ yang memilikinya."

"Tapi, yang seperti itu banyak yang memiliki, Chullie."

"Apa kau lupa? Yang mendesainnya kita berdua, Hannie. Mana mungkin aku salah!"

"Tentu aku ingat, Chullie. Hanya saja... Ini terlalu lama. Aku..."

"Tidak yakin? Ayolah, Hannie! Kita sudah punya bukti."

"…"

"Hannie…"

"Biarkan aku berpikir, Chullie."

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Kau sendiri lihat _dia _menggunakannya."

"…"

"Ayolah, Hannie~"

"... Baiklah. Tapi, sebaiknya kita pastikan dulu. Aku tidak mau kalau pada akhirnya kita kecewa."

.

.

Changmin berjalan tergesa ke arah taman dekat café Yunho. Sesekali kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kana-kiri mencari seseorang. Cukup lama ia berkeliling taman mencari seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi. Kesal karena tidak ketemu, ia menghubungi seseorang itu. Tidak diangkat… Changmin mendial nomor yang dihubunginya tadi. Cukup lama menunggu, matanya kembali menelusuri taman berharap orang yang dihubunginya ada.

"Dimana?" Tanya Changmin tidak sabar begitu sambungan itu diangkat.

Bukannya menjawab, yang ditelpon malah tertawa membuat Changmin semakin kesal. "Ya! Jawab aku. Aku sudah lelah mengelilingi taman."

Kembali suara tawa yang ia dengar, namun ada yang aneh. Kenapa suara tawa itu seperti sangat dekat? Changmin seperti mendengar dua suara.

Suara tawa itu semakin kencang…

"_Hahahhahaha… A- aku dibelakangmu, Minnie."_

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh?" sontak Changmin membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Dan Changmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa dengan ponsel yang berada di sisi wajahnya. Changmin mematikan ponselnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Apa-apaan kau?" kesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tawanya, "Ahaaha.. Minnie.. hahaha..." changmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang belum juga menghentikan tawanya. "Ehm! Maaf, Min. aku hanya bercanda hehehe.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan tawanya.

Changmin mendengus, "Darimana saja kau?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, "Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku mengikutimu dari belakang hehehe…" cengir Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Changmin melotot mendengar jawaban Kyuhun, jadi sejak awal Kyuhyun berada dibelakangnya? Ck, keterlaluan sekali! Kalau begitu sampai kapanpun Changmin tidak akan menemukan Kyuhyun, kecuali kalau Changmin menoleh ke belakang.

"Ck, dasar! Merepotkan saja." Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. kyuhyun hanya nyengir dan melepaskan tangan Changmin dari kepalanya, "Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kau kan yang mengajakku keluar. Kenapa Tanya padaku?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, siapa tahu ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Aku malas kemana-mana, hari mulai malam. Kita disini saja." Changmin menarik Kyuhyun kearah bangku taman.

Keduanya duduk bersisian dengan Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada pudak Changmin. Cukup lama mereka duduk dengan posisi itu tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian yang ada, langit sudah mulai gelap. Baru satu bintang yang mereka lihat, Changmin menautkan jari-jari tangannya dan Kyuhyun. Mengenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengecupnya, Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat Changmin mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Kyu..." panggil Changmin masih tetap mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan lainnya pengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm..." gumam Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Changmin. Kyuhyun terbuai dengan sentuhan Changmin.

"Sudah satu minggu kita seperti ini, sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah pada Siwon _Hyung_." ungkap Changmin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap Changmin. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak mau kalau harus berpisah lagi." lirihnya.

Changmin menghela napas, "Aku takut kau ketahuan berselingkuh dari Siwon _Hyung_, aku takut orangtuamu marah. Belum lagi sakit yang akan dirasakan Siwon _Hyung_, dia pasti akan sangat terluka jika mengetahui kau selingkuh."

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, benar kata Changmin. Ia takut jika ketahuan orangtuanya, sangat takut. Kalau hal itu terjadi, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang akan mendapat masalah. Ayahnya pasti akan semakin membenci Changmin, ia tidak mau membuat ayahnya semakin membenci Changmin.

Mengenai Siwon, jujur saja ia masabodo. Mau Siwon terluka atau tidak, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Katakan ia jahat, katakan ia tega, karena ia tidak peduli apa yang akan dirasakan Siwon nanti. Toh selama tiga tahun hidup bersama Siwon, Siwon tidak pernah peduli pada Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau selama ini Siwon sering bertemu Kibum. Ia tahu Siwon sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum, ia juga tahu kalau Siwon lebih memilih makan malam bersama Kibum daripada dengannya.

Darimana Kyuhyun tahu?

Tentu dari Siwon sendiri. Tidak, Siwon tidak mengatakan secara langsung pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sering mendengar Siwon menelpon Kibum, terlalu sering malah.

Walau Siwon sering menggungkapkan rasa cintanya baik dengan kata-kata maupun tindakan, tapi Kyuhyun merasa Siwon tidak mengtakannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Selain itu tidak ada tindakan lebih yang menunjukkan bahwa Siwon mencintainya. Lihat saja kelakuannya yang malah kelayapan dengan orang lain, padahal ia telah menikah.

Kyuhyun tentu sangat sakit hati mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Menghumbar perasaan cintanya, tapi malah pergi dengan orang lain. Kalau begitu untuk apa ia menikahi Kyuhyun? Hanya membuat sepi yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Selain itu tidakkah Siwon sadar, kelakuannya menyakiti dua orang sekaligus... Ah, tiga orang termasuk Changmin.

Yang paling sakit tentu Kibum...

Kyuhyun awalnya hanya menduga kalau Kibum menyukai Siwon. Pada saat pernikahannya dulu, mata Kyuhyun selalu mengawasi Kibum. Berniat memberi isyarat bahwa Kyuhyun ingin berbicara padanya, tapi sejak awal upacara itu dimulai mata Kibum tidak pernah lepas dari Siwon.

Dari kejadian itu Kyuhyun menduga Kibum menyukai, ah ralat- mencintai Siwon. Telebih ketika melihat tatapan mata dan raut pedih Kibum. Seandainya bisa, ingin sekali Kyuhyun memaki Siwon yang tidak menyadari keadaan sebenarnya diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dari Siwon _Hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka. Apa maksud Kyuhyun? Hati Changmin seperti hancur, perkataan Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mencintai Siwon.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan bibir yang bergetar. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah selingkuh dari Siwon, lalu hubungan apa yang mereka jalani? Bukankah perselingkuhan? Rasanya Changmin ingin meneteskan air mata.

Perselingkuhan itu terjadi karena perasaan cinta yang terlarang, kan? Perasaan yang timbul diantara seseorang yang telah memiliki pasangan. Lalu apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Changmin dan menatap Changmin dalam, "Aku tidak berselingkuh dari Siwon _Hyung_," ulang Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecut, "Justru aku yang berselingkuh dengan Siwon _Hyung_. Aku selingkuh darimu, Minnie."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun binggung, "... Da-dariku?" tanyannya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya. Sejak menikah dengan Siwon _Hyung_, aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku menerima pernikahan ini, berarti aku telah berselingkuh darimu, menghianatimu." lirih Kyuhyun sendu.

"Bukankah tidak ada kata berpisah dari kita? Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dari Siwon _Hyung_. Siwon _Hyung_ lah yang menjadi selingkuhanku, walau aku tidak mencintainya sedikitpun."

Changmin terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bibir dan lidahnya kelu, jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Tapi jika dilihat dari status Siwon dan Kyuhyun, maka Changmin lah selingkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku yang telah selingkuh darimu." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Ahh... Pandangan mata Changmin mengabur. Air mata telah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Changmin merasa kalau cinta Kyuhyun padanya lebih besar dan kuat. Selama tiga tahun ini, Kyuhyun menganggap pernikahannya adalah perselingkuhan...

Air mata Changmin tak terbendung lagi, air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Changmin dengan ibu jari tangannya, "Kenapa menangis?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku merasa malu pada diriku dan dirimu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata begitu, padahal aku sempat berpikir dan menyalahkanmu kalau kau penghianat. Kau telah membuatku terluka, sakit hati. Tapi ternyata... Kau... Kenapa kau bisa begitu mencintaiku?" tanya Changmin disela tangisnya. Tangan Changmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di wajahnya. "Aku menyesal karena dulu pernah mengabaikan cintamu." sesal Changmin.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan permohonan maaf Changmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," kata Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyuman. "Karena kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun padaku." lanjutnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Changmin. Changmin menerima ciuman Kyuhyun dan membalasnya. Ciuman mereka kali ini terasa asin karena air mata Changmin yang mengalir lebih banyak. Keduanya menutup mata mereka menikmati sentuhan lembut dari sang terkasih.

Mungkin lain kali Changmin dan Kyuhyun harus mencari tempat yang tertutup, karena kini begitu banyak bintang yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Jangan lupakan sang bulan yang berperan sebagi _spotlight_ yang menyinari mereka dari kegelapan malam.

.

.

"Minnie..."

"Ya?"

"Bulannya tersenyum."

"Kyu... Bukan tersenyum, bulannya baru separuh err... Apa seperempat ya?"

"Tapi kan terlihat tersenyum! Itu berarti bulan pun bahagia melihat kita bersama."

"Apa kau sedang menggombal, Kyu?"

"Aish! Kau itu. Aku hanya bahagia karena kita bersama."

"..."

"Minnie!"

"Ah, jadi itu perumpamaan? Aku baru tahu ada perumpamaan, 'Bulan tersenyum itu kebahagiaan.' hmm.."

"..."

"Kyu?"

PLAK!

"Aww~ Kenapa memukul kepalaku, Kyu?"

"Kau meyebalkan!"

.

.

"Kenapa Minnie Hyung lama sekali?" keluh Key sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ponselnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi, menyebalkan." tambah Amber sedikit cemberut.

"Apa mungkin diculik?" tebak Jaejoong.

"Ayolaahh, Boo. Mana mungkin ada yang mau menculik si Rakus itu. Yang ada penculiknya bangkrut." Yunho memutar matanya bosan.

"Itu benar, _Noona_." Kibum membenarkan ucapan Yunho, "Hanya orang tidak waras yang berani menculik Changmin."

Mereka semua menghela napas secara bersamaan. Sudah hampir satu jam Changmin keluar dan entah kapan kembali. Amber menatap bosan ke luar jendela, melihat suasana malam yang terasa tentram.

"Kita pulang tanpa Changmin _Oppa_ saja." putus Amber. Matanya masih menelusuri suasana di luar.

"Tidak mau!" protes Key cepat. "Pokoknya kita tunggu Changmin _Hyung_." Kukuh Key.

"Sebaik kita tunggu saja." kata Kibum tenang, "Karena Kunci mobilku ada padanya." dengan wajah datar Kibum memberikan alasan.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Joongie. Biarkan mereka disini menunggu Changmin, ayo." ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan bantuan Yunho, "Maaf aku tinggal, Tidak apa kan?" tanya Jaejoong tidak enak.

Kibum tersenyum, "Istirahatlah, _noona_ jangan terlalu lelah. Tidak baik untuk adik bayi." Kibum mengelus perut buncit Jaejoong. "Dan jangan membuatnya 'lelah', Yunho _Hyung_!" Peringat Kibum tajam pada Yunho yang hanya nyengir.

"Huh! Pak tua mesum itu tidak bisa di percaya, _Hyung_." Sinis Amber menatap Yunho. Yunho sendiri mendelik pada Amber karena mengatainya pak tua mesum.

"Ya! Apa masalahmu, Amber!" Sewot Yunho.

"Masalahnya Amber itu tidak jelas Gendernya." timpal Key santai.

Amber melotot mendengar perkataan Key. "Apa kau bilang! Kunci S****n!" Murka Amber.

"Apa! Kau memang tidak jelas, Ember. Memanggil Changmin _Hyung_ dan Kibum _Hyung_, _Oppa_, lalu kemudian memanggil mereka _Hyung_." seringai Key berkembang, "Apa gendermu sebenarnya, huh?"

Muka Ambet merah menahan marah atas perkataan Key, Akan ia balas!

"Sudah jangan ribut lagi." Jaejoong menengahi Amber yang akan membalas Key. "Jangan pedulikan perkataan Key. Dia hanya cemburu karena kau tidak pernah memanggilnya _Hyung_ ataupun _Oppa_." jelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Key jahil, "Benarkan, Key?" tanya Jaejoong.

Key memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak! Untuk apa aku harus cemburu!" kilah Key.

Kibum tersenyum evil, "Benarkah?" tanya Kibum sangsi. "Lalu siapa ya, yang bilang 'Adik apaan itu? Tidak mau memanggil kakaknya sendiri _Oppa_. Aku kan juga ingin punya adik yang memanggilku _Oppa_.' siapa ya?" Kibum memasang pose berpikir.

Yunho terkikik mendengar perkataan Kibum. "Akui saja, Key. Kau ingin Amber memanggilmu _Oppa_ kan? Seperti waktu kecil."

Amber menatap horror pada Kibum dan Yunho. "Hiiee~ itu tidak mungkin! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding." entah kenapa bulu kuduk Amber berdiri membayangkannya memanggil Key, _Oppa_...

"Siapa juga yang mau! Kalian mengatakan kebohongan!" kesal Key dengan wajah merah.

Kibum, Yunho, dn Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Key dan Amber.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku antar Jaejoong dulu. Jaga mereka, Kibum." pesan Yunho.

"Selamat malam." ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian pergi bersama Yunho k kamar mereka di lantai atas.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah kepergian suami-istri Kim. Ketinganya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Amber masih menatap ke luar jendela, Key mendengarkan lagu di ponselnya dengan mata terpejam, dan Kibum... Ia sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Satu pesan di dapat Kibum, mendengus setelah membaca pesan itu dan kemudian berdiri. _"Hyung_ tinggal dulu sebentar." izin Kibum, "Tunggulah Changmin. Kalau Changmin sudah datang dan aku belum kembali, kalian pulang saja dengan Changmin. Jangan menungguku." titah Kibum kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan apakah Key dan Amber mendengar atau tidak.

Key menatap kepergian Kibum sesaat dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Amber menatap bintang lewat kaca jendela. Matanya menelusuri langit seakan menghitung bintang. Cukup lama seperti itu, Amber merasa bosan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman. Beberapa detik matanya terpaku pada satu titik, kemudian mengerjap dan berdiri mendadak, lalu pergi meninggalkan Key begitu saja dengan suara yang cukup gaduh.

Key hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar suara gaduh. Alih-alih menyentak Amber, Key malah terbengong. Ia melonggo melihat begitu cepatnya Amber keluar café.

Key mendecih, "Ck! Ada apa dengan mereka?" herannya. "Tiga orang melakukan gerak cepat dan tidak jelas." dengus Key.

"... Dan meninggalkanku, Sendiriii~"

.

.

Ponsel Jaejoong menyala menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Jaejoong mengatakan 'Ya' begitu sambungan dari sebrang mengatakan sesuatu.

"..."

"... Apa sangat penting?" tanya Jaejoong pada si penelpon.

"..."

"Baiklah... Tidak apa."

"..."

"Ne. _Annyeong_."

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya begitu sambungan itu terputus. Ia menghela napas.

"Dari siapa?"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Yunnie! Kau mengagetkanku." sentaknya pada Yunho yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar sentakan Jaejoong. Ia dekati Jaejoong dan duduk disamping Jaejoong. "Dari siapa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai." jawabnya sok misterius.

"Mereka? Haaahhhh... Kenapa café-ku jadi banyak pengunjung tidak jelas sih!" jengkel Yunho mendegarcjawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkikik, "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita ke bawah, kita tunggu mereka di ruang kerjamu." ajak Jaejoong. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik Yunho ke lantai bawah.

"Kau harus istirahat, Jae. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi." ucap Yunho mengehentikan langkah Jaejoong yang hampir sampai di lantai bawah.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berada di belakangnya, "Tenang saja, Yun. Kita hanya membicarakan sesuatu saja, dan kau harus ikut."

Yunho mendengus, "Sepenting apa sih pembicaraannya?"

"Entahlah, mereka bilang sangat penting dan menyangkut kita." jawab Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerja Yunho.

"Semoga saja bukan pembicaraan yang merepotkan." desah Yunho.

.

.

07:00 PM

Ternyata waktu cepat berlalu. Siwon merasa baru tadi ia sampai dirumah, ternyata sudah berlalu satu jam setengah. Seingatnya ia hanya menonton tv dan membaca untuk menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

Saat tiba di rumah, Siwon tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dimanapun. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengatakan ia akan pergi kemana, padahal Siwon sudah mengirim pesan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Siwon cemas, ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon bosan. Acara di televisi sudah tidak ada yang menarik, buku yang ia baca membuatnya mengantuk. Siwon melirik ponselnya berharap ada pesan masuk dan bersedia ia ajak ngobrol. Beberapa menit ia berharap, tak kunjung datang.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, hanya satu nama yang pastinya akan Siwon hubungi untuk membunuh waktu bosannya.

.

_Aku bosan. Kyuhyun belum pulang :'(_

_._

Selesai mengetik, Siwon langsung mengirimnya. Siwon beranjak ke kamarnya dan langsung membuka lemari. Memilih pakaian yang cukup hangat untuk udara malam. Tidak begitu lama ia berpakaian, ponsel Siwon menyala dan bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan gerakkan yang cukup cepat Siwon membuka pesan tersebut.

.

_**Buatlah kegiatan.**_

.

Singkat, tapi Siwon sudah terlalu biasa dengan balasan seperti itu. Sama seperti orangnya. Bersamaan denfan membalas pesan tersebut, Siwon meraih kunci mobilnya dan langsung pergi ke garasi. Memasuki Mobilnya, kemudian melajukannya ke luar.

.

_Sudah. Dan aku masih bosan._

_Apa aku keluar saja? Mau menemaniku?_ :-D

.

Lima menit berlalu dan Siwon baru mendapat balasan di menit ke enam.

.

_**Tidak**_.

.

_Bummiee~_

_Temani aku ya, sekarang aku dalam perjalanan menuju taman dekat café Mirotic^^_

.

_**Tidak**_.

.

_Bummie~ Pleasee~_

_Aku terlanjur di perjalanan_.

.

Tujuh menit, Siwon menanti balasan. Pandangan Mata Siwon berpindah-pindah, dari jalanan ke ponselnya.

.

_**Aku tidak peduli.**_

_**Dan jangan mengirim pesan saat berkendara!**_

.

Setelah mendapat pesan tersebut, Siwon tidak langsung membalasnya. Ia fokus memperhatikan jalan.

.

_Aku sudah sampai :-)_

_Aku tunggu di taman^^_

.

Pesan tersebut dikirim ketika Siwon telah sampai di taman.

.

Cukup lama Siwon menunggu kedatangan Kibum. Ia bahkan sudah beberapakali menguap. Sedikit cemas Kibum tidak datang, ia hampir saja beranjak meninggalkan taman tersebut kalau saja tidak mendengar langkah kaki.

Senyum Siwon mengembang begitu melihat Kibum di depannya dengan wajah masam.

"Ck, apa maumu?" ketus Kibum.

Siwon nyengir. "Bertemu denganmu."

DEG

Ah, jantung Kibum seperti akan keluar. Perkataan Siwon membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Betapa bahagiannya Kibum jika hal itu benar, benar jika kata itu tulus dari lubuk hati Siwon.

"Untuk apa!" ketus Kibum. Mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya.

"Membunuh rasa Bosan."

DEG

Ah, kini jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak... Membunuh rasa bosan? Huh, Siwon pikir ia apa? Menyedihkan sekali Kim Kibum, kau hanya seorang pembunuh kebosanan dalam hidup seorang Choi Siwon. Setelah membuat jantung Kibum melambung tinggi, satu detik kemudian... Dihempaskan begitu saja.

Wajah Kibum tertunduk dan ia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menekan rasa sakitnya. "Kau pikir... Kau pikir aku apa?" bisik Kibum. Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

Jadi selama ini Kibum adalah pengusir rasa bosan Siwon. Selama ini Siwon menemuinya hanya untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Kibum tidak lebih dari sekedar pengisi waktu bosan Siwon.

"Bummie, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Siwon. Senyuman Kibum kali ini tersirat kepedihan yang ia rasakan, senyuman luka.

"Ah, Kibummie. Kau tahu Kyuhyun pergi kemana?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, tidak memperdulikan jawaban Kibum. "Apa dia menghubungimu? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ia tidak menghubungiku dan ini sudah malam." cemas Siwon.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Siwon terdiam sesaat, "Kemana dia, ya?" bisiknya.

Kibum masih berdiri di depan Siwon. Sepertinya ia tidak berminat untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon. "_Hyung_, aku mau pulang." pamit Kibum, "Sepertinya Changmin sudah datang."

Siwon yang sedari tadi memikirkan kira-kira kemana Kyuhyun pergi, langsung menatap Kibum. "Pulang? Tapi kan, aku baru sebentar bertemu denganmu." katanya tidak terima jika Kibum harus pulang begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya hyung cari Kyuhyun saja," saran Kibum. "Aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu Changmin." mungkin ini adalaah sebuah alasan bagi Kibum untuk meninggalkan Siwon. Alasan untuknya pergi karena merasa sakit hati.

"Changmin... Kau bersama dia?" tanya Siwon, "Sedang apa malam-malam begini berasamanya? Kalian hanya berdua?"

Kibum menghela napas mendngar pertanyaan beruntun Siwon. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Kami..."

Kibum tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia terdiam beberapa saat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya tertuju pada bangku taman tidak jauh darinya, bangku taman yang di duduki oleh dua orang yang ia kenal.

"Kyu... Hyun?"

Siwon yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, segera berdiri dan melihat ke arah pandangan Kibum. Mata Siwon berkedip tidak percaya. Kyuhyun berada di taman ini dan tengah berpelukan dengan orang lain. Siwon dengan langkah yang tergesa berjalan ke tempat Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kibum mengikuti Siwon dengan perasaan was-was.

.

.

Amber berjalan cepat ke salah satu bangku taman yang di duduki oleh dua orang. Begitu sampai di hadapan dua orang itu, Amber langsung menyapa mereka.

"Jonghyun!" sapa Amber antusias pada laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang perempuan. "_Unnie_..." sapanya kemudian begitu melihat permpuan tadi.

"A-Amber! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jonghyun kaget akan kedatangan Amber.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu." jawab Amber dengan senyuman. "Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanyanya. "Dengan... Luna _Unnie_."

Jonghyun terlihat salah tingkah, ia megaruk tengkuknya yng pastinya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Kami... Kami sedang kencan." jawabnya malu-malu.

Senyum Amber hilang seketika. "Kecan?" tanya Amber lirih.

Luna mengangguk antusias, "Kami sedang kencan. Emm... Apakah aneh kencan di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Amber menggeleng, "Tidak." dia mencoba kembali tersenyum dan menatap Luna jahil. "Apa oennie tidak takut 'Dimakan' Jonghyun? kencan malam-malam begini?" goda Amber.

Mendengar godaan Amber, muka Luna memerah. Sedangkan Jonghyun, ia berdiri dan menjitak kepala Amber. "Ya! Apa maksudmu!"

Amber hanya nyengir, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Luna. "Biar kuperiksa, apakah Jonghyun sudah mulai 'memakan'mu." kata Amber kembali menjahili Luna.

Amber mendekatkan wajahnya meneliti wajah Luna, tidak ada yang aneh selain bibir Luna yang agak basah dan terlihat sedikit... Bengkak? Lalu mata Amber turun ke leher Luna. Amber terpaku begitu melihat tanda merah di leher Luna. Meneruskan penelusuran, Amber dapat mihat tanda merah lagi di dada atas Luna. Luna memang memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka atasnya, sehingga dada atasnya terlihat.

Amber terdiam melihat kedua tanda itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Wa-Waaahh... Kau benar-benar nakal, Jonghyun!" goda Amber tanpa melihat Jonghyun ataupun Luna.

Muka Jonghyun dan Luna sontak merah. Jonghyun segera menarik Amber dari sisi Luna, membuat Amber kaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Amber, "Kakiku hampir terkilir!"

Jonghyun hanya cuek mendengar teriakan Amber, "Masa bodo! Salah sendiri berkata seperti itu."

"Aishhh... Luna _Unnie!_ Kenapa kau mau sih pacaran sama orang sepertinya?" Amber menatap kesal Jonghyun.

Luna yang ditanya menjadi salah tingkah, "Ka-karena aku suka dia." jawab Luna apa adanya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Jonghyung duduk di samping Luna dan memeluknya, "Kau dengarkan? Dia menyukaiku." Jonghyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sial sekali nasib Luna _Unnie_, menyukai orang mesum." kata Amber menatap Luna iba.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena belum mendapatkan pacar." ejek Jonghyun.

"Sudah, jangan ribut lagi." Luna menengahi, "Kenapa kalian selalu ribut tiap bertemu?" kesal Luna.

"Eehehehe... Maaf, habisnya tidak tahu kenapa kalau dekat Jonghyun rasanya emosi terus." jawab Amber cengegesan.

"Kau yang membuatku emosi." sunggut Jonghyun.

Amber tidak membalas perkataan Jonghyun. Ia hanya menatap nanar pada Luna yang sedang mengusap kepala Jonghyun, sedang Jonghyun sendiri semakin meluk erat Luna.

"Hhhhhh.. Sebaiknya aku pergi." ucap Amber pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada pelan, namun Jonghyun dapat mendengarnya. "Pergi sana, kau menganggu kami. Husshh... Husshh.." usir Jonghyun. Tangan Jonghyun memberi gerakan pengusiran.

"Ya, ya, ya. Si penganggu ini akan pergi." Amber memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku sweaternya dan melangkah pergi. Sebelum lebih jauh, Amber membalikkan badannya dan berkata,

"LUNA _UNNIE_! HATI-HATI JONGHYUN AKAN 'MEMAKANMU'!"

Amber langsung berlari setelah mengatakannya anpa menghirauhan seruan kesal Jonghyun.

.

Setelah cukup jauh, Amber menghentikan langkahnya dekat sebuah bangku taman. Amber mendudukkan diri di bangku tersebut, tangan yang tadinya berada dalam sweater kini menutup wajahnya. Menutup wajahnya yang kini berderai air mata.

"Dasar Bodoh!"

.

.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Dua orang yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong megangguk. "Kami sangat yakin. Terlebih Yunho... Menggunakannya." kata salah satu diantara mereka.

Yunho menghela napas, "Hankyung-_ssi_, Heechul-_ssi_, apa yang anda katakan sungguh membuat saya... Tidak mempercayainya."

Heechul menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon, "Percayalah... Apa yang kami katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran." Heechul menghela napasnya, "Pemilik kalung berbandul cincin yang kau gunakan... Milik anak kami."

"Dan itu berarti... Yunho putra anda?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Jaejoong memang mengetahui bahwa Yunho bukanlah putra kandung keluarga Jung. Yunho anak angkat keluarga Jung, mereka mengadopsi Yunho dari sebuah panti asuhan. Sama seperti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong juga diadopsi oleh keluarga Jung, namun ia dari panti asuhan yang berbeda dengan Yunho. Selama ini baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka, tentang bagaimana mereka bisa berada di panti asuhan. Mereka tidak menginggatnya karena itu telah lama sekali. Yang mereka ingat, ketika di panti usia mereka berkisar empat dan enam tahun.

"Apa anda yakin?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Bukankah kami sudah menceritakan semuanya?"

Yunho menatap Hangeng dengan kalut, ia mengenggamerat cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung yang ia kenakan. "Sebaiknya anda memeriksanya kembali, bisa saja anda salah." saran Yunho dengan nada yang bergetar.

Heechul mengenggamtangan kiri Yunho. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali Kibum mengajak kami kesini?" tanya Heechul lembut.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Saat melihatmu, mataku tidak sengaja melihat kalungmu. Saat itu aku memintamu untuk melepasnya, kan?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk.

"Aku memeriksanya dan aku melihat ada marga kami terukir dalam cincinnya. Kami memang tidak menuliskan namamu, tapi kami yakin itu adalah dirimu. Kau putra kami Yunho..."

Hankyung menatap Heechul ragu. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi karena Heechul begitu bahagia bertemu Yunho, ia urungkan niatnya. Hankyung beralih menatap Yunho, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf..."

Satu kata yang lirih Yunho keluarkan. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Heechul dan kemudian keluar begitu saja.

Heechul hampir saja megejar Yunho kalau saja tidak Hangeng cegah, "Biar aku." kata Hangeng yang kemudian mengejar Yunho.

.

.

Yunho mendudukkan diri di gazebo yang terdapat di belakang café. Ia mengenggam erat bandul cincin itu. Ini sungguh sangat tiba-tiba baginya, ia belum mempersiapkan jika hal ini terjadi. Yunho binggung apa yang harus ia lakukan, apalagi ketika mendengar cerita Heechul dan Hangeng.

Sejujurnya ia sangat merasa bahagia jika apa yang ia dengar tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan, hanya saja ia juga merasakan kekecewaan dan bersalah. Yunho sangat binggung, disatu sisi ia tidak tega pada Heechul yang begitu bahagia bertemu dengan_nya... _Di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin membuat rasa sakit akan muncul kemudian dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan?

Suara langkah yang mendekat menyadarkan Yunho. Yunho menatap Hangeng yang kini telah berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Katakanlah..." nada perintah itu Hangeng ucapkan.

Yunho menatap Hangeng tajam, "Apa yang harus-"

"Siapa pemilik kalung itu sebenarnya?" tanya Hangeng tidak memperdulikan perkataan Yunho yang ia potong. Hangeng menatap dengan sorot mata memohon.

Hangeg sangat Yakin kalung itu bukan milik Yunho, karena putranya yang hilang adalah adik dari Kibum. Heechul mungkin terlalu bahagia bisa menemukan putra mereka, terlalu bahagia sampai Heechul lupa dengan usia Yunho yang lebih tua dari Kibum.

Yunho tersenyum sinis, "Apa peduli anda, Hangeng-_ssi_?"

"Kalung itu milik putraku! Dari siapa kau mengambilnya?" tanya Hangeng tajam.

Yunho menatap Hangeng tidak suka, Yunho mendengus meremehkan. "Putra anda? Kim Kibum maksud anda?" tanya Yunho sinis. Yunho berdiri mensejajarkan diri dengan Hangeng.

Hangeng mendesah, entah kenapa kepalanya jadi terasa pusing. "Say tidak tahu apa yang membuat anda begitu sinis padaku, maafkan saya jika memiliki kesalahan pada anda." Hangeng menghela napas untuk melanjutkan, "Saya mohon beritahu siapa pemilik kalung itu yang sebenarnya."

"Untuk apa? Anda sudah **membuang **putra anda, untuk apa anda ingin mengetahui pemilik kalung ini!" bibir Yunho bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

Hangeng menegang. Membuang? Kenapa Yunho berkata seperti itu? Baik Heechul dan dia telah menceritakan tentang putranya yang hilang. Kenapa Yunho mengatakan membuang? Ia sungguh tidak terima!

"Jaga ucapan anda Yunho-_ssi_!" desis Hangeng.

"Kenapa? Benarkan yang saya katakan? Anda Mem-bu-ang putra anda."

Mata Hangeng berkilat marah. Apa sebenarnya maksud Yunho? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan siapa pemilik kalung itu saja, kenapa malah mengatakan hal tidak mungkin seperti itu?

Membuang?

Yang benar saja! Hangeng sangat menyayangi putra keduanya yang hilang 18 tahun yang lalu. Hangeng dan Heechul terlalu menyayangi adik dari Kibum. Bagi mereka Kibum dan adiknya adalah segalanya, mana mungkin ia setega itu membuangnya?

"Kenapa anda tidak mau memberitahu siapa pemiliknya? Anda hanya tinggal menyebutkan namanya saja!" marah Hangeng. Ia sungguh kesal dengan Yunho yang keras kepala tidak ingin memberi tahu.

"Tidak akan!" tegas Yunho.

"Kenapa anda begitu keras kepala?" geram Hangeng, ini sungguh membuatnya kesal dan marah. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan putraku."

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa pemiliknya!"

Hangeng benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Yunho dan menatap Yunho dengan kilatan kemarahan.

"BIARKN AKU BERTEMU PUTRAKU!" teriak Hangeng penuh amarah.

"DAN MEMBUAT CHANGMIN MENDERITA, HAH!"

Tubuh Hangeng menegang. Tangannya yang mencengkram kerah Yunho terlepas, mata Hangeng kini berubah menjadi kilat keterkjutan.

"Chang... Min..."

Yunho mengatupkan mulutnya. Memaki kebodohannya yang malah memberitahukan sang pemilik kalung.

"Yu-Yunho-_ssi_... Changmin... Putraku..."

Yunho menatap Hangeng yang kini jatuh terduduk di lantai gzebo. Sedikitnya ia merasa senang Changmin masih memiliki keluarg kandung, tapi ia sangat kecewa mengetahui Hangeng lah orangtua kandung Changmin.

"Andah tahu kenapa saya bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahu pemilik kalung ini?" Yunho melepaskan kalung tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Hangeng yang tertunduk.

"Itu karena ucapan anda, Hangeng-_ssi_..." lirih Yunho.

Hangeng menengak menatap Yunho tidak mengerti. Ucapannya?

"Anda ingat saat di kediaman keluarga Cho?" tanya Yunho. "Saat itu anda mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Changmin sakit hati." jelas Yunho.

Hangeng memutar ingatannya pada kejadian tiga, ah hampir empat tahun lalu saat ia pergi ke kediaman Cho untuk mencari Kibum. Saat itu ia melihat Changmin di rumah keluarga Cho, mendengar kabar bahwa Changmin akan menikahi Kyuhyun, ia marah karena Changmin mengkhianati Kibum, dan...

Mata Hangeng terbelalak, ia ingat apa yang ia ucapkan pada Changmin. Dadanya berdenyut sakit... Hangeng mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Membuang...

Hangeng ingat ia mencaci Changmin begitu.

Yunho menghela napas. Ia kembali duduk di bangku gazebo. "Anda tahu?" lirih Yunho, "Dari kediaman keluarga Cho, ia berlari sampai kesini dengan berderai air mata. Tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang lecet, karena hatinya jauh lebih perih dan sakit."

Yunho menatap Hangeng yang tertunduk. Bahu Hangeng bergetar, Yunho sangat yakin Hangeng menangis...

"Changmin datang pada saya dan menangisi perkataan anda. Saya bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya Changmin ketika ia bercerita pada saya, ia mengadu disela tangisnya yang semakin kencang." Yunho mengenggam kalung itu erat. Yunho ingat, ia bahkan ikut menangis saat itu.

"Kata-kata anda sungguh kejam. Changmin sangat mengingginkan orangtua, ia bahkan memanggilku dan Jaejoong dengan sebutan _appa_ dan _umma_." Yunho mendengar isakan kecil dari Hangeng.

"Saat di panti, hanya Changmin yang tidak mendapatkan orangtua angkat. Ketika Jaejoong diadopsi oleh keluarga Jung, Changmin sakit selama seminggu. Harapannya memiliki orang tua pupus, terlebih setelah Jaejoong diadopsi. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, selama di panti hanya Jaejoong yang menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Tidak ada yang memperdulikan Changmin selain Jaejoong, tidak ada."

Yunho terus bercerita tentang masa lalu Changmin dari panti asuhan dan penderitaan serta perjuangan hidup Changmin. Tidak peduli dengan perasaan Hangeng yang sudah hancur mendengar anaknya hidup menderita.

Air mata Hangeng mengalir semakin deras, ia tidak menyangka Changmin akan hidup seperti itu. Berjuang seorang diri demi menghidupi dirinya, Changmin bahkan menerima tatapan sinis dari penghuni panti yang lain. Tatapan sinis hanya karena Changmin selalu mendapat beasiswa, menatap tidak suka akan prestasi Changmin. Bukankah pikiran anak kecil seperti itu? Rasa iri yang berubah jadi benci. Hal itu juga terjadi karena Changmin tidak bersosial dengan yang lain, sehingga mereka menganggap Changmin sombong.

Hangeng mendengar dengan jelas, Changmin memohon meminta pekerjaan pada saat ia memasuki awal SMP. Changmin yang kala itu tidak ingin merepotkan pihak panti mencoba mencari pekerjaan secara diam-diam. Bisa Hangeng bayangkan dan rasakan perjuangan Changmin hanya untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Hangeng tersenyum miris. Apa yang ia alami dulu, terjadi pada putranya. Dulu saat ayahnya belum sesukses sekarang, dulu ketika di China ayahnya dan ia bekerja keras hingga hidupnya bisa seperti sekarang. Padahal ia telah berjanji tidak akan membuat anak-anaknya merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti dirinya dan ayahnya. Hangeng tahu rasanya bekerja seperti apa yang dialami Changmin... Sangat melelahkan dan menyakitkan.

Saat Hangeng kecil, ia sangat beruntung karena ada orang tua yang akan menjadi sandarannya dan menyambutnya saat ia pulang. Tapi Changmin... Ia benar-benar berjuang sendiri.

Dan sekarang Hangeng menambah rasa sakit dalam hidup Changmin degan mengatakan hal yang sangat kejam. Kata-kata kejam yang Hangeng ucapkan pada putranya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

.

PLAK

Begitu tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Siwon langsung mengeplak kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan perasaan takut. Kyuhyun takut Siwon memukulnya karena ia melihatnya dan Changmin berpelukan dan... Berciuman.

Beruntung ketika Siwon tiba, Kyuhyun dan Changmin telah melepas pelukan mereka. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak menyadari, jemari Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertautan erat dantara tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan.

Kibum yang datang belakangan, menatap Changmin tajam. Tanpa sengaja mata Kibum melihat jemari Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang bertautan. Changmin yang sepertinya menyadari tatapan Kibum, menyembunyikan tautan jemarinya di belakang punggungnya.

Kibum melotot pada Changmin. Mulutnya bergerak mengatakan, _'Lepas!'_. Changmin menggeleng, Kibum menatap tajam Changmin. Mencoba mengintimidasi Changmin.

"Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar? Keluar sampai malam seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir." omel Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertunduk, "Maaf..." lirihnya.

Siwon memghela napas. "Kau tahu, aku sangat takut kau berselingkuh." perkataan Siwon sukses membuat tiga pasang mata menatapnya.

Jantung Kyuhyun dan Changmin seperti berhenti sesaat, perkataan Siwon benar-benar membuat mereka takut.

Kibum kembali menatap tajam Changmin. Changmin yang merasakan tatapan itu, menatap kibum balik.

_'Lepaskan!'_ kembali kibum mengerakkan mulutnya. Kibum sangat gemas dengan tingkah Changmin yang tidak mau melepas tautannya.

_'Tidak!'_ balas Changmin tanpa suara.

Kibum kembali mengerakkan mulutnya, _'Cepat lepas!_' perintah Kibum. Changmin menggeleng membuat Kibum menghela napas pasrah. _'Terserah!'_ pasrah Kibum tidak peduli.

Siwon yang tidak sengaja melihat kontak diantara Kibum dan Changmin, entah kenapa membuatnya tidak suka. Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Untung saja kau bersama Changmin, Kyu. Jadi aku bisa tenang, karena tidak mungkin kalian berselingkuh. Kalian kan sahabat."

DEG

Perkataan Siwon seakan menyindir mereka, padahal Siwon mengatakannya tidak ada maksud apapun, Siwon hanya bercanda. Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Keringat dingin membasahi tautan diantara mereka.

Kibum melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang menegang. Bisa gawat kalau terus dibiarkan. Kibum harus bertindak!

Kibum menarik paksa Changmin berdiri, membuat tautannya dan Kyuhyun terlepas. "Aaa... Changmin! Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku takut Shindong-_ahjussi_ memarahi kita. Key dan Amber juga bisa kena marah karena pulang malam." kata Kibum sedikit panik.

Changmin yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya mengangguk. "A-ah iya, kebetulan aku juga akan menjemput Key dan Amber." bohong Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak rela, ia masih ingin bersama Changmin...

"Biar aku antar." tawar Siwon antusias.

Kibum menatap Siwon, "Tidak perlu, aku membawa mobil. Lagi pula kami harus mengantar Amber dan Key dulu." tolak Kibum.

Siwon mendesah kecewa, "Baiklah." katanya lesu. Siwon terdiam sesaat mengingat kata-kata Kibum... Amber? Key? Siapa mereka?

"Siapa Amber dan Key?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya akan menanyakan hal serupa, mengurungkan niatnya karena kalah cepat dengan Siwon.

Kibum terdiam sebentar dan menatap Changmin, kemudian Kyuhyun, dan terakhir Siwon. Sebersit jawaban melintas di kepala Kibum, tiga detik terdiam dan akhirnya Kibum menjawab...

"Mereka... _Kekasih_ kami..."

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Maaf baru bisa update :-)

Paket internet saya sudah lama habis, belum sempat isi lagi (ini juga saya update numpang :p ).

Untuk konflik, saya tidak terlalu menitik beratkan pada konflik. Fic ini memang fanfic yang ringan, konfliknya tidak begitu berat. Maaf jika konfliknya kurang^^

Untuk paragraf yang panjang, itu karena saya sedang bersemangat ngetik, jadi bablas begitu saja. Saya akan mencoba untuk tidak membuat paragraf yang terlalu panjang. Nah, bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Untuk typo... Saya tidak janji deh. Tapi saya akan berusaha meminimalisirnya^^

Saya sangat yakin! Banyak reader yang menduga Changmin adik Kibum. Apa saya benar?^^

Tadinya mau saya update kalau review menginjak 99^^, tapi ternyata tetap setia bertahan di 98 hahahaaha

.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya^^

Maaf saya tidak bisa mencantumkan nama kalian satu-persatu. (_^_)

**Big Thanks to Reviewer**

And also, to Silent **Reader**...

.

.

Review?


	10. Chapter 9

"Mereka. . . _Kekasih_ kami. . . "

Kekasih. . .

Kekasih. . .

Kekasih. . .

Kata itu terus berulang dalam pikiran Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sejak Kibum mengatakan hal itu, kata itu selalu tiba-tiba terngiang dalam ingatan mereka. Terlebih Kyuhyun.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun belum sempat menanyakan prihal perkataan Kibum, karena Kibum keburu menarik Changmin meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan suasana hati yang tidak menentu.

"Ke. . . Kasih?"

**. **

**. **

**A Little of Help**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk karena terelalu panjang (9k+). Alur dipercepat. **

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Maaf untuk update (sangat?) Lama. **

**Happy Reading^^**

**. **

**. **

BRAK

Changmin menutup pintu apartemennya dengan penuh emosi. Dia tidak memperdulikan Kibum yang sedang mengedor pintu apartemenya, berteriak memanggil Changmin. Changmin tidak peduli jika pintu apartemennya didobrak Kibum sekalipun, ia juga tidak peduli jika suara Kibum serak akibat berteriak memanggil namanya selama seminggu ini.

Changmin tidak peduli. . . Karena ia sangat marah pada Kibum.

Changmin menulikan telinganya, memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Badannya terasa remuk. Seharian bekerja, setelah bekerja ia pergi menemui Kyuhyun di rumahnya.

Sekarang Changmin memang bebas menemui Kyuhyun kapan saja. Changmin tidak perlu khawatir Siwon akan curiga, karena Siwon akhir-akhir ini sering lembur (benar-benar lembur). Changmin datang bukan untuk bermain, melainkan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman.

Kesalahpahaman karena ulah Kibum.

Sejak seminggu lalu, sejak Kibum mengatakan bahwa Key dan Amber kekasih mereka, Kyuhyun sangat marah pada Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau bertemu dengannya, telpon tidak pernah diangkat, dan pesan pun tidak dibalas. Saat ke rumah Kyuhyun pun, Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan Changmin.

Changmin benar-benar marah pada Kibum! Karena ulahnya Kyuhyun tidak mau menemuinya, sama seperti dulu. Seperti Changmin berencana melamar Kibum, namun kali ini lebih parah.

Setiap pulang kerja, Changmin langsung melesat ke rumah Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli seberapa lelahnya ia setelah bekerja, karena yang dipikirkan Changmin adalah menjelaskan kebenarannya. Keadaan Changmin tiap menemui Kyuhyun sama persis degan keadaan Kibum saat ini, menggedor pintu dan memanggil-manggil nama sang penghuni rumah tanpa lelah berharap sang penghuni rumah mau mendengar penjelasannya.

.

.

**A Little of Help**

**Disclaimer: Themself**

.

.

"Changmin! Kumohon dengarkan aku!"

.

_"Kyuhyun! Aku mohon, kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku, aku bisa mejelaskannya!"_

.

"Aku sungguh tidak berniat seperti itu. Aku binggung harus menjawab apa saat itu, dengarkan aku, Changmin. "

.

_"Kyu, aku dan Key tidak seperti yang Kibum katakan. Kumohon, Kyu. . . "_

.

"Minnie! Buka pintunya! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

.

_"Kyu, aku mohon buka pintunya. Dengarkan aku, Kyu. "_

.

"Minnie, maafkan aku. Aku akan jelaskan pada Kyuhyun, keluarlah. "

.

_"Kyu, keluarlah. . . Aku mohon. "_

.

"Minnie. . . Dengarkan aku, _please_. Aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu juga. "

.

_"Kyu. . . Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?"_

.

"Aku lakukan itu untuk menutupi hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun. Percayalah, Changmin. "

.

_"Key sudah kuanggap adikku, mana mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengannya!"_

.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian tersakiti lagi. Aku tahu menutupi hubungan kalian dengan mengkambing hitamkan Key adalah kesalahan, tapi ini demi kalian. . . Demi diriku. . . ku mohon, Min…"

.

_"Kumohon, Kyu. . . Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi. "_

.

"Minnie. . . Maafkan aku. . . "

.

_"Kyuhyun. . . Aku mohon dengarkan aku. "_

.

"Changmin. . . "

.

_"Kyuhyun. . . "_

.

.

**A Little of Help**

**Pairing: ChangKyu, SiBum**

.

.

Selama seminggu ini, Changmin menghindari Kibum dan hal itu membuat Kibum merasa bersalah. Sungguh, Kibum tidak memiliki maksud apapun dengan perkataannya.

Kibum hanya binggung, karena suasana hatinya saat itu yang sangat kecewa dengan kata-kata Siwon. Karena ucapan Siwon, Kibum merasa sakit hati dan saat ditanya siapa Amber dan Key, jawaban itulah yang keluar.

Jawaban yang terlontar karena Kibum sudah merasa cukup disakiti Siwon. . . Ah, sebenarnya hal itu terjadi karena dirinya sendiri. Karena Kibum yang selalu ingin melihat dan bersama Siwon, walau hanya dalam sebuah ikatan persahaatan. Setidaknya jika Kibum tidak bisa mendapatkn Siwon, ia ingin tetap dapat melihat Siwon walau akan terasa sakit.

Kibum berharap Siwon akan bereaksi sedikit ketika ia megatakan hal itu, tapi ternyata harapan itu pupus. Siwon tidak memberi respon apapun, ia hanya diam dan hal itu membuat Kibum tersadar. . .

Ia harus menyerah.

Menyerah untuk mendapatkan Siwon, menyerah untuk terus berada disisi Siwon walau sebagai sahabat. Kibum menyerah. . . Kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh menyerah.

Saat ini yang Kibum utamakan adalah memperbaiki hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memburuk akibat ulahnya. Ia tidak peduli tindakannya itu salah, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali bersama. Ia tidak ingin mereka merasakan sakit sepertinya, terlebih Changmin. . .

Kibum tidak ingin membuat Changmin menderita. Kibum tidak ingin _adiknya _hidup sepertinya, merasakan sakit hati.

Adik. . .

Ya, Kibum telah mengetahui bahwa Changmin adalah adik kandungnya. Kibum mengetahui hal itu langsung dari mulut Yunho.

Saat itu Kibum terheran-heran ketika tiba di café Yunho, ia melihat Hangeng sedang berbicara dengan Yunho dari luar café. Kibum masuk ke café meninggalkan Changmin dan pergi ke halaman belakang café bermaksud menyapa mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati Heechul berdiri tak jauh dari Hangeng dan Yunho.

Kibum berniat menyapa Heechul terlebih dahulu, namun kembali langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendegar teriakan Yunho. Sebuah teriakan yang membuatnya sangat syok ketika mendengar sebuah kenyataan bahwa Changmin adalah adik kandungnya.

Saat itu tubuh Kibum membeku, perkataan Yunho selanjutnya mengenai Changmin tidak ia dengar. Kepalanya terasa sakit, ingatannya mengenai kejadian 18 tahun lalu berputar seperti kaset rusak. Berbagai ingatan acak menghampirinya.

Hatinya seperti hancur dan menjadi debu. Baru saja ia menelan pil pahit dari Siwon, sekarang ia kembali menelan pil pahit lagi dari masa lalunya. Kenapa Kibum harus merasakan sakit hati dan rasa bersalah secara bersamaan? Ia tidak mengerti. . . Kenapa hidupnya selalu membuat hatinya menjadi debu. Kibum tidak megerti. . .

.

Beban Kibum kini bukan hanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin, tapi juga ia harus menebus kesalahannya dulu.

_Kibum akan menebus kesalahannya_ dengan membuat Changmin bahagia, yaitu menyatukan kembali Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

_Tidak peduli dengan cara apapun_, termasuk _merebut_ Kyuhyun dari Siwon. Merebut yang berarti _memisahkan_ mereka dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali pada Changmin.

Dan **Kibum Serius akan melakukan hal itu. **

.

.

**A Little of Help**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**

.

.

Heechul dan Hangeng tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerja Hangeng. Raut wajah mereka ketika memeriksa setiap lembar berkas itu begitu serius. Sesekali mereka berdiskusi bahkan berdebat ketika mereka menemukan sesuatu dalam berkas tersebut.

Dua jam berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu, baru 6 berkas yang mereka pisahkan dari berkas lainnya. Berkas yang mereka periksa mulai menipis, tinggal sedikit lagi dan selesailah pekerjaan mereka.

15 menit berlalu, kini masing-masing tangan Heechul dan Hangeng memegang berkas terakhir. Raut wajah Hangeng yang masam, menjadi semakin masam begitu berkas tersebut selesai ia periksa. Sedangkan Heechul, raut wajahnya semakin cerah ketika berkas tersebut ia baca sampai akhir.

"Hannie!" pekik Heechul girang. Tangannya menunjukkan berkas yang diperiksanya tadi pada Hangeng.

Hangeng dengan wajah masamnya menatap Heechul risih, pekikan Heechul memperburuk suasana hatinya. "Apa!" ketus Hangeng

Heechul tidak memperdulikan sikap ketus Hangeng. Ia malah berdiri dan menghampiri Hangeng, berdiri disampingnya dan meletakkan berkas itu di meja. "Coba lihat ini!" perintahnya antusias.

Hangeng menurut, dilihatnya berkas tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Semakin ia baca, raut wajahnya semakin cerah dan menunjukkan senyuman. "Kau pintar!" puji Hangeng. Hangeng mengacak rambut Heechul gemas, "Darimana kau dapat?" tanyanya.

Heechul melepas tangan Hangeng, "Dari panti asuhan." Jawabnya. Heechul mengambil berkas itu dan menumpuknya dengan 6 berkas lainnya.

Hangeng menatap Heechul tidak percaya, "Kau… ke panti?" tanyanya.

Heechul menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum, "Jaejoongie yang mengambilnya." Jelas Heechul.

"Eh, Jaejoong mau membantu kita?"

"Ne, Joongie bilang ia sangat bahagia jika benar kita adalah orang tua Minnie."

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho?"

Pertanyaan Hangeng membuat Heechul terdiam, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Yunho… dia tidak mau membantu kita. Jaejoong saja harus diam-diam membantu kita." Jelas Heechul sedih.

Hangeng memeluk pinggang Heechul dari samping, "Biar aku yang meyakinkan Yunho. Bagaimanapun selama ini Yunho lah yang merawat Changmin, jadi wajar Yunho bersikap seperti itu." Hangeng mengelus punggung Heechul, mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Aku juga akan berusaha. Kita juga sudah punya bukti." Senyum Heechul kembali merekah. Matanya menatap pada ke 7 berkas yang tertumpuk di samping kiri Hangeng.

"Kalau semua bukti telah terkumpul, kita akan memberitahu Kibum dan Changmin." Ucap Hangeng.

"Ne, aku sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan hal ini pada Minnie dan Bummie."

.

.

**A Little of Help**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, ooc(?), alur cepat. **

.

.

Sudah berapa hari terlewati? Apakah sudah seminggu lebih? Entahlah, ia sudah tidak pernah menghitung hari-hari yang ia lewati.

Ia sudah tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang ia buang dalam ruangan yang terasa sempit. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa saja yang telah terjadi selama ia mengurung diri, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya…

Rasanya hari-hari yang ia lewati sama saja. Yang berbeda adalah suasana hatinya dan kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Entah kenapa suasana hatinya terasa tidak nyaman, perasaannya tidak menentu, dan ia tidak tahu penyebab kenapa suasana hatinya jadi seperti itu.

Ia bahkan lebih menikmati hidupnya yang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tiada habisnya. Bagaimana dokumen itu mau habis? Ia bahkan membutuhkan waktu setengah hari hanya untuk memeriksa tiga dokumen. Jumlah yang sedikit, tentu saja jika suasana hatinya tidak seperti sekarang, satu jam pun sudah ia selesaikan. Tapi kali ini…

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa hampa.

Hatinya merasakan ketidak tenangan ketika seorang Kim Kibum menyatakan telah memiliki kekasih. Bukankah hal itu membahagiakan?

Seharusnya ia bahagia karena sahabatnya telah memiliki seorang kekasih, seharusnya ia memaklumi jika seorang Kim Kibum memiliki kekasih, seharusnya ia merasa lega karena akhirnya Kim Kibum sudah tidak sendiri lagi…

Seharusnya…

Seharusnya… perasaan seorang Choi Siwon tidak seperti ini.

Seharusnya… perasaan Choi Siwon tidak seburuk ini.

Seharusnya… choi siwon tidak merasa Kehilangan.

Seharusnya…Siwon tidak terpuruk seperti ini.

Ada apa denganya?

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Siwon bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa ia tidak bersemangat pulang kerumah? Padahal Kyuhyun selalu berada di rumah. Ia malah lembur dengan berkas-berkas yang sama dan semakin bertambah.

Apa yang sebenarnya yang dirasakan seorang Choi siwon? Sungguh, Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti…

.

.

**A Little of Help**

**(Chapter 9)**

.

.

10:00 PM

Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu istirahat telah tiba, namun baginya berapapun waktu yang terlewati ia tidak peduli.

Baginya tiada waktu istirahat, karena pada saat ia ke alam mimpi pun rasa lelah terus menghantuinya. Bukan fisik yang lelah, melainkan hati. Hatinya sangat lelah. . .

Ia lelah dengan hatinya yang tidak hentinya merasakan sakit. Ia lelah dengan hatinya yang selalu bersabar, ia lelah dan kecewa karena penantiannya sia-sia. . .

Ia sangat lelah. . . Hatinya sangat lelah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah dikhianati.

Untuk apa ia bertahan kalau pada akhirnya kekecewaan yang ia terima? Ia sangat kecewa dan marah sehingga menumbuhkan rasa benci. . . Ia marah karena sang terkasih mengkhianati penantiannya, ia kecewa pada sang terkasih yang telah berpaling darinya. Ia merutuki janji manis sang terkasih. . .

Cho(i) Kyuhyun membenci Kim Changmin.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sangat membenci Changmin. Sangat benci karena dikhianati. Bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun memegang janji Changmin, namun yang dia dapat adalah pengkhianatan. Janji manis yang di ucapkan Changmin tidak lebih dari sebuah kata.

Tapi meski sangat membenci, marah, dan kecewa. . . Kyuhyun tidak begitu saja menghapus Changmin dari hatinya. Changmin telah mengukirkan namanya di hatinya, mengukirnya dengan begitu dalam dan sulit untuk di hapus.

Kyuhyun saat ini memang membenci Changmin, tapi cintanya terlalu mendominasi sehingga rasa benci itu tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa kecewa. . . . Hanya kekecewaan.

Kyuhyun membutuhkan ketenangan, ia membutuhkannya untuk menata kembali hatinya yang lelah. Ia harus menatanya kembali dan mengingat kembali kepingan-kepingan kebahagiaannya. Ia ingin melakukan itu untuk kembali mempercayai Changmin. . . Tapi hal itu tidak bisa walau ia telah mencobanya.

Pikirannya ingin mempercaiyai Changmin, mempercayai usaha Changmin selama seminggu ini yang terus mengejarnya, menjelaskan ucapan Kibum. Hanya saja hatinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk percaya begitu saja. Hatinya telah terluka karena kecewa.

Mungkin ketika hati dan perasaannya sudah sedikit tenang, ia akan memberikan kesempatan ke dua bagi Changmin. Memberi Changmin kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya dan akan mempercaiyainya kembali.

.

.

Suasana makan malam kali ini terasa sunyi. Tidak ada yang membuat keributan sedikit pun, hanya suara peralatan makan yang berdenting. Suasana yang mengingatkan Shindong ketika ia Wamil, tidak ada suara, sangat hening, bahkan jika ada jarum jatuh pun pasti akan berdenting keras. Shindong tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini!

"Amber. . . " panggil Shindong.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Key. . . " beralih memanggil Key.

Masih tidak menyahut.

"Kibum. . . " Shindong berharap kali ini Kibum menyahut panggilannya.

Ting

Ck, yang menyahut malah bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring!

Shindong mendengus. Matanya beralih pada piringnya yang masih kosong. Padahal biasanya sebelum Amber mengisi piringnya, Amber akan mengisi piring Shindong terlebih dahulu. Sekarang Amber tidak melakukan kebiasaannya, terlebih Amber langsung makan begitu saja yang diikuti Key dan Kibum.

Bukannya Shindong ingin diambilkan makan, ia hanya merasa aneh dengan ketiga anaknya. Terlebih tidak biasanya Changmin tidak datang, padahal Changmin paling semangat jika diundang ke rumahnya. Apa mungkin karena Changmin tidak ada? Suasana makan kali ini begitu hening, sangat hening, bahkan terlalu hening. . .

Shindong menghela napas dan mengisi piringnya sendiri. Dengan malas Shindong memakan makan malamnya, tidak memperdulikan suasana aneh yang mengelilingi ruang makan keluarga Shin.

Sepertinya setelah makan ia akan meuntut penjelasan.

.

Shindong menatap satu persatu anaknya yang duduk bersebelahan di sebrang tempat duduknya. Mata Shindong menatap dengan pandangan memaksa, memaksa mereka untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Shindong menatap Amber dan Kibum dan berkata, "Jadi. . . Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Shindong. "Bertingkah aneh hampir seminggu ini, awalnya kupikir kalian hanya sedang malas bertingkah. Tapi malam ini, tingkah kalian benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

Amber menundukkan kepalanya, Kibum memalingkan wajahnya.

Shindong mencoba bersabar. Ini kesekian kalinya ia bertanya sejak seminggu lalu, tingkah Amber dan Kibum ketika pulang dari café Yunho sangat aneh. Tanpa memberi salam Amber langsung masuk ke kamar, Kibum sendiri berlalu begitu saja. Benar-benar! Tidak menghargai Shindong yang menyambut ramah mereka. Hanya Key yang membalas sambutan Shindong.

"Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begini, Amber?" paksa Shindong pada Amber.

Amber menggeleng.

Shindong beralih pada Kibum, "Kau juga. Kenapa jadi semakin diam?"

Kibum masih betah memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat ke arah lain, asalkan tidak pada Sindong.

Kali ini Shindong pasrah. Ia senderkan punggungnya pada sofa, memijit pelipisnya. Suasana hening cukup lama terjadi, sampai Shondong mengingat sesuatu. . . Err tepatnya seseorang. Dengan gerak cepat ia meegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Key.

"Key!" seru Shindong membuat Key yang sedang memainkan ponselnya terlonjak. Amber dan Kibum tersentak dan langsung memutar kepala mereka ke arah Key.

"Ish. . . Appa!" kesal Key mendelik pada Shindong.

Shindong tidak memperdulikan hardikan Key, ia malah menatap tajam pada Key.

Ditatap seperti itu, Key merasa gugup. "A-Apa?" tanyanya sedikit galak.

Shindong mmicingkan matanya, "Key. . . " sebut Shindong. Key menelan ludahnya, Shindong sungguh aneh!

"Kau. . . Kau juga sama seperti mereka!" Shindong menunjuk Amber dan Kibum. Yang ditunjuk menatap Shindong tidak mengerti.

"Sejak tiga hari lalu tingkahmu sama seperti mereka. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shindong tidak sabar.

Key menghela napas. Ia menatap Shindong malas, kemudian dengan lemas mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Amber dan Kibum terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Aku. . . Patah Hati."

Hening. . .

Hening. . .

Hening. . .

Hen-

"APAAA?!"

Dan tiga suara yang berbeda sukses membuat sebuah harmoni yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

"Yun. . . "

Sudah sedari tadi Jaejoong memanggil Yunho, namun tak juga mendapat respon. Yunho sibuk membersihkan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kotor, pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas, "Maafkan aku, Yun." sesal Jaejoong. Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk, jari-jari tangannya memainkan pakaiannya.

Jaejoong tidak berani mendekati Yunho, ia tetap berdiri di belakang Yunho dengan jarak satu meter. Jaejoong tahu, saat ini Yunho marah padanya. Sangat marah.

"Yun. . . Aku mohon maafkan aku." mohon Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tidak memperdulikan permohonan maaf Jaejoong. Ia marah, sangat marah pada Jaejoong karena telah membantu Hangeng dan Heechul.

Yunho tahu tidak semestinya ia bersikap egois dengan menghalangi kenyataan bahwa Changmin keturunan keluarga Kim. Tapi. . . Ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hatinya. Ia memang menyayangi Changmin seperti adik kandungnya, Yunho tahu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi pada Chamin jika mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ia sangat tahu Changmin, begitupula Jaejoong.

Seharusnya Jaejoong tahu seberapa sakit hatinya Changmin, tapi kenapa Jaejoong malah membuat keputusan yang akan menambah rasa sakit Changmin. Seharusnya Jaejoong tahu. . .

"Yunho. . . "

Kembali Jaejoong memanggil Yunho.

Yunho membersihkan gelas terakhir dan akan membasuhnya. Baru saja ia hendak mmbasuhnya, tangan kiri Yunho ditarik Jaejoong. Beruntung gelas itu tidak jatuh dan aman di tangan kanan Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong kesal.

"Jangan berpura-pura!" sentak Jaejoong. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Lalu aku harus apa!" Yunho berbalik membentak Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong melepas lengan Yunho. Tangannya lemas. . . Baru kali ini Yunho membentaknya dan itu membuatnya syok. Semarah itukah Yunho padanya?

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu, Jae. "Mata Yunho menatap tajam. "Kau tahu Changmin itu seperti apa, tapi kau malah. . ." Yunho tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia membuang mukanya, tidak ingin melihat wajah istrinya yang hampir menangis.

"Tapi, Changmin harus tahu. . . Bagaimanapun Changmin putra mereka."

Yunho mendengus. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dari dulu mereka mencarinya?" sinis Yunho.

"Mereka mencari! Hanya saja baru sekarang. . ."

"Sekarang? Tidakkah ucapanmu menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah membuangnya?"

"Kenapa kau begini?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho menyelidik. "Kenapa kau bertindak seakan tidak ingin mereka bersatu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam.

Jaejoong tersenyum getir. "Aku mengerti. . ." lirih Jaejoong. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau iri!" Jaejoong kembali menyentak Yunho.

"Kau iri karena Changmin memiliki keluarga utuh, sedang kau tidak." Bibir Jaejoong bergetar.

"Kau iri. Kau tidak rela Changmin kembali pada keluarganya karena kau kecewa, kecewa karena bukan kau lah anak yang mereka cari."

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh. . . Ia mengetahui perasaan Yunho. Ia sangat mengetahuinya, ketika Yunho diusir dari keluarga Jung bersamanya. Betapa hatinya hancur karena ia hanya seorang anak angkat yang dibuang kembali. Jaejoong tahu seberapa beratnya Yunho memilih antara keluarga Jung dan dirinya. Jaejoong tahu hancurnya hati Yunho ketika ia tidak dapat memilih dan berakhir dengan diusirnya mereka.

"Kau melakukan itu karena perasaan kecewamu. Kau egois! Mengiginkan orang lain merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Kau. . . KAU SUNGGUH TIDAK BERPERASAAN!"

"Ya. . . AKU MEMANG TIDAK BERPERASAAN! AKU INGIN CHANGMIN MERASAKAN APA YANG KURASAKAN! AKU EGOIS! LALU KENAPA!?"

PRAANGGG

Yunho melempar gelas yang ia pegang hingga pecah membentur dinding di belakang Jaejoong. Hampir saja gelas itu mengenai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak mengira Yunho akan berteriak padanya dan mengakui apa yang ia ucapkan. Terlebih Yunho sampai melempar gelas, air mata Jaejoong megalir deras. . .

"Yu. . . Yunho. . ."

"Aku memang iri padanya!Aku merasa sangat iri karena ternyata Changmin tidak sepertiku." dengan Lirih Yunho mengakuinya.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang serak. Mata Yunho berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya ambruk dan bersender pada dinding _washtafel_.

"Aku. . . Aku hanya ingin memiliki keluarga. Aku ingin seperti keluarga lain, memiliki orangtua, mengadu pada mereka saat kita kesulitan." Yunho mencengkram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu selalu sendiri saat aku keluar, aku ingin kau juga bisa bermanja pada orang tua saat kau mengandung. Aku ingin keluarga kita lengkap. . . Tidak hanya kau dan aku saja. Aku butuh keluarga lain, orangtua yang akan menemanimu saat kau kesulitan, karena aku mungkin tidak akan selalu berada disismu."

Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. "Aku. . . Aku menginginkan sosok orang tua yang akan selalu mendukungku, seperti dulu. . ." Air mata Yunho megalir. . .

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar penuturan Yunho. Tidak hanya untuk Yunho sendiri, tapi juga mmikirkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, tangan kanannya memegang perutnya. Menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya begitu sampai.

"Tanpa orang tua, aku sudah bahagia. Asalkan kau ada untukku. Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah seperti ini?" Jaejoong mengusap punggung Yunho.

"Aku tidak perlu orangtua, karena kita akan menjadi orang tua untuk anak-anak kita kelak." tangan Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan menuntunnya ke perutnya, menguspkan lengan Yunho pada perutnya.

"Kita akan menjadi orang tua. Akan merawat mereka, memberikan merka kasih sayang, kasih sayang yg berlimpah." bisik Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong yang mengusp punggung Yunho, beralih membeli rambut Yunho.

"Kita. . . Jadi orang tua?" Yunho tersentak. Kenapa ia bisa lupa, Jaejoong tengah mengandung anaknya. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan memundurkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne. Kau akan menjadi _appa_." sebuah senyum tulus ia berikan.

Yunho yang melihat senyum itu, ikut tersenyum. "Dan kau akan menjadi _umma_. " ucap Yunho senang.

.

.

"Jadi. . . Kalian bertiga bertingkah aneh karena. . . Patah hati?"

Shindong menatap ketiga orang dihapannya. Ketiga orang itu serempak megangguk.

"Key patah hati karena ditolak Changmin. . . Tiga hari lalu." Shindong menatap Key tidak percaya.

Shindong begitu terkejut ketika mendengar cerita Key yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Changmin. Shindong tidak menyangka putranya akan seagresif itu, mengungkapkan terlebih dahulu. Tidak hanya Shindong yng terkejut, Amber dan Kibum pun sama. Mereka tidak menyangka Key akhinya mengungkapkan perasaannya, walau pada akhirnya ditolak.

Shindong menatap Amber dan Kibum, "Kenapa kalian bisa patah hati bersamaan? Pantas saja pulang dari café Yunho kalian murung."

Begitu Key bercerita ia patah hati, tiba-tiba Shindong mendapat pencerahan. Ia bertanya pada Key dan Amber apakah hal serupa juga mereka alami. Anggukan Kibum dan Amber menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Amber cuek.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti, patah hati pada waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang sama." tambah Kibum.

"Mungkin kalian berdua berjodoh."

Ucapan Key yang spontan itu sukses membuat Shindong, Amber, dan Kibum menatapnya terkejut.

"Jodoh?" tanya mereka serempak.

Key menatap satu per satu dari mereka, "Ya! Aku yakin kalian berdua berjodoh!" ucap Key semangat. "Nasib kalian kan sama." tambah Key dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

PLETAK

Ucapan Key berhadiah jitakan dari tiga orang itu.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak Key. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang menerima tiga jitakan sekaligus.

"Hanya membuat peredaran darah di kepalamu lancar." ucap Kibun datar.

"Ya, kepalamu butuh relaksasi." tambah Amber.

"Memperbaiki kerja otakmu yang rusak." Shindong mengakhiri.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" teriak Key frustasi.

.

.

Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mondar-mandir tidak jelas, kemudian duduk di sofa dan melakukan gerakan absurd, berdiri lagi, mondar-mandir lagi, duduk lagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

Changmin melihat jam dinding dengan cemas. Ia mengigit ibu jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan gelisahnya. Hatinya sungguh tidak tenang, ia sangat takut ketika jarum jam itu menunjukkan waktunya ia akan mendapatkan sebuah kekecewaan dan sakit hati.

Changmin kembali mondar-mandir, mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

TING TONG

Suara bel menghentikan kegiatannya.

Changmin menelan ludahnya dan menatap pintu apartemennya takut-takut. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Changmin melihat sosok itu dengan tegang. Ia sangat gugup dan hanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok yang ia tidak sangka akan menemuinya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun…

Sosok yang sedari tadi ia nantikan dengan perasaan cemas.

Semalam Changmin mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun yang mengabarkan bahwa ia akan ke apartemen Changmin. Mendapat pesan seperti itu bukan bahagia yang ia rasakan, tapi kecemasan dan ketakutan. Changmin sangat takut Kyuhyun akan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Apalagi yang akan dikatakan seorang kekasih pada kekasihnya saat berselisih paham selain kata putus? Changmin berpikir Kyuhyun akan memutuskannya karena kesalahpahaman.

Changmin masih terpaku di depan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri mulai jengah karena tidak dipersilahkan masuk. Tidak memperdulikan Changmin, ia masuk begitu saja melewati Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sofa, menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. Ia melirik Changmin yang masih diam di depan pintu. Berdecak kesal, kemudian memanggil Changmin.

"Kim Changmin!"

Changmin terkejut dengan panggilan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras. Dengan gerak cepat Changmin menutup pintu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan jarak 90 cm, menundukkan kepalannya dan bergerak-gerak geisah.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, merasa risih dengan kelakuan Changmin yang aneh. Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Changmin.

"Kau kenapa sih!?" kesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggeleng, ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Changmin, tapi Changmin malah ikut bergeser juga. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut heran, _'Dia kenapa sih?' _heran Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun kembali menggeser, Changmin ikut bergeser. Kepala Kyuhyun berkedut, kesal!

"Berhenti melakukan itu!"

Changmin kini menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau juga berhenti!" pinta Changmin, yang lebih ke perintah.

Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau kau terus menjauh!" sebal Kyuhyun. Dengan gerak cepat Kyuhyun meraih lengan Changmin dan mendekapnya. Membuat jarak mereka kini sangat dekat, bahkan merapat.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Changmin. Hampir saja Changmin kembali menghindar kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak segera menahannya.

Suasana hening sejenak. Changmin entah kenapa merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Aneh… kenapa keadaannya jadi seperti ini?padahal changmin pikir akan ada pertengkarang hebat lagi. Yang terjadi saat ini malah kebalikannya, seperti tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

"Kyu, sebenarnya kau mau apa?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Changmin, "Hah?" respon Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau. . kesini ada tujuan apa?" tanya changmin lagi. Ini sungguh situasi yang sangat aneh. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sengaja bertingkah seperti ini kemudian ia memutuskan changmin?

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut, ia menatap changmin heran. "Tujuan?" Kyuhyun menguang pertanyaan Changmin. changmin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja menemui _kekasihku_!" Kyuhyun memukul lengan Changmin, "Kau itu bagaimana sih!"

Changmin melonggo. Kekasih? Tunggu!

"Lho? Bukankah kau mau memutuskanku?" tanya Changmin dengan tampang bodoh.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Kau mau kita putus?" desis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin, memberi tatapan mengintimidasi.

Changmin menelan lidahnya gugup, "Bu-bukan begitu…" sangkal Changmin.

"Aku pikir kau kesini untuk meminta putus. Sembilan hari ini kan kita… kita bertengkar karena Kibum. Kau juga tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku, lalu tiba-tiba ingin ke apartemenku, menemuiku. Jadi kupikir… kau mau minta putus…" jelas Changmin. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Kyuhyun melonggo mendengar penjelasan Changmin, satu detik kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak.

Changmin tersentak mendengar tawa Kyuhyun, ia lihat Kyuhyun tengah memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Melihat itu Changmin kesal juga, "YA! Kenapa tertawa!"

"Ahahhahaha… kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun disela tawanya. "Apa kau tidak membaca pesanku semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tawanya mulai reda.

Changmin mengernyit heran, "Pesan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne. semalam aku kan mengirimu pesan lagi. Periksa saja. " Titah Kyuhyun menunjuk ponsel changmin di atas meja.

Changmin mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari Kyuhyun. Changmin mengerjap, memeriksa kembali isi pesan Kyuhyun… Tidak Ada.

Changmin menunjukkan ponselnya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada. " Kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel Cahngmin dan memeriksanya. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah heran… Tidak Ada. Kyuhyun meronggoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesannya. Mata Kyuhyun berkedip kemudian menatap Changmin, memberikan senyum malu dan menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Tidak… terkirim…"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Tangan Changmin terangkat dan…

PLAK

Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun…

"KAU!" geram Changmin.

"Aishh… jangan memukul kepalaku!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri! Semalaman aku tidak tidur gara-gara memikirkanmu! Aku kira kau mau ke apartemenku karena memang ingin putus denganku. Tenyata… Aishh! Kau benar-benar!" kesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Siapa yang suruh!"

Tangan Changmin hampir saja akan memukul Kyuhyun kembali, tapi tidak jadi. Changmin malah merebahkan diri di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang menuai protes. Changmin tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kyuhyun, ia menutup matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di keningnya.

"Jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur." Gumam Changmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengoceh dan menatap Changmin yang terpejam. Bibirnya tersenyum, tangannya membelai rambut Changmin, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Changmin.

"Mimpi indah…"

**. **

**. **

_Minnie, Kibum _Hyung_ sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. _

_Maafkan aku, aku tidak memberi kesempatan padamu untuk menjelaskan. _

_Maafkan aku juga yang tidak mempercayaimu. Kita masih bersama kan? Aku menyayangimu. _

Saranghae_…_

_Ps: aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu besok ;-) _

_**. **_

_**. **_

Sembilan hari…

Sudah Sembilan hari Amber menghindari Jonghyun. Sebisa mungkin menjauhi Jonghyun yang selalu menghampirinya. Sejujurnya Amber heran, kenapa sejak kejadian di taman itu Jonghyun terus saja mencarinya. Memang Amber dan Jonghyung sahabat dekat, tapi tidak biasanya Jonghyun mencarinya seperti seorang stalker.

Ah, mungkin karena Amber juga yang menghindarinya sehingga Jonghyun begitu gencar mencarinya. Padahal Amber sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Jonghyun, tapi sialnya Jonghyun selalu menguntilnya. Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa Amber gila!

Selain itu. . . Amber sangat yakin kenapa Jonghyun selalu mencarinya. Pasti Jonghyun akan curhat padanya atau mungkin akan pamer kekasih lagi! Dan kalau benar, dapat dipastikan Jonghyun akan mengejeknya, karena sampai usia 20 tahun Amber belum pernah berpacaran.

Amber lebih baik menghindar daripada harus sakit hati mendengar curhatan Jonghyun tentang kekasih-kekasihnya. Kali ini Amber sudah tidak mau lagi merasakan rasa itu, rasa sakit karena melihat orang yang ia cintai memamerkan kebahagiaannya, kemudian mengejeknya.

Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan Amber itu tegar, cuek, dan masa bodo karena sifatnya yang _boyish_, tetap saja ia seorang perempuan.

Amber menghela napas. Menatap langit malam tanpa bintang, hanya bulan yang bersinar. Sepertinya menyendiri di gazebo bukan pilihan yang buruk. Setidaknya angin malam memberinya ketenang, membuatnya terbuai dengan tentramnya malam.

Terlalu terbuai suasana malam, Amber sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

Amber tersentak saat pipinya ditempeli sesuatu yang hangat. Amber menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mug tepat di depan matanya.

"Serius sekali."

Sebuah suara yang sangat Amber kenali. Amber tersenyum geli ketika melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik mug di depannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Oppa." kata Amber sambil mengambil mug yang disodorkan.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Masuklah." perintahnya.

Amber menggeleng, "Disini sangat nyaman."

"Hmm. . . Benar juga. Tenang sekali, pantas saja kau sering menyendiri disini."

Amber menatap sosok itu serius, "Apa belum berbaikan?" tanyanya. "Ini hampir dua minggu. Aku tidak suka melihat Kibum Oppa yang kusut."

Kibum tersenyum pedih, "Belum. Changmin sangat marah padaku." jawabnya.

"Yahh. . . Wajar saja. Salah oppa sendiri mengatakan hal itu di depan kekasih Changmin Oppa." Amber memandang lurus. Menyesap cappuchinno yang disodorkan Kibum.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Spontanitas." Kibum ikut menyesap kopinya.

"Ish. . . Lalu kenapa harus aku dan Key?" sungut Amber.

Kibum terkekeh, "Mungkin karena aku ingat Key yang menyayangi Changmin."

Mendengqr itu Amber cemberut, "Jadi aku sisa?" sebalnya.

Kibum tertawa dan mengacak rambut Amber yang mulai memanjang, "Aku tidak mengatakannya lho~"

"Tapi. . . Kalau sisanya untuk oppa, aku tidak akan keberatan hihihi." kikik Amber.

"Hei hei kau mau mengodaku?"

"Oppa mau ku goda?" tanya Amber sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud mengoda.

"Ish. . . Sepertinya kau sudah terkontraminasi Jonghyun." Kibum menggeleng.

Seketika Amber terdiam ketika mendengar nama Jonghyun. Hatinya yang tadi tenang, kini menjadi tidak karuan. Amber menundukkan kepalanya, matanya melihat ke dalam isi mug.

Kibum melirik Amber, tidak biasanya Amber tidak membalas ucapannya. Kibum menghela napas menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maaf. . . Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya." sesal Kibum.

Amber menggeleng, "Tidak apa." lirihnya.

Kibum meyenderkan pungungnya, "Apa kau serius akan menyerah?" tanya Kibum tanpa melihat Amber. Kibum menatap langit malam.

Amber tersenyum miris, "Ya. . . Aku sudah lelah. Sama seperti oppa, aku pun memilih untuk menyerah. Padahal aku sudah mulai menunjukkan perasaanku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat."

"Kita. . . Benar-benar senasib ya. . ." kekeh Kibum.

"Ya. Mencintai seorang yang bodoh!" maki Amber menyahuti perkataan Kibum.

"Bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaan kita. Tapi. . . Kita juga pengecut."

"Pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakan perasaan. . . Karena takut ditolak."

"Dan kita ditolak sebelum menyatakan. . . "

Amber dan Kibum menghela napas dan kemudian. . .

"Menyedihkan. . . "

Mengucapkan hal yang sama secara bersamaan.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, kemudian saling menatap, dan tertawa bersama.

"Haahahha sepertinya kita memang berjodoh." canda Amber disela tawanya.

"Benar kata Key. Kalau tidak, kenapa kita bisa senasib begini?" Kibum membalas candaan Amber sambil tawa geli.

Amber terdiam, memikir sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas. Ia menatap Kibum yang masih tertawa geli.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum masih dalam tawanya.

Amber menatap Kibum dengan penuh keyakinan, pemikiran sepintasnya sepertinya patut dicoba.

"Oppa. . . " panggil Amber. Kibum menatapnya seolah berkata 'Ya?'.

Amber menghela napas, setelah tenang ia berkata. .

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya? Menjadi sepasang kekasih. "

Kibum terdiam.

"Bukankah kita sama-sama sakit hati? Tidak mendapat balasan perasaan, menderita bertahun-tahun hanya untuk sebuah penantian kosong. Sekarang kita telah menyerah, jadi kupikir. . . Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kita yang sama-sama menderita, bisakan bersama?"

Kibum benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang dikatakan Amber benar, Kibum pun pernah berpikir hal yang sama. Pemikiran itu muncul ketika medengar ucapan Key.

Tidak apakah? Apa ini benar? Menjadi sepasang kekasih karena bernasib sama? Miris sekali hidup mereka.

Tapi. . . Bukankah hal seperti itu ada? Jadi apa salahnya mencoba? Mungkin ini salah satu cara untuk melupakan cinta tak sampai mereka. . .

"Baikah. Kita coba. " putus Kibum.

Amber tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum kebahagiaan, melainkan senyum kepedihan.

"Jadi. . . Mulai malam ini kita Kekasih?" tanya Amber memastika.

Kibum tersenyum, "Ya. Kita sepasang kekasih. . . Sekarang. "

"Terima kasih. " ucap Amber kali ini tersenyum manis.

Kibum memgacak rambut Amber. "Kembali. "

.

.

"Amber. . . "

"Ya?"

"Berapa lama kau memendam perasaan pada Jonghyun?"

"Harus kujawab?"

"Ya. Kau sudah tahu aku berapa lama menyukai Siwon Hyung, jadi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak selama oppa, kok. "

"Jawab saja. "

"sepuluh. "

"Hah?"

"Sepuluh. . ."

"Ya?"

"…Tahun. . . "

". . . "

". . . "

". . . "

". . . "

"WHAT!"

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban dengan segera di keluarkan oleh Heechul. Ia melirik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Semuanya… sempurna. " Jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Hangeng dan Heechul menghela napas lega. "Jadi… Changmin benar putra kandungku?"

"Ya. Dari semua data yang kalian berikan, semuanya pas. Waktu Changmin tiba di panti dan menghilang saling berhubungan." Jawab Yunho.

"Aku dengar dari kepala panti, Changmin mengatakan ia tersesat dan waktu yang ia katakan sama dengan tanggal dimana kalian kehilangan Changmin." Tambah Jaejoong.

"Kalung ini pun," Yunho mengambil kalung yang berada di meja dan memberikannya pada Heechul. "Diberikan oleh kepala panti kepadaku saat Changmin memutuskan keluar dari panti. Changmin tidak mengingat tentang kalung ini, karena…"

"Changmin mengalami kecelakaan setelah satu bulan di panti dan mengakibatkan hilang ingatan secara… permanen." Jaejoong melanjutkan dan mengejutkan mereka yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi… sampai kapanpun Changmin tidak akan mengingat kita…"

Sebuah kesimpulan keluar dari mulut seseorang, kedua Suami-istri bermarga Kim itu menoleh kearah suara.

"Kibum…" sebut Heechul terkejut.

Tidak hanya Heechul, ketiga orang lain disana pun sama terkejutnya. Bagaimana bisa?

Kibum melangkah mendekati mereka, duduk di samping Heechul dan tersenyum.

Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. " Kata Kibum begitu melihat raut wajah penghuni ruang tamu keluarga Kim itu.

"Kapan?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Di café Yunho _Hyung_. " Singkatnya.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kepalanya. Ah, ia ingat ketika itu Jaejoong melihat Kibum yang berlari dari taman belakan café. Jaejoong tadinya mau bertanya ada apa, tapi tidak jadi karena ia lebih melihat ke taman belakang.

Jadi karena itu kenapa Kibum berlari dari taman belakang. Jaejoong memperkirakan Kibum menemui Changmin.

Waktu itu Kibum memang langsung berlari begitu mendengar perkataan Yunho. Kibum berlari bermaksud menemui Changmin, namun sayang ketika tiba di meja tempat mereka berkumpul Changmin tidak ada.

Saat Kibum bertanya pada Key, Key hanya berkata bahwa Changmin tiba-tiba berlari keluar café. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Key lebih lanjut, Kibum berlari keluar café menyusul Changmin.

Tidak ada jejak Changmin… Kibum berpikir keras kemana Changmin pergi saat itu. Beberapa menit berpikir, ia tahu kemana Changmin.

Mecari Kyuhyun… Ya, Changmin pasti menemui Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan perkataan Kibum. Merasa percuma kalaupun mengejar, Kibum kembali lagi ke café untuk mengantar Key dan Amber pulang. Setelahnya baru ia akan pergi ke apartemen Changmin.

Namun… rencananya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Ketika tiba di apartemen Changmin, Kibum disambut oleh makian, teriakan, dan pukulan dari Changmin. dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah kemarahan Changmin pada Kibum.

"Kau ke café?" tanya Heechul.

Kibum mengangguk, "Changmin juga disana." Kata Kibum mengejutkan Heechul dan Hangeng. "Tapi… langsung pergi. Changmin tidak mengetahui perihal ini. "

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau besok kita beritahu?" kata Heechul semangat.

"Apa tidak terburu-buru?" tanya Yunho tidak yakin.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan tergesa, aku yakin Changmin tidak akan percaya begitu saja. " Saran Jaejoong.

Hangeng menggeleng, "Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Kalau Changmin tidak percaya dengan bukti yang kita bawa, kita lakukan tes DNA." Usul Hangeng.

"Tes DNA… itu akan lebih akurat." Ucap Kibum menyetujui.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu esok!" seru Heechul ceria.

Hangeng dan Kibum tersenyum melihat keceriaan Heechul. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka terlihat gelisah…

Semoga saja kegelisahan mereka bukan pertanda apapun.

.

.

Kibum menatap cappuchinno-nya dengan malas. Seharusnya Kibum membuat janji 30 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan, jadi ia tidak perlu menunggu seperti ini.

Kenapa juga Kibum melupakan kebiasaan siwon yang selalu terlambat? Akh, pikiran dan hatinya yang kacau sampai mempengaruhi daya ingatnya.

Sebenarnya, Kibum sangat gugup mengingat hari ini akan bertemu siwon setelah sekian lama. Walaupun ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Amber, tapikan baru satu hari. Jadi mana mungkin hatinya akan tenang meginggat Siwon akan datang menemuinya.

Kibum menghela napas, pada akhirnya ia menyesap cappuchinnonya. Setelah cappuchinno itu lolos ke tenggorokannya, ia meletakkan kembali ke meja. Bertepatan dengan gelas itu diletakkan, orang yang ia tunggu tiba.

Kibum menatap Siwon malas bercampur kesal, "Kenapa kau selalu terlambat?" tanyanya.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, ia duduk terpaku melihat Kibum.

Sesungguhnya, Siwon sangat merindukan Kibum. Ia akui hal itu, ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini. hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu entah kenapa membuatnya seperti kehilangan seperempat nyawanya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menemui Kibum kapanpun, tapi karena perasaannya yang sedang tidak karuan, ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa jika bertemu Kibum aka nada perasaan yang menyakitkan, selain itu Kibum sendiri tidak pernah menghubunginya.

Pernah satu waktu ia menelpon Kibum, namun tidak diangkat. Sekalinya diangkat, Kibum berkata sedang sibuk dan jangan menganggunya sampai Kibum sendiri yang menghubungi.

Padahal jika dengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. entah kenapa tingkah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

Siwon baru menyadarinya. Selama ini hubungan mereka lebih seperti sepasang kekasih daripada sahabat. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, makan malam berdua, membeli sesuatu berdua. Siwon tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah jelas telah ia nikahi.

Hati Siwon bimbang… ia menyangkal segala pemikirannya.

"Maaf. Aku lupa hari ini ada rapat. " Kata Siwon member alasan. Tidaklah bohong, Siwon benar-benar menghadiri rapat.

Kibum menghela napas lagi, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku langsung saja kepermasalahan." Langsung Kibum tidak mau bertele-tele.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Siwon penasaran. "Aku juga ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Tambahnya.

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ dulu." Kibum mempersilahkan.

Siwon menatap Kibum tepat di matanya, membuat Kibum sedikit gugup. "Apa kau… benar-benar memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ya. Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu." Ketus Kibum.

Siwon menatap Kibum tajam. "Bukan urusanku?" katanya mengulang ucapan Kibum. Siwon mendengus, "Tentu saja itu urusanku!" kata Siwon tidak terima, nada suaranya meninggi.

Kibum mendecih, "Kenapa harus jadi urusanmu?"

"Aku sahabatmu!" lantang Siwon.

Ah, dada Kibum kembali sakit. Siwon bena-benar kejam.

"Kita bersahabat sudah lama. Seharusnya kau bercerita padaku, aku selalu bercerita padamu tentang apapun." Ucap Siwon tidak sabar, "Apa hanya aku yang menganggapmu sahabat?" lirih Siwon.

Seandainya Siwon tahu, rasanya ingin sekali Kibum berteriak… '_Ya! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sahabat, karena aku Mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat_!'

"Apa aku pernah memintamu bercerita padaku?" sinis Kibum. Berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kembali hancur. Ternyata Siwon memang menganggapnya hanya seorang sahabat.

Siwon terdiam mendengarnya. Benar, Kibum tidak pernah meminta. Siwon sendirilah yang selalu mengatakannya tanpa melihat Kibum mau mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Tidak pernah, kan? Asal kau tahu saja. Selama ini aku merasa risih dengan segala curahan hatimu. "

_Benar. Kibum snagat risih karena hal itu akan membuat suasana hatinya gelap_.

"Aku muak dengan segala keluh kesahmu. "

_Ya. Kibum sangat muak karena setiap kali bertemu hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. _

Aku benci kau jadikan TEMPAT SAMPAH!"

Tepat. Kibum merasa dirinya adalah tempat sampah. Menampung segala cerita Siwon, baik itu hal yang menyenangkan atau tidak. Ia menjadi tempat terakhir yang menampung segala emosi Siwon. Kibum merasa tempat sampahlah sebutan yang cocok. , karena setelah puas bercerita Siwon akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Siwon terkejut mendengar kaliamat terakhir Kibum.

DEG

Kenapa hatinya sesakit ini? Kenapa hatinya menjadi tidak menentu mendengar ucapan Kibum?

Tidak sedikitpun Siwon bermaksud menjadikan Kibum tempat sampah. Ia murni mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kibum karena ia merasa nyaman dengan Kibum. Tapi kenapa?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" bibir Siwon bergetar. "Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sehina itu."

Kibum tersenyum sinis, "Ah, bahkan sekarang kau menganggapku hina."

Siwon melotot, dia salah memilih kosa kata. "Bummie… ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi begini?" Siwon bermaksud meraih tangan Kibum, tapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh Kibum.

"Aku begini karena dirimu…" lirih Kibum. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia tidak menyangkan akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

Kibum menatap Siwon dan tertawa miris, "Ya. Semuanya karena kau! Kekacau ini juga karena kau! Semuanya karena kau yang tidak menyadari situasi yang sesungguhnya!"

Akhirnya… Kibum mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan.

Siwon tepaku. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti, tapi aku hanya ingin kau melihat sekelilingmu. Jangan selalu mementingkan dirimu saja, kalau kau seperti itu terus… penderitaan ini tidak akan berakhir." Lirih Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun. Jagalah ia, jangan kau sia-siakan seperti sekarang." Kibum member jeda sesaat, "Karena kalau tidak… kupastikan kau akan kehilangan Kyuhyun."

Inilah alasan kenapa ia ingin bertemu Siwon. Kibum akan merebut Kyuhyun untuk Changmin, ia tidak peduli jika menjadi orang jahat, kerena ia ingin menebus keslahannya di masa lalu.

"Aku akan merebut Kyuhyun darimu… untuk Changmin." mata Kibum memancarkan tekad yang kuat. Ia sungguh-sungguh, bukan masalah jika hal itu akan menyakiti Siwon. Kibum ingin bersikap egois, ia ingin Siwon merasakan sakit yang sama sepertinya.

"Apa… maksudmu dengan untuk Changmin?"

"Sebaiknya kau turuti perkataanku tadi. Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Lihatlah sebuah kenyataan dari setiap sisi, jangan selalu melihat dari sisimu saja."

Siwon terdiam untuk mencerna perkataan Kibum. Benarkah? Selama ini ia hanya melihat kenyataan berdasarkan dirinya saja?

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Kalau kau memang sangat mencintai Kyuyhun, pertahankan dia. Aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutnya darimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah tepat ke samping Siwon. Kibum berdiri diam disana dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Siwon merasakan suatu kesakitan. Selesai dengan bisikannya, Kibum melangkah meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku.

Meninggalkan Siwon dengan luka hati yang semakin dalam. Luka hati yang ia buat sendiri.

Kenapa jadi begini?

.

.

"_Tempat sampahmu yang ini sudah rusak dan tidak berguna. Sebaiknya kau cari lagi tempat sampah yang lebih bagus, kalau perlu terbuat dari baja sehingga tidak akan melukai hatinya. Nah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat sampah lamamu."_

_. _

_. _

Ruang tamu di kediaman Yunho begitu sunyi. Padahal ada enam kehidupan yang menghuni ruangan ini.

Kesunyian itu tercipta sesaat setelah Heechul berkata dengan antusias mengenai kenyataan bahwa Changmin adalah putra kandungnya. Satu respon yang di harapkan oleh sepasang suami-istri dan anaknya tak terkabulkan. Yang mereka dapatkan malah kesunyian yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menegangkan.

Jaejoong mengenggam erat tangan Yunho. Kegelisahannya kembali muncul. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong mencoba member ketenangan, walau dalam kenyataannya Yunho pum merasa gelisah.

Kibum menatap penuh harap pada Changmin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Minnie…" panggil Kibum mencoba menarik perhatian agar Changmin memberi respon.

Bukan sebuah kata yang mereka dengar dari mulut Changmin untuk merespon, melainkan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Bo. . hong…" lirih Changmin.

Hangeng menatap Changmin, "Kau mengatakan apa?" tanyanya kerena tidak mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap Heechul, kemudian Hangeng, dan Kibum. Changmin menggeleng, "Kalian Bohong!" teriak Changmin.

Teriakan Changmin mengejutkan Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kibum. Sedangkan Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho.

"Ak-aku tidak percaya! Kalian pasti bohong!" teriak Changmin lagi.

"Kami tidak berbohong. Kau putra kami, Changmin." Heechul membenarkan.

"Kau putra kami, percayalah. Bukti-bukti ini sudah kau lihatkan?" Hangeng meraih bukti-bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Changmin adalah putra mereka.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kita lakukan tes DNA." Kata Kibum lembut.

Changmin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya, karnea hal itu akan membuatnya sakit.

"Aku…" mata Changmin mengabur. Air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi mengalir.

Melihat Changmin mengalirkan air mata, membuat mereka tersentak. Heechul dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Changmin yang berada di sebrangnya. Tangan bermaksud menghapus air mata Changmin, namun ditepis kasar oleh Changmin.

Heechul menatap Changmin tidak percaya, "Minnie… kau kenapa?"

Changmin menatap Heechul marah. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Heechul terlonjak disentak Changmin seperti itu. Air matanya ikut mengair… "Minnie…" syok Heechul.

"KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriaknya marah. "KAU BUKAN IBUKU!"

"Jangan membentak _umma_!" peringat Kibum. Walaupun changmin adik kandungnya, ia tetap tidak terima jika Heechul di bentak begitu.

"Bukan urusanku!" hardik Changmin.

"Kau membentak umma!" balas Kibum menghardik.

"Apa peduliku!" sinis Changmin.

Kibum membelalak, "Kau… kenapa kau berkata begitu?" geram Kibum. "Sopanlah pada _ummamu_!" tuntut Kibum.

Changmin tertawa sinis, "aku tidak memiliki umma." Nada suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak memiliki orang tua. ORANG TUAKU MEMBUANGKU!" teriak Changmin kembali.

"Changmin…" Heechul meneteskan air mata. Kata-kata Changmin menusuk hatinya, kenapa Changmin berkata seperi itu?

"Kami tidak membuangmu, Changmin…" kata Hangeng lembut, mencoba menenangkan Changmin.

"BOHONG!" tuding changmin.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGATAKANNYA!"

Teriakan Changmin sukses membuat Hangeng bungkam. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul, rasa bersalah itu kembali menghatam. Hangeng menatap Changmin yang berurai air mata, sebuah tatapan permohonan maaf.

"Appa tidak bermaksud…" Hangeng tidak tahu haus berkata apa, karena ia tidak menyangka akan serumit ini. kejadian beberapa tahun lalu sungguh karena tersulut emosi, lagipula saat itu ia tidak mengetahui siapa Changmin.

"Kau bukan _Appa_ku!" geram Changmin.

Kibum melihat Changmin dan Hangeng, ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Membuang? Kapan Hangeng mengatakannya? Rasanya tidak mungkin Hangeng tega mengatakan itu, karena Kibum tahu seberapa besar orangtuanya menyanyangi Changmin.

"Changmin… dengarkan _umma_, _ne_. " pinta Heechul. "Kami tidak membuangmu, justru kami kehilangnamu. " Jelasnya.

Changmin menatap benci Heechul, "Kalau kalian memang kehilanganku… kemana saja kalian selama ini?" sindirnya.

"Kami mencarimu. Kami selalu mencarimu. " Ucap Hangeng. Itu memang benar, mereka bertiga masih mencari changmin. mereka tidak menyerah sedikitpum, namun entah kenapa hanya sedikit petunjuk yang mereka dapat.

"Cukup! aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosong ini lagi!"

Changmin berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tamu kediaman Yunho, sebelum begitu jauh Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Jangan temui aku lagi. " Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman Yunho.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Begitu banyak perubahan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, walau waktu yang ia lalui tidak sepanjang yang ia kira.

Satu bulan setelah hari dimana ia berbaikan dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun merasa waktunya menemui Changmin lebih banyak. Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada Kibum, berkatnya ia bisa menemui Changmin kapanpun dan sesering apapun.

Kyuhyun juga kini merasa bebas, ia merasakan kebebasan sejak tiga hari lalu. Kebebasan yang ia nanti.

Satu minggu lalu, Kyuhyun bertengkar (walau tidak bisa di katakana bertengkar) dengan Siwon. Mereka bertengkar karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Siwon yang semakin menjadi.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ceuk-cuek saja, tapi lama-lama ia merasa muak. Puncaknya ia menumpahkan segala emosinya pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tahan melihat Siwon yang frustasi. Keadaan Siwon sungguh menyedihkan. Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara Kibum dan Siwon, karena Kibum sendiri yang bercerita. Kibum bahkan mengatakan niatnya untuk menyatukannya dengan Changmin, Kibum juga bercerita akan status Changmin yang adik kandungnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika mengatakan Changmin tidak mau mengakuinya kakak. Changmin juga tidak mau mengakui Hangeng dan Heechul sebagai orang tuanya. Changmin malah semakin membenci Kibum.

Kyuhyun tahu, meski Kibum kini menjalin hubungan dengan Amber, tapi ia yakin hati Kibum tetap untuk Siwon.

Tindakan Kibum dan dirinya bisa dikatakan kejam, karena mereka tega membuat Siwon seperti itu. Kyuhyun memang bahagia bersama Changmin, tapi tidak dnegan Siwon, Kibum, dan Amber. Mereka bertiga merasakan sakit yang sama.

Karena itu satu minggu lalu Kyuhyun menyadarkan siwon…

"_Hyung! Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. " _Kyuhyun mengebrak meja kerja Siwon.

"_Pergilah…" _usir Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, "_Cukup! tidakkah hyung sadar? Kelakuan hyung sudah diluar batas. "_

Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun, "_Kau tahu apa?"_ desis Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon meremehkan, _"Aku tahu semuanya! Bahkan hal apa yang tidak kau sadari pun aku tahu. "_ Lantang Kyuhun.

Siwon berdiri dan mencengkram kerah Kyuhyun, _"Kau tidak tahu apapun!"_ geram Siwon.

Kyuhyun menepis cengkraman Siwon, _"Apa hyung sadar? Apa hyung menyadarinya, kenapa hyung seperti ini?"_ tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon diam.

Itulah yang sedang dicari Siwon. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa seperti ini. ia frustasi karena Kibum yang mengabaikannya, tidak menghiraukannya bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Kibum bersama Amber, apalagi Kibum tersenyum. Selama bersamanya, Kibum tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

"_Tidak kan? Biar ku beri tahu…"_ Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam.

"_Kau mencintainya. Kau mencintai Kibum Hyung, bukan aku!"_

Siwon tersentak. Benarkah? Tapi Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun, kalau tidak untuk apa ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun?

"_Tidak mungkin…"_ bisiknya.

"_Jangan mengatakan hal tidak mungkin seperti itu! Kibum Sahabatku!"_ sangkal Siwon.

"_Sahabat?"_ sinis Kyuhyun_. "Sahabat macam apa yang kau maksud? Kalau kau memang menganggapnya sahabat, kau tidak akan lebih mementingkannya melebihi aku!"_

Siwon terdiam. Benar, ia lebih mementingkan Kibum dari pada Kyuhyun.

"_Kau bahkan melupakanku, kau lebih memilih berduaan dengannya. tidakkah kau sadari bahwa kau membutuhkannya karena kau mencintainya?"_

"…"

"_Sekarang lihat dirimu. Penampilanmu jauh dari kata baik, apa kau menyadarinya kelakuanmu itu karena kau mengetahui Kibum Hyung memiliki kekasih?"_

Benar… tingkah Siwon menjadi aneh karena Kibum yang mengatakan ia telah memiliki kekasih, dan ia tidak rela.

"_Kau patah hati, hyung…"_ lirih Kyuhyun.

"_Cukup! jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku yang paling tahu diriku."_ Walau Siwon merasa benar dengan ucapan Kyuuhyun, tapi ia tetap menyangkalnya.

"_Begitukah?"_ sangsi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengehea napas, ternyata sulit meyakinkan Siwon. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Siwon seperti ini. ia tidak suka orang yang ia anggap kakak setelah Kibum jadi kacau. Kyuhyun ingin menyadarkan Siwon, siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai.

"_Hyung, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"_ tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk, _"Tentu. Hal itu tidak perlu dipetanyakan."_ Tegasnya.

"_Kalau begitu… kenapa hyung tidak menghiraukanku, mendiamkanku? Sibuk dengan dunia sendiri padahal Kibum hyung sudah memperingatimu, ia akan merebutku untuk Changmin." _ tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon terkejut. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, kenapa Kyuhyun mengetahuinya?

"_Terkejut, eh? Asal Hyung tahu saja, selama ini aku memiliki hubungan dengan Changmin. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Kami saling mencintai_."

Siwon kembali dikejutkan dengan kenyataan itu. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin mengatakan sesuatu hanya saja ia tidak sanggup. Terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

"_Kibum Hyung memberitahukan semuanya padaku…"_ Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Melihat reaksi Siwon dan seusai dugaannya, Siwon syok.

"_Aku ingin kita semua bahagia. Lepas dari kesalahpahaman ini."_ lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, _"Hyung… Kibum Hyung mencintaimu."_

DEG

Jantung Siwon seakan berhenti selama satu detik. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, meminta penjelasan.

"_Aku tidak bohong. Sebaiknya hyung renungkan ini, apa arti Kibum Hyung bagimu dan siapa sebenarnya yang kau cintai."_

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon yang terkulai lemas. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja Siwon, Kyuhyun berkata…

"_Kibum Hyung sangat menderita karena mencintaimu. Mencintai orang yang tidak peka sama sekali, Kibum Hyung sangat terluka karena mencintaimu."_

.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, Siwon benar-benar merenungi bagaimana perasaannya pada Kibum sebenarnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Siwon mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Kibum. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah… statusnya dan Kibum, sama-sama telah terikat dengan orang lain.

.

Kyuhyun bersenandung riang. Sepanjang perjalanan ke restoran tidak hentinya ia menghumbar senyum.

Kelakuan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum yang sendang mengendari mobil menatapnya heran. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya senang sekali." Heran Kibum.

Kyuhyun cengegesan ditanya seperti ini. "Aku sedang bahagia." Ungkapnya semangat.

Kibum ikut tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang bahagia. "Changmin?" tebak Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, "Ne. malam ini setelah acara makan malam kita berakhir, aku memiliki sebuah rencana bagus!" ucapnya.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, "Rencana? Kau tidak bermaksud membeberkan hubunganmu dengan Changmin di depan mereka kan?" selidik Kibum.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, _hyung_. Mana mungkin aku membeberkannya di depan orangtuaku dan mertuaku, bisa-bisa aku dijadikan hidangan makan malam kali ini." canda Kyuhyun.

Kibum ikut terkekeh, "Lalu… apa rencanamu? Apalagi berhubungan dengan adikku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, "Ra-ha-si-a."

Kibum berdecih, "Ck, pelit sekali. Kalau kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku, aku tidak akan merestuimu menjadi adik iparku." Ancam Kibum.

Kyuhyun gelagapan, "Ya! Kenapa begitu? Ishh.."

"Makanya, ayo katakan pada kakak iparmu ini." goda Kibum.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengar kata kakak ipar, "Jangan menggodaku!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Kau memang akan jadi adik iparku."

"Ishh… baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah! Nanti _hyung_ juga tahu apa rencanaku." Sungut Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya.

Malam ini, keluarga Kim, Choi, dan Cho mengadakan makan malam bersama. Melepas rasa rindu, bisa dikatakan sebagai reuni kecil. Mereka mengadakan reuni kecil itu di sebuah restoran yang bisa dikatakan mewah.

Kyuhyun memang tidak pergi bersama Siwon, karena Siwon ada urusan yang idak bisa di tinggalkan. Karena itu Siwon akan menyusul mereka setelah selesai.

Kibum sejujurnya tidak ingin menghadiri acara makan malam ini, ia malas bertemu Siwon. Selain itu malam ini Kibum ada janji dengan Amber, untunglah Amber bisa mengerti.

Tidak terasa mereka telah sampai, dengan segera mereka turun dan memasuki restoran tersebut.

Mata mereka melihat para orang tua teah berkumpul, Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri mereka dan duduk.

"Kemana Siwon?" tanya Jung Soo begitu melihat hanya ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _Hyung_ ada perlu sebentar, katanya ia akan menyusul." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu Siwon, mereka segera memesan makanan karena tidak dipungkiri perut mereka ingin segera diisi.

Suasana restoran cukup ramai. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar mencari-cari sesuatu. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari.

Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin duduk cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Changmin bersama dengan Shindong, Key, dan Amber. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin berharap Changmin akan melihatnya.

Harapannya terkabul. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, tapi Kyuhyun samar melihat Changmin tersenyum padanya. Changmin mengangkat gelasnya member gesture bersulang, Kyuhyun pun membalasnya.

Kibum melirik kelakuan Kyuhyun yang aneh. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, dan sebuah senyuman ia keluarkan. Pantas saja Kyuhyun begitu senang, ternyata Changmin juga berada disini.

Kibum melihat dengan siapa Changmin datang, senyum Kibum melembut begitu melihat Amber yang membelakanginya.

"Maaf aku terambat."

Sebuah suara yang tentu mereka kenali menghentikan acara tatap-menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Mereka sontak melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"_Umma_ kira kau tidak akan datang." Kata Taemin pada putranya.

Siwon duduk disamping Taemin yang bersebrangan tepat dengan Kibum. Mereka saling menatap sebentar, namun Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Siwon tersenyum kecut. Hubungan dengan Kibum sekarang malah memburuk. Tapi Siwon bermaksud akan mengakhiri semuanya malam ini, ia ingin berbaikan dengan Kibum dan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang baru ia sadari.

Acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan keakraban yang hangat, saling bercanda tawa namun dan mengenang masa-masa para orang tua ketika muda.

Selama acara makan malam berlangsung, Siwon tidak melepas pandangannya dari Kibum. Ketika Kibum tersenyum, ia ikut tersenyum. Namun senyum Siwon akan sedikit memudar begitu tahu senyum itu bukan untuknya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

Sejujurnya Kibum sangat risih dengan pandnagan Siwon yang tidak pernah lepas darinya, karena itu ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengobrol bersama para orang tua. Sesekali menggoda Kyuhyun dan matanya sesekali tertuju pada Changmin dan Amber.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang tengah asyib bercanda dengan keluarga Shin. Sesekali saling mencuri pandang mereka lakukan dan berbagi senyum.

Para orang tua tidak menyadari kehadiran Changmin dan keluarga Shin, karena mereka siuk dengan kenangan masa lalu mereka.

Obrolan para orang tua terhenti ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri. Mereka melihat kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Aku permisi ke toilet." Pamit Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun berajalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah toilet. Begitu sampai di toilet, Kyuhyun menemukan Changmin sedang mencuci tangannya.

Ya, alasan Kyuhyun ke toilet karena melihat Changmin pergi ke luar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu Changmin pergi kemana, tapi ia menduga ke toilet dan benar saja.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya dai belakang. Changmin tidak terkejut mendapat peluukan tiba-tiba itu, karena ia melihat dari kaa sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar datang." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada punggung Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh, "Kebetulan Shindong _Appa_ megajak makan malam disini, jadi yah… sekalian saja." Ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Changmin, berhadapan. "Jadi bukan karena aku?" ngambek Kyuhyun.

Changmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas, "Tentu karena kau. Kalau tidak ada kau mana mau aku dan Amber ikut kesini." Katanya dengan senyum khasnya.

Kyuhyun melepas cubitan Changmin, "Ah, begitu." Ucapnya mengerti. Ia tahu Amber kesini juga karena ada Kibum, namun ia tidak mau menyebut nama Kibum di depan Changmin. hal itu akan membuat Changmin Bad Mood.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Changmin dan menariknya ke luar toilet. Kyuhyun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tempat mereka menikmati makan malam, Changmin mengernyit binggung.

"Kyu, salah jalan." peringat Changmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan langkahnya, malah mempercepat angkahnya. Changmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di luar restoran.

"Kyu, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Changmin binggung.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menatpa Changmin, ia tersenyum manis. Tangannya melepas genggamannya dan membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Changmin semakin dibuat binggung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

Belum sempat Changmin berkata, Kyuhyun menunjukkan benda yang menjadi bandul kalung Kyuhyun dan membuatnya bungkam seketika. Changmin terpaku melihat benda itu.

Cincin.

Dua buah cincin yang dulu Changmin gunakan untuk melamar Kyuhyun.

Bibir Changmin bersiap untuk berkata, namun gagal karena telinganya menangkap ucapan Kyuhyun yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

Bersaman dengan kalimat itu terucap, Kyuhyun kembali menarik Changmin untuk berlari meninggalkan restoran itu…

"Kita menikah!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

Park YUIrin — **eL-ch4n** — yooshi704 — **Meong** — Mhiakyu — **Blacknancho** — rhiee — ** E****vil baby magnae** — Rose — **Snowysmile** — Wonniebummie — **Lee** — Choi Jimin — **Yuki-Onna** — rizkyeonhae — **lovinkyu** — ryu — **choikyuhae** — Fitri MY — **magnaeGyu** — Iruma-chan — **Kyuminjoong** — Gyurievil — **woniewon** — KMaknae — **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** — Rilianda Abelira — **Jung Jisun** — Fujoshidae-YoonJae — **kyukyu712** — SBS — **Kyu** — Yeye — **Kim JiSang** — mitade13 — **KyuLuphChangHanWonMi** — frosyita — **cyara** — Viivii-ken — **DewiDestriaPutri** — Babykyupa — **EvilmagnaeMin** — Guest — **kiinekii** — ShikiTeito — **MissChoi **— ecca augest — **arie kim imyut2** — Han Ji Gun — **Yuki chan** — Cho97 — **fikha** — CassieCiel — **rizuka jung** — Sunny — **ChangKyuuu** — cha chaku felice — **anin wonkyushipper** — Jung Ryuhee **— Seo Shin Young** — leenahanwoo — **minfujo **— Aya'Kyu —

And **You**, Silent Reader.

.

.

**Terimakasih semuanya^^**

Wah banyak yang simpati sama Kibum, ya. Tapi maaf, Kibum masih menderita :) chapter-chapter akhir mungkin bahagianya :-p

Banyak juga yang gemes sama Siwon, ya…

**Selamat datang pada Reviewer and Reader baru^^**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf. Chapter ini saya percepat, jadi ceritanya berantakan dan ada yang dipotong serta saya lewatkan. Saya berharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan (_'_)

Dan chapter ini menjadi sangaaattt panjang (9k+ *sama dengan chapter ini: Chap 9*)… semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya^^

Maaf update nya telat dan jika tidak sesuai harapan (_'_)

Ini terjadi karena saya tidak nyaman jika mengetik ada orang lain. saya harus sendirian. Selain itu, computer dikuasai adik-adik saya (bermain game dan nonton anime *yang ini saya juga :p*). Mengetik di laptop ada sedikit masalah, dan di handphone… ibu jari saya akan sakit jika terlalu lama ngetik di ponsel.

Saya juga sempat tidak melanjutkan karena teralihkan oleh YJ, One Piece, dan AFA :-p

#Terima kasih kepada Shipper lain yang menghargai karya saya ^^ *Hug* saya tersanjung~

.

Review?


	11. Chapter 10

"Kita menikah!"

.

.

A little of Help?

(Chapter 10)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Para tokoh milik mereka sendiri<p>

Pairing: ChangKyu, SiBum

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warnin': Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?)

A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.

Happy reading^^?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ah... Sepertinya Changmin harus menemui dokter THT. Ada masalah dengan telinganya, telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang... Entahlah. Mungkin telinganya benar, tapi bagaimana dengan otaknya? Berkerjasama dengan baik kah? Ah, sepertinya memang telinganya bermasalah. Otaknya bekerja dengan sangat baik kok.

Ya... Telinganya bermasalah, karena itu Changmin harus ke dokter THT sekarang juga!

.

.

Tunggu!

Bukankah Changmin mau ke dokter THT? Lalu... Kenapa sekarang malah berdiri di rumah Tuhan? Menghadap Tuhan dengan seorang pendeta di depannya.

Aneh... Sepertinya matanya yang bermasalah kini.

.

.

Tunggu!

Apa ini? Apa sekarang indra perasanya yang bermasalah? Kenapa bibirnya seperti ada yang menekan? Kenapa pula ia merasa jari manisnya terikat... Terlingkari sesuatu?

Ah... Sepertinya sekarang Changmin harus menemui tiga dokter.

.

.

Oh ayolah... Apa lagi ini?

Sekarang ia lupa ingatan? Bukankah tadi ia berniat ke rumah sakit?

Lalu... Kenapa malah ke PENGINAPAN! Arrgghhh sepertinya Changmin mulai gila!

Baikah... Kalau seperti ini hanya satu yang harus ia temui...

Dokter kejiwaan!

.

.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Kenapa ada Kyuhyun? Kenapa pula mereka sekamar? Walaupun mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tetap saja kalau... Kalau... Kalau...

Sudah menikah...

.

.

.

Arrgghhhhtttttt

Changmin benar-benar gila sekarang! Kenapa ia sampai berkhayal menikah dengan Kyuhyun!? Jelas-jelas ia sedang makan malam dengan keluarga Shin! Ah, ia pasti bermimpi. Tadi kan Changmin ke toilet, pasti ketiduran di toilet. Akhir-akhir ini kan ia kurang tidur, iya pasti mimpi!

Kalau begitu ia harus bangun, kalau tidak ia akan jadi orang gila dalam mimpinya sendiri!

Apakah ini termasuk mimpi buruk?

Ok, kalau begitu ia harus bangun.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Changmin membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah futon, satu buah futon yang siap ditiduri.

Ok, kalau ia benar-benar bangun tentu bukan futon yang ia lihat, harusnya washtafel atau WC atau apalah yang ada di toilet.

Mimpi... Changmin masih bermimpi, maka dari itu Changmin menutup matanya kembali. Mengulang hal sama, ia kembali membuka mata dengan perlahan.

Pemandangan yang sama.

Menutup lagi...

Membukanya...

Pandangan yang sama...

Menutup lagi...

Membuka...

Dan...

"WUAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Kenapa mendorongku!?"

Changmin menatap takut pada Kyuhyun yang menyentaknya. Kyuhyun mengelus pinggulnya yang terbentur dengan lantai kayu.

"Ha-habisnya wajahmu terlalu de-dekat. Kau mengagetkanku." jawab Changmin takut-takut.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi Changmin, ia meringgis.

Changmin meghampiri Kyuhyun. "Sakit?" tanyanya cemas, ia ikut mengelus pinggul Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, Idiot!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Kau juga yang salah."

"Kau menyalahkanku!"

"Memang kau yang salah."

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kenapa aku? Jelas-jelas kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Aaarrrgghhhtt!"

Changmin terlonjak mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun, "Ma-maaf, tidak sengaja." sesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap garang Changmin, "Kau membuat pinggulku semakin sakit!" sentaknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menekannya"

"Kau pasti sengaja!" ngotot Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih!" kesal Changmin.

"Kau kepala batu!" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"YA! Mau mu apa, hah!?" sentak Changmin yang semakin kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya meringgis, langsung menatap Changmin dan aneh menurut Changmin. "A-apa?" tanya Changmin gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia beringsut mendekati Changmin. rasa sakit di pinggulnya terlupakan. Tangan Kyuhyun dilingkarkan ke tangan Changmin, membuat Changmin bertambah gugup.

"Tadi… kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, Kyuhyun memasang senyum tidak jelas dan sedikit… errr… mesum?

Changmin berdehem mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak cepat, pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah lain. "Bu-bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya masih gugup.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Changmin, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

Changmin bergidik merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang berderu di telinganya, "Be-benar." Jawabnya masih gugup.

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Changmin, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ayo katakan padaku." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Detak jantung Changmin semakin menggila, wajah Kyuhyun terlalu dekat. "Aku…"

"Ya?"

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih memeluk leher Changmin.

"Aku…"

Changmin meneguk ludahnya.

"Hm?"

Kaki Kyuhyun di letakkan di sisi pinggang Changmin, mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Changmin.

"A… Aku bermimpi kita… menikah."

Kyuhyun berkedip.

"K-Kyu?" panggil Changmin.

Kyuhyun berkedip lagi.

"Kyu… kenapa diam?"

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ky—"

"DASAR BODOH! _PABBO_! _IDIOT_! _BAKA_!"

DUAGHHH

Teriakan Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan kepala yang saling membentur, ya… Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Changmin dengan sangat keras dan dituntaskan dengan mendorong Changmin sampai terjengkang ke lantai. Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan diri di futon dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, meninggalkan Changmin yang meringgis kesakitan.

Changmin mengusap keningnya yang sakit dan pandangannya seperti melayang-layang karena pusing. Ah, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kyuhyun sendiri yang bertanya kan apa yang ia pikirkan, lalu kenapa malah menjedukkan kepalanya dengan sadis? Terlebih setelah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, aisshh!

Changmin menatap gundukan selimut yang menutupi badan Kyuhyun, Chagmin menghampirinya dan menguncang badan Kyuhyun. "Kyu…" panggil Changmin. ah, matanya masih berkunang-kunang.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Dari dalam selimut Kyuhyun memaki-maki Changmin, merutuki kebodohan Changmin yang entah kenapa selalu datang disaat seperti ini. kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, uhh… rasanya ia ingin menangis. Kenapa malah jadi begini?

Seharusnya ini kan jadi malam… pertama mereka…

Tapi KENAPA? Kim Changmin bodoh itu malah mengacaukan semuanya! Malah menganggap pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah mimpi! Apa Changmin sudah tidak mencintainya? Aaaa… rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis…

"Kyu…" panggil Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun masih tidak merespon.

Changmin melihat gundukan itu bergetar, 'Apa Kyuhyun juga kedinginan?' pikir Changmin dengan bodohnya. Ck, seandainya kau tahu Kyuhyun sedang menangisi kebodohanmu Kim Changmin…

"Kyu… aku kedinginan." Changmin kembali menguncang badan Kyuhyun. Serius, udara malam di penginapan sangan dingin.

Dari dalam selimut, Kyuhyun sudah menangis tidak karuan, untung suara tangisnya tidak keluar. Ahh… kenapa ia jadi seperti _yeoja_? Helloo… Kyuhyun itu _namja_, _NAMJA_! Tapi… kenapa ia jadi sensitive seperti _yeoja_ begini? Ukkhh… salahkan Changmin yang bodoh itu!

"Kyu…" panggil Changmin. Badannya mulai mengigil, Changmin menatap jam tangannya. 12:00 AM. Pantas saja udara dingin, terlebih penginapan mereka dekat pantai.

Kyuhyun tidak mengubris, 'Mati kedinginan saja sana!' maki Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Changmin tidak menyerah, ia baringkan badannya di samping Kyuhyun. Menyingkap selimbut dan memasukinya, tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Changmin merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kyuhyun yang meringkuk membelakanginya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Mencari kehangatan.

Tangis Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Changmin memeluknya begitu erat, napas Kyuhyun hampir saja berhenti ketika Changmin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, terlalu menempel. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kepala Changmin bereda di perpotongan lehernya, bibir Changmin terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan serak.

"Hmm…" Changmin hanya bergumam, ia semakin menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, Changmin sangat kedinginan.

"Kau… benar-benar kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, membuat pelukan Changmin sedikit melonggar. Bibir Changmin mulai membiru, badannya pun mengigil. "Kau benar-benar kedinginan?" tanyanya lagi.

Changmin tidak menjawab, ia malah kembali merapatkan pelukannya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Kyuhyun membalas memeluknya. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar dalam pelukan Changmin, lalu sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai…

.

.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari yang mulai menelusup ke tiap celah menandakan hari telah berganti. Bila setiap pagi suara burunglah yang terdengar, kali ini suara debur ombak yang harus yang tertangkap telinga.<p>

Sinar matahari dan suara debur ombak mengusik tidur Changmin. Changmin mengeliat dalam tidurnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali membiasakan diri sengan sinar mata hari yang masuk. Setelah terbiasa, Chagmin bermaksud beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun niatnya terhenti… ia baru menyadari sesuatu…

Ada orang lain disampingnya…

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya lagi, kali ini untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Changmin terpaku, matanya tidak salah. Saat ini, dalam pelukannya, ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, seseorang yang ia cintai, Kyuhyun…

Kyuhyun berada dalam pelukannya dalam keadaan… TUNGGU!

Changmin menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi mereka sebatas pinggang, melihat kedalam selimut dan…

BLUSHH

Wajah Changmin sukses memerah.

Refleks, Changmin kembali menutupi tubuh mereka dan malah memeluk Kyuhyun. Changmin sangat terkejut melihat keadaan mereka. Niatnya ke kamar mandi sirna sudah…

Changmin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, dimulai dari makan malam di restoran sampai ia tiba di penginapan ini. Dan Changmin mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi diantara mereka semalam… ya, Changmin sangat menginggatnya.

Mereka berdua… telah melakukan suatu kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang telah menikah…

Menikah?

Changmin menepuk keningnya, merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mana mungkin ia bisa mengira hal itu sebagai mimpi? Pantas saja Kyuhyun marah. Ehm… tapi ada untungnya juga karena…

Ah wajah Changmin bertambah merah mengingat kegiantannya bersama Kyuhyun semalam.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Changmin mengelus surai colat Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman ketika tidak sengaja matanya melihat cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

Kyuhyun mengeliat dalam tidurnya, elusan Changmin mengusik ketenangannya. "Ughh…" Kyuhyun mengerang, matanya perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu berwarna kecoklatan, seperti warna kulit. Kyuhyun kembali mengerjap…

Warna kulit…

Kulit…

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, ia baru mengingatnya! Sontak pipi Kyuhyun memerah, refleks Kyuhyun malah menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin. Entah kenapa rasanya memalukan.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Changmin yang merasakan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Changmin. tidak berani menatap Changmin.

Sebenarnya Changmin pun merasa malu, karena itu ia memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu cukup lama, jantung mereka yang sejak tadi berdetak cepat belum juga mereda. Mereka binggung harus bersikap bagaimana dan mengatakan apa jika saling bertatap muka.

Lama-lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, tidak nyaman juga. Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan bangkit, dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Changmin mendudukkan diri. Gerakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba membuat kepala Kyuhyun berbenturan dengan futon yang cukup tipis.

"Aww…" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Changmin merasa bersalah, ia membantu Kyuhyun duduk. "Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tangannya masih mengusap kepalanya. Changmin tidak tinggal diam, ia membantu Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya.

"Ishh.. kau itu kenapa sih! Selalu saja begini." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Changmin tidak memperdulikan gerutuan Kyuhyun, ia masih mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendelik, ia sedikit menjauh dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Minta maaf!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kan sudah!"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya!"

"Kau tuli!?"

"YA! Aku tidak tuli Kim Changmin!"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau bilang tidak mendengarnya hah, KIM Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, Changmin langsung bungkam. Wajah keduanya kembali memerah, detik berikutnya mereka saling memalingkan muka.

Kim Kyuhyun…

Aisshh… nama itu mengingatkan mereka pada kejadian semalam.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, "A-aku mandi dulu." Gugup Changmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya…" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah gugup.

"Ba-baiklah." Changmin segera berjalan ke kamar mandi. Namun ketika ia akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"A-aku ikut!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun refleks membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya, merutuki ucapannya. "E-eh… ka-kau duluan saja!" ucap Kyuhyun kelabakan dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, ia langsung menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut. Dan memaki kebodohannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kediaman keluarga Cho begitu ramai. Bukan ramai karena banyaknya orang, tapi karena suara sang kepala keluarga yang membentak seseorang di sebrang telepon. Meski memang saat ini keluarga Kim dan Choi juga berada di kediaman Cho, tapi mereka diam. Mereka kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing.<p>

Mereka sibuk memikirkan kemana perginya Kyuhyun.

Berbagai perkiraan menghinggapi pemikiran mereka, dari mulai penculikan sampai pembunuhan.

Jung Soo tidak henti-hentinya menitikan air mata, ia sungguh sangat ketakutan. Ia sangat takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap putranya, ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan jika putranya pulang hanya tinggal nama.

Bukannya berlebihan, namun itu bisa saja terjadi kan? Mengingat mereka keluarga pebisnis yang sukses, tentu akan banyak pesaing. Dan pesaing yang berpikiran licik dan jahat tentu tidak sedikit kan? Apalagi mengingat dulu Kibum pernah mengalami penculikan yang hampir merengut nyawanya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

Jung Soo menatap Heechul yang menenangkannya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau putraku hilang!" jerit Jung Soo.

Kalau Jung Soo sudah berkata seperti itu, Heechul hanya bisa diam.

"Kau sendiri pernah mengalaminya kan?" tanya Jung Soo tajam, "Apa saat itu kau bisa tenang, hah?!" teriak Jung Soo disela tangisnya.

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, ia teringat kembali saat Kibum diculik dulu. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa tenang, setelah ia kehilangan Changmin beberapa waktu kemudian Heechu mendapat kabar penculikan Kibum. Dan itu membuatnya hampir Gila, terlebih melihat putranya yang penuh luka ketika ditemukan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? _Hiks_…" tangis Jung Soo semakin pecah.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin kau tenang."

"Kalau kau ingin aku tenang, BAWA KYUHYUN PADAKU!"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menoleh pada Jung Soo. Kang In yang baru saja selesai dengan ponselnya menhampiri Jung Soo, memeluknya mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Kyuhyun pasti kembali." Hibur Kang In. ia mengusap punggung Jung Soo.

"Kau sama saja dengan Hangeng… _hiks_…"

Hangeng melihat pada Jung Soo dan Kangin, perkataan Jung Soo membuatnya tidak tenang. Dulu ia selalu berkata seperti itu pada Heechul, namun pada kenyataannya seberapa kalaipun ia berkata demikian, Kibum tak kunjung kembali… terlebih Changmin.

Hangeng memeluk Heechul yang mulai bergetar, sepertinya Heechul pun akan menangis. Hangeng tahu, Heechul pasti teringat pada Changmin.

Kangin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan, ia pun sama kalutnya dengan Jung Soo. Berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menghibur diri, menenangkan diri dengan berkata bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali…

Taemin tidak berani membuka suara, ia juga sama seperti mereka. Menantunya hilang begitu saja tanpa ada kabar, tentu membuat Taemin dan Minho syok. Berbagai upaya telah mereka lakukan untuk mencari Kyuhyun, namun sama seperti mereka… Nihil.

Minho menarik Taemin dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepala Taemin di dadanya. Sesuai dugaan, kini bajunya basah karena air mata Taemin.

Senadainya bisa, Kang In, Hangeng, dan Minho ingin sekali menangis seperti istri mereka. Hanya saja, jika mereka menangis siapa yang akan menenangkan istri mereka?

Selama seminggu ini, mereka mencoba menahan air mata mereka untuk menenangkan istri mereka. Mencoba member kekuatan pada istri mereka, walau sebenarnya mereka pun membutuhkan kekuatan.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oppa<em>, menurutmu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Seorang wanita cantik menunjukkan sebuah gaun pada pria tampan di depannya. Pria itu meneliti gaun yang ditunjukkan sang wanita.

"Bagus." Pendapatnya singkat.

Wanita itu lantas pergi ke kamar pas untuk mencoba gaun tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit wanita itu pergi, pria tersebut di datangi oleh seorang wanita tinggi semampai. Wanita itu juga membawa sebuah gaun.

"_Oppa_, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Pria itu kembali meneliti gaun pilihan wanita tinggi itu, "Cantik." Ucapnya singkat.

Wanita tinggi itu tersenyum senang, ia kemudian meninggalkan pria tadi sama dengan wanita sebelumnya. Pergi ke kamar pas.

Setelah kepergian wanita tadi, pria itu menghela napas. Ia melihat ke samping kiri dan kanannya, begitu banyak belanjaan yang telah dibeli kedua wanita tadi.

"Ck, kenapa wanita suka sekali berbelanja?" herannya.

Pria itu mengambil salah satu tas belanja berisi pakaian, entah itu milik si wanita cantik atau wanita tinggi. Pria itu mengeluarkan pakaian itu dan menelitinya, membolak-balikkan baju itu.

"Apa bagusnya baju kurang bahan begini?" pria itu kembali memasukkan baju yang ia teliti tadi ke tas belanja.

Bosan melihat kea rah belanjaan dua wanita tadi, ia memutuskan melihat-lihat baju di sekitarnya. Ah, ia baru teringat kalau saat ini ia berada di butik khusus wanita, jadi melihat-lihat pun akan percuma.

Pria itu bermaksud pergi sebentar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"_Oppa_…"

Suara yang ia kenal. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya, melihat kearah gadis yang saat ini tengah berdiri di pintu kamar pas.

Pria itu berkedip sekali begitu melihat penampilan sang gadis, selanjutnya matanya terpaku pada sang gadis.

"_O-oppa_, kenapa menatapku begitu?" gugup sang gadis, "Apa… baju ini tidak cocok untukku?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

Pria itu berkedip, matanya kini melihat sang gadis dari bawah ke atas, atas ke bawah, dan begitu seterusnya sampai telinganya mendengar lengkingan khas wanita.

"_OMG_! AMBER!"

Lengkingan dari dua wanita tadi berhasil menghentikan kegiatan pria tadi.

Kedua wanita tadi menghampiri Amber, gadis yang di tatap tidak berkedip oleh pria itu. Kedua wanita itu membalik-balikkan badan Amber, melihat penampilan gadis tomboy itu yang sekarang jauh dari kata tomboy.

"Kau cantik sekali, Amber." Puji wanita canti itu sambil memainkan gaun yang dipakai Amber.

"Wow, aku seperti melihat Cinderlella keluar dari negri dongeng." Takjub wanita tinggi.

Amber hanya tersenyum canggug mendapati reaksi kedua wanita itu. "Yuna _unnie_, Sooyoung _unnie_, kalian kan tidak perlu seheboh itu."

Kedua wanita itu kompak berkacak pinggang, "CK ck ck… Amber, bagaimana kami tidak heboh kalau tenryata kau bisa juga menjadi angsa." Ucap Sooyoung, masih heboh.

Yuna mengangguk menyetujuti ucapan Sooyoung, "Ne, itu benar! Kau itu Cinderlella abad ini."

"Ck, kalian itu memuji atau menghinaku!" kesal Amber karena disamakan dengan Angsa dan Cinderlella.

Kedua wanita itu terkikik, "Kami memujimu, tahu." Ucap Soyoung tidak terima, pujiannya malah disalah artikan sebagai penghinaan.

Yuna menoleh kea rah pria yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar suaranya. "Kibum _Oppa_, kenapa hanya diam?" tanya Yuna heran.

Sooyoung melihat Kibum, bibir Sooyoung menyeringai begitu mendapati Kibum terpesona menatap Amber. "Ahh… sepertinya ada yang terpesona." Ucap Sooyoung jahil, "Iya kan, Kibum _Oppa_?"

Kibum yang masih menatap Amber menjawab, "Ya… Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Amber itu… Gadis Asli…"

Ah… Kim Kibum, kau salah memilih kosa kata.

DUAGH

Benar kan? Kau salah memilih kosa kata, buktinya _highheels_ yang dipakai Amber mendarat dengan sukses di wajah tampanmu.

.

.

"Aisshh… kau tidak perlu melempar _highheels_ mu kan!?"

"Salah hyung sendiri!"

"Berhenti memanggilku _hyung_."

"Tidak! Aku kan LELAKI, jadi aku akan memanggilmu _HYUNG_."

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah sih? Sedang datang bulan ya?"

Ah, kau salah memilih kosa kata lagi Kim Kibum…

DUAGH

Kali ini, bukan hanya Amber. Yuna dan Sooyoung pun ambil bagian.

"YA! Kenapa kalian kompak sekali dalam hal menganiaya!"

Kibum memunggut belanjaan ketiga perempuan itu yang dilempar mereka pada Kibum.

Ketiga perempuan itu tidak menggubris Kibum, mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kibum yang memungguti SELURUH belanjaan mereka. Kibum menatap miris kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi belanjaan.

"Kenapa aku seperti suami yang tertindas istri?" ratap Kibum.

Dengan lemas Kibum mengikuti ketiga wanita itu yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan di depannya.

Kibum melangkah dengan tidak semangat, jaraknya dengan ketiga wanita itu semakin jauh bahkan hampir kehilangan jejak. Kibum tersenyum kecut, ia mengingat saat-saat seperti ini. sebelum hubungannya dengan Changmin rengang, saat-saat seperti ini Kibum lalui dengan Changmin. pergi keluar hanya untuk menemani tiga wanita itu, menjadikan mereka pesuruh, mirip sekali seperti suami yang ditindas istri.

Saat itu Kibum tetap menemani mereka dengan senang hati karena ada Changmin, tapi sekarang… hanya dia yang menderita. Ck ck ck ketiga wanita itu sungguh kejam. Ah, tidak kejam juga sih, karena Kibum tahu mereka melakukan itu untuk menghibur Kibum.

"Ah… aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dulu aku menerima Yuna jadi kekasihku." Kibum menghela napas, "Pasti akan sangat tersiksa."

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa ada yang mengambil belanjaan dari tangannya. Baru saja Kibum akan memaki sang pelaku, namun matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Bibirnya yang terbuka, kembali terkatup. Kibum beralih menatap malas pada sang pelaku yang tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku bantu, ya." Tawarnya dengan senyum tidak jelas.

Kibum tidak mengubris tawaran tersebut, ia mengambil kembali belanjaan itu kemudian meninggalkan sang pelaku begitu saja.

Sang pelaku tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan Kibum, setelahnya ia menyusul Kibum. Berjalan di samping Kibum sambil berusaha mengambil belanjaan Kibum, tidak menyerah. Kali ini Kibum membiarkan saja ulah si pelaku, toh tidak ada ruginya juga bagi Kibum. Bukankah itu menguntungkan?

"Bummie, kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanyanya mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Kibum tidak menjawab.

"Belanjaan siapa ini? kau kan bukan _shopaholic_."

Kibum tidak memperdulikannya.

"Eh? Ini kan pakaian perempuan, apa punya Heechul _Ahjuma_?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, tidak mungkin kan _umma_nya memakai pakaian kurang bahan seperti itu.

"Bummie, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau sakit?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, memutar badannya menghadap pada sosok yang membuatnya kesal.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Choi Siwon." Kesal Kibum, setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Salahmu tidak menanggapiku," Siwon tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Choi Kibum."

Langkah Kibum terhenti, ia berpaling menatap Siwon di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon masih dengan senyum anehnya.

Kibum menggeleng, terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. '_Sepertinya telingaku bermasalah_.' Pikir Kibum, tangannya mengusap kedua telinganya.

Siwon mengikuti Kibum, kalau saja bawaan Kibum tidak sebanyak ini, Siwon pasti sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan Kibum. "Choi Kibum." Panggil Siwon. Sepertinya ia mulai kewalahan dangan bawaannya.

'_Telingaku sepertinya memang bermasalah_.' Pikir Kibum kembali.

"Choi Kibum…"

'_Nah, kan. Sebaiknya setelah dari sini aku harus memeriksakan telingaku_.'

"Choi Kibum, tunggu aku!"

Ah, sepertinya Siwon mulai kesal karena tidak ditanggapi Kibum.

'_Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan periksa telinga_.' Putus Kibum

Siwon bedecak, "CHOI KIBUM!" panggil Siwon dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Kibum kali ini menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut dan menatap Siwon, "YA! Jangan berteriak!" kesalnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak? Kau tidak menanggapi panggilanku." Siwon tidak kalah kesal.

"Bagaimana aku akan menanggapimu? Menyebut namaku saja tidak benar!" Kibum benar-benar kesal, "Jangan panggil aku Choi…"

Dan ucapan Kibum terhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon dengan nada menantang. "Aku menyebut namamu dengan benar."

Kibum menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Tidak… sepertinya aku mulai gila." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kibum." Panggil Siwon sedikit cemas melihat Kibum yang terdiam dalam pikirannya.

"Tadi… kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Aku panggil—"

"_OPPA_!"

Siwon merutuki siapapun yang telah memotong ucapannya. Mata Siwon berkilat tajam ketika melihat Amber menghampiri Kibum dan dengan seenaknya memeluk lengan Kibum.

'Cari mati kau bocah!' marah Siwon ketika melihat tangan Amber beralih memeluk pinggang Kibum.

"Eh? Amber. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum ketika baru menyadari Amber yang memeluknya.

"Eum. Aku sudah selesai, _oppa_. Tapi Yuna _Unnie_ dan Sooyoung _Unnie_ masih berburu." Jelas Amber.

Amber sedikit melonggokkan kepalanya, melirik Siwon sebentar dan menyeringai…

"_Oppa_, habis ini antar aku ke dokter ya~" pinta Amber dengan nada yang sengaja dimanjakan.

Kibum mengusap rambut Amber, "Kau sakit?" cemas Kibum.

Amber menggeleng, ia bergelayut manja pada Kibum. "Entahlah. Tapi… aku merasa pusing dan mual. Aku bahkan hampir pingsan tadi." Terangnya sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Siwon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Amber… 'Tidak mungkin kan…'

Kibum benar-benar cemas sekarang, keberadan Siwon pun terlupakan.

_Oppa_~ aku juga… belum datang bulan…" ucap Amber malu. Amber menenggelamkan wajahnya pda dada Kibum.

Serius! Untuk yang ini Amber benar-benar malu luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin ia nekat mengatakan hal itu?

Siwon mengepalkan tangan sangat erat. Siwon tidak bodoh, ia tahu perkataan Amber menandakan hal apa. Ia tahu, tentu saja tahu akan hal itu menginggat dulu ummanya selalu membaca buku-buku tentang kehamilan. Dan karena keisengan Siwon saat SMA dulu, ia membaca buku-buku itu. Apa yang tercetak dalam buku itu ia ingat jelas, terlalu jelas…

Dada Siwon berdenyut, sakit. 'Ini… tidak mungkin terjadi…' pikir Siwon kalut.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Perkataan Kibum membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Siwon. Ia melihat Kibum memeluk Amber dengan lembut dan hati-hati, hal itu memuat Siwon menatap Amber semakin tajam bahkan marah.

Kibum berjalan ke arah Siwon masih memeluk Amber. Mengambil belanjaan yang berada di sisi Siwon, tidak memperdulikan keadaan Siwon atau bahkan Kibum sudah lupa dengan keberadaan Siwon karena rasa cemasnya.

"Nah, kau bisa bantu membawanya? Kita berikan ini terlebih dahulu pada kedua unnie mu." Kibum menyerahkan sebagian belanjaan itu.

Amber menerima belanjaan itu dengan tangan yang lemas, kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Sepertinya Kibum benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Siwon…

.

_Amber memeluk Kibum semakin erat, ia melonggokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat Siwon yang terduduk lemas, bibir kembali menyeringai… bahkan lebih sadis._

"_Mau merebut _oppa_ ku, eh? Tidak akan semudah itu, _ahjussi_."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, apa kau tidak lapar?"<p>

"Ck, Tadi kan kita sudah makan!"

"Aku masih lapar, Kyu."

"Perutmu terbuat dari apa sih! Baru sepeuluh menit yang lalu kau makan, Kim Changmin."

"Tapi aku masih lapar, Kim Kyuhyun~"

"Ck, yasudah kita kembali ke restoran."

"Untuk apa?"

"_Pabbo_! Kau bilang masih lapar!"

"Bukan lapar itu…"

"Hah?"

"Kalau lapar yang itu, aku sudah kenyang."

"Aku tidak mengerti… kau lapar apa sih?"

"Ishh… maksudku yang 'ini'"

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Memakanmu."

"TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Baiklah~"

BRUUKK

"UWAAAA… Mau apa Kau! Jangan sentuh itu! Ya! Ya! Singkirkan tanganmu! Kim Changmin! Kim Chang— enggghhh~"

.

"Kyu…"

Changmin mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Walau sudah diguncang beberapa kali, Kyuhyun masih tidak bangun juga.

"Kyuhyun…"

Kali ini Changmin mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun, menariknya kesamping sampai melar. Sepertinya kali ini berhasil, terbukti Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerang dan menyingkirkan tnagan Changmin.

"Ugh! jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam, kembali menyamankan diri dalam selimutnya.

"Bangun, Kyuhyun. Aku lapar." Ucap Changmin lagi masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Ish… aku ngantuk." Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Ia meraih bantal untuk menutup telinganya.

Chanmin mengambil bantal itu dan melemparnya, "Bangun! Temani aku makan." Paksa Changmin.

Changmin mengankat badan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya. Kyuhyun yang belum sadar sepenuhnya malah menyandarkan diri pada Changmin, kemudian tidur lagi. Changmin berdecak, dengan sekali gerakan Changmin mengangkat Kyuhyun beserta selimutnya. Mengendongnya ke kamar mandi.

Changmin membuka pintu dengan menendangnya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan…

BYURRRR

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Changmin melempar Kyuhyun ke _bathtub _beserta selimutnya.

"Ya! Kim Changmin!" kyuhyun berteriak lagi.

Changmin menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Memandikanmu." Datar Changmin.

Kyuhyun melempar selimut yang sudah basah pada Changmin. "Apa maumu, hah!? Kenapa kau selalu berbuat seenaknya!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin memungut selimut basah itu dan melemparnya kembali pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap was-was Changmin yang mendekat padanya, "Ma-mau apalagi kau?" gugup Kyuhyun ketika Changmin masuk ke dalam bathtub.

Changmin memutar matanya malas, "Tentu saja mandi! Kau pikir aku mau apa?"

"BOHONG!" tuding Kyuhyun. Selimut yang tadi dilempar Changmin ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Kau selalu bilang begitu. Kenyataannya kau selalu membuatku susah berjalan!" kesal Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merah.

Changmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia malah menegambil spons yang sebelumnya telah diberi sabun dan mengusapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap heran pada Changmin, biasanya kalau mereka sudah di kamar mandi bukan hal ini yang terjadi.

"Aku lapar, karena itu kita harus cepat membersihkan diri dan makan." Kata Changmin masih menggosok badan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar lapar? Bukan lapar seperti tadi siang kan?" curiga Kyuhyun.

Changmin meletakkan spons itu dan meraih sampo untuk mencuci rambut Kyuhyun, "Memangnya kau mau kumakan lagi?" tanyanya sambil mencuci rambut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, sudah cukup seminggu ini kau menghajarku." Cemberut Kyuhyun.

Changmin terkekeh, "Hei, aku mengahajarmu juga karena kau yang selalu menggodaku."

"Aku tidak pernah-" ucapannya terhenti karena Chanmgin mengguyurnya, membersihkan rambutnya dari busa sampo. "Aku tidak pernah menggodamu." Ulangnya setelah Changmin selesai membilas rambutnya.

"Oya? Lalu siapa ya, yang saat malam pertama tiba disini langsung menggodaku?"

"Ish! Aku tidak menggodamu!"

"Kau menggodaku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin, "Tidak." Keras kepalanya.

Changmin menggusap kepalannya sebentar, kemudian beranjak dari bathtub, membuka tirai penghalang dan mulai membasuh diri di bawah shower.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia menatap Changmin yang sedang membasuh diri. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata Minnie memiliki badan _sixpack_." bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat badannya dan mengusap perutnya, "Kenapa aku tidak punya? Seingatku aku selalu berolahraga, yah… walaupun hanya… sebulan sekali…"

Changmin yang telah selesai membasuh diri melihat kea rah Kyuhyun, ia mengernyit ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang mengusap perutnya.

"Perutmu kenapa, Kyu?" heran Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, kembali menghela napas sambil mengusap perutnya. Changmin memeikirkan sesuatu ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih mengelus perutnya. Seperti ada lampu yang menyinari otaknya, Changmin menemukan jawaban atas tingkah Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi, Changmin berkata….

"Kau hamil?"

.

* * *

><p>"Aku heran dengan kedua <em>unnie<em> mu. Kenapa hobi sekali belanja?"

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk menghilangkan setres setelah bekerja."

"Benar juga, mereka pasti sangat lelah mengurusiku dan Changmin."

"Ne. sangat melelahkan, apa lagi Changmin _Hyung_ yang selalu berulah."

"Berhenti memanggil kami _hyung_, Amber."

"Aku _NAMJA_!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya karena telah sampai di parkiran mobilnya, "Kau masih marah?" tanya Kibum.

Amber hanya cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum terkekeh, ia mengambil belanjaan Amber dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil. Kibum menghampiri Amber yang masih cemberut, menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Amber.

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf. Kenapa masih cemberut?"

Amber mendelik, "Karena kau menyebalkan!"

Kibum terkekeh, tangan kanannya beralih mencubit hidung Amber gemas.

"Isshh… _Appo_~" rintih Amber. Ia menepis tangan Kibum cukup kasar dan mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Amber mendelik kesal pada Kibum yang malah terkikik.

"Amber, kau seperti rusa kutub berhidung merah." Kikik Kibum.

"Ya! Aku bukan rusa!" sentak Amber.

"Baiklah, bukan rusa. Tapi… badut berhidung merah hahhahha…"

Sepertinya Kibum sangat suka sekali menggoda Amber. Sedangkan Amber merenggut akan tingkah Kibum.

Tangan Amber terangkat akan membalas Kibum, namun tangan itu tak mendarat pada pipi mulus Kibum seperti yang direncanakan Amber. Tangan Amber malah memeluk lengan Kibum.

Kibum yang awalnya sudah bersiap menerima pukulan Amber, menjadi terheran ketika merasakan lengannya dipeluk Amber. Baru saja Kibum akan membuka mulutnya, namun tidak sempat karena Amber keburu menariknya.

Rasa heran Kibum terjawab ketika Amber membawanya menghampiri seseorang yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang gadis. Amber meghadapkan Kibum pada orang itu, memeluk Kibum semakin erat.

"Hallo, Jonghyun." Sapa Amber pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Amber, "Amber?" bukannya menjawab sapaan Amber, Jonghyun malah memasang wajah terkejut.

Amber merenggut, "Ish… kau itu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu kenapa reaksimu begitu?" sunggut Amber.

Jonghyun berdehem untuk mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya, "Ah, iya sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya mencoba bersikap biasa.

Amber tersenyum, "Tidak kemana-mana. Kau saja yang terlalu Sibuk mengurusi pacarmu." Amber melonggokkan kepalanya melihat gadis di samping Jonghyun. Amber tersenyum pada gadis itu, sedangkan sang gadis malah menatap tidak suka pada Amber dan memeluk pinggang Jonghyun.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Amber.

Jonghyun melirik si gadis sekilas, "Ya, namanya Kristal." Jawab Jonghyun memperkenalkan.

Amber mengangguk, "Manis… lebih manis dari Luna _Unnie_." Puji Amber. Gadis itu memang manis, Amber mengakui hal itu. Sekali lagi Amber melihat ke Kristal, kemudian ia beralih menatap Jonghyun dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada Jonghyun.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Kenalkan…" Amber menarik Kibum menghadapkannya pada Jonghyun, tangan Amber beralih memeluk pinggang Kibum… mesra.

"Kim Kibum… Tunanganku."

.

.

* * *

><p>Mata Hangeng bergerak mengikuti Heechul yang bolak-balik dari dapur ke lantai atas. Entah sudah berapa kali Heechul naik-turun seperi itu, Hangeng jadi heran sendiri. Apakah istrinya itu tidak capek bolak-balik begitu.<p>

Hangeng meletakkan korannya di meja, ia beranjak menghampiri Heechul yang berada di dapur. Hangeng menyanyadarkan tubuhnya di Kulkas, menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan kembali melihat aktivitas Heechul.

Hangen tertawa kecil ketika melihat istrinya kerepotan memasukkan sayuran ke panci. Tawanya hampir meledak saat melihat Heechul kelimpungan dengan beberapa masakan yang hampir hangus.

Hangeng menghampiri Heechul, "Biar aku saja." Ucapnya.

Hangeng menarik Heechul dan mendudukkannya ke kursi meja makan. Heechul menurut, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

30 menit berlalu dan semua hidangan telah tertata rapi di meja makan. Hangeng menghampiri istrinya yang masih menunduk lesu.

"Ternyata… memberhentikan pembantu itu, tindakan yang salah." Lesu Heechul.

"Kubilang juga apa?" ucap Hangeng sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Heechul.

Heechul merenggut, "Tapi kan aku ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga seperti Jung Soo."

Hangeng terkekeh, "Kau itu sealu saja iri pada Jung Soo."

"Habis… Jung Soo hebat, bisa mengurus rumah tangga seorang diri."

"Kata siapa? Jung Soo dibantu oleh dua pembantunya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Kang In yang bilang. Jung Soo hanya ingin memanasimu saja." ucap Hangeng meyakinkan.

Heechul menatap Hangeng sangsi, "Memanasi? Kenapa?"

Hangeng tersenyum, ia meraih tangan kanan Heechul dan mengecupnya. Setelahnya Hangeng menatap dalam Heechul, "Karena… dia iri padamu yang memiliki dua putra."

"Eh?" Heechul mengerjapkan matanya mendengar jawaban Hangeng.

Hangeng memainkan jemari Heechul, "Kau tahu sendirikan, Jung Soo sangat ingin memberi Kyuhyun adik."

Mendengar perkataan Hangeng, Heechul terdiam. Sorot matanya berubah sendu, "Tapi… dia tidak bisa."

Hangeng mengusap kepala Heechul dengan sebelah tangannya, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau ingat? Dulu Jung Soo pernah menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin?" ucap Hangeng sambil mengingat kembali masa kecil putranya. Hangeng tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah Jung Soo dan Heechul kala itu. Padahal mereka tahu anak-anaknya itu laki-laki, tapi mereka malah nekad ingin menjodohkan mereka. Terkadang Hangeng tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita.

Tatapan mata Heechul yang tadinya sendu, berubah cerah. "Ah iya, dulu kan Kyuhyun dan Changmin seperti anak kembar. Tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain." Heechul tersenyum geli menginggat masa kecil Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau berpisah sedikitpun, seperti sebuah magnet yang berbeda kutub, membuat mereka berdua tarik-menarik dan sulit untuk dipisahkan.

"Karena itu Jung Soo sangat antusias menjodohkan mereka." Hangeng terkekeh kala mengatakan itu. Saat itu Jung Soo bahkan hampir nekat menikahkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin di usia yang sangat dini, Jung Soo sampai memaksa Heechul untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan itu.

Heechul tertawa senang, "Aku bahkan dibuat pusing olehnya saat memilih tuxedo untuk changmin dan Kyuhyun."

Hangeng menatap lembut Heechul dan sebuah senyum lembut terukir. Ia sangat bahagia melihat istrinya sekarang, tidak lagi pendiam dan menutup diri seperti dulu. Sejak Heechul mengetahui Changmin adalah putranya, perlahan-lahan Heechul mulai berubah. Heechul kembali menjadi Heechul yang dulu, walauppun belum sepenuhnya. Dan Hangeng tahu, Heechul tidak akan sepenuhnya kembali jika Changmin masih menolaknya, menolak mereka.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" heran Heechul.

Hangeng hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Heechul. "Aku hanya bahagia melihatmu sekarang." Hangeng mengecup puncak kepala Heechul.

Heechul membalas pelukan Hangeng, "Akan lebih bahagia jika Changmin bersama kita." lirih Heechul.

Hangeng mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama, sampai Hangeng melepas pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap, bukankah hari ini calon menantu kita akan berkunjung?"

Heechul tersenyum, "Ah, iya. Hampir saja lupa, kita kan menyiapkan ini untuk menyambut calon menantu kita."

"Eh, Chullie." panggil Hangeng tiba-tiba ketika Heechul beranjak dari duduknya untuk mempersiapkan peralatan makan.

Heechul menolah, "Ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa Changmin sudah kembali?"

"Belum, Kibum bilang Changmin akan sangat lama keluar."

"Kemana dia pergi ya? Padahal sudah satu minggu berlalu, tanpa kabar pula. membuat cemas saja."

"Hmm... entahlah. Amber bilang sih, Changmin sedang bersenang-senang. Sebaiknya kita tunggu dia saja, Hannie."

"Ne. Ah, apa kau akan ke apartemen Changmin lagi?"

"Rencananya besok aku akan kesana. Aku akan merapikan apartemennya, kalau bertemu Kibum bisa kau ambilkan kuncinya?"

"Kuncinya sudah ada padaku. Besok kita rapikan bersama, ne."

"Baiklah, berdua akan lebih baik."

* * *

><p>_To Be Continue_<p>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fanfic saya dan atas review anda semua (_"_)<p>

Chapter ini pendek dan... nanggung menurut saya. sebenarnya TBCnya buka sampai percakapan HanChul, tapi behubung saya tidak tahu kapan akan melanjutkan (update dalam jangka waktu lama atau mungkin cepat) fic ini saya putuskan publish sampai percakapan HanChul. Dan tadinya saya akan publish jika chapter ini sudah sampai 10k+ (:P), tapi nyatanya ini baru setengahnya ==a

Saya sedang dalam masalah, karena itu saya tidak bisa update cepat. Saya juga sedang dalam keterpurukan karena suatu hal, mungkin jika ada waktu saya akan melanjutkan fic ini. Saya akan mencuri-curi waktu seperti saya melanjutkan chapter ini.^^

Saya harap untuk chapter ini tidak mengecewakan reader dan reviewer.

Kepada reviewer saya sangat berterimakasih.

*Dari review anda semua, banyak yang gemes pada Siwon ya.

*Status Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya atau mungkin selanjutnya lagi (saya usahakan).

Untuk SiBum moment... apa yang diatas sudah termasuk? *saya berencana jika fic ini telah selesai, saya akan membuat Side Story khusus untuk SiBum^^*

*Bagaimana ChangKyu momentnya? apa ini sudah cukup? saya harap cukup, karena momentnya masih akan berlanjut di chap depan (masih dalam masa Honeymoon :p ).

*BumBer... saya tidak tahu akan sampai kapan, tapi mungkin sampai mendekati akhir^^

*Untuk hubungan Kim family... satu atau tiga chapter lagi mungkin sampai Changmin mau mengakui mereka.

*Ada juga yang kasihan sama Heechul ya... dan penderitaan Heechul karena Changmin masih akan berlanjut.^^

**Thanks to:**

Park YUIrin — **eL-ch4n **—yooshi704 — **Meong** — Mhiakyu — **Blacknancho** —rhiee —** Evil baby magnae** — Rose **—Snowysmile** — Wonniebummie — **Lee** — Choi Jimin — **Yuki-Onna** — rizkyeonhae — **lovinkyu** — ryu — **choikyuhae** — Fitri MY — **magnaeGyu** — Iruma-chan — **Kyuminjoong** — Gyurievil — **woniewon** — KMaknae — **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** — Rilianda Abelira — **Jung Jisun** — Fujoshidae-YoonJae — **kyukyu712** — SBS — **Kyu** — Yeye —** Kim JiSang** — mitade13 — **KyuLuphChangHanWonMi** — frosyita — **cyara** — Viivii-ken — **DewiDestriaPutri** — Babykyupa — **EvilmagnaeMin** — Guest — **kiinekii** — ShikiTeito — **MissChoi** — ecca **augest** — arie kim imyut2 —** Han Ji Gun** — Yuki chan — **Cho97** — fikha — **CassieCiel** — rizuka jung — **Sunny** — ChangKyuuu — **cha chaku felice **— anin wonkyushipper — **Jung Ryuhee **— Seo Shin Young — **leenahanwoo** — minfujo — **Aya'Kyu** — Ivha — **Someone** — 1013 — **Hikary** — wksmks Shipper — **Zelenvi** — RISCHACHANGMIN — **roochan** — rararapuspita — **CKS** — dewi90 — **kiki** — lulu —

And **You**, Silent Reader.

.

**Selamat datang kepada anda, reader dan reviewer baru^^**

.

Terimakasih bagi anda yang telah membaca _**Family**_.^^

.

Review?


	12. Chapter 11

**A Little of Help**

**Disclaimer: mereka sendiri (Cerita ini hanya meminjam nama).**

**Pairing: MinKyu/ChangKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk (11K+).**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**Maaf untuk **_**update**_** (sangat?) Lama.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Langkah kaki yang berjalan begitu lambat, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar. Matanya menatap apa saja yang tersaji di ruangan itu, menatap penuh kerinduan pada setiap objek yang dilihatnya.

Meski dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, ia tetap melangkah menyusuri ruangan tersebut. Berhenti ketika matanya menangkap objek yang membuatnya mampu menitikan air mata, tangannya bergetar ketika meraih objek penuh kerinduan terukir di wajahnya yang masih cantik walau usianya tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

Sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang membuatnya menitikan air mata. Bibirnya bergetar menahanan isakan yang pasti akan keluar. Wanita itu mendekat benda yang sering dimainkan putranya, sebuah PSP yang tidak pernah sedikitpun jauh dari putranya.

Tapi kini… sudah Sembilan hari PSP itu tidak tersentuh oleh sang tuan. Air matanya jatuh lebih deras, apakah putranya akan merindukan PSP-nya? Apakah putranya merindukan permainan kesayangannya?

Wanita itu terisak, ia sangat merindukan putranya. putra satu-satunya, buah hati yang amat ia cintai, malaikat kecilnya yang kini telah dewasa. Isakannya semakin keras, ia tidak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi…

Cho Jung Soo…

Wanita itu jatuh terduduk disamping ranjang putranya, mendekap PSP itu begitu sangat merindukan putranya, ia terlalu merindukan putranya.

"Kyuhyun…"

Selalu, Jung Soo selalu menyebut nama putranya. selalu mendoakan putranya, tidak pernah lelah berharap putranya akan kembali padanya, pada keluarganya.

Jung Soo menghapus air matanya, menenangkan diri, dan berdiri. Menyimpan kembali PSP tersebut di atas meja. Matanya kembali menelusuri benda-benda milik Kyuhyun. Jung Soo mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang dibalik.

Jung Soo meraih bingkai foto itu dan membaliknya, matanya merefleksikan gambaran dua anak laki-laki yang saling merangkul akrab. Tersenyum lebar menunjukkan suatu kebahagiaan, jari kedua bocah laki-laki itu membentuk huruf 'V' yang diarahkan pada kamera.

Jung Soo meneliti foto tersebut, dia menemukan inisial nama di pojok kanan bawah foto tersebut.

C-K

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya Jung Soo.

Jung Soo terus menatap sosok anak kecil di foto itu, mengingat-ingat siapa bocah yang berfoto begitu akrab dengan putranya. Satu persatu Jung Soo menginggat teman-teman masa kecil Kyuhyun, namun tak kunjung ia ingat siapa anak lelaki itu.

Jung Soo menatap intens wajah bocah itu, keningnya berkerut begitu ia menyadari seseuatu. "Mirip… Kibum." Ucapnya. Jung Soo diam beberapa saat, jika itu adalah Kibum rasanya tidak mungkin karena saat itu seingatnya Kibum lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

Jung Soo kembali melihat foto tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masa kecil Kyunhyun ingat, ia ingat siapa anak itu. "Adik Kibum…"

Jari Jung Soo mengelus gambaran wajah bocah tersebut, "Apa kabarmu?" tanya Jung Soo pada gambaran anak itu. Jung Soo tersenyum lembut, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sehat? Apa… kau masih hidup?"

Senyum lembut Jung Soo berubah menjadi sendu, "Apa kau tahu? Putraku juga menghilang sama sepertimu. Dia menghilang beberapa waktu lalu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Mata Jung Soo kini beralih menatap gambaran Kyuhyun, mata Jung Soo berkaca-kaca. "Anak nakal, kau itu sudah bisa menghilang?" lirihnya.

Jung Soo meletakkan kembali figura tersebut ke meja. Menatapnya untuk terakhir kalinya, telunjuk Jung Soo mengusap gambaran anak kecil di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian… bertemu? Apabila kalian bertemu, bisakah kau membawa Kyuhyun pulang bersamamu?"

.

.

rasanya berat sekali setiap kali Siwon melangkahkan kakinya. Sejak kepergian Kibum dan Amber, langkah kaki Siwon lunglai, kepalanya terasa pusing karena pemikiran-pemikiran yang berlalu lalang di otaknya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini, baru saja ia menyadari perasaannya pada Kibum dan bermaksud akan membuat Kibum menjadi miliknya. Tapi yang terjadi kini…

Siwon meremas dada kirinya. Rasanya hatinya seperti hancur ketika mendengar perkataan Amber, napasnya tertahan beberapa detik, pandangannya sedikit mengabur…

"_KIbum _Hyung_ mencintaimu…"_

"_Selama lima tahun ini… Kibum _Hyung_ mempertahankan perasaannya hanya untukmu, _hyung_."_

"_Meski sakit karena _hyung_ tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun, bahkan secara tidak langsung menyakitinya… ia bertahan."_

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobilnya begitu sampai di parkiran. Perkataan Kyuhyun terngiang kembali.

Lima tahun… atau mungkin hampir enam tahun Kibum memendam perasaannya tanpa Siwon sadari. Jika mnegingat apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini, Kibum selalu ada untuknya, meluangkan waktu untuknya, mendengarkan curahan hatinya, tapi tidak sedikitpun Kibum bercerita apapun padanya. Hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan memberi saran atau sekedar pendapat.

Siwon tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Kibum ketika mendengar segala curhatanya tentang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya lebih sakit dari rasa yang ia alami sekarang.

Siwon tersenyum miris…

"_Aku memang tidak mengetahui seberapa besar rasa cinta dan sakit yang dirasakan Kibum _Hyung_, tapi begitu mendengar langsung dari Kibum _Hyung_… sedikitnya aku mengerti."_

"_Apa _hyung_… bisa merasakannya? Rasa sakit yang Kibum _Hyung_ rasakan?"_

Siwon tidak dapat merasakan dan mengerti rasa sakit Kibum sebelumnya, tapi sekarang setelah ia mengetahui segalanya, ia dapat merasakannya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini, mungkin sedikitnya mengambarkan rasa sakit Kibum.

Baru saja Siwon akan membuka pintu mobilnya, hal itu urung karena matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Kibum tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Siwon melihat Kibum dan Amber tengah berbincang dengan dua orang yang tidak ia kenali.

Mendekat kesalah satu tiang dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik tiang tersebut, bermaksud mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Siwon memasang telinga baik-baik karena jaraknya yang tidak begitu dekat. Cukup jelas ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Hati Siwon kembali mersakan perih… pengakuan yang diucapkan Amber membuat hatinya kembali ditusuk rasa sakit, terlebih Kibum membenarkan pengakuan Amber. Perkataan yang membuat telinga Siwon seakan tuli setelahnya…

"_Apa _hyung_ tahu bagaimana hancurnya hati Kibum _Hyung_ ketika mendapat undangan pernikahan kita? Bagaimana perasaannya ketika dia menghadiri pernikahan kita?"_

Kembali, kata-kata Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, meremas dada kirinya.

"Sakit… Sesak…" gumam Siwon dengan bibir yang bergetar. "Rasanya sakit, Kyu."

.

.

"Ck, dasar bodoh!"

"…"

"Kau tahu? Percuma kau berkata seperti itu. Tidak akan mengubah apapun!"

"…"

"Tindakanmu tidak akan membuatnya berpaling padamu."

"…. _Hiks_…"

"Lihatlah, sekarang kau menangisi tindakanmu."

"_Hiks_…"

"Seharusnya kau tahu bagaiman sifatnya. Kau kan telah mengenalnya sangat lama."

"_Hiks_.._hiks_…"

"…"

"_Hiks_…"

Kalau saja ia tidak sayang nyawa, ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya pada stir mobil. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, terlebih menangisi seorang _player_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, karena itu ia membiarkannya menangis.

"_Hiks_… aku… aku… hanya ingin melihat reaksinya saat aku berbohong kalau kau tunganku... _Hiks_... tapi ternyata… _hiks_…"

Bisa ia dengar bagaimana sosok di sebelahnya mencoba berbicara disela tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Tangannya mengapai sosok disampingnya dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepala sosok itu dalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Sshhh… berhentilah menangisi orang sepertinya. Kau tidak pantas menangisi _playboy_ sepertinya, Amber." Ucapnya menenangkan Amber.

"_Hiks_… kalaupun bisa, aku sangat ingin. Tapi air mata sialan ini malah… _hiks_… Kibum _Oppa_, bantu aku.._hiks_…"

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, tanganya mengusap punggung Amber yang bergetar. "Lupakanlah dia." Pinta Kibum. "Bukankah sekarang ada aku?"

Amber mendorong Kibum, menjauhkannya sedikit dan menatap Kibum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "_Oppa_ bodoh!_Hiks_…" Amber memukul dada Kibum pelan, "Bagaimana bisa berkata seperti itu… _hiks_… sedangkan _oppa_ sendiri sama sepertiku."

Kibum mendengus, "Tadi kau minta bantuanku."

"Perkataanmu tidak membantu sama… _hiks_… sekali!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

Kibum menatap Amber yang masih menangis. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihat Amber seperti ini, tapi… ia membiarkan Amber menangis mungkin dengan itu Amber akan sedikit lega.

Tangan Kibum mengusap rambut Amber, "Amber…" panggil Kibum.

Amber mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tanya. Kibum tersenyum geli melihat raut Amber yang tidak karuan, Kibum menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Amber, mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kibum tulus.

Tangisan Amber terhenti, kini Amber menatap binggung pada Kibum. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya serak.

Kibum tersenyum, "Atas actingmu."

Amber mengerjapkan matanya, binggung.

"Aktingmu di depan Siwon _Hyung_." jelas Kibum gemas.

"AH!" pekik Amber mengerti maksud Kibum. Amber tertawa menginggat kejadian tadi. "Apa aktingku meyakinkan?" tanyanya antusias. Sepertinya Amber sudah melupakan masalah Jonghyun.

Kibum mengangguk, "Sangat! Darimana kau belajar acting, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Amber.

Amber terkekeh, "Yoona _Unnie_!" jawab Amber semangat, "_Oppa_ tahu? Tadi hampir saja aku tertawa melihat raut _ahjussi_ itu. Aku sangat puas melihat tampangnya yang seperti itu." kata Amber menggebu.

Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya. Kibum sangat berterima kasih pada Amber yang memahaminya, tadi ia sangat risih dengan keberadaan Siwon. Kibum merasa aneh dengan Siwon akhir-akhir ini, Siwon sering sekali berkeliaran disekitarnya. Kibum sempat berpikir Siwon memiliki satelit pribadi yang diterapkan pada Kibum untuk memantaunya.

Entah bagaimana caranya siwon mengetahui keberadaannya, sempat terpikirkan pula Siwon memasang alat pelacak padanya. Ia dibuat binggung dengan tingkah Siwon yang gencar mendekatinya, tidakkah itu aneh? Disaat Kyuhyun menghilang, Siwon malah tidak melakukan apapun dan malah berkeliaran disekelilingnya.

Sempat ingin menegur Siwon tentang Kyuhyun yang menghilang, namun diurungkan niatnya itu karena ia berpikir pasti Siwon akan memaksanya untuk membantu mencari Kyuhyun. tidak, kalau sampai itu terjadi ia tidak mau. Kibum sudah berjanji pada dirinya akan menyatukan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"_Oppa…_" panggil Amber.

Amber mengapai-gapaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum. Berdecak kesal karena perkataannya tidak ditanggapi, padahal sudah panjang lebar ia bercerita.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak Amber tepat di telinga Kibum.

Kibum terlonjak mendengar teriakan yang dekat sekali dengan telinganya, telinganya terasa panas, sakit, dan berdenging.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kesal Kibum sambil mengusap telinganya.

Amber merenggut, "Menyadarkanmu!"

"Isshh… bisakah kau lembut sedikit?" pinta Kibum.

"Tidak!" ketus Amber.

"Ck, kau itu. Kapan bisa menjadi seorang wanita?" decak Kibum.

Amber mendelik, "Kalau aku sudah menikah baru aku akan menjadi wanita yang sesungguhnya!" jawabnya asal.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Jam berapa ini? Hari apa? Tanggal berapa? Dimana ini?

Setiap bangun tidur itulah yang selalu ia tanyakan. Ia selalu merasakan ketakutan setiap bangun tidur, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Setiap ia mulai tersadar dari alam mimpinya, ia merasakan ketakutan, takut berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada, takut jika saat ia terbangun ia telah melewatkan banyak waktu.

Ia selalu merasa seperti itu sejak kecil, namun ia tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Ia tidak dapat mengingat darimana rasa takut itu muncul, perasan itu selalu menghampirinya ketika tidur dan bangun tidur.

Ia sangat tersiksa. Ia merasa gelaplah yang dapat ia lihat, kehampaan dan kesunyian yang ia rasakan. Tidak jarang rasa takut itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk, membuatnya sesak ketika terlelap.

Ia sangat ingin menghilangkan rasa takut itu, sangat ingin. Tapi tidak bisa, rasa itu selalu muncul. Perasaan takut, perasaan takut akan ditinggalkan, rasa takut akan kesendirian, takut dijauhi, dan takut dibenci.

Seperti saat ini, ia merasakan sesak. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, perasaan takut itu datang sangat benci ketika matanya tidak terbuka walau ia paksa, memaksa bangun namun tidak bisa.

Badanya bergetar, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, tangannya mencengkram apapun yang berada didekatnya. Deru napasnya putus-putus, gerakkan tubuhnya semakin liar.

Selalu, selalu mimpi itu yang muncul.

_"Tunggu disini, aku... akan kembali."_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tidurnya terusik oleh gerakan orang di sampingnya, berusaha tidur kembali dengan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia hampir kembali terlelap kalau saja sosok di sampingnya tidak bergerak-gerak lagi.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka matanya, diam sebentar da kemudian mendudukkan diri. Menghela napas dan kemudian berdecak kesal karena orang di sampingnya semakin liar, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya bermaksud menegur.

Bibir yang awalnya akan memarahi sang pelaku, berganti dengan pekikan terkejut.

"Changmin!"

Kepanikan menghampiri dirinya begitu melihat Changmin yang bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri badan Changmin, tangannya mencengkram selimut, kakinya menendang tidak tentu arah.

"Changmin! Minnie, bangun!" panic Kyuhyun membangunkan Changmin.

Changmin tak kunjung bangun, napasnya malah semakin menderu dan kepalanya digerakkan ke kiri dan kanan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar panic sekarang, ia menguncangkan badan Changmin untuk membangunkannya. "Minnie, bangun… ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya semakin panic.

Masih belum terus menguncang badan Changmin, sesekali menepuk pipi Changmin. Cemasmenghampirinya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan melihat Changmin yang kini semakin liar.

"Changmin, kumohon… bangun." Pinta Kyuhyun, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin yang basah oleh keringat. "Minnie, kau kenapa? Bangun, Minnie…"

Deru napas Changmin semakin cepat dan putus-putus. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Changmin, "CHANGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"AAAAAAA"

Changmin tiba-tiba terbangun dan berteriak kencang dan terduduk, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya.

Changmin menundukkan kepalannya, tangannya mencengkram erat seprei, napasnya putus-putus.

"Cha... Changmin…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

Changmin tidak menjawab, ia masih menundukkan kepalannya.

Kyuhyun meraih badan Changmin dan memeluknya, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, melihat Changmin yang seperti ini entah kenapa membuatnya terasa lelah.

Changmin tidak merespon, namun tanganya kini beralih mencengkram baju Kyuhyun. Badannya bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap punggung Changmin mencoba memberi ketenangan. "Mimpi buruk." tebak Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk, tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Changmin mulai tenang. Memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun, memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Changmin dengan nada yang lemah.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pasti.

Changmin merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia dekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Changmin. "Ne."

"Maaf sudah menganggu tidurmu." Sesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukan salahmu, kenapa kau bisa mimpi buruk?"

Changmin menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Sejak kecil aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama."

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya, ia mendudukkan diri disamping Changmin. "Sejak kecil?"

"Ya, tapi aku lupa sejak kapan pastinya."

"Apa selalu sama?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau bermimpi apa?"

Changmin terdiam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri binggung dengan mimpinya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin. "Changmin?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku…. Tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakannya."

"Ceritakan saja apa yang kau impikan."

Changmin menghela napasnya, ia mencoba menginggat apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. "Aku… dalam mimpiku, aku bersama dengan seorang anak kecil dan dua orang dewasa. Aku tidak tahu kami berada dimana, karena setiap kali mimpi itu datang tempatnya akan berubah dengan cepat. Anak kecil yang bersamaku mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang tidak kukenali, dia selalu berkata agar aku menunggunya." Changmin memberi jeda.

"Aku menunggunya, terus menunggu tapi anak itu tak kunjung kembali. Sampai pada akhirnya disana hanya aku sendiri. Karena takut, aku memutuskan mencari anak itu, namun ternyata tindakanku salah. Hal itu malah membuatku berjalan dalam kegelapan, menyusuri jalan tanpa cahaya, membuatku semakin takut dan aku berlari tak tentu arah."

Changmin diam sesaat untuk menenangkan diri, Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Changmin memberi ketenangan. Changmin tersenyum berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

"Lelah berlari, aku mengistirahkan diri. Saat itu aku menyadari, wujudku… seperti anak kecil berusia enam tahun. Dalam pemberhentian, aku mendengar suara tangisan. Tangisan perempuan. Aku mencari asal tangisan itu, aku merasakan takut kembali saat aku melihat sosok wanita yang tengah menangis. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia menunduk, aku hanya mampu melihatnya karena takut untuk menghampirinya."

"Wanita? Apa kau bisa memperikirakan usianya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin berpikir sejenak mengingat kembali sosok wanita dalam mimpinya, "Seperti… ibu muda." Jawab Changmin.

"Ibu muda?"

"Ya, Ibu muda. Walau tidak jelas, namun aku merasa ia adalah seorang ibu muda."

Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, ia tersentak dengan pemikirannya. "Apa… mungkin ibumu?"

Changmin melebarkan matanya, "Ibu… ku?"

"Ne, bisa jadikan? Apalagi kau melihatnya menangis, mungkin ia menangisimu."

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Sepertinya bukan, karena aku melihat anak kecil tadi ada di samping wanita itu, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Dan yang membuatku takut adalah… tatapan tajam anak itu. Ia melotot, menatapku seakan-akan aku akan merebut wanita itu. Melihat tatapan anak itu, membuatku merinding, ditambah dengan tempat yang gelap."

"Uhh… kau tahu? Mendengar anak kecil menatapmu begitu… membuatku teringat dengan film Ju On." Ucap Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mengingat film horror yang penah ia tonton.

Changmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata Changmin tiba-tiba meredup, "Saat itu, aku bermaksud menghampiri mereka walaupun aku merasa takut." Ucap Changmin melanjutkan.

"Kau menghampiri mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, ia masih memikirkan film horror yang pernah ia lihat.

Changmin mengangguk, "Tapi… tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi." Changmin kembali terdiam.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin serius, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mereka menghilang… dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi merah. Aku melihat darah dimana-mana… bahkan tubuhku dipenuhi darah. Lalu… aku melihat anak kecil itu tergeletak dipenuhi darah, meski samar… aku melihat banyaknya luka pada tubuh anak kecil itu."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana takutnya Changmin.

"Anak itu… tidak bergerak. Matanya menatap kosong padaku… menatap tepat padaku. Mata kami saling menatap…"

Tubuh Kyuhyun merinding, membayangkan anak kecil yang berlumuran darah dalam mimpi Changmin..

"Tubuhku bergetar… karena penasaran aku bermaksud menghampirinya, namun… aku melihat sosok pria dewasa menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuh anak kecil itu. Setelahnya pria dewasa itu menghampiriku, karena takut aku mundur… tanganya mengapai-gapai padaku. Mencoba meraih dengan tanganya yang dilimuri darah…. Aku semakin mundur dan bertolak berlari menghindari pria dewasa itu."

Changmin diam sesaat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, "Semakin cepat aku berlari, pria dewasa itu semakin mendekat sampai pada akhirnya ia mampu meraihku dan…"

Kyuhyun menenguk ludahnya kembali, "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya gagap.

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah tegang Kyuhyun serius.

"Tidak terjadi apappun." Jawabnya santai dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah tegang Kyuhyun.

Eh?

Kyuhyun terbengong, "Tidak terjadi apapun?"

"Ya, karena mimpiku sampai disitu. Aku akan terbangun dan berteriak karena pria dewasa itu berhasil menangkapku."

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Changmin yang menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah Changmin berubah keruh.

"Minnie." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Changmin menolehkan wajahnya, "Ya?" jawabnya lemah.

Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin dan memeluk leher Changmin, "Hanya mimpi…" lirih Kyuhyun. "Itu hanya mimpi, jangan berpikir apapun."

Changmin tersenyum sekilas, "Aku pun selalu berkata seperti itu pada diriku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Changmin, "Sebaiknya kita tidur lagi." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di _futon_ menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan diri menghadap Changmin. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaChangmin dan memeluknya, Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Changmin, "Mimpi indah…" ucapnya sebelum ikut memejamkan mata.

.

.

Dua puluh hari berlalu sejak kepergian Kyuhyun. Para orang tua belum lelah untuk mencari, mereka masih berusaha mencari.

Siang ini keluarga Kim, Cho, dan Choi berada di kediaman Siwon. Mereka berkumpul menunggu kabar keberadaan seperti beberapa waktu lalu dimana Kangin membentak seseorang lewat saluran telepon dan jerit tangis Jung Soo, kali ini mereka terlihat lebih tenang.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, bercengkrama dan bercanda mencoba melupakan kegelisahan mereka. Terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihanpun percuma, dengan menangis Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali pada mereka. Mereka bersabar menanti kabar dari orang kepercayaan yang mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Chullie, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihat Kibum. Kemana dia?" tanya Jung Soo.

Heechul yang baru saja menyesap tehnya menatap Jung Soo. "Kibum sibuk, selain itu ia sering menginap di kediaman Shin." jawab Heechul sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Kibum masih bekerja di perusahaan Shin?" tanya Jung Soo lagi.

Heechul mengangguk, "Sepertinya ia sudah nyaman disana, bahkan sampai melupakan kalau dia pewaris perusahaan kami."

"Apa Kibum tidak pernah pulang?" kali ini Taemin yang bertanya. Sedikitnya ia juga penasaran, terkadang ia berkunjung ke kediaman Kim, tapi tidak pernah bertemu Kibum.

"Dia pulang kalau sedang ingin dan... Kalau ada masalah."

Jung Soo dan Taemin berpandangan. "Kalau ingin dan sedang ada masalah?" tanya Taemin tidak percaya.

"Anakmu itu, sejak kapan jadi begitu?" Jung Soo menggeleng mendengar tingkah Kibum.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan kedua temannya. "Setidaknya Kibum masih ingat untuk pulang. Aku dan Hangeng tidak keberatan, karena kami juga sering mengunjunginya."

Jung Soo mengernyit, "Mengunjunginya di kediaman Shin?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Aku cukup sering kesana, akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya hubungan Kibum dan keluarga Shindong-_shi_ bagaimana? Kenapa Kibum sering sekali menginap di kediaman Shin, _unnie_?" Taemin angkat bicara. Sejujurnya telah lama ia ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu lupa tiap kali bertemu Heechul.

"Yang jelas Kibum bukan selir Shindong-_shi_. Hahaha..." Canda Heechul diakhiri dengan tawa geli. Bagaimana mungkin Heechul bisa melayangkan candaan seperti itu, sungguh membuat merinding.

Jung Soo dan Taemin hanya menatap Heechul malas, sungguh candaan Heecul tidak lucu sama sekali.

Heechul berdehem karena candaannya tidak direspon dengan baik. "Waktu Kibum kabur, ia bekerja di perusahaan Shin. Sejak Kibum bergabung, perusahaan Shin meningkat pesat. Shindong-_shi_ sangat berterima kasih dan mengangap Kibum putranya, selain itu Kibum juga akrab dengan kedua anak Shindong-_shi_." jelas Heechul.

"Ooh..." respon Jung Soo dan Taemin.

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti, menatap Jung Soo dan Taemin wajahnya pada Jung Soo dan Taemin yang duduk bersebelahan, tangannya memberi isyarat agar keduanya mendekat pada Heechul yang duduk di sebrang mereka.

Mengerti, Jung Soo dan Taemin mendekat dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Heechul membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Jung Soo dan Taemin terbelalak tidak percaya dan...

"KYAAAAA..."

Berteriak heboh.

Para Suami yang berada di ruang tv, tidak jauh dari tempat para istri yang sedang berbincang terlonjak. Para suami yang sedang serius menonton motoGP langsung berlari menghampiri para istri.

Dengan raut panik, para Suami menghampiri istri mereka. "Ada apa!?" tanya mereka serempak.

Para istri menatap kedatangan para suami. Jung Soo beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk lengan Kang In.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak?" tanya Kang In tidak sabar. Hangeng dan Minho menatap istri mereka, lewat pandangan mata mereka bertanya hal yang sama.

Jung Soo berbisik di telinga Kang In dan...

"MWO!?"

Pekik Kang In mendengar bisikan Jung Soo. Kang In melepas pelukan Jung Soo dan berbalik memeluk Hangeng.

Hangeng mengernyit heran, kenapa Kang In tiba-tiba memeluknya setelah berteriak. Hangeng menatap Jung Soo penuh tanya, Jung Soo malah tersenyum.

"Selamat!" seru Kang In sambil menepuk punggung Hangeng kencang.

Minho menatap Kang In aneh, ia binggung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Minho.

Hangeng menatap Minho, ia mengiyakan perkataan Minho.

Kang In melepas pelukannya dan beralih merangkul bahu Hangeng, kemudian ia menatap Minho.

"Hangeng akan memiliki menantu!" seru Kang In senang.

Mata Minho melebar, "Mwo? Benar itu, _hyung_?" tanya Minho tidak percaya.

Hangeng yang mengerti ucapan Kang In tersenyum. Ia melepas rangkulan Kang In dan beralih memeluk pinggang Heechul yang berada di sampingnya. "Ya, kami berencana akan menunangkan Kibum dengan salah satu anak Shindong-shi." jawab Hangeng.

Mendengar itu, Minho menepuk bahu Hangeng dengan girang. "Selamat, _hyung_!" ucap Minho senang.

"Oya, bagaimana rupa calon menantumu, Hangeng?" tanya Kang In penasaran.

Hangeng tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Manis sekaligus... TAMPAN!" tegas Hangeng.

.

.

Siwon menghela napas. Sungguh ia risih mendengar suara berisik di bawah, para orang tua itu tidak bisa diam. Terus berkicau layaknya burung yang sedang ikut perlombaan.

Siwon sangat butuh ketenangan, di hari libur seperti ini seharusnya ia bisa bersantai. Tapi kedatangan para orang tua membuatnya harus rela melepas ketenangannya.

Siwon mendesis setiap kali mendengar teriakan heboh para ibu. Kalau saja ia tidak sayang pada mereka, mungkin sudah sejak tadi Siwon melempari mereka dengan makian.

Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Siwon sedang terpuruk? Rasanya para orang tua seperti tertawa diatas pemderitaannya.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia menatap kotak yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Sebuah kotak hadiah...

Walaupun kotak itu kotak hadiah, tetapi isinya bukanlah sebuah hadiah, karena sebuah hadiah adalah sesuatu yang baru. Sedangkan isi dalam kotak tersebut bukanlah barang baru, melainkan barang lama...

Siwon membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil benda yang berada di dalamnya. Ia meletakkan kotak kosong itu di sampingnya, sedangkan isinya ia genggam dan menatapnya.

Sebuah _handphone_.

_Handphone_ yang dulu ia berikan pada Kibum dan kini berada di tangannya.

Siwon merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi meringkuk. Diletakkannya _handphone_ itu di depannya, menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa kau kembalikan?" tanya Siwon. Ia mengusap layar _handphone_ yang mati itu.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali saat dimana Kibum mengembalikan _handphone_ tersebut.

Kibum mengembalikannya saat hari pernikahannya dulu. Siwon sangat terkejut ketika membuka hadiahnya, Siwon tidak mengira Kibum akan mengembalikannya. Padahal Siwon tulus memberikan _handphone_ kesayangannya.

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku bahkan tidak menemukan apapun tentangmu disini." Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk layar _handphone_ itu.

Malam dimana ia membuka kotak itu, Siwon langsung memeriksa isi _handphone_nya, tidak ada tanda-tanda benda itu telah dipakai Kibum. Samua data yang ada sama seperti dulu saat Siwon memberikannya, sepertinya Kibum menghapus semua data yang berhubungan denganya.

"Aku... Tidak memiliki apapun tentang dirimu. Hanya kotak ini." Siwon mengambil kotak tadi.

Ya, selama bersama Kibum, Siwon tidak memiliki apapun tentang Kibum. Baik foto ataupun barang yang berhubungan dengan Kibum. Hanya keberadaannya yang membuktikan bahwa Kibum ada dalam hidupnya.

Begitu lama mereka saling mengenal, hanya sebuah kotak yang kini membuktikan keberadaan Kibum. Siwon tidak bisa mebayangkan kalau seandainya Kibum pergi dari hidupnya, tidak akan ada apapun yang membuktikan bahwa mereka saling mengenal. Hanya memori yang akan membuktikan eksistensi Kibum dalam hidupnya.

Kini, ia merutuki dirinya karena tidak ada benda apapun yang akan melampiaskan kerinduannya pada Kibum selain sebuah kotak.

"Aku... Merindukanmu, Bummie." ratap Siwon.

Sejak kejadian di pusat perbelanjaan, Siwon tidak pernah membuntuti Kibum lagi. Sebelas hari, selama itu meratapi dirinya. Memaki dirinya sendiri yang baru saja menyadari perasaannya.

Hyung, _kau begitu buta karena keberadaan Kibum _Hyung.

Siwon tersenyum miris.

"Kau benar, Kyu. Aku buta karena keberadaannya, dia yang selalu ada untukku sehingga aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa suatu saat ia akan pergi."

Siwon memasukkan _handphone_ tadi ke dalam kotak, menutup kotak tersebut lalu memeluknya.

"Kini... Ia pergi. Kibum telah bersama orang lain, meninggalkanku."

_Kim Kibum, tunangan Amber_.

Siwon menutup kedua telinganya dan menutup matanya sangat itu terngiang-ngiang, seakan-akan suara itu baru saja didengarnya. Suara itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah ingatan, seakan berbisik tepat di telinganya detik itu.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Siwon.

Matanya semakin terpejam erat. Lututnya semakin ia rapatkan pada perutnya, "Maafkan aku, Bummie. Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya..."

Air mata mengalir dari mata Siwon yang terpejam. Rasanya sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya dan ia cintai, akan menjadi milik orang lain.

membayangkan jika hidupnya ditinggal oleh Kibum. Ia mencintai Kibum... Sangat mencintainya.

Mungkin untuk saat ini ia tidak pantas untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kibum. Terlambat, sangat terlambat karena Kibum kini telah memiliki orang lain.

Ia tidak rela.. .

Ia tidak rela Kibum bertunangan dengan orang selain dirinya.

Siwon mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Wajahnya dibanjiri air mata.

Cukup lama Siwon menangis dengan berbagai ingatan-ingatan dan bisikan-bisikan kata-kata yang tergiang-ngiang. Perkataan dari Kyuhyun…

Sejujurnya ia sangat berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun, berkatnya ia bisa menyadari perasaannya walau terlambat. Terlambat, karena Kibum telah bertunangan dengan Amber.

Tunangan…

Siwon tersentak, tangisnya terhenti seketika. Dengan gerak cepat ia mendudukkan diri, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah yang lembap karena air matanya.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya?

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas begitu saja yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Dengan gerak cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke lemari dan mengambi satu stel pakaian dan segera memakainya. Mencuci muka, memastikan penampilannya tidak seburuk tadi.

Selasai mearapikan penampilan, ia meraih kunci mobinya di meja. Mengambil _handphone_ dan berjalan keluar kamar, tidak lupa senyum yang ia tebar.

.

"Siwon!"

Langkah Siwon yang baru saja menapaki tangga terakhir terhenti karena panggilan Jung Soo. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Jung Soo yang tersenyum bahagia, menghampirinya.

"Ya?" tanya Siwon.

Jung Soo menatap penampilan Siwon, Rapi. Sangat rapi. "Mau kemana?" tanya Jung Soo.

Siwon terdiam cukup lama, berpikir sebaiknya menjawab apa.

"Wonnie, kau mau kemana? Rapi sekali."

Kali ini Taemin yang menghampirinya. Taemin mengelus rambut Siwon, kemudian meneliti penampilan Siwon. Terlalu rapi.

"Aku… ada perlu sebentar, _Umma_." Jawab Siwon pada akhirnya.

"Kemana?"

Dan sekarang Heechul yang bertanya yang etah sejak kapan ikut menhampiri Siwon beserta Hangeng, Kang In, dan Minho.

Siwon mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya mereka bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya jika Siwon akan keluar, mereka tidak pernah bertanya akan kemana. Apa penampilannya memang terlalu rapi?

"Menemui Kibum." Jawab Siwon pada akhirnya.

Ketiga pasang orang tua itu saling melirik, "Kibum? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" cemas Heechul.

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ada perlu degannya."

Ketiga pasang orang tua itu menghela napas lega. Hangeng mendekati Siwon dan menepuk bahu Siwon, "Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bersama akhir-akhir ini. Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hangeng. Raut Hangeng mengisyaratkan harapan kalau mereka tidak bertengkar.

"Ah, benar. Biasanya kalian selalu bersama, bahkan sampai kami berpikir kalau kalian berpacaran." Kang In terkekeh dengan ucapan terakhirnya.

Para istri heboh menyetujui ucapan Kang In. Hangeng dan Minho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, memasang pose berpikir. 'Aku bahkan sampai berpikir Siwon/Kibum akan menjadi menantuku.' Pikir Hangeng dan Minho.

Siwon menatap Kang In tidak percaya, mereka menyangkan ia dan Kibum berpacaran? Mulut Siwon sedikit tergangga.

"A-apa maksud…_Appa_?" gagap Siwon.

Taemin terkikik, memeluk lengan putranya dan berkata, "Kalian itu terlalu akrab untuk disebut sahabat, apalagi rekan bisnis. "Taemin menepuk lengan Siwon, "Kalian malah seperti sepasang kekasih, kemana-mana selalu berdua."

Siwon menatap Taemin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan…

"Saat melihat keakraban kalian, _Appa_ hampir saja melamar Kibum untukmu. Saat itu kami sangat yakin kalian menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat, tapi untunglah tidak terjadi karena kau keburu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menikahi Kyuhyun."

OH _MY_!

Tubuh Siwon membeku! Ucapan Minho sungguh membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Untung kau langsung mengatakannya, kalau tidak mungkin kalian akan menderita karena kesalahan kami. Yah walau hampir terlambat, karena saat itu Minho tinggal menunggu jawabanku dan Heechul, tiba-tiba kau datang dan berkata ingin menikahi Kyuhyun."

Siwon memegang kepalanya, perkataan Hangeng entah kenapa membuatnya pusing. Kenyataan apalagi ini?

"Ah! Mengenai Kibum, apa kau sudah tahu?" tanya Jung Soo antusias.

Siwon diam, ia masih merasakan pusing mendengar kenyataan dari para orangtua.

Tidak mendapat respon, Heechul angkat bicara. "Aku yakin Siwon sudah mengetahuinya, Jung Soo. Tidak mungkin kan Siwon yang selalu bersama Kibum tidak mengetahuinya."

"Benar juga ya, pasti Siwon yang tahu lebih dulu." Gumam Jung Soo.

Para orangtua masih sibuk membicarakan tentang Siwon dan Kibum. Tidak menyadari perubahan Siwon yang bahkan tidak bisa mendengarkan obrolan mereka selanjutnya. Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika Siwon tiba-tiba saja pamit pada mereka.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu…" pamit Siwon lemas.

Para orangtua belum sempat menjawab, Siwon langsung pergi begitu saja. Menghiraukan panggilan Kang In.

.

"_Hyung_, kapan Jae _Noona_ pulang?" tanya Kibum yang saat ini sedang berada di café Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang meminum kopinya di sebrang tempat Kibum duduk, menatap Kibum sekilas, "Besok sepertinya." Jawabnya dan kemudian kembali menyesap kopinya.

Kibum menghela napas, "Lama." Gumam Kibum.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan kopinya di meja.

Kibum menggeleng.

"Ah, Kibum." Panggil Yunho tiba-tiba.

Kibum menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Changmin?" tanyanya dengan raut serius.

"Baik… sepertinya." Jawab Kibum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar café dan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

Alis Yunho terangkat, "Sepertinya? Kau tidak mendapat kabar dari Changmin?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak. Sejak dia… menghilang." Katanya dengan lirih.

Yunho menghela napas, "Kau tahu? Saat kalian memutuskan untuk memberitahu Changmin bahwa kalian keluarganya, aku dan Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk."

Kibum menatap Yunho, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan hal itu terjadi. Changmin membenci kalian…"

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya.

"Awalnya kami akan mencegah kalian, tapi saat itu aku berpikir itu adalah keputusan kalian. Kalian lebih berhak atas Changmin dibanding kami. Kami berharap kegelisahaan kami saat itu tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi nyatanya…"

"Changmin tidak seharusnya membenci _umma_ dan _appa_." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba. Wajahnya masih tertunduk.

"Maksudmu?" tuntut Yunho.

Kibum tersenyum kecut, "Salahku…" bisiknya.

"Kibum…" panggil Yunho karena ia tidak mendengar bisikan Kibum.

Kibum meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Semua salahku, _hyung_. _Appa_ dan _umma_… Changmin tidak boleh membenci mereka." Lirih Kibum.

Yunho melihat perubahan dalam diri Kibum. Bahu Kibum bergetar, menangis…

Seharusnya Yunho tahu pembicaraan ini sangat sensitive bagi Kibum, seharusnya ia tidak mengungkit masalah Changmin… tapi perkataan Kibum…

"Apa maksudmu dengan salahmu, Kibum?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menuntut.

Kibum menggeleng, "Changmin hanya boleh membenciku. Hanya aku." Rancau Kibum.

Yunho menatap Kibum aneh, "Kau kenapa, Bummie?"

"Tidak, Changmin tidak boleh membenci _umma_ dan _appa_. Itu tidak boleh… aku yang salah. _Umma_ dan _appa_ tidak salah, hanya aku…" Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya semakin meremas kuat rambutnya.

Melihat Kibum yang semakin mengila, Yunho menhampiri Kibum. Duduk di samping Kibum, mencengram kedua bahu Kibum. "Kim Kibum! Ada apa denganmu!?" tanya Yunho sambil menguncangkan tubuh Kibum.

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin merancau. Tubuhnya bergetar, remasan di rambutnya semakin kencang, bahkan mungkin beberapa helai rambutnya rontok.

Yunho panic, ia sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Kibum. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kibum menjadi seperti ini? tadi Kibum masih baik-baik saja. Hanya sesaat tiba-tiba Kibum berubah… hanya karena membicarakan Changmin, Kibum menjadi begini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Salahku, salahku… maafkan aku…"

Kibum masih merancau tidak jelas. Yunho semakin menguncangkan tubuh Kibum agar tersadar, pandnagan mata Kibum liar. Menatap tnak tentu arah dan sesekali menuntupnya erat. Kaki Kibum kini naik ke atas sofa, meringkuk.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku, _umma_, _appa_, Minnie… maafkan aku…"

Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gerakan Kibum semakin liar dan tak tentu arah, rancauan dari mulutnya diselingi isakan. Mata Kibum merah, air mata mengaril begitu saja.

"_Hiks_… maafkan aku… jangan benci _umma_ dan _appa…_ aku yang harus dibenci…_hiks_… maafkan aku, Minnie…_hiks_…"

Yunho tidak tahan, ia merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi Kibum akan seperti ini kala ia membahas Changmin. kedatangan Kibum ke cafenya memang tidak dalam keadaan baik, ia terlihat murung dan sedikit… setres. Entah apa yang menimpa Kibum.

Awalnya Yunho ingin menghibur Kibum yang datang dengan keadaan kusut, menanyakan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Namun ia lupa tujuannya ketika ia menginggat Changmin… padahal Yunho tahu, jika Kibum mengunjunginya seorang diri, pasti Kibum membutuhkan ketenangan.

Biasanya ia akan langsung menemui Jaejoong, tapi karena Jaejoong sedang pergi maka Yunho lah yang akan mengantikan Kibum untuk menenangkan Kibum. Sayangnya untuk kali ini, Yunho salah…

Tangisan dan rancauan Kibum semakin menjadi. Kibum terlihat sangat tertekan dan frustasi, isakan-isakan kecil keluar begitu saja, dan sepertinya Kibum merasakan sesak.

Yunho tidak tahan!

PLAK

Yunho menampar pipi Kibum keras, bahkan hingga menimbulkan tanda merah di pipi Kibum.

Gerakan tubuh Kibum terhenti, isak tangisnya pun terhenti, dan Kibum menatap Yunho syok.

"Berhenti, Kibum…" pinta Yunho lirih.

Kibum menatap Yunho tidak percaya, tangan kanannya menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. "H-_hyung_…" cicit Kibum.

Yunho menghela napas berat, "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi begini?" cemas Yunho.

Kibum kembali menundukkan wajahnya, tidak menjawab Yunho. Tangan kanan Kibum menepis tangan kiri Yunho yang masih mencengkram bahunya, dengan gerak cepat Kibum melarikan diri dari Yunho dan berlari keluar café.

"KIBUM!" teriak Yunho.

Tanpa membuang waktu dengan segera Yunho mengejar Kibum, namun kecepatan lari Yunho tidak mampu mengejar Kibum. Sampai di perbatasan jalan, Yunho menyerah karena tidak melihat sosok Kibum lagi.

.

.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya tidak tentu arah. Sejak sore ia hanya berkeliling tidak jelas, pikirannya kacau. Mendengar kenyataan yang diucapkan orangtuanya sungguh membuatnya lemas dan mengacaukan pikirannya.

Apa sebegitu dekatnya ia dan Kibum? Bahkan para orangtua bisa melihatnya, sedangkan ia yang selalu bersama Kibum tidak pernah menyadari kedekatan mereka. Para orangtua sampai menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih… dan yang lebih gila adalah ayahnya melamar Kibum untuknya.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika saat itu ia tidak datang? Apakah ia akan hidup bahagia sekarang? Atau ia malah akan membenci orangtuanya karena melamar Kibum untuknya, karena saat itu tentu ia berpikir ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan akan berbalik membenci Kibum? Entahlah… karena itu masa lalu, dan hal itu tidaklah terjadi.

Jika saja Minho melamar Kibum untuknya adalah ketika ia menyadari perasaannya, tentu itu akan menjadi hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Aku… benar-benar bodoh!" maki Siwon. Ia memukur stir mobilnya kesal.

Dengan perasan kesal –yang entah karena apa- Siwon membanting setirnya sehingga mobilnya berbelok dengan tiba-tiba dan hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan. Beruntung jalanan sednag sepi, sehingga Siwon bisa menyetir sesuka hatinya. Menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya ketika ia merasa kesal.

Sebuah belokan sayang nyawa, Siwon memelankan laju mobilnya dan berbelok dengan pelan-pelan karena belokan itu cukup tajam.

Melihat sekeliling jalan, mata Siwon tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang dapat ia kenali dengan jelas meski dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Sosok yang berada di ujung jalan yang berjalan dengan langkah lunglai.

Siwon kembali menaikkan kecepatan lauju mobilnya karena ia ingin segera menghampiri sosok itu. Dengan sembarang Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan begitu jaraknya dengan sosok itu dekat. Dengan gerak cepat ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menghampiri sosok itu.

"Kibum!" panggil Siwon. Tangganya menarik bahu Kibum dan berhasil membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

Siwon membalikkan badan Kibum yang lemas. Wajah Kibum tertunduk. "Kibum." Panggil Siwon lagi. Kedua tangan Siwon mencengkram lembut bahu Kibum, menhadapkanya tepat pada Siwon.

Kibum tidak bergeming, ia tertunduk lemas. Tubuh Kibum seperti tidak bertenaga.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon lembut. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Kibum dan menegakkan wajah Kibum untuk menatapnya.

Kibum menurut, ia menegakkan wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Siwon tersentak, ia bisa melihat wajah Kibum yang sangat kusut meski dengan penerangan yang minim karena malam hari. Air mata Kibum mengalir deras, Siwon bahkan mendengar isakan Kibum.

Dengan gerak cepat Siwon menarik Kibum dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya tidak berontak, saat ini merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat. Kakinya sudah lelah berjalan, ia tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar telah berjalan terlalu jauh, bahkan sangat jauh.

Siwon mengusap rambut Kibum, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kibum. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lembut. Siwon menghapus air mata Kibum dengan kedua lengannya.

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin terisak.

"Bummie…"

.

.

Siwon mengusap poni Kibum yang basah karena keringat. Saat ini Kibum sudah sedikit tenang dibandingkan ketika ia menemukan Kibum di pinggir jalan tadi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Siwon, duduk di tempat tidur dengan posisi Siwon yang memeluk Kibum dari samping. Tangan Kibum mencengkaram kemeja Siwon kuat, entah kenapa saat ini Kibum merasa takut. Ia membutuhkan tempat untuk menenangkan diri, dan ia merasa nyaman ketika Siwon memeluknya.

Tadi ketika Siwon mengajaknya ke rumah Siwon, ia tidak menolak. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Siwon, tak henti-hentinya Kibum menangis membuat Siwon semakin khawatir terlebih tubuh Kibum yang dingin. Tadi saat Siwon memeluknya, tubuh Kibum sangat dingin. Berjalan di malam hari dengan mengunakan kaos tipis dan dengan keadan yang tidak baik, tentu akan membuat Kibum sakit.

Kibum hampir saja pingsan saat Siwon mengajaknya masuk ke rumah. Beruntung Siwon dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kibum yang hampir tersungkur ke lantai. Merasa Kibum tidak akan kuat berjalan, Siwon menggendong Kibum menuju kamarnya dan mendudukkan Kibum di tempat tidurnya.

Beruntung para orangtua telah pulang sore tadi, mereka jadi tidak perlu mencemaskan Kibum. Mereka sudah cukup dengan Kyuhyun yang menghilang, Siwon tidak ingin para orangtua menambah beban pikirannya jika melihat keadaan Kibum.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Kibum menggeleng.

Siwon menghela napas, ia meraih wajah Kibum dengan menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Kibum. Memaksa Kibum untuk menatapnya, "Katakan." Pinta Siwon.

Mata Kibum menatap tepat mata Siwon, jarak mereka terlalu dekat. "Tidak." Lemah Kibum.

"Bummie, aku mohon katakan." Mohon Siwon. Sungguh Siwon tidak tahan melihat Kibum yang rapuh seperti ini, ia sangat ingin menjadi sandaran Kibum, bercerita padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, _hyung_." Lirih Kibum.

"Akan kucoba untuk mengerti."

Kibum memejamkan matanya, menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, "Tidak akan mengerti." Ulang Kibum.

"Ku mohon, Bummie. Aku sangat tidak tenang melihatmu seperti ini."

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, "Kenapa?" lirih Kibum.

"Dengar, Bummie." Pinta Siwon, ia kembali membawa wajah Kibum agar menatapnya. Kibum menurut. "Hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini, kau sangat rapuh. Aku sangat ingin menjadi sandaranmu ketika seperti ini, kau tidak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh padaku. Aku merasa tidak berguna… jika kau seperti ini. Aku ingin melindungimu, menjagamu, tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini." ucap Siwon.

"_Hyung_…"

"Kumohon Bummie… berceritalah padaku."

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya kembali mengalir. "Maaf… aku tidak bisa." Lihir Kibum menahan isak tangisnya.

Siwon beralih memeluk Kibum, menenggelamkan Kibum dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa?" lirih Siwon. Siwon memeluk Kibum erat.

"Aku.. tidak ingin merepotkanmu, _hyung_…"

Kibum menangis kembali, dapat Siwon rasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Kibum.

"_Hiks…_ aku tidak bisa… hyung…_hiks_… terlalu berat untuk ku ceritakan…_hiks_…"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku… aku… tidak ingin orang lain tahu… _hiks_… hanya akan membuatku… _hiks_… semakin bersalah…"

Siwon mengusap punggung Kibum lembut, memberi ketenangan.

"Aku… _hiks_… aku… aku membuat kesalahan, _hyung_…_hiks_…"

Isakan Kibum membuat hati Siwon teriris. Ini adalah kali pertama Siwon melihat Kibum serapuh ini, Kibum yang selalu dingin menangis seperti ini… membuat hati Siwon sakit.

"Kesalahan yang sangat besar… _hiks_… dan tidak termaafkan… _hiks_…"

Siwon mengecupi rambut Kibum.

"_Hiks_… _hyung_… _hiks_… tolong aku… _hiks_…"

Kecupan Siwon beralih ke kening Kibum.

"_Hyung_.._hiks_… apa yang harus kulakukan? _Hiks_… dia membenciku…_hiks_…"

Beralih ke hidung Kibum.

"Cha-Changmin membenciku…_hiks_… sangat membenciku…_hiks_…"

Ke kedua pipi Kibum.

"_Hiks_…_umma_…_appa_…_hiks_…"

Dua kelopak mata Kibum.

"Maaf…_hiks_… maafkan.. Bummie…_hiks_…"

Dagu Kibum…

"Bummie… salah…_hiks_… maaf… maaf…_hiks_… maafkan Bummie…_hiks_… Bummie… Bum-"

Bibir Kibum…

Siwon menghentikan rancauan Kibum dengan bibirnya. Membawa bibir Kibum dalam sebuah ciuman, bukan kecupan seperti tadi yang ia lakukan.

Kibum terdiam, memproses apa yang terjadi. Tidak terlalu lama, Kibum membalas ciuman Siwon. Membalas ciuman itu dengan berbagai perasaan yang tidak menentu. Mata Kibum terpejam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Asin…

Rasanya seperti menelan air laut. Bibir Kibum terasa asin di lidah Siwon, karena air mata yang terus mengalir tidak henti. Tangan Siwon meraih tengkuk Kibum dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Kibum. Tangan Kibum naik memeluk leher Siwon, menekannya.

Tidak peduli dengan napas yang semakin berat, mereka terus berciuman. Semakin dalam dan sedikit liar… sampai tidak menyadari posisi mereka kini telah berubah.

Siwon menindih tubuh Kibum.

Terlalu lama, akhirnya napas mereka benar-benar berat. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, menghirup oksigen dengan segera. Sesaat, hanya sesaat Siwon memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara, detik berikutnya ia kembali membawa Kibum dalam ciuman, sebuah ciuman yang menuntut lebih…

.

.

"Kyu!"

Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik mengukir nama mereka di bibir pantai.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Changmin menghela napas, ia hampiri Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di damping Kyuhyun. Meraih ranting di tangan Kyuhyun yang digunakan untuk mengukir nama mereka di pasir.

Kyuhyun mendelik dna menatpa kesal Changmin yang telah mengambil rantingnya, "Ya! Kembalikan!" tangan Kyuhyun mengapai-gapai mencoba mengambil rnating itu kembali.

Changmin menjauhkan ranting itu ke berbagai arah, menghindari tangan Kyuhyun yang merusaha merampasnya kembali. Changmin terkekeh melihat usaha Kyuhyun, ranting itu berpindah tangan. Changmin memindahkannya ke tangan kanannya ketika Kyuhyun hampir saja mendapatkannya.

"Changmin!"

Changmin tidak menggubris, ia masih asyik menjahili Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mencoba mengambil ranting itu, menunjukkan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Changmin tebahak.

"Minnie! Kembalikan~" rengek Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengapai-gapai, mengikuti gerak tangan Changmin sampai..

BRUK

Kyuhyun terjatuh menindih tubuh Changmin, membuat keduanya mengaduh.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin yang meringgis. Terdiam sesaat… kemudian sebuah seringai muncul. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh, detik berikutnya ia melihat sebuah seringai di bibir Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?" gagap Changmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyu misterius. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan, menduduki perut Changmin, kedua tnagannya berada di sisi Changmin.

"Terima balasanku, Minnie sayang~"

Setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat mengelitiki Changmin.

"AH! Apa yang hahha… kau… hahhaha… lepas, Kyu! Hahhahaha…" pinta Changmin disela tawanya.

"Tidak~" riang sibuk mengelitiki Changmin, ikut tertawa kala Changmin tertawa karena ulahnya.

"Ahahhaha… kumohon, Kyu… hahhaha…. Lephhaaas… hahha.."

Sudut mata Changmin mengeluarkan air mata.

Tidak memperdulikan pemohonan Changmin, Kyuhyun terus mengelitiki Changmin. "Huh! Salah sendiri mengangguku." Ucapnya.

Changmin masih berontak, mengerakkan-gerakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Berbagai usaha dilakukan Changmin walau badannya sudah lemah karena terus tertawa, sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin asyik menjaili Changmin.

"Kyu~" rajuk Changmin. Ia sudah lelah memberontak, napasnya pun terputus-putus

Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti, ia menatap Changmin yang kelelahan karena tertawa. Kyuhyun memeperhatikan Changmin yang berada di bawahnya, rambut, wajah, dan tangan Changmin dipenuhi pasir.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini bergerak ke wajah Changmin, membersihkan butiran pasir yang menempel di wajah Changmin. "Banyak pasir…" kata Kyuhyun ketika Changmin menatapnya.

"Karenamu." kata Changmin.

Mendengarnya, tangan Kyuhyun kini beralih menepuk pipi Changmin. "Kau duluan yang cari masalah." Sunggutnya.

Changmin terkekeh, "Iya, iya… salahku." Ucapnya tidak ikhlas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Changmin. Selesai membersihkan pasir di wajah dan rambut Changmin, Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, membaringkan diri diatas tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya.

Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau tidak malu? "tanya Changmin.

"Malu kenapa?"

"Memelukku di tempat terbuka begini, apalagi dalam posisi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Changmin, "Kalau kau lupa, biar ku ingatkan." Kyuhyun menaikkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuh Changmin. menatap tepat pada mata Changmin.

"Pantai ini, pantai pribadi keluarga Eunhyuk _Hyung_. Tidak akan ada yang datang kemari selama kita berada disini." Jelas Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Changmin terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ahh… sugguh bodohnya ia, menganggap pantai pribadi ini adalah sebuah penginapan dekat pantai. Ia ingat benar saat ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun mereka berada di penginapan mana, Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tempat ini memang tidak seperti penginapan, malah lebih tepat disebut villa pribadi. Entah bagaimana otak Changmin mencerna sampai salah mengira. Hal yang membuat Changmin sangat syok adalah, mendengar kenyataan bahwa rumah dan pantai ini adalah milik pribadi keluarga Eunhyuk.

Changmin sangat syok mendnegarnya, yah walaupun pantai ini tidak terlalu besar, bisa dikatakan pulau kecil. Changmin pusing sendiri membayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang dikeluarkan keluarga Eunhyuk. Changmin tidak menyangka kalau Eunhyuk benar-benar anak orang kaya. Padahal kalau dilihat dari penampilan, Eunhyuk seperti orang yang biasa saja.

"Apa kau menyiapkan ini semua seorang diri?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Tapi aku dibantu." Koreksinya.

"Oleh?"

Kyuhyun memasang senyum misterius, "Menurutmu?"

Changmin mendengus, "Pasti pasangan monyet-ikan."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Mereka hanya meminjamkan pantai ini."

Alis Changmin terangkat, "aku tidak yakin. Saat kita pulang aku yakin akan ada surat tagihan datang kerumahmu."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, "Mereka benar-benar meminjamkannya kok. Bahkan mereka yang menawarkannya."

Changmin menghela napas, "Ternyata hidupku dikelilingi milarder." Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Changmin.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae_…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Changmin tersenyum lembut, "_Nado_, _Saranghae_." Balas Changmin tak kalah lembut.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Changmin, "_I Love You_…" ucapnya lagi disela ciumannya.

Tangan Changmin meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka. "_Love_…_you_…_always_…"

Terik matahari tidak membuat mereka menghenikan ciuman mereka, malah apa yang mereka lakukan seperti menyaingi panasnya matahari. Walau ciuman itu tidak dengan nafsu yang menyertainya, namun ciuman lembut itu semakin panas. Saling melumat, bahkan kedua tangan mereka saling mengerayangi tubuh, membuka kain penutup tubuh mereka dan melemparnya sembarangan tanpa sedikitpun melepas ciuman.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya, membaringkan Kyuhyun dan menindihnya tubuh Kyuhyun berbaring di atas sebuah kain piknik. Changmin melepaskan ciuman mereka sekedar untuk mengambil napas, setelah cukup ia melanjukan dengan menciumi leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Memberikan jejak baru, walaupun jejak yang sebelumnya belum hilang sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin, menghentika aksi Changmin yang hampir saja membuka celananya. "Be-berhentii…" pinta Kyuhyun.

Changmin berdecak, "Apa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun merenggut, "Aishhh! Apa kau gila! Kau mau melakukannya disini, hah!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin terdiam sesaat, kemudian matanya melihat sekeliling, lalu menyeringai, "Tidak salahnya mencoba. Kau bilang tidak akan ada yang datang kan?"

Kyuhyun melotot, "Tapi, disini panas."

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau kita tentukan, lebih panas mana antara cuaca disini dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan~ disini~ _baby_~"

.

Panas matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepala sama sekali tidak membuat mereka beranjak sedikitpun. Mereka tetap saling berpelukan di bawah triknya sinar matahari, tidak memperdulikan kulit mereka yang mulai terbakar.

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya, memainkan rambut Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat. Kyuhyun sendiri memejamkan matanya, menjadikan dada Changmin sebagai bantalan.

Mereka sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini, suara debur ombak yang halus menjadi alunan melodi yang menenangkan, deru angin yang memebelai tubuh merrka memberi kesejukan, sinar matahari yang menyinari mereka... Mereka tidak akan pernah mau untuk melupakan ketenangan ini.

Ketenangan yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan kembali, kebersamaan yang mereka rindukan dan berharap akan terus berlanjut sampai detik napas terakhir mereka.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, setelah selesai dengan kegiatan panas mereka sebelumnya. Terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan sampai mereka lupa bahwa waktu yang mereka lalui telah berjalan lama. Lupa dengan situasi yang mereka alami, lupa dengan masalah mereka, yang ada hanya kenyamanan yang mereka rasakan dan tak ingin hilang...

Tapi tidak dengan Changmin, seandainya bisa ia sangat ingin ketenangan ini terus berlanjut, namun hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Ketenangan dan kenyamanan ini akan segera berakhir. Semua ini hanya kesenangan sesaat...

Bagaimanapun juga Changmin sadar diri.

"Kyu..." panggil Changmin lirih. Tatapan mata yang tadinya bersinar kini meredup. Belaian tangannya perlahan terhenti.

Kyuhyun bergumam menanggapi panggilan Changmin.

"Kyu, kita pulang."

Mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam sontak tebuka. Ia angkat wajahnya untuk menatap Changmin, "Pulang?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Berharap ia salah dengar.

Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak ingin balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Kita terlalu lama disini, Kyu." lirih Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "A-aku tidak mau pulang." tangan Kyuhyun mencengram erat kemeja Changmin, kepalanya ia tundukkan.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertunduk, tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Kita harus pulang, Kyu. Orangtuamu pasti sangat khawatir." bujuk Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kembali.

Changmin menghela napas. Sejujurnya ia pun tidak ingin pulang, tapi ia tidak bisa egois. Kyuhyun memiliki orangtua, mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya orangtuanya, mertua dan... Siwon pasti sangat khawatir. Mereka pergi tanpa kabar, bahkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponselnya dan membuang ponsel Changmin.

21 hari... Mereka meninggalkan negara kelahiran mereka.

Mungkin jika Kyuhyun sama sepertinya, tidak memiliki orangtua, ia tidak keberatan seberapa lamapun mereka tinggal. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda, ia memiliki keluarga. Keluarga yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, keluarga yang selalu melidungi Kyuhyuh, menyayanginya, dan memeperhatikannya.

Meski ini akan menyakitinya dan Kyuhyun, tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa egois. Sudah cukup baginya, terlalu cukup baginya mendapat kebahagiaan bersama Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan yang ia dapat meski harus menikah diam-diam, tidak direncanakan, lari dari keyataan, melupakan kenyataan bahwa akan ada orang yang akan menangis karena tindakan mereka.

Sudah cukup bagi Changmin bersenang-senang diatas kekhawatiran, kesedihan, dan kehilang orang-orang yang menyayangi Kyuhyun. Selama masa kabur mereka, yang Changmin khawatirkan adalah keluarga Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan dirinya, karena tidak akan ada yang mencarinya... Changmin berpikir begitu. Kalaupun ia hilang, tidak akan ada yang menangisi kehilangannya...

Sedangkan Kyuhyun...

Changmin tidak bisa begitu saja memaksakan kehendak Kyuhyun yang ingin tinggal lebih lama. 21 hari sudah terlalu lama, waktu yang bisa membuat keluarga Kyuhyun berpikiran negatif. Seberapa besarpun keinginan mereka untuk bersama lebih lama, mereka harus mau mengakhirinya. Mereka harus pulang...

Changmin siap menerima konsekuensinya ketika pulang, ia telah bersiap dengan semua itu, dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Termasuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun... Ia terima itu. Setidaknya ia pernah memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya... Jiwa dan raga, hati dan tubuhnya.

Meski sakit yang akan ia rasakan kembali, tidak mengapa. Lebih baik ia yang berkorban daripada harus melihat keluarga Kyuhyun yang akan menangis jika mereka terus seperti ini.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini, kau memiliki keluarga, mereka pasti sangat khawatir. Aku yakin _umma_ mu sedang bersedih, tidakkah kau tega membuat _umma_ mu menangis? Kita pulang, Kyu. Kita terlalu lama disini." bujuk Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lebih kencang, "Aku tidak mau, Minnie. Aku lebih bahagia disini, bersamamu." tolak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin penuh permohonan.

Changmin menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun terduduk disamping Changmin. Changmin bangkit dan duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau akan membutuhkan mereka. Kau akan membutuhkan keluargamu, jangan membuat mereka bersedih. Kalau kita bersamasekarang, kita akan menderita. Kita tidak memiliki apapun disini, tidak memiliki kenalan. Bahkan kita bisa ke tempat ini pun karena bantuan orang lain, kita tidak bisa terus meminta pertolongan. Kita harus mandiri, Kyu." Changmin mengusap surai Kyuhyun, menjelaskan alasannya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku!" tuduh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menatap tajam Changmin dan menepis belaian tangan Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas, ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." tegas Changmin meyakinkan. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun. "Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin membuat keluargamu khawatir. Coba pikirkan, _appa_ mu membenciku, jika kita tidak pulang ia akan semakin membenciku dan akan membuatku semakin sulit mendapatkanmu."

Changmin memberi jeda sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan dengan lirih. Melanjutkat alasan terakhir, alasan yang membuat Changmin harus menahan sakit kala mengucapkannya. "Selain itu kau belum berpisah dengan Siwon _Hyung_, kau masih terikat pernikahaan dengannya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali menampik tangan Changmin, "Alasan! Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, seharusnya kau mau bersamaku, tidak memperdulikan orangtuaku! Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan mereka! Aku tidak peduli mereka mengkhawatirkanku atau tidak! Aku tidak peduli pada mereka yang bahkan tidak mengerti keinginku untuk bersamamu! Aku tidak-"

PLAK

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena tamparan Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap bekas tamparan Changmin, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. "Cha-Chang... Min..." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan terluka.

Sungguh, Changmin refleks. Ia tidak berniat menampar Kyuhhyun, sungguh itu gerak reflek karena ia marah pada ucpan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tidak suka saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu pada orangtuanya, sangat keterlaluan. Perkataan Kyuhyun sungguh tidak pantas diucapkan seorang anak pada orangtuanya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu...

Changmin menatap tangannya tidak percaya, kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun. Mata Changmin melebar begitu melihat bekas merah di pipi Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menampar, Changmin bermaksud mngelus bekas tamparan itu. Merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah...

Tangan Changmin terulur, berniat mengusap pipi merah Kyuhyun... Dan dengan ketusnya Kyuhyun menampik tangan Changmin.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" marah Kyuhyun.

Changmin mentap Kyuhyun memohon maaf, "Maaf, Kyu. Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menamparmu, aku hanya tidak suka mendengar ucapanmu." sesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Tidak bermaksud? Kau bahkan melakukannya dengan sangat baik!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Maafkan aku, kumohon..." mohon Changmin dengan sangat.

"Maaf?" sinis Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berhenti untuk mengajakku pulang!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya... Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikeras?

"Tapi Kyu... Itu tidak mungkin." Changmin menghela napas lelah.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" setelah berkata, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meningglkan Changmin.

.

"Kyu... Buka pintunya, kumohon."

Sudah sejak setengah jam lalu Changmin memohon, memohon agar Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar. Mengetuk pintu tanpa lelah.

"Kyuhyun... Buka pintunya, _baby_." mohon Changmin lagi.

Changmin tidak tahan, kalaupun bisa ia sangat ingin mendobrak pintu ini. Tapi ia masih waras, ini bukn rumahnya. Changmin bisa mendengar isak tangis Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun... Buka pintunya. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kumohon..." Changmin masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

Lama menunggu dan tidak ad balasan, Changmin menyerah.

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi kalau kau tidak membukanya." meski seperti ancaman, namun bukan itu maksud Changmin. Ia akan pergi untuk mmberikan Kyuhyun ketenangan, membiarkan Kyuhyun berpikir jernih.

Dengan langkah lemas dan gurat lelah di wajahnya, Changmin mulai melangkah. Namun, baru tiga langkah berjalan ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat Changmin membalik tubuhnya menghadap pada pintu kamar. Changmin melihat pintu kamar terbuka cukup lebar, memperlihatkan sosok Kyuhyun yang cukup berantakan. Wajah Kyuhyun tertunduk, namun Changmin dapat melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang dibanjiri air mata.

Gerak cepat, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan segera membawanya ke dalam kamar. Kakinya menutup Pintu dengan cepat.

Changmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun di lantai beralaskan karpet. Changmin sendiri duduk menghadap Kyuhyun, tangan Changmin mengusap air mata Kyuhyun. Membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang ia tampar tadi sambil mengumamkan kata maaf.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Changmin yang mengusap pipinya, mengecupnya. "Jangan pergi." pinta Kyuhyun disela Kecupannya pada telapak tangan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum. Tangan satunya memengusap surai Kyuhyun dan membawanya dalam pelukan Changmin. Kyuhyun meyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Changmin, bibirnya masih mengecupi telapak tangan Changmin.

"Aku sangat Mencintaimu, Minnie... Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi." pinta Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk, ia mengecup pipi yang ia tampar tadi. "Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya." sesal Changmin.

"Minnie..." panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Apa... Kita harus pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum sedih, "Harus, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Changmin, lalu beralih menangkup wajah Changmin bersamaan dengan tangan satunya, "Aku takut... Aku takut jika kita kembali, kita akan berpisah lagi."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, selama menghabiskan waktu bersama Changmin, Kyuhyun sangat takut setelahnya akan terpisah kembali. Bagaimanapun tindakan mereka sangat berisiko tinggi, Kyuhyun sangat takut. Karena itu Kyuhyun tidak ingin pulang, meskipun itu berarti akan membuat keluarganya cemas.

"Aku tahu aku egois, tapi kalau tidak begitu kita tidak akan pernah bersama. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Minnie. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Changmin tersenyum miris. Sedalam itukah Kyuhyun mencintainya? Bahkan sampai merencanakan pernikahan mereka. Jika cinta itu bisa diukur, Changmin yakin cinta Kyuhyun akan lebih besar darinya... Jika saja jalan mereka tidak sesulit ini, mereka pasti sangat bahagia. Changmin tidak akan melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini.

Changmin kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Changmin tidak mampu membalas kata cinta yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mampu membalasnya dengan tindakan, berharap Kyuhyun dapat merasan seberapa besar perasaannya. Kata-kata cinta yang diucapkannya tidak akan cukup untuk membalas rasa cinta Kyuhyun, karena itu Changmin lebih memilih mencium Kyuhyun tanpa membalasnya dengan kata-kata.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap sentuhan pada bibir mereka. Saling membalas setiap hisapan dan lumatan yang diberikan. Kyuhyun membawa Changmin membaringkan tubuh mereka, membuat Changmin menidih Kyuhyun.

Changmin melepas ciman mereka, memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bernapas. Bibir Changmin beralih mengecup leher Kyuhyun, mengecupi setiap jejak merah yang ia buat tadi. Terus berlanjut ke bahu, tangan Changmin menyingkap baju Kyuhyun sebatas dada. Selesai dengan leher dan bahu, Changmin beralih pada perut Kyuhyun. Menciuminya dengan lembut, tangan kanannya ikut membelai perut Kyuhyun yang belum tersentuh bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Changmin, terlebih pada perutnya. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas bahu Changmin, mengendalikan debaran yang semakin menjadi.

Changmin menghentikan sentuhannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengendalikan diri. Changmin kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, lalu kening, kedua pipi, mata, dagu, hidung, dan kembali ke bibir. Menciumnya lama dan melepasnya kembali.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Kita pulang, Kyu."

.

.

Kang In berlari dengan tergesa. Tidak memperdulikan para karyawan yang menatap aneh padanya, bahkan ia tidak sempat meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak. Saat ini ia tidak memikirkan mengenai jabatan, keteladan, panutan, atau apapun yang membawa dirinya dalam harga diri dan sosok seorang presdir yang terhormat. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, saat ini waktunya adalah kebahagiaannya.

Setelah 21 hari berlalu, dan di hari ke 22 akhirnya Kang In mendapat kabar yang sangat membahagiakan. Putranya, Kyuhyun menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa ia pulang dan menelpon dari bandara. Kyuhyun akan langsung pulang ke rumah, karena itu Kang In buru-buru meninggalkan kantornya meski sebenarnya ia baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi empuknya. Hal itu bukanlah masalah, ia tidak apa jika harus kembali lagi ke rumah dan meninggalkan perusahaannya.

Sepajang perjalanan ke kumah, pikirinnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai bayangan. Bayangan rupa Kyuhyun dan keadaannya, ia sangat takut ketika ia tiba di rumah dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi luka. Ia takut Kyuhyun seperti Kibum dulu. Bayangan Kibum dulu melekat jelas dalam ingatan, ketika melihat Kibum dulu tubuhnya sangat lemas, seperti tulang di tubuhnya remuk semua. Apalagi dengan Kyuhyun? Putranya sendiri... Ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar membayangkan reaksinya nanti.

Kang In melajujan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cukup tinggi, terkadang ia hampir menabrak kendaraan lain karena jalanan yang cukup padat.

Perjalan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah. Dengan tergesa ia memarkitkan mobilnya sembarang dan keluar dngan terburu-buru. Kang In hampir saja menendang pintu rumah. Karena kecemasannya ia jadi kesulitan membuka pintu, beruntunglah sebelum pintu di dobrak Pintu itu berhasil ia buka.

Dengan Langkah lebar Kang In memasuki rumahnya, melangkah ke ruang keluarga.

Kaki Kang In terhenti ketika sampai di ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga Kang In melihat Jung Soo tengah duduk di atas sofa, raut wajahnya tidak dapat Kang In artikan. Matanya beralih menatap dua sosok yang duduk bersimpuh membelakanginya, salah satu sosok diantara mereka Kang In sangat mengenalinya. Sosok putranya, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun sosok satu lagi... Kangin tidak tahu siapa. Satu pertanyaan dibenaknya, 'siapa dia, sedang apa, dan kenapa bisa bersimpuh bersisian dengan putranya?'

Mengikuti rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar bertemu dengan putranya, Kang In menghampiri mereka. Mendekat pada Jung Soo dengan melewati sosok yang tidak ia kenal. Kang In menatap Jung Soo sekilas dan dibalas dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian Kang In menhampiri putranya menghiraukan sosok yang tak ia kenal. Detik berikutnya, Kang In menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya...

"Kyu, anakku!" seru Kang In bahagia.

Kang In melepas pelukannya, kemudia matanya meneliti seluruh badan Kyuhyun. Tangannya memutar-mutar badan Kyuhyun, memeriksa apakah ada yang luka atau apapun pada tubuh putranya.

Tidak ada luka apapun, Kyuhyun kembali tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Kang In kembali memeluk putra tersayangnya. "Kau selamat! _Appa_ sangat bahagia, kau kembali dengan selamat, Kyu." senang Kang In. Kang melepas pelukannya, senyum yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan memudar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun heran, Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja dan menundukkan kepala.

Sekali lagi Kang In memeriksa Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang aneh, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun diam saja?

"Kau kenapa, nak? Apa kau terluka? Kenapa diam saja?" cemas Kang In.

"Dia Sangat baik, Young Woon." sebuah balasan yang tajam dan dingin berasal dari Jung Soo.

Kang In beralih pada Jung Soo, menatap Jung Soo penuh tanya. Tidak biasanya Jung Soo menyebut namanya begitu, Jung Soo akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu jika terjadi masalah serius, sangat serius. Nada bicara Jung Soo pun mengambarkan bahwa ia sedang dalam emosi, emosi kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kang In. Ia menghampiri Jung Soo dan duduk di samping istrinya. Meraih jemari istrinya dengan lembut, mencoba meredakan emosi yang istri.

Namun sayang, Jung Soo malah menatap tajam dan penuh emosi pada Kyuhyun yang kini kembali bersimpuh dengan wajah tertunduk. Jarinya ia naikkan dan menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, anakmu sungguh keterlaluan!" marah Jung Soo.

Kang In mengelus punggung Jung Soo, menenangkan istrinya. "Tenanglah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Kang In masih berusaha menenangkan.

Jung Soo menepis elusan tangan Kang In di punggungnya, ia menatap Kang In dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tanyakan pada putramu!" ketusnya. Setelahnya Jung Soo memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sudi menatap Kang In. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin melihat kemarahan Kang In yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi...

Kang In menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kang In. Nada suara yang tadinya lembut, kini berubah. Kang In yakin, Kyuhyun membuat kesalahan karena telah membuat Jung Soo bersikap seperti itu. Masalah yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih diam. Menundukkan kepalannya semakin dalam, tangannya mencengkram paha yang terlapisi celana.

Kang In menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. "Jawab, _appa_. Apa yang kau lakukan, sampai membuat _umma_ mu marah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun masih diam.

Kang In mulai kesal, "Kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" ucapnya menahan kesal.

Kyuhyun semakin terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menjawab, karena ia tahu Kang In akan lebih murka daripada Jung Soo jika ia mengatakan apa yang ia jelaskan pada Jung Soo tadi.

Kang In mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres, "Apa kau tuli!" sentak Kang In.

Kyuhyun berjengit, sentakan Kang In mampu membuatnya meremang. Sudut mata Kyuhyun menatap sosok di sebelahnya, berharap sosok itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun takut kemarahan Kang In beralih padanya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kepala Kyuhyun sontak menatap Kang In yang meneriakkan namanya. Kang In terlihat begitu kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"_A-appa_..."

Kyuhyun ragu. Ia menggeleng dan kembali menunduk.

Kali ini Kang In tidak bisa menekan amarahnya lagi.

BRAKK

Kang In mengebrak meja dengan kuat. Rasa bahagia karena putranya kembali kini hilang berganti dengn kemarahan.

Jung Soo, Kyuhyun, dan sosok yang di samping Kyuhyun terlonjak. Mereka sontak menatap Kang In bersamaan, jelas terlihat Kang In murka.

Sosok yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, mulai tidak tenang. Ia tahu harus ada yang menjelaskan, kalau tidak suasana seperti ini akan terus berlanjut. Meski dengan risiko akan menghadapi kemurkaan Kang In lebih dari ini, ia harus menjelaskannya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup menjelaskannya, karena bagaimanapun masalah ini Kyuhyun lah yang mengawalin.

"Maaf, Kang In-_shi_." ucapnya penuh dengan kesopanan. Mengalihkan perhatian Kang In agar tertuju padanya.

Merasa ada suara yang tak ia kenal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pad sosok di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Kang In sinis.

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan wajahnya pada Kang In dan memperkenalkan diri...

"Kim Changmin..."

Mata Kang In melebar. Sosok yang bersimpuh dihadapannya adalah sosok yang dulu ia tolak. Sosok yang dulu ia sanjung dan ia hina...

"Kau!" seru Kang In emosi.

Melihat Changmin dalam posisi yang sama dengan putranya, Kang In dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap Jung Soo, Jung Soo balas menatap Kang In.

"Mereka berdua pergi bersama."

Satu kalimat yang membenarkan simpulan Kang In. Ucapan Jung Soo cukup untuknya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kyuhyun sudah menikah pun kau masih mendekatinya? Sungguh tidak tahu diri! Apa kau mau menghancurkan rumah tangganya, HAH!"

Changmin diam. Ia memang belum ingin membalas ucapan Kang In karena tahu Kang In selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Kau membawa putraku kabur! Kelakuanmu sungguh keterlaluan!"

Changmin masih diam, ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan keadaan mereka.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Changmin, ia beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau!" tunjuk Kang In pada Kyuhyun, "Kau itu sudah menikah! Kau malah pergi bersamanya! Membuat kami khawatir, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kami, HAH!"

Suasan hening seketika.

Sejujurnya begitu banyak kemarahan yang Kang In rasakan. Kekecewaan pada putranya, kelakuan yang sungguh tidak pantas dilakukan oleh orang yang telah menikah. Ketika mereka berpikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun, ketika kegelisahan mnghampiri mereka, bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun, dan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada putranya... Membuat mereka sangat bersedih.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Putranya malah pergi bersama dengan orang yang ia tolak dulu. Bersenang-senang diatas kegelisahan mereka yang menantikan kabar Kyuhyun. Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak termaafkan!

"Jung Soo!"

Sebuah panggilang mengema di kediaman Cho. Sebuah suara yang tentu sangat mereka kenal.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Jung Soo dan Kang In menatap orang yang memanggil nama Jung Soo. Dari arah depan mereka melihat Heechul, Hangeng, Taemin, dan Minho menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Taemin begitu mereka sampai dihadapan Kang In dan Jung Soo.

Keempat orang tersebut sepertinya tidak menyadari adanya Kyuhyun. Dan Changmin. Mereka terlalu bahagia mendengar Kyuhyun telah kembali.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dimana dia?" cemas Heechul.

Kang In tidak menjawab. Jung Soo menatap keempat orang itu, "Belakang kalian." jawab Jung Soo.

Keempat orang tersebut membalikkan badan mereka. Mata mereka menatap bahagia Kyuhyun yang telah kembali.

Taemin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Kemana saja kau, Kyu? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tidak berani menjawab apalagi membalas pelukan Taemin. Rasa bersalah mulai melingkupi...

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang dipeluk Taemin. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum getir, Kyuhyun begitu disayangin. Jujur, Changmin iri melihat begitu banyak yang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Ia juga ingin seperti Kyuhyun...

Dalam diam, Changmin hanya mampu memandang bagaiman Minho merangkul Kyuhyun, Heechul yang menangis, dan Hangeng yang memeluk Kyuhyun.

Changmin iri, sangat iri... Melihat kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa ia duga, tetesan air mata mengalir begitu saja. Dengan mata yang tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang dikelilingi empat orang dewasa, menanyakan kabar dan mengatakan betapa bahagianya mereka karena kepulangan Kyuhyun dengan selamat.

Changmin menghapus air matanya, bibirnya kini menyunggibgkab senyum tipis. Keputusannya benar, mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada keluarganya adalah benar... Namun Changmin lupa apa yang ia putuskan tidak dapat disebut tepat.

"Kang In, Jung Soo, kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Hangeng begitu menyadari kedu orangtua Kyuhyun tidak ikut dalam kebhagian mereka. Keduannya malah memasang wajah menahan emosi.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa memasang wajah begitu? Kalian tidak bahagia Kyuhyun kembali?" tanya Heechul.

Kang In menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Jung Soo berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Jelaskan pada mereka." desis Jung Soo.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan memohon. Jung Soo tidak memperdulikannya, ia berbalik menatap keempat orang dewasa yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Jelaskan pada mereka, Cho Kyuhyun!" titah Jung Soo mutlak tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun pulang?!"

Sebuah seruan tidak percaya mengema di ruangan yang bernuansa biru. Seruan itu diloloskan bibir Choi Siwon yang menerima telpon dari sang ayah.

Terkejut, hanya itu yang ia rasakan kala mendengar kabar itu. Ia lega medapat kabar itu. Ia bersyukur Kyuhyun telah pulang, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu menunda waktu lagi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon.

_"_Appa_ berharap Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kang In _Hyung_."_ jawab Minho dari sebrang.

Siwon bisa mendengar suara yang cukup gaduh, sepertinya Minho berkendara dengan jecepatan tinggi, terbukti dengan teriakan Taemin yang meminta Minho memelankan laju mobil mereka.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Ada sedikit urusan."

Setelah mengatakan itu dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Minho, Siwon langsung menutup sambungan tersebut dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Klek

Suara sebuah pintu terbuka mengalihkan Siwon, senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bummie!"

Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan langsung memeluknya. "Kyuhyun sudah pulang." ujar Siwon.

Kibum melepas pelukan Siwon, "Pulang?" tanyanya memastikan.

Siwon mengangguk, "Tadi _appa_ memberitahuku."

"Kyuhyun... Dia benar-benar sudah pulang?" tanyanya lagi lirih.

Siwon menatap Kibum yang terlihat murung, "Kau... Tidak bahagia Kyuhyun pulang?" tanya Siwon heran.

Bukankah seharusnya ekspresi Kibum tidak begitu, seharusnya Kibum bahagia kan? Adik kesayangannya kembali, tapi kenapa malah terlihat murung?

"Kenapa murung? Adikmu pulang, bukankah seharusnya kau senang." ujar Siwon.

Kibum terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, raut wajahnya berubah cemas.

Melihat raut cemas Kibum, Siwon kembali berkata, "Apa... Kau mencemaskan hubungan kita?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Kibum menggeleng. Bukan, bukan hubungan mereka yang ia cemaskan. Hubungan yang yang selama ini diinginkan Kibum, hubungan sepesang kekasih yang akhirnya menjadi statusnya dengan Siwon. Hubungan yang mereka jalin sejak kemarin malam, hubungn yang baru terjalin selama 12 jam. Sebuah hubungan yang mereka lalukan seperti Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Hubungan yang akan orang lain sebut sebagai perselingkuhan dan pengkhianatan.

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau memang tidak mencemaskan hubungan kita, lantas mencemaskan apa?" Siwon kembali meraih Kibum dalam pelukannya.

Kibum mencengkram sisi baju Siwon. "Aku..." Kibum ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu Siwon, berusaha menenangkan kecemasan yang melingkupinya.

"Bummie..."

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon, memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku mencemaskan diriku, _hyung_." kata Kibum akhirnya.

Dahi Siwon mengernyit, "Dirimu?"

Kibum megangguk, "Aku... Aku membuat masalah." lirih Kibum.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kibum tidak mengerti. "Masalah? Masalah apa yang kau perbuat dan apa masalahmu itu..." Siwon memberi jeda, menatap Kibum penuh selidik.

"Apa masalahmu berhubungan dengan hilangnya Kyuhyun?" curiga Siwon.

Kibum menatap Siwon dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon tajam.

"_Hyung_..."

"Jawab aku, Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun!?"

Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut Siwon akan marah padanya, marah karena tindakan nekatnya.

"Jawab!" titah Siwon mutlak.

Kibum menutup matanyanya sesaat, menghela napas, dan kemudian menjawab...

"Aku yang merencanakan kehilangan... Kepergian Kyuhyun. Aku mengirim Kyuhyun ke Jepang bersama... Changmin."

Mata Siwon terbelalak.

"Aku mempersiapkan segalanya, dari tiket pesawat, tempat tinggal, dan keperluan mereka."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak menduga Kibum akan berbuat sangat nekat. Tindakan Kibum sungguh keterlaluan, membuat para orangtua khawatir, terlebih Jung Soo. Pantas saja Kibum diam saja ketika mendengar kabar hilangnya Kyuhyun, ternyata Kibum lah yang merencanakannya. Semua ini perbuatan Kibum.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!"

Kibum tertunduk, "Aku ingin membahagiakan Changmin..." lirih Kibum.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kelakuanmu justru akan membuat Changmin menderita!" sentak Siwon.

Tubuh Kibum membeku. Siwon benar, justru karena tidakannya Changmin akan mendapat masalah. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan akibatnya?

Kibum mengigit jari telunjuknya, bukan dirinya yang kini ia cemaskan. Changmin, Changmin lah yang ia cemaskan sekarang. Saat ini pihak yang akan dihakimi adalah Changmin, bagaimanapun Changmin lah yang bersama Kyuhyun. Para orangtua pasti akan berpikir kalau Changmin adalah pelaku dibalik hilangnya Kyuhyun.

Siwon melihat gerak-gerik Kibum yang tidak tenang, "Kau tidak berpikir akibatnya?" sindir Siwon.

Kibum menatap Siwon dan mengeleng.

Siwon meghela napas, "Kau tahu? Akibat dari tindakanmu bukan hanya pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin, tapi pada hubungan kita juga."

Mata Kibum melebar, "Ki-kita?"

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum yang tadi Kibum gigit, "Coba pikir, jika mereka tahu bahwa kaulah yang merancanakan ini, mereka pasti akan sangat marah. Apalagi sekarang kita menjalin hubungan dibelakang mereka, mereka akan berpikir kau melakukan ini untuk merebutku, menghancurkan rumah tanggaku, mereka akan membencimu. Para orangtua akan memisahkan kita, Bummie..."

Tubuh Kibum menegang. Ia tidak memikirkan itu... Tentu saja ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu karena...

"Aku merencanakannya jauh sebelum kita menjalin hubungan dan... Merencanakannya saat dulu aku mengatakan kalau aku akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali pada Changmin."

Sieon menatap Kibum tidak percaya. Sebegitu niatkah Kibum? "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini?"

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu..."

"Sebesar apa kesalahanmu sampai kau melakukan hal nekat begini? Kau juga mengatakan... Saat itu."

"Aku-"

"CHOI SIWON! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Ucapan Kibun terpotng oleh seseorang yang berteriak dan mengedor-gedor pintu dengan kasar.

Siwon menatap Kibum sekilas dan kemudin berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Siwon membuka pintu tanpa bertanya siapa yang datang karena ia mengenal suara itu.

"_Appa_..." sapa Siwon terkejut karena kedatangan Minho yang tidak ia duga.

Minho tidak mengubris, ia langsung masuk ke rumah dan mengedarkan matanya. Raut Minho begitu emosi, penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Mana Kibum!?" tanya Minho dengan nada marah. Minho menelusuri seluruh ruangan, mencari keberadaan Kibum.

Minho terus mencari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Siwon yang mengikutinya. Tinggal satu ruangan, kamar Siwon. Dengan langkah cepat Minho berjalan ke kamar Siwon, membuka pintu kamar Siwon dengan paksa ketika sampai di kamar Siwon. Tanpa perlu mengedarkan pandangannya, Minho langsung menemukan Kibum. Dengan langkah lebar dan disertai emosi, Minho memasuki kamar dan menghampiri Kibum.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Minho hingga sampai di kamarnya, baru saja Siwon akan mengatakan sesuatu sampai...

BRUGH

Minho memukul wajah Kibum.

"_APPA_!"

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih kepada anda yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, terlebih mereview^^**

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	13. Chapter 12

Changmin melempar lembaran-lembaran kertas pada Kibum.

Kibum menangkapnya dengan gerak cepat, "Apa ini?"

"Pertanyaan untukmu."

Kibum mengernyit, "Pertanyaan?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Baca saja."

Kibum membaca lembaran pertama, "Ada apa denganku? masa lalu ku?" Kibum terdiam sebentar. "Oh... Masa lalu ku... sepertinya akan dibahas chapter selanjutnya." Kibum melemparkan satu lembar pada Changmin.

Changmin membaca lembaran tersebut, "Typo... kurasa yang satu ini akan sulit untuk dihilangkan." Changmin menatap Kibum, "Kau bersedia memBeta?" tanya Changmin. Kibum menggeleng. "Ok, kalau begitu Typo akan selalu ada =_=a"

Changmin mengambil lembaran selanjutnya. "Ck, Kibum sebagai cast utama? yang benar saja. cast utamanya itu (ingginya) aku!" sewot Changmin.

"Kalau jadi cast utama hanya untuk menderita... No! Thanks. itu merugikan!" Kibum membaca lembaran selanjutnya. "Kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat? hmm... Chapter depan menanti!"

Changmin membaca lembar selanjutnya, "Wa wah wah... ada yang tepat! ya, tebakan anda sekalian benar. Chapter depan... akan diceritakan." ucap Changmin kagum. "Tapi, diragukan juga akan dibahas chapter selanjutnya = . ="

"Disni banyak yang mengasihaniku..." Kibum memasang muka lemas. "Semenyedihkan itukah peranku?"

Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya, "Itu artinya mereka menyayangimu. ok, selanjutnya!" Changmin memilih beberapa lembaran dan memberikannya pada Kibum.

Muka Kibum syok sesaat setelah membaca lembaran itu. "A.. aku... Kualat?" Kibum mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tuhan... ampuni dosaku. amin."

"Hyung... Kau punya salah apa padaku?" Changmin menatap tajam Kibum.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Kibum memalingkan wajahnya.

Changmin berdecih, "Huh? wah ada yang ngamuk pada si Kodok!" wajah Changmin terlihat sumringah setelah membaca lembaran di tangannya. bibir Changmin tertarik ke atas, "Saya dengan suka rela, senang hati akan membalas si Kodok karena telah memukul Kibum!"

"Kau terbawa suasana, Minnie. itukan hanya peran = . =" Kibum mebaca lembar terakhir. "Eh? Complicated? terlalu banyak konflik?" Kibum menatap Changmin.

"Huh? masa'? bukannya alur awalnya tidak seperti itu? lalu kenapa jadi begini?" heran Changmin.

Kibum menggidikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, sepertinya karena terlalu asyik mengetik sampai lupa alur awalnya. ini... diluar alur cerita awal, kan?"

"Yah, terkadang saat mengetik sesuatu tiba-tiba ada yang melintas. sampai lupa bahwa alur itu tidak sesuai rencana."

Kibum mengangguk. "Intinya... ini diluar rencana." ucap Kibum yakin, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi lesu. "Seakan menjilat ludah sendiri, niatnya konflik yang ringan. tapi malah..."

Changmin menepuk bahu Kibum, "sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita lanjutkan saja."

.

.

"Ah, tambahan! Moment/bagian **SiBum **adalah **Kilas Balik."**

* * *

><p><strong>A little of Help?<strong>

**Disclaimer: themselves (cerita ini hanya meminjam-menggunakan- nama) **

**Pairing: MinKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**.**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan (_._)**

**Happy reading^^?**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>APPA<em>!"

BRUKH

Pukulan Minho tepat mengenai pipi Kibum dan membuat Kibum tersungkur. Kibum tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, ia sangat terkejut. Keadaan ini sungguh tiba-tiba.

Siwon tidak berkutik, ia hanya mampu menatap tubuh Kibum yang merosot. Cukup lama Siwon terpaku dengan keadaan ini sampai ia mendapat kesadarannya dan langsung menatap Minho.

"Apa yang _appa_ lakukan!?" Tanya Siwon mencoba tenang.

Minho yang menatap tajam pada Kibum beralih pada Siwon. "Yang kulakukan?" Minho medekati Kibum, "Memberi anak kurang ajar ini pelajaran!" ucap Minho penuh emosi.

Dahi Siwon berkerut, "Apa maksud _appa_?"

Minho kembali menatap Kibum yang masih terdiam, tangannya bergerak mencengkram kerah baju Kibum, membuat Kibum menatap Minho.

"Dia yang membuat Kyuhyun hilang!" teriak Minho penuh amarah.

Tangan Minho yang lain terayun, bermaksud memukul Kibum lagi. Kibum hanya mampu menutup matanya rapat-rapat kala melihat pergerakan tangan Minho. Tangan Kibum terkepal erat, berharap dengan itu rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan nanti tidak begitu menyakitkan.

BRUGH

Minho memukulkan tangannya dengan penuh tenaga dan disertai emosi. Emosi Minho membuatnya lengah...

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah bunyi pukulan tadi. Keheningan yang tercipta karena keterkejutan Minho.

"Si-Siwon…"

.

.

* * *

><p>Siwon menatap lesu Kibum yang terlihat frustasi. Kibum duduk di pinggir kasur dengan tangan yang mencengkram rambutnya, kepalanya menunduk. Tubuh Kibum bergetar, Siwon bisa dengan jelas mendengar isak tangis Kibum.<p>

Siwon tidak dapat melakukan apapun lagi. Sejak bangun dan semua kesadarannya penuh dan mengingat apa yang terjadi, Siwon mencoba menjelaskan pada Kibum. Namun Kibum yang telah bangun lebih dulu darinya, menolak segala penjelasan dan kata-kata maaf Siwon. Kibum tidak menghiraukan penyesalan Siwon atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka semalam.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10:00 pagi ketika Kibum bangun, sepuluh menit kemudian Siwon pun terbangun. Selama 20 menit mereka terlibat pertengkaran, kamar Siwon mengemakan teriakan dan amarah Kibum. Selama 20 menit itu pula Siwon mencoba menjelaskan meski mendapat bentakan dan teriakan, Siwon tidak berani membalas berteriak karena ia sadar semalam adalah kesalahannya.

15 menit berlalu sejak terakhir kali Siwon meminta maaf, dalam kamar tersebut hanya terdengar isakan kecil Kibum. Siwon hanya mampu menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang bergetar.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon semalam hingga ia nekat melakukan hal itu, Kibum yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik tentu tidak akan menolak. Kibum dalam keadaan tidak baik dan emosinya tidak stabil, seharusnya Siwon menenangkan Kibum, memberi kata-kata penenang, memberi ketenangan, bukannya malah melakukan…

"ARRGGHH!"

Siwon mengerang frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya dnegan berutal. Tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang menyelimuti mereka, dengan tergesa Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kibum. Siwon bersimpuh di hadapan Kibum. Tangan Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kibum yang menutupi wajahnya, mengenggam kedua telapak tangan Kibum di paha Kibum.

"Kibum… aku mohon..." Siwon kembali mencoba menjelaskan. Ia menatap penuh permohanan dan penyesalan, "Aku serius dengan ucapanku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kibum. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kibum tidak menjawab ataupun melawan seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?" tanya Siwon lirih. "Aku tahu, sangat terlambat untuk mengatakannya. Aku telah menyakitimu, aku sungguh tidak peka, tapi kumohon… percayalah. Aku menyadari perasaanku karena Kyuhyun, dia sangat marah karena ketidakpekaan diriku. Dia bahkan menyebutku… penghancur hubungannya."

Siwon mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak ada respon dari Kibum. Mata Siwon berkaca-kaca, sedetik kemudian air mata mengaliri kedua pipinya. Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada tanganya yang mengenggam tangan Kibum.

Dalam diam Kibum merasakan tangannya basah, air mata Siwon membasahi kedua telapak tangan Kibum. Kibum juga dapat mendengar isakan Siwon dan kata maaf yang terus diulang Siwon dengan lirih.

Keadaan Siwon yang seperti itu, membuat Kibum seakan melihat dirinya. Menangis dan mengumamkan kata maaf terus-menerus karena sebuah penyesalan. Kibum mengerti apa yang Siwon rasakan, sebuah penyesalan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"_Hyung_…"

Suara parau Kibum yang memanggil Siwon, membuat Siwon mengangkat wajahnya. Siwon menatap Kibum yang masih tertunduk, namun dapat dengan jelas Siwon melihat rupa Kibum yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum serak. Kibum menatap tepat pada bola mata Siwon, "Kenapa _Hyung_ melakukan hal itu padaku?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Sudah ku katakan, aku mencintaimu." Siwon melepas genggamannya, tangannya beralih menangkup wajah Kibum. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Kibum terdiam sesaat, ia menatap Siwon dalam. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kali ini Siwon tersenyum kecut, "Seperti yang kau katakan dulu, aku hanya terobsesi pada cinta masa kecilku."

"Apa… _Hyung_ yakin?" ragu Kibum. Ia melepaskan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya. "Aku takut setelah _Hyung_ mengatakan itu, _Hyung_ akan kembali pada Kyuhyun... aku takut _Hyung_ hanya mengasihaniku."

"Mengasihani?" bisik Siwon, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Siwon tidak terima.

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, "Kyuhyun... dia memberitahumu mengenai perasaanku, kan? Memberitahumu seberapa lama aku memendam perasaan padamu." Pandangan mata Kibum sendu.

Kibum sangat yakin, Siwon mengatakan hal itu karena mengasihani dirinya. Sangat yakin… "Kau orang yang terlalu baik, _Hyung_. Kau tidak akan tega melihat orang lain terluka karenamu."

Tangan Siwon terkepal. Apa yang dikatakan Kibum benar, ia tidak akan pernah tega melihat orang lain terluka karenanya. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar orang yang ia lukai tidak merasakan luka lagi, Siwon… takut ditinggal orang lain.

Tapi, ia tidak terima jika perasaannya diartikan seperti itu oleh Kibum. Perasaannya bukahlah sebuah rasa simpati, bukan perasaan yang hanya mampu dikatakan namun tak dapat dibuktikan. Bukan rasa simpati yang hanya akan keluar kata-kata penghibur yang tidak berguna dan jelas-jelas tidak akan membuat baik situasi.

"Aku… tulus." Bisik Siwon. Tangannya semakin terkepal erat, kenapa begitu sulit untuk meyakinkan? Apakah ini balasan untuknya karena ia tidak menyadari perasaan Kibum? Karena membuat Kibum terluka?

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi padamu." Pasrah Siwon pada akhirnya.

Siwon berdiri, menatap Kibum yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan pandangan terluka. Siwon menghela napas, menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang akan terdengar gila.

"Apa… aku harus membunuh diriku agar kau percaya?"

.

.

* * *

><p>Mata Kibum membulat, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Pergelangan tangan Siwon mengucurkan darah begitu banyak, mengotori lantai. Tetesan darah berubah menjadi genangan kecil, genangan darah yang mulai mengalir seperti anak sungai.<p>

Tubuh Kibum kaku, syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuhnya tidak mau bekerjasama dengan otaknya yang memerintahkan untuk segera bergerak menghampiri Siwon. Kibum terpaku melihat Siwon yang masih berdiri tegak dihadapannya, padahal darah yang keluar beitu banyak. Dapat dipastikan bahwa luka itu sangat dalam.

Siwon menatap tajam manic Kibum. Wajahnya mulai memucat, tubuhnya gemetar, tangan kanannya yang mengenggam gunting mulai lemah.

TRANG

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya gunting itu, tubuh Siwon ambruk. Siwon sudah tidak dapat menahannya, meski tubuhnya tumbang, mata Siwon tidak lepas menatap mata Kibum. Dalam bayangannya, Siwon melihat mata Kibum mengalirkan air mata. Terlalu lemah hanya untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja –yang tentu saja sebuah kebohongan besar-. Perlahan… pandangan Siwon mengabur, sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai menutup.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sejak dua jam yang lalu, mata Kibum tidak lepas menatap Siwon yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan kiri Siwon yang sudah dibalut perban. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon hingga bertindak nekat, tidak sedikitpun Kibum akan menduga Siwon akan melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.<p>

Kibum tidak berani menghubungi keluarga Siwon maupun keluarganya. Ia pikir hal ini adalah urusannya dengan Siwon, ia tidak mau melibatkan keluarga mereka karena hanya akan menambah masalah. Cukup ia dan Siwon yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka, bagaimanapun hal ini adalah masalah diantara mereka.

Seandainya ia bisa melihat masa depan, mungkin ia tidak akan keras kepala dengan pendiriannya. Ia akan mempercayai Siwon, ia akan menerima pengakuan Siwon… tapi itu hanya sebuah pengandaian dan tidak akan terjadi. dan yang sekarang terjadi adalah Siwon yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Yang mampu Kibum lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa, berharap Siwon akan baik-baik saja mengingat wajah Siwon yang sangat pucat tadi.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit Kibum sangat ketakutan, karena darah yang mengalir dari luka Siwon sangat banyak dan terus mengalir walau sudah ditutupi oleh kain yang tebal. Kibum bahkan hampir menabrakkan mobilnya karena panic, ia bahkan nekat menerobos lampu merah. Karena hal itu Kibum sempat bermain kejar-kejaran dengan polisi, beruntung ketika Kibum memberi keterangan polisi menerima alasannya, apalagi ketika melihat kondisi Siwon yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan lengan yang ditutupi sprei yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Tiga jam. Tiga jam berlalu dan Siwon masih belum membuka matanya.

"_Hyung_… kumohon, buka matamu." Mohon Kibum lirih. Suara Kibum serak karena setibanya di rumah sakit Kibum tidak berhenti menangis. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia menenangkan diri, dan sekarang ia kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Kumohon bangunlah…"

Kibum meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangan Siwon yang ia genggam, tangisan Kibum membuat jari-jari tangan Siwon basah. Kibum terus menangis dan mengumamkan kata-kata maaf serta permohonan agar Siwon cepat bangun.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam hidupnya Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Menangis, memohon maaf, menyesali dirinya, menyalahkan dirinya, dan… merasa takut kehilangan. Sejak kepergian Changmin, semua hal itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Namun, tetap saja rasa sakit karena dirinyalah semua masalah ini terjadi terus menghantuinya. Kibum tahu, Kibum sadar, semua masalah yang berputar dihidupnya karena kesalahan dia seorang.

Karena dirinya, karena seorang Kim Kibum.

Masalah yang ia buat terlalu banyak sejak ia kecil. Satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, kenapa mereka tidak menyalahkan dirinya? Kenapa mereka diam saja? Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah bukan karena Kibum?

Orang tuanya, kenapa mereka tidak membuang Kibum saja? Dia yang membuat keluarga yang hangat menjadi dingin. Ibu yang 'berisik' menjadi pendiam. Ayah yang hangat, menjadi sangat tegas, semua perintahnya adalah mutlak, tidak bisa dibantah… dan terlalu mengekang hidupnya. Kenapa mereka masih mau mengakuinya sebagai anak?

Changmin… bukankah Kibum yang membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi seperti sekarang? Lalu kenapa Changmin tidak pernah sedikitpun menyalahkannya? Bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Apa yang terjadi memang berawal dari Changmin sendiri, tapi seandainya saat itu Kibum menjelaskan hubungan mereka, mengatakan siapa yang ia cintai, membeberkan hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kibum hanya diam, tidak langsung mengatakan kebenarannya. Ia sungguh menyesal…

Siwon dan Kyuhyun… mereka adalah korban atas masalah yang dibuat Kibum. Mereka orang baik, mereka tidak mengetahui apapun –khusunya Siwon-.

Semua masalah ini berakar dari Kibum, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Ini terlalu rumit, baginya dan semua orang yang terlibat baik secara langsung atau tidak. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mengatakan semua kebenaran, namun ia urungkan. Hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, karena saat itu emosi para orang tua sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Sekarang… Kibum kembali membuat masalah. Masalah pertama ia adalah pelaku dibalik hilangnya Kyuhyun, dan yang kedua adalah yang sekarang… Siwon melukai dirinya hanya utnuk membuktikan perasaannya.

Dalam tangisnya ia tersenyum miris. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan 'anak pembawa sial'?

Sedikitpun, tidak sedikitpun Kibum bermaksud untuk melukai orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi mengapa yang terjadi adalah hal sebaliknya? Semuanya karena dirinya. Bermula karena dirinya…

Sesak. Rasanya sangat sesak jika mengigat apa yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini. semuanya yang terjadi berpusat padanya, berpikir untuk mati pun percuma. Masalah ini akan terus berlanjut walaupun ia membunuh dirinya, masalah ini tidak akan terselesaikan karena ialah penyebabnya. Harus ia yang menghentikannya, namun… sepertinya itu tidak lagi berguna. Para orang tua telah ikut andil, semuanya semakin kacau.

Tidak, ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Masalah itu mungkin akan selesai seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia yakin dengan kekuatan waktu, benang kusut yang terjalin diantara mereka pasti akan terbentang kembali. Saat ini yang harus ia pikirkan adalah Siwon…

.

.

* * *

><p>07:00 pm<p>

Sejujurnya Kibum merasakan lelah, sedari tadi menangis membuat matanya terasa berat. Tak jarang matanya mulai mengantuk, namun Kibum tetap mempertahankan agar matanya tetap tebuka. Ia tidak ingin ketika Siwon tersadar, ia malah tertidur. Karena itulah Kibum mati-matian menahan kantuknya.

Kibum menatap ke luar jendela, gelap. Pantas saja Kibum merasa kedinginan, ternyata hari telah malam dan angin malam mulai berhembus dari jendela yang belum ditutup. Angin malam terasa menusuk pori-pori kulit Kibum, membuat tubuh Kibum yang terbalut kaos tipis sedikit mengigil. Kibum melepas genggaman tangannya pada Siwon dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menutup jendela. Baru saja langkah pertama, Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menyadari sesuatu, lampu di kamar rawat itu belum menyala.

Kibum menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu, setelah lampu di kamar itu menyala baru lah ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Kibum menatap keluar jendela, melihat ke langit malam yang mulai dihiasi bintang. Kibum memejamkan mata dan merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus, walau terasa dingin, namun entah kenapa terasa menenangkan.

Mata Kibum perlahan terbuka, kembali melihat bintang-bintang. Bibirnya menyungingkan sebuah senyuman, 'Semoga ketenangan seperti ini akan segera tiba.' Doa Kibum dalam hati.

Puas menatap bintang, Kibum kembali pada tujuan awalnya, menyalakan lampu. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Kibum kembali mendudukan diri disamping Siwon. Meraih tangan Siwon dan mengecupnya sekilas, "_Hyung_..." memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu menatap paras Siwon yang kini sudah tidak pucat lagi.

"_Hyung_... Siwon _Hyung_..." Tangan kanan Kibum mengelus surai Siwon. Kibum terus melakukan hal itu sampai ia merasakan sebuah pegerakan kecil pada jari-jari Siwon yang ia genggam.

Sesaat, Kibum terpaku dengan pergerakan jari-jari tangan Siwon. Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tangan Siwon yang kembali bergerak. Senyum Kibum mengembang begitu matanya dialihkan pada paras Siwon dan melihat mata Siwon terbuka perlahan.

"_Hyung_…"

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya, dengan perasaan yang bahagia karena akhirnya Siwon tersadar Kibum berlari keluar, memanggil dokter.

.

.

* * *

><p>08:00 pm<p>

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi!"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum mendengar perkataan Kibum. Ia mengeatkan genggaman tanganya, menarik tangan Kibum mendekati bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

"Jangan gerakkan tanganmu, _Hyung_! Lenganmu belum sembuh." Omel Kibum.

Siwon kembali tersenyum menanggapi omelan Kibum. Bukannya menuruti Kibum, Siwon malah semakin mengecupi tangan Kibum.

"_Hyung_…"

Siwon tidak merespon, ia masih mengecupi tangan Kibum. Kibum mendengus. Merasa percuma, akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan Siwon pada tangannya. Mata Kibum menatap lembut pada Siwon, ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Siwon. Diperlakukan begi lembut oleh Siwon, walau hanya sebatas member kecupan pada tangannya.

Kibum merasa begitu disayangin hanya dengan diperlakukan seperti itu. Kibum merasa menjadi orang paling berharga bagi Siwon, terlebih ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kibum yang satunya bergerak menuju wajah Siwon. Perlahan, tangan Kibum mengelus pipi Siwon.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatanya dan menatap Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum, "_Saranghae_…"

Mata Siwon menatap tidak percaya, bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak sanggup. Tanganya secara tidak sengaja melepaskan tangan Kibum dari genggamannya.

Dengan kedua tanganya, Kibum meraih wajah Siwon. Ia merubah posisi duduknya, mendudukkan diri disamping Siwon dan merapat padanya. kedua tangan Kibum membawa wajah Siwon mendekat pada wajahnya, dengan perlahan Kibum mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas dan kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"_I Love You, Hyung_…"

Mata Siwon mengerjap lucu. Bibirnya kembali terbuka dan tertutup. Ekspresi Siwon sungguh mengemaskan, membuat Kibum tertawa kecil.

"_Hyung_, tampangmu sungguh menggemaskan~" Gemas Kibum. Kibum mengesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Siwon, kemudian mengecup bibir Siwon lagi, berkali-kali disela tawa kecilnya karena gemas.

Siwon tersenyum senang setelah beberapa saat ia terbengong karena ungkapan Kibum. Tangan Siwon meraih pinggang Kibum yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Entah bagaimana caranya dan sadar atau tidak, Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Siwon dengan kedua kakinya berada di masing-masing sisi tubuh Siwon.

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kibum dan menarik Kibum semakin merapat padanya yang duduk bersandar. Siwon membalas setiap kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Kibum. Semakin lama, kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Tangan Kibum pun kini beralih melingkar di leher Siwon.

Mereka terus berciuman dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan diri walau napas mereka mulai terputus-putus. Bibir mereka saling menghisap dan melumat, lidah mereka pun kini mulai ikut andil dalam permainan mereka. Semakin lama, Siwon semakin mendominasi dan membuat Kibum kewalahan. Akhirnya, karena sudah tidak kuat Kibum melepaskan ciuman mereka secara paksa karena pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis.

Kibum menengadah, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena dadanya sungguh terasa sesak. Siwon tidak memberi sedikitpun celah untuknya menghirup napas ketika mereka berciuman tadi.

Siwon tidak tinggal diam, ia mengecupi leher jenjang Kibum dan memberikan jejak pada setiap tempat yang ia lewati. Setelah puas meninggalkan jejak, Siwon menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

"Milikku…"

.

.

* * *

><p>10:00 pm<p>

"_Hyung_ tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Tangan Siwon mengelus surai Kibum.

Saat ini, mereka berada dikamar Siwon. Jam 9 tadi Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang, ia merasa sudah baikan dan tidak perlu berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Kibum tidak pulang dan memutuskan untuk menemani Siwon, Ia masih mencemaskan keadaan Siwon walau dokter mengatakan keadaan Siwon baik-baik saja.

Awalnya Kibum akan beristirahat di kamar tamu, namun Siwon memaksanya utuk menemaninya. Kibum tidak menolak ketika Siwon memintanya untuk tidur berbagi selimut dengannya. Meski pada awalnya mereka dilingkupi kecanggungan, namun lama-lama mereka bisa mengatasinya. Bahkan sekarang posisi mereka saling berpelukan.

"Bummie…"

"Ya?"

"Aku bahagia. Akhirnya kau mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu."

.

.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu kembali hening. Tidak ada sebuah suara yang menggema dalam ruangan itu, tidak ada suara kebahagian lagi. Kini yang ada hanya keheningan yang tercipta karena penjelasan Kyuhyun. Para orang tua sangat syok mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun berbuat nekat seperti itu.<p>

Selama menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Sampai saat kata terakhir pun ia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Jari-jari tangannya saling meremas gelisah, jujur Kyuhyun dilanda ketakutan yang sangat. Tidak hanya orang tuanya, Taemin dan Minho pasti sangat kecewa dan marah padanya.

Changmin menatap ekspresi Taemin, Minho, Hangeng, dan Heechul. Terlihat jelas raut tidak percaya dan kekecewaan. Changmin mengepalkan tanganya yang berada diatas pahanya, tidakkah mereka menyadari keberadaanya? Sebegitu bahagianya kah mereka, sampai-sampai kehadiran Changmin tidak disadari.

Changmin merasa sendiri, ia merasa tidak ada tempat diantara mereka. Keberadaannya seakan terisolasi.

Ia menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak tenang. Hanya sebentar, kemudian membukannya kembali. Sekali lagi ia menatap Hangeng dan Heechul, lalu tersenyum sinis.

Inikah? Inikah orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Changmin adalah putra mereka? Bersikukuh dan memohon padanya untuk mempercayai bahwa Changmin adalah putra mereka. Inikah yang dimaksud dengan orangtua? Lalu mengapa kehadirannya pun tidak mereka sadari?

Changmin menatap benci pada Heechul dan Hangeng. Jikalau memang benar mereka orang tuany, seharusnya mereka menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka akan menghamipirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuyun.

"Kyuhyun…"

Keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Taemin. Suaranya bergetar, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Tanpa berkata-kata, Taemin pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan kediaman Cho dengan keadaan tidak baik. Kepalanya terasa pusing, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Minho menatap kepergian Taemin sesaat, lalu matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Siapa?" desis Minho. Kyuhyun megangkat wajahnya, menatap tidak mengerti pada Minho.

"Siapa yang membantumu? Aku yakin ada orang yang membantumu!" geram Minho.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Haruskah ia menjawab? Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa Kibum lah dalang dibalik kejadian ini?

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul, ia tidak yakin. Kalau ia mengatakannya, Heechul pasti akan terluka dan Hangeng akan kecewa pada Kibum. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menambah masalah. Jika ia memberitahu, Hangeng pasti akan murka. Tapi… jika tidak mengatakannya Minho pasti mencari tahu siapa dan hal itu akan lebih gawat.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, menenangkan diri dan ia yakin dengan keputusannya…

"Kibum."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan dia yang menjawab, melainkan Changmin.

Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Changmin. mereka dilanda keterkejutan yang sangat. Kangin dan Jung Soo terkejut mendengar jawaban itu, namun berbeda dengan Minho, Heechul dan Hangeng. Mereka tidak hanya dikejutkan dengan siapa orang yang disebutkan, tetapi juga karena mereka baru menyadari keberadaan Changmin.

Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin ada didekatnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyadari kehadiran Changmin karena terlalu bahagia akan kembalinya Kyuhyun. Saat datang ke kediaman Cho yang ia pikirkan hanya Kyuhyun, sehingga matanya hanya mampu menangkap sosok Kyuhyun.

Tidak hanya Heechul, Hangeng dan Minho pun begitu. Terlalu terlarut dalam kebahagian, mereka sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain.

"Chang… min…"

Tangan Heechul terulur bermaksud meraih Changmin, namun hal itu terintrupsi oleh Minho.

"Kibum… dimana dia, Hyung?" tanya Minho tajam pada Hangeng yang masih terpaku akan keberadaan Changmin.

Heechul beralih menatap Minho, "Kibum… dia…" terbata, Heechul binggung harus menjawab atau tidak. Ia tahu, Minho pasti sangat marah dan pasti akan memberi perhitungan pada Kibum. Disatu sisi ia kecewa pada Kibum dan ingin membiarkan Minho melakukan apapun pada putranya, namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin putranya terluka.

"Rumah Siwon."

Heechul menatap Hangeng. Tatapan mata Heechul menyiratkan pertanyaa, kenapa dengan mudahnya Hangeng member tahu keberadaan Kibum? Tidakkah ia khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi pada putranya?

Semalam Kibum memang memberitahu Hangeng bahwa ia akan bermalam di rumah Siwon, member alasan bahwa ada sedikit urusan.

Hangeng mentapa Minho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun satu hal yang Minho yakini, Hangeng memberinya izin untuk melakukan apapun pada putranya. dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, Minho meninggalkan kediaman Cho dan pergi menuju rumah Siwon yang hanya beda dua blok dari kediaman Cho. Ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepat diatas rata-rata sehingga ia sampai di kediaman Siwon hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

Kangin berdecih. "Tidak bisakah anakmu tidak membuat ulah?" sinis Kangin pada Hangeng dan Heechul.

Heechul menatap tidak suka, "Anakku berulah karena anakmu!" balas Heechul tajam.

"Anakku? Tidakkah kau mendengar, anakmu adalah otak dibalik hilangnya putraku!" kali ini Jung Soo yang geram karena ucapan Heechul.

Heechul mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak bisa membalas. Jung Soo memandang remeh Heechul, "Mengakuinya, eh?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Mungkin memang benar anakku yang merencanakan semua ini, tapi rencana ini tidak akan berjalan kalau saja putramu tidak mengikuti Kibum! Kenyataannya, Kyuhyun malah dengan senang hati mengikuti Kibum."

Tangan Jung Soo terkepal, "Kau! "

"Apa?" Heechul mengangkat dagunya, bersikap angkuh. "Anakmu itu seperti tidak punya harga diri. Pergi dengan orang lain, berduaan, ke luar Negara, padahal anakmu sudah menikah! Ck ck ck, apa kau mendidik anakmu dengan benar?" Heechul berbalik mengejek dengan nada meremehkan.

Hangeng hanya menatap pertengkaran Heechul dan Jung Soo. Sejujurnya ia juga merasakan panas atas perkataan Jung Soo, namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Jung Soo benar. Semua ini berawal dari Kibum.

Tidak memperdulikan perdebatan Jung Soo dan Heecul, Kangin menghampiri Changmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai ia mau pergi denganmu?" tanya Kangin dingin.

Changmin menatap Kangin, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Changmin tenang.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan ibunya dan Heechul, kini beralih menatap Changmin. Heechul dan Jung Soo pun menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menatap Changmin. Heechul menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, sedangkan Jung Soo menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Changmin.

Kangin mengepalkan tanganya, "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

Changmin tersenyum sinis, "Anda harus percaya, karena—" Changmin mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

"—Kyuhyun telah menikah dengan saya."

.

.

* * *

><p>Jung Soo memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa pandanganya berputar-putar, kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia bersandar pada sofa dan menenangkan diri.<p>

Apa-apaan itu?

Kenapa Changmin mengatakan kalau mereka telah menikah? Menikah? Apa mereka gila! Kyuhyun masih terikat pernikahan dengan Siwon, bagaimana bisa?

Jung Soo sangat bersyukur ia tidak menderita sakit jantung, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan ia hanya tinggal nama. Keadaan di ruangan itu malah semakin tegang ketika Kyuhyun dengan tenangnya membenarkan pengakuan Changmin.

Heechul dan Hangeng tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak menyangkan malah jadi seperti ini. beruntung Minho dan Taemin telah pergi, kalau saja mereka ada… Hangeng tidak dapat membayangkannya.

Kangin benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun sampai melakukan hal itu? Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mau menikah dengan Changmin, sedangkan ia masih terikat pernikaan dnegan Siwon. Pasti Changmin yang memaksanya! Ya, pasti Changmin memaksa Kyuhyun agar mau menikahinya.

Dengan emosi yang meluap, Kangin menghampiri Cahngmin dan mencengkram kerah baju Changmin. menariknya hingga Changmin menumpu berat badanya dengan lututnya.

"Kau pasti memaksanya!" geram Kangin.

Changmin menatap tajam Kangin tepat di matanya, bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan seyum sini. "Memaksa? Tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyun menyerahkan dirinya pada saya. Tentunya saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Putra anda mengumpankan diri pada saya, kenapa tidak saya memanfaatkan putra anda? Hal itu akan menguntungkan saya."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Apa yang dikatakan Changmin? kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Berkata seakan Changmin adalah orang licik. Menguntungkan? Berkata seolah-olah Changmin hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mengambil keuntung, dalam kata lain… kekayaan?

Tidak. Kyuhyun yakin Changmin merencanakan sesuatu, ia yakin Changmin berkata seperti itu bermaksud… melindunginya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkannya, bukan Changmin yang salah. Kenapa harus Changmin yang menanggungnya? Ia yang bersalah, ia yang memaksa Changmin.

"_Appa_, jangan dengarkan dia. Kumohon… aku lah yang memaksanya untuk menikahiku." Kyuhyun beringsut menghampiri Kangin. Ia memegang kaki Kangin, memohon agar mempercayainya.

"DIAM, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kangin menyetakkan kakinya, membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan kaki Kangin dan tersungkur karena sentakan kaki Kangin yang begitu kuat.

Heechul menatap tidak percaya, Kangin berlaku kasar pada Kyuhyun. Semurka itukah? Heechul menghampiri Hangeng, lalu memeluk lengan Hangeng. Tubuh Heechul gemetar, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Changmin. ia tidak tahu harus percaya pada Changmin atau Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menahan emosinya ketika melihat Kangin yang mencengkaran kerah Changmin, terlebih ketika menyentakkan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kangin berlakukan kasar pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun, namun apalah dayanya? Ia tidak bisa membalas perbuatan Kangin pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin, karena memang mereka yang salah.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lewat sudut matanya, ia tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat syok dengan apa yang terjadi, Kangin memperlakukannya sangat kasar. Kyuhyun terlalu syok…

"Katakan…" desis Kangin, "Katakan yang sejujurnya."

Changmin kembali menatap Kangin. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Changmin, ia sudah bertekad. "Baiklah, saya yang memaksanya. Saya mengancam putra anda untuk menikahi saya."

Urat kemarahan Kangin putus sudah. Dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak, Kangin semakin mencengkram kerah baju Changmin. Changmin sendiri masih tersenyum, menanti tidakkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kangin.

Dapat ditebak dengan jelas… tangan Kangin yang terkepal erat terangkat, Changmin menutup matanya bersiap menerima hantaman yang akan dilayangkan Kangin.

Changmin pasrah, ia merelakan pipinya membiru, membengkak, merasakan nyeri dan ngilu, dan bersiap untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. changmin bersiap menerima kenyataan bahwa wajahnya… baik-baik saja.

Tunggu! Kenapa Changmin tidak merasakan apapun seperti apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

Mengikuti rasa penasaran, perlahan Changmin membuka matanya. Mata Changmin terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Hangeng mencengkram tangan Kangin, menahanya agar tidak mengenai wajah Changmin. Changmin lebih terkejut lagi melihat raut Hangeng sangat marah dan berkata…

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH PUTRAKU!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Hangeng menyeret Kibum ke ruang kerjanya. Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Kibum yang ditarik paksa hanya pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi. Sesampainya di ruang kerja Hangeng, Hangeng menutup pintu dengan kasar. Heechul mengikuti dari belakang dan tidak sempat masuk karena Hangeng mengunci pintunya, di balik pintu Heechul bersandar. Ia gelisah dan dilanda kecemasan.<p>

Selama berumah tangga dengan Hangeng, baru kali ini ia melihat Hangeng seperti itu. Ia takut, ia takut dengan Hangeng yang seperti itu. Selama ini Hangeng selalu tenang dalam menyelesaikan masalah, bahkan saat Changmin hilangpun dihadapi dengan tenang dan sabar.

Heechul mengigiti jari-jari tanganya, mencoba menekan kecemasan dan ketakutanya. Ia sangat takut Hangeng akan bermain tangan. Heechul belum sempat mengobati luka Kibum yang didapat dari Minho ketika Kibum pulang tadi, karena Hangeng lansung menarik Kibum. Bagaimana jika saat Kibum keluar ruang kerja Hangeng luka Kibum bertambah? Melihat Kibum dengan luka yang diberikan Minho saja sudah membuatnya cemas setengah mati. Apalagi jika ditambah Hangeng.

Jantung Heechul hampir berhenti ketika mendengar bentakan Hangeng dan suara gebrakan meja akibat pelampiasan amarah Hangeng. Ingin sekali Heechul mendobrak pintu yang ia sandari, ia ingin berlari memeluk dan menenangkan Kibum yang saat ini pasti sangat syok. Heechul yakin, saat ini Kibum sangat ketakutan dengan sosok Hangeng yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

Setelah cukup lama Heechul mendengar bentakan dan suara-suara gebrakan meja, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Heechul hampir saja terjatuh ketika pintu itu terbuka. Heechul mundur selangkah, ia melihat Kibum keluar dengan wajah yang terunduk dan langkah yang lemas.

Heechul memeluk tubuh Kibum yang sudah tidak kuat menopang berat badannya. Tiga detik setelah Heechul memeluk Kibum, tubuh Kibum ambruk. Tubuh Heechul ikut terjatuh, masih dengan memeluk Kibum.

Tubuh Kibum bergetar. Heechul meraih wajah Kibum yang tertunduk dengan tangan kanannya. Betapa terkejutnya Heechul ketika melihat wajah Kibum, wajah Kibum dibanjiri air mata dengan raut syok berat.

Hati Heechul seakan tertusuk. Belum suasana hatinya mereda karena kejadian di kediaman Cho, hatinya yang terluka karena kata-kata kejam Changmin yang masih tidak mau menerima mereka. Sekarang, luka itu bertambah dengan keadaan Kibum dan sikap Hangeng yang tidak ia kenal.

Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata utnuk menenangkan Kibum dan juga dirinya. Beberapa saat berlalu, Heechul melihat Hangeng keluar dari ruangannya. Tanpa menatap Heechul dan Kibum, Hangeng melangkah pergi. Belum jauh, Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya sesaat untuk berkata…

"Tiga minggu dari sekarang… siapkan upacara pernikahan Kibum dengan Amber."

.

.

* * *

><p>Telurang kembali. Keadaan yang mereka alami seperti tiga tahun lalu, namun kali ini tidak hanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Siwon dan Kibum pun dalam situasi yang sama.<p>

Kyuhyun menatap miris pada Siwon di ruang kerjanya. Keadaan Siwon mengingatkan akan dirinya dulu. Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang kerja Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Siwon yang… lebih parah dari dirinya dulu.

Kyuhyun mengerti, Kyuhyun paham, Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam posisi Siwon, karena ia mengalaminya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia tidak ingin kembali terpuruk seperti tiga tahun lalu. Kyuhyun akan menghadapi ini semua, Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali terpuruk karena ia yakin semua ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja. Berakhir dengan semua pihak yang tersakiti.

Ia yakin semuanya akan membaik dan menemukan kebahagiaan sendiri, hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli berapa lama waktu itu mengalir dan menenggelamkannya dalam lubang keterpurukan. Ia akan bangkit, ia akan menghadapinya karena hidupnya begitu berarti.

Hidupnya terlalu berharga hanya untuk terjatuh dalam keterpurukan. Sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu Kyuhyun menyadarinya, tidak akan ada masalah yang terselesaikan. Masalah akan selalu ada dalam sebuah kehidupan. Karena itu, menyerah pada masalah tidak akan pernah ia lakukan lagi. Percuma ia menyerah, karena masalah itu akan terus membayanginya. Maka dari itu, ia harus menghadapinya.

Inilah waktunya, waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk membalas Siwon. Ia akan menemani Siwon seperti yang Siwon lakukan dulu padanya. Ia akan menjaga Siwon bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk Kibum dan Siwon sendiri.

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dari belakang, "_Hyung_… semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang sedari tadi melamun. Ia menghela napas. Lagi, kenapa masalah mereka selalu berputar dalam hal itu? Tidakkah mereka lelah dengan semua masalah yang semakin runyam ini?<p>

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, belum masalah changmin dengan keluarga Kim, sekarang bertambah lagi dengan  
>masalah Kyuhyun. yang membuat Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata apapun adalah masalah ini menyebabkan orang tua mereka murka, membuat hubungan keluarga diantara mereka bersitegang.<p>

Masalah semakin runyam dengan status Kyuhyun yang menikah dengan Changmin.

Demi apapun di dunia yang fana ini! Meraka suguh nekat! Melakukan pernikahan disaat keadaan yang… ugh! Jaejoong membayangkannya saja tidak sanggup. Jaejoong mnggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, kenapa ia harus ikut pusing dengan hal ini? Itu masalah mereka…

Masalah mereka… yang melibatkan Changmin. Meski tidak ada pertalian saudara sedarah, namun Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga mereka. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Changmin begitu saja. Tapi, ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Jae."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menghampirinya, ia meraih tangan Yunho dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Lirih Jaejoong. Matanya masih menatap Changmin yang duduk di sudut café.

"Kita hanya perlu memberinya semangat." Tanggap Yunho. Yunho menatap Changmin dengan pandangan lelah. Sungguh Yunho merasa lelah, meski bukan ia yang mengalaminya, namun melihat keadaan Changmin membuatnya ikut lelah.

"Itu tidak akan cukup."

"Kalau begitu biarkan seperti itu. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Changmin tidak selemah itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ya, Jaejoong yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu changmin tidak lemah, karena ia seperti Yunho…

"Changmin bisa mengatasinya."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang Amber lakukan saat bertemu Kibum adalah menaparnya. Ya, menampar Kibum.<p>

Amber sangat kecewa dengan Kibum. Perbuatan Kibum sungguh diluar batas. Hanya karena dirinya seorang, semua masalah ini semakin runyam. Apa yang Kibum lakukan membuat Amber harus kembali merasakan pahit.

Baru saja ia lega karena akhirnya ia berhasil menghapus Jonghyun dari hatinya. Ia baru saja menemukan penghuni baru di hatinya, dan sekarang ia harus mengusir penghuni itu. Yang benar saja! Kibum sendiri tahu bahwa Amber sudah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi separuh hatinya.

Bukankah Kibum yang selama ini mendorong Amber untuk menerima seseorang itu. Bukankah Kibum sendiri yang meyakinkan Amber, bahwa orang itu akan membahagiakan Amber. Lalu kenapa disaat Amber mendapatkan semua itu malah harus melepaskannya?

"_Oppa_ tahu? Meski aku hanya mengenalnya melalui surat-surat yang ia berikan padaku, meski belum pernah ia menampakkan diri di hadapanku, meski aku tidak tahu rupa orang yang selalu menenangkan hatiku…" Amber member jeda, suaranya bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

"Tapi seperti yang _oppa_ katakan, aku yakin dia akan membahagiakanku. Ia selalu memperhatikanku meski lewat surat. Walau hanya dalam tiga bulan ini aku mengenalnya lewat surat… aku yakin, sangat yakin ia adalah orang yang baik." Amber mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah yang sudah meluap.

Selama tiga bulan ini Amber memang selalu menemukan surat di loker universitasnya setiap hari. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah surat dari penggemar rasianya. Awalnya Amber hanya menanggapi surat-surat itu sebagai lelucon dan membuangnya, namun dua minggu berlalu si penggirim masih saja memberikan suratnya.

Dua minggu pertama Amber akan membuang suarat itu setelah ia baca, namun tidak lagi ketika ia menemukan  
>lokernya kembali diisi surat. Tidak hanya surat, si pengirim juga memberinya coklat. Ck, sungguh klise. Tapi entah kenapa Amber sangat senang, karena belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya sebagai 'wanita sungguhan' (kecuali Shindong).<p>

Sejak saat itu, tidak hanya surat dan coklat. Terkadang bunga serta CD atau DVD, baik itu music atau Film, terkadang barang-barang lain yang tidak pernah Amber duga. Karena tidak enak hati, Amber membalas surat itu dengan meletakkan surat balasan di lokernya. Meminta si pengirim surat menunjukkan dirinya, namun sampai saat ini belum sedikitpun si pengirim menampakkan dirinya.

Tentu saja Amber sangat kecewa, tapi ia mencoba menerima alasan si penggirim surat karena belum siap menemui Amber. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, sang pengirim surat memberikannya sebuah kepingan CD yang berisi seorang anak kecil yang memainkan biola. Amber tidak dapat melihat wajah anak kecil itu, karena anak kecil itu membelakangi kamera.

Amber sempat mengira anak kecil yang menjadi pemuja rahasianya, namun ia berpikir kembali. Tidak mungkin anak kecil, karena ia mendapat surat itu di loker universitas. Yang ia yakini, ia satu fakutas dengannya dan berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa disaat aku menemukan kebahagiaanku, _oppa_ mengacaukan semuanya? Kenapa… hiks.. kenapa _oppa_…" air mata yang sedaritadi ditahannya mengalir. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Kibum tidak mampu berkata apapun. Dibalih wajahnya yang tertunduk, ia tersenyum miris. Akhirnya… setelah kemarin Hangeng yang murka, sekarang Amber. Benarkan? Tidak mungkin Hangeng akan selalu diam, nyatanya kemarin ia melampiaskan semua amarahnya sejah beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang Amber pun begitu…

"_Oppa_, aku tahu _oppa_ melakukan ini untuk Changmin _Oppa_. tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan…"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Amber meninggalkan Kibum dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continue-<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-HF zone-

Akhirnya bisa publish juga. Yang menantikan ff ini, semoga tidak membosankan dan chap ini cukup memuaskan. mohon maaf update ny lama (_^_).

Setelah kejadian Minho yang memukul Kibum, itu bagian kilas balik. Kilas balik berakhir pas di keluarga Cho^^.

Saya nantikan Riview anda, jika anda berkenan

.

* * *

><p>Thanks to:<p>

Park YUIrin — **eL-ch4n **—yooshi704 — **Meong** — Mhiakyu — **Blacknancho** —rhiee —** Evil baby magnae** — Rose **—Snowysmile** — Wonniebummie — **Lee** — Choi Jimin — **Yuki-Onna** — rizkyeonhae — **lovinkyu** — ryu — **choikyuhae** — Fitri MY — **magnaeGyu** — Iruma-chan — **Kyuminjoong** — Gyurievil — **woniewon** — KMaknae — **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** — Rilianda Abelira — **Jung Jisun** — Fujoshidae-YoonJae — **kyukyu712** — SBS — **Kyu** — Yeye —** Kim JiSang** — mitade13 — **KyuLuphChangHanWonMi** — frosyita — **cyara** — Viivii-ken — **DewiDestriaPutri** — Babykyupa — **EvilmagnaeMin** — Guest — **kiinekii** — ShikiTeito — **MissChoi** — ecca **augest** — arie kim imyut2 —** Han Ji Gun** — Yuki chan — **Cho97** — fikha — **CassieCiel** — rizuka jung — **Sunny** — ChangKyuuu — **cha chaku felice **— anin wonkyushipper — **Jung Ryuhee **— Seo Shin Young — **leenahanwoo** — minfujo — **Aya'Kyu** — Ivha — **Someone** — 1013 — **Hikary** — wksmks Shipper — **Zelenvi** — RISCHACHANGMIN — **roochan** — rararapuspita — **CKS** — dewi90 — **kiki** — lulu — **gdtop** — Fiction94 — **Ochaviosa** — Anaekyu — **wishycks** — meyy-chaan — **mykyubee**— BlaueFEE — **OktavLuvJaejoong** — shin min hyo — **xoxoxo** — anin — **aliant2709** — trilililili —

And **You**, Silent Reader.

.

**Selamat datang kepada anda, reader dan reviewer baru^^** /maaf belum saya cantumkan (_^_)/


	14. Chapter 13A

"_Hyung_." Panggil Kibum.

Siwon menoleh, "Apa?"

"Update dua chapter." Singkat Kibum dengan nada datar.

Alis Siwon bertaut, "Lalu?"

Kibum terdiam sesaat, "Tidak ada momen Kita bersama."

Siwon terdiam cukup lama, kemudian… "APA!"

Kibum menutup telinganya, teriakan Siwon mampu merusak gendnag telinganya. "Berisik, _hyung_."

"Tapi, tapi, kenapa tidak ada kita?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum menyerahkan kertas yang dia ambil di meja, "Chapter ini mengisahkan **kilas balik**. Kilas balik kejadian hilangnya Changmin." ucapnya lagi, kini dengan nada yang sendu.

Siwon mengangguk, kemudian menepuk bahu Kibum. "Sudahlah, masih ada Chapter selanjutnya. Kita muncul bersama (berdua) disana, kan?" tanya Siwon dan dijawab anggukan Kibum.

"Oya, _hyung_. Sepertinya chapter kemarin banyak yang pusing dan tidak mengerti."

"Ah, iya. Chapter kemarin tidak dilampirkan _**flashback**_. Ehm, jadi bagi yang tidak mengerti chapter sebelumnya, Kejadian setelah Minho memukul Kibum adalah KILAS BALIK. Dan _flashback_ berakhir saat di kediaman Cho." Jelas Siwon.

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Baiklah, semoga kalian mengerti dan tidak merasa _pusing_ (?) lagi."

Siwon mengangguk, "Nah, selamat menikmati Chapter ini."

"Chapter ini sebenarnya satu Chapter. Tapi karena terlalu panjang, jadi dibagi menjadi dua chapter."

Siwon mengangguk lagi, "Ya, begitulah." 

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A little of Help?**

**Disclaimer: themselves (cerita ini hanya meminjam-menggunakan- nama)**

**Pairing: MinKyu/ChangKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**.**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan (_._)**

**Happy reading^^**

.

. 

* * *

><p>Amber menatap tumpukan surat-surat di kasurnya dan mengela napas. Sejak hari dimana Shindong memberitahunya bahwa Amber akan menikah, Amber tentu saja syok berat. Setahunya ia dan Kibum akan bertunangan, bukan menikah.<p>

Amber memang tidak masalah kalau ia harus bertunangan dengan Kibum, ia berpikir kalau pertunangan bisa dibatalkan tanpa ada pihak yang dirugikan. Tapi kalau menikah... sungguh Amber tidak pernah membayangkan sampai ke tahap itu. Terlebih hubungannya dengan Kibum bukan karena mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain.

Amber tentu saja mempertanyakan alasan kenapa mereka harus menikah, sedangkan rencana awalnya hanya bertunangan. Saat itu Shindong hanya menjawab bahwa Amber bisa bertanya pada Kibum. Sesaat setelah Shindong berkata demikian, Amber langsung meminta Kibum menemuinya.

Amber tentu marah besar dan kecewa pada Kibum begitu Kibum menceritakan alasan mereka harus menikah. Sejak kejadian itu, belum pernah sedikitpun Amber bertemu Kibum.

Sejak seminggu lalu, Kibum tidak bekerja lagi di perusahaan Shindong. Kibum kembali mengurusi perusahaan Hangeng. Karena itu, sejak Kibum kembali amber tidak pernah bertemu Kibum lagi. yang ia dengar dari Key, Kibum tidak diizinkan kemanapun oleh Hangeng sampai hari dimana acara pernikahan itu berlangsung.

Sejujurnya Amber bersyukur tidak bertemu Kibum, karena ia yakin jika bertemu dengan Kibum, Amber tidak akan bisa menahan emosinya.

Dua minggu lagi, dua minggu lagi acara sacral itu akan dilaksanakan. Hari ini Shindong tengah mempersiapkan gaun yang akan dipakai Amber. Shindong dan Key pergi ke sebuah butik untuk melihat-lihat gaun pengantin dan juga tuxedo yang akan mereka pakai.

Amber merapikan tumpukan surat tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak. Setelahnya Amber meletakkan kotak berisi surat-surat itu ke dalam laci. Amber menghela napas lagi sebelum menutup laci tersebut. Amber menganti pakaiannya, ia akan menyusul Shindong dan Key pergi ke butik dimana mereka berdua berada.

.

.

* * *

><p>Amber menetapkan hatinya. Ia akan meminta Shindong untuk membatalakan upacara pernikahannya dengan Kibum.<p>

Amber melangkah memasuki butik tersebut. Amber melihat disebuah ruangan Shindong dan Key sedang memilih-milih tuxedo, jas, dan gaun pengantin. Mereka begitu antusian memilih sampai tidak menyadari Amber berada di belakang mereka.

Amber tersenyum melihat Shindong yang memarahi Key karena mengatakan selera ayahnya sangat buruk. Key hanya mengerutu mendapat perlakuan dari Shindong. Amber melihat binar-binar kebahagian dari ayah dan kakaknya.

Sesaat Amber terpaku. Kebahgiaan jelas terlihat diraut shindong dan Key, ia merasakan aura-aura yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut begitu menenangkan. Canda dan tawa yang terjalin antara Key dan shindong membuatnya tenang.

Amber kembali tersenyum, namun kini sebuah senyum miris. Kebahagiaan yang ia lihat bukanlah kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan, kebahagiaan itu seakan menekan perasaannya. Ia berada dalam sebuah dilemma. Amber kini merasakan sebuah dilemma melandanya.

Haruskah? Haruskah ia egois merebut senyum bahagia dari

Shindong dan Key? Tegakah ia membuat senyum dibibir kedua orang yang ia sayangi hilang?

Dari semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki dan ia inginkan, kebahagiaan Shindong dan Key lah yang ia nomor satukan. Kebahagiaan Shindong, ayah yang paling mengerti dirinya, ayah yang berperan sebagai ibu, ayah yang lebih mementingkan keluarga dari semua kekayaann yang sangat keras ia dapat.

Shin Dong Hee… orang yang pernah mengobarkan nyawanya hanya untuk dirinya dan Key. Sosok ayah yang diinginkan orang lain. Ayah yang akan menjadi tameng ketika kedua anaknya mendapat masalah.

Air mata Amber mengalir. Sungguh kejam jika ia menghapus senyum itu. Amber melangkah mendekati shindong yang berdebat dengan Key. Dengan pelan Amber memeluk Shindong dari belakang. Menangis dibalik punggung sang ayah yang tegap, namun  
>Amber yakin sebenarnya rapuh.<p>

Shindong menghentikan perdebatannya, ia tersentak mendapat sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat. Belum lagi shindong merasakan punggung yang terbalut kemeja birunya basah. "Amber?" tebak Shindong.

Key memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke belakang Shindong. "Amber? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Key karena ia tidak begitu melihat jelas.

Amber menenangkan dirinya, kemudian mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Shindong. Shindong mengernyit, "Kau menangis?" Tanya Shindong. Ia melepas pelukan Amber dan menatap Amber yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Key menghampiri Amber, menepuk bahu Amber. "Hei, kenapa menangis?" khawatirnya.

Amber menggeleng, kemudian menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Shindong dan Key. "Aku sedih karena aku akan meninggalkan kalian." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Key dan Shindong tersenyum. "Hei, kau akan tetap tinggal bersama kami dengan Kibum Hyung setelah kalian menikah. Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya?." Ucap Key.

Shindong mengangguk. Ketika Hangeng mengatakan untuk menikahkan mereka, Shindong meminta agar Amber dan Kibum tetap tinggal bersamanya. Hangeng setuju dengan permintaan Shindong, hal itu akan membuatnya tenang.

"lagipula, _appa_ tidak akan rela harus berpisah denganmu. Kau putri _appa_ satu-satunya, _appa_ terlalu menyayangimu sampai-sampai tidak ingin berpisah. Walau kau bukan anak kecil lagi, bagi _appa_ kau akan terus menjadi putri kecil _appa_. Kasih sayang _appa_ tidak akan berkurang meski waktu akan memakan usia _appa_." Ucap Shindong tulus sambil mengelus rambut Amber dengan sayang.

"_Appa_ bahagia, akhirnya kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Jangan pernah kecewakan _appa_, _ne_?"

Amber terenyum. Shindong dan Key begitu menyayanginya. Amber memeluk kedua orang yang ia sayangi dan kembali menangis dipelukan mereka.

Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meminta ayahnya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Ia tidak mau melihat raut kekecewaan pada Shindong dan Key yang begitu antusias menyiapkan acara pernikahannya. Shindong begitu senang Kibum akan menjadi menantunya, selama ini Shindong selalu beranga-angan memiliki menantu seperti Kibum. Karena itu kenyataan itu, tekad Amber runtuh.

Sekarang Amber harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebahagiaan yang ia gantungkan pada sang pengirim surat. Demi keluarganya, ia akan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada surat undangan yang ia pegang. Tubuhnya lemas, beruntung ia sedang duduk di sofa jadi ia tidak akan terjatuh. Kyuhyun melempar surat undangan itu ke meja. Ia meremas rambutnya, melampiaskan perasaan kacau yang melandanya.<p>

Ia tidak menyangka, Kibum akan menikah. lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Kenapa Kibum memutuskan menikah dengan Amber? Bukankah ia sangat mencintai Siwon? Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun yakin jika Siwon mengetahui hal ini, Siwon akan hancur.

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tega pada Siwon. Semalam Siwon mabuk, selama mabuk Siwon menceritan kejadian saat Minho ke rumahnya –dan Kyuhyun-. kyuhyun sungguh tidak menyangka Minho akan berlaku kasar.

Siwon bercerita, Minho memukul Kibum, mencaci maki Kibum. Siwon berusaha melindungi Kibum dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kibum. Amarah Minho memuncak, ia menyeret Kibum ke luar rumah Siwon dan megusirnya agar tidak kembali lagi kekehidupan Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat perlakuan Minho, meminta Minho agar tidak menyakiti Kibum. Minho tidak mendengarkan permintaan Siwon, Minho malah menyeret Siwon dan mengancam jika Siwon macam-macam, Minho tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Kibum. Minho tidak mau mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Siwon, baginya Kibumlah yang bersalah dan Kibum harus mendapatkan balasan karena telah membuat kekacauan.

Minho tidak akan membiarkan Kibum bertemu dengannya, dan jika mereka bertemu Minho meyakinkan Siwon ia akan membuat Siwon tidak melihat Kibum selamanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih surat undangan itu, "Siwon Hyung tidak boleh mengetahuinya." Putus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dan meletakkan surat itu di dalam laci. Ia berharap Siwon tidak akan menemukannya. Setelah meletakkan surat itu, Kyuhyun keluar dan berjalan ke halam belakang rumah. Siang ini ia akan menemani Siwon, dan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang sedang melap meja café.<p>

Tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong yang dibelakangnya, changmin menjawab. "Tidak. Shindong-_ssi_ menyuruhku istirahat."

Jaejoong merebut lap dari tangan Changmin, "Ck, Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah membantu disini?" decak Jaejoong.

Changmin berbalik menatap Jaejoong, "Seminggu ini Shindong-_ssi_ tidak mengizinkanku masuk kerja, berdiam di apartemen membuatku mati kebosanan." Ujar Changmin sedikir mengerutu.

Jaejoong menghebuskan napas, "Kau itu harusnya beristirahat, kalau kau ingin segera masuk kantor. Demammu belum sembuh." Jengkelnya. Jari Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Changmin yang memang masih demam.

Changmin merenggut, "Isshh.._Umma_~"

"Pulang! Dan aku bukan _umma_ mu!" kesal Jaejoong.

Changmin menggeleng, "_Umma_~" renggeknya .

"Kau itu sudah dewasa! Jangan merengek terus pada _Noona_mu!"

Changmin mendelik atas perkataan Yunho yang menghampirinya dan Jaejoong. "Berapa kali harus ku bilang, Jaejoong itu bukan _umma_ mu! Dia _Noona_ mu!" Yunho mengeplak kepala Changmin dengan nampan yang ia bawa.

Changmin meringgis, mengusap-usap kepalanya. "_Umma_~" Changmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yunho, ia malah kembali merenggek pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendekati Changmin, mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul dengan nampan oleh Yunho. "Kau tidak bisa memanggilku _umma_ seperti dulu, Minnie." Ucapnya lembut. "Kau sudah dewasa, bukan Changmin kecil yang harus ku jaga seperti dulu. Akan ada yang memanggilku _umma_, dan dia adalah anakku." Lanjut Jaejoong..

Changmin terdiam.

"Bukankah kau juga… sudah memiliki keluarga?" dengan lirih Jaejoong mengucapkannya. "Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi kau sebut _umma_, ada seseorang yang menantikanmu," Jaejoong memberi jeda, "Dia menantikanmu, mengharapkanmu untuk memanggilnya _umma_."

Changmin tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jaejoong. Changmin menepis elusan Jaejoong dan menatap tidak suka pada Jaejoong. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyebutnya seperti itu!" ketus Changmin dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Sepeninggalan Changmin, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakan. "Anak itu sungguh keras kepala." Kesal Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menggubris ucapan Yunho, "Yun…" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Semalam… aku menerima telpon dari Jessica."

Yunho terpaku mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Sica?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Dia ingin bertemu dengan kita."

.

.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang jalan pulang, Changmin terus saja mendumel tidak jelas. Ia merutuki Jaejoong yang selalu saja menginggatkannya pada Heechul. Padahal sudah dengan jelas Changmin meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak menyinggung masalahnya dengan Heechul, tapi Jaejoong malah mengabaikan hal itu.<p>

Changmin menghela napas sesaat. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Heechul tidak pernah berhenti menemuinya, setiap hari selalu berkunjung ke apartemennya. Begitupula dengan Hangeng, tidak pernah sedikitpun Hangeng membuatnya tenang dalam sehari. Ada saja barang ia kirim ke apartemennya, barang-barang yang memang dibutuhkan Changmin. Entah dari mana Hangeng tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Changmin.

Karena sepanjang perjalanan ia lalui dengan mengerutu dan melamun, tidak terasa ia telah sampai di apartemennya. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat karena ia ingin segera beristirahat, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu apartemennya.

'Ck, dia lagi' batin changmin kesal.

Di depan pintu apartemennya, Changmin melihat Heechul yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu apartemen Changmin. Hal itu sudah biasa. Heechul akan bersandar pada pintu apartemen Changmin, menunggu kedatangan Changmin.

Changmin melangkah dengan lambat menuju apartemennya, ia sangat malas berhadapan dengan Heechul. Namun karena ia merasa demamnya akan semakin parah, mau tidak mau dia harus berhadapan dengan Heechul. Kembali ke café Yunho? Yang ada ia akan pingsan di jalan.

Heechul tersentak dari lamunanya ketika Changmin menyuruhnya untuk minggir. Dengan cepat Heechul menyingkir dari pintu karena tahu Changmin akan masuk ke apartemennya.

"Changmin." Panggil Heechul.

Changmin tidak menggubris, ia masih berusaha membuka pintu. Padangan Changmin mengabur, sepertinya demamnya semakin parah.

Heechul menatap Changmin yang mencoba membuka kunci pintu, tangan Changmin gemetar dan wajahnya merah. Heechul tahu Changmin sedang demam sejak tiga hari lalu, ia mendapat kabar dari Jaejoong.

Memberanikan diri, Heechul mengusap dahi Changmin, memeriksa suhu badanya. Mata Heechul membulat begitu merasakan suhu Changmin yang begitu panas.

Changmin bukannya membiarkan Heechul menyentuhnya, namun karena ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan pandangannya semakin mengabur, ia tidak bisa menepis tangan Heechul. Perlahan kesadaran changmin memudar dan membuatnya tumbang.

Heechul yang terkejut karena Changmin yang pingsang, ia tidak sempat menangkap ubuh Changmin dan membuat badan Changmin jatuh begitu saja. "Changmin!" pekiknya karena terkejut.

Heechul duduk disamping Changmin dan menyangga kepala Changmin di pahanya, "Minnie… bangun." Ia menepuk-nepuk berharap Changmin membuka matanya.

Heechul panic. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil handphonenya di tas dan menghubungi Hangeng.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Demamnya sangat tinggi." Ucap Hangeng ketika melihat suhu Changmin di thermometer.<p>

"Apa sebaiknya kita panggil dokter?" Tanya Heechul cemas.

"Aku sudah meminta dokter kemari." Hangeng mengusap rambut Heechul. "Sebaiknya kita kompres dulu."

Heechul mengangguk dan kemudian mulai mengompres Changmin.

Hangeng memperhatikan Heechul yang merawat Changmin. Seulas senyum tersemat di bibirnya, Heechul begitu sangat menyangi Changmin. Padahal Changmin sudah menyakiti Heechul berulang kali dengan ucapannya. Bukan hanya Heechul, Hangeng pun merasakn sakit yang sama. Terlihat jelas kebencian Changmin padanya.

"Chullie." Panggil Hangeng.

Heechul yang tengah mengusap surai Changmin menoleh.

"Aku akan membuat Changmin kembali pada kita. Aku berjanji." Janji Hangeng penuh keyakinan.

Heechul tersenyum, "Aku percaya."

.

"Syukurlah, demam Changmin sudah menurun." Heechul bernapas lega begitu mengetahui suhu badan Changmin turun.

"Sepertinya keluarga kita memang cocok dengan dr. Park. Kibum juga akan cepat sembuh jika dirawat olehnya." Hangeng menepuk bahu Kibum yang sejak dua jam lalu tiba di apartemen Changmin.

Kibum yang saat itu sedang menemani Shindong mendatangi sebuah W.O, segera melesat ke apartemen Changmin begitu mendengar Changmin sakit

"Ne, _appa_. Itu karena Chagnmin adalah adikku." Kibum melepas Kompres dari dahi Changmin dan meletakkannya ke dalam bak kecil.

"Chullie, aku sudah bertekad. Saat Changmin sadar, aku akan menceritakan tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu." Hangeng memberitahukan niatnya.

Heechul menegang mendengar itu. Mata Heechul beralih pada Kibum.

"Tidak apa, _umma_." Kibum tersenyum, "Aku yang meminta _appa_ untuk menceritakannya. Aku yakin, setelah mendengarnya Changmin akan kembali pada kita."

"Tapi Kibummie─"

"Chullie, kau ingin Changmin kembali pada kita kan?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Karena itu biarkan aku dan Kibum memberitahukannya. Aku tidak akan membuatnya membencimu lagi."

Kibum mengangguk, "Aku juga akan membuat Changmin menyayangi _umma_." Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya, 'Walau sebagai gantinya aku akan semakin dibenci Changmin.' Batin Kibum.

Heechul meneteskan air mata mendengar perkataan Hangeng dan Kibum. Dengan segara ia berhambur memeluk Kibum dan Hangeng. Suami dan putranya benar-benar sangat menyanginya, mereka lebih mementingkan perasaanya daripada perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat mencintai kalian."

.

* * *

><p><strong>18 tahun yang lalu<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Drap… drap.. drap..

Suara gaduh langkah kaki di lantai atas mengema sampai ke ruang tamu sebuah rumah. Suara gaduh di diciptakan oleh kaki-kaki mungil seorang bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun. Bocah itu mempercepat larinya ke arah tangga. Sampai di depan tangga, ia menuruni tangga rumah dengan hati-hati namun terkesan buru-buru. Tangan-tangan mungilnya memegang pegangan tangan yang tebuat dari besi.

Bocah itu itu kembali melesat ketika sampai di tangga terakhir. Ia berlarian kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu… atau tepatnya seseorang. Segala penjuru ruangan ia jelajahi, tidak jarang ia menabrak benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya. Para pelayan sampai dibuat pusing oleh tingkah sang bocah, mereka juga menutup telinga mereka ketika sang bocah yang meneriakkan nama seseorang.

"Bummie-_Hyuuunggg_~~~"

Lengkingan itu membuat seluruh ruangan seakan terkena gempa kecil.

Para pelayan yang sudah terbiasa melihat polah si bocah hyperaktif itu tidak memperdulikan sang bocah. Selama bocah itu masih dalam lingkungan rumah, mereka tidak akan menganggunya. Mereka membiarkan sang bocah mencari _hyung_ kesayangannya, walau mereka tahu sang _hyung_ tidak akan pernah mau menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan sang adik.

"Kibummieeee~ _Hyuuunggg_~"

Lagi, dengan berlarian kesana-kemari ia mencari sang kakak sambil meneriakkan namanya. Bocah itu terdiam sesaat ketika berada di ruang tamu, ia menatap jam dinding disana dan menatapnya cukup lama.

TENG

Denting jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06:00 pm

Bocah itu berbalik arah. Kini ia berlari kearah pintu utama dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dua meter jaraknya dengan pintu dia terdiam, mata bulatnya menatap pintu itu dengan berbinar-binar berharap pintu itu cepat terbuka.

Cklek

Dan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita dan pria. Bibir sang bocah tersenyum lebar, kaki kecilnya kembali berlari menghampiri pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"_APPA_! _UMMA_!" pekiknya senang ketika sosok yang dipanggil _appa_ mengendongnya, sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil _umma_ mengecup pipi gembulnya.

Bocah itu tertawa senang mendapat serangan kecupan dari kedua orangtuanya. "Minnie tidak nakal, kan?" Tanya sang ayah setelah puas mengecupi wajah putranya.

Sang bocah menggeleng, "Gak. Minnie enggak nakal!"

Sang ibu mencubit hidung putranya gemas, "Anak baik. _Umma_ sayang Changminnie~"

"Minnie juga sayaaaaaang~ _appa_ dan _umma_. Kibummie-_Hyung_ _jugaaaa_~" seru Changmin sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dan mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya.

Hangeng, sang ayah menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya dan ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya. "_Appa_ beli sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Hangeng. Ia mengambil sebuah paperbag yang ia letakkan di sampingnya tadi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Changmin.

Mata Changmin berbinar menerima paperbag itu, sengan semangat ia membuka uisi paperbag dan menemukan sebuah bingkisan robot-robotan. "Wuuiiiihhhh… keren!" seru Changmin senang. Ia melempar paperbag tadi kesembarang arah dan memeluk Hangeng. "Makasih, _appa_! Min sayang _appa_." Kemudian mengecup pipi Hangeng.

"Miinie tidak sayang umma?"

Changmin menatap sang umma yang sedang cemberut, "Huh! Minnie Cuma sayang _appa_ sama Bummie-_Hyung_." Katanya sambil meleltkan lidahnya.

Hangeng tertawa mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya, ia mengacak rambut Changmin gemas. "Tadi Minnie bilang sayang _umma_ juga. Kenapa sekarang berkata begitu?"

"Abisnya _umma_ gak kasih Minnie hadiah kaya _appa_!"

"Kata siapa _umma_ tidak kasih, hm?"

Heechul, sang umma mengayun-ayunkan sebuah bingkisan makanan cepat saji didepan wajah Changmin. Melihat makanan berada tepat didepan matanya, Changmin segera mengambil bingkisan tersebut dan melepaskan diri dari Hangeng.

"Huwaaa… Minnie sayaaang _umma_!" teriak Changmin dan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Kau itu, semangat sekali kalau berhubungan dengan makanan." Heechul mencubit pipi Changmin.

"Hehehehe… kan kata _umma_, Min harus banyak makan biar bisa kaya Bummie-_Hyung_!"

Hangeng mengambil changmin dari pelukan Heechul dan mengendongnya. "Minnie sayang sekali ya pada Bummie-_Hyung_?" Tanya Hangeng. Hangeng berjalan ke lantai atas, menuju kamar Changmin dengan diikuti Heechul dari sampingnya.

Changmin mengangguk, "Kalau sudah sebesar Bummie-_Hyung_, Minnie pengen kaya Bummie-_Hyung_. Bummie-_Hyung_ banyak temannya, punya piala, _appa_ sama _umma_ kan jadi suka ngasih hadiah ke Bummie-_Hyung_. Terus, Bummie-_Hyung_ juga bisa nyanyi, nanti kalau Bummie-_Hyung_ jadi penyanyi, Minnie juga mau ikut Bummie-_Hyung_."

"Lho? Emang _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak pernah kasih hadiah pada Minnie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ihhh… kan beda! Min pengen dapet piala dulu, baru dikasih hadiah. Kata Bummie-_Hyung_, kalau punya piala berarti orang hebat. Min kan juga ingin jadi orang hebat kaya _appa_." Terang Changmin.

Hangeng dan Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban Changmin. "Oya, Kibummie-_Hyung_ kemana?" Tanya Hangeng yang baru sadar tidak menemukan Kibum.

Changmin menggeleng, "Minnie juga tadi cari Bummie-_Hyung_, tapi gak ketemu. Padahal Min mau main." Lesu Changmin.

Heechul membuka kamar changmin dan Kibum. "Sudah cari di kamar?" Tanya Heechul dan dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin.

Mereka memasuki kamar Changmin. Hangeng mendudukkan Changmin di tempat tidurnya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Kibum. Hangeng dan Heechul duduk mengapit Changmin yang sedang sibuk membuka Burgernya dan memakannya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Heechul melap sudut bibir Changmin yang belopotan saus. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan memakan burgernya.

"Minnie sudah mandi?" Tanya Hangeng.

Changmin menggeleng, "Mhin mahu bahreng appha." Jawabnya disela mengunyah makanannya.

"Kalau begitu biar _umma_ siapkan air hangatnya dulu." Heechul beranjak meninggalkan Hangneg dan changmin menuju kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kibum?" panggil Heechul ketika melihat sosok anak kecil duduk di ruang makan dan menghampirinya.<p>

Sosok anak kecil itu menolehkan pandangannya, "_Umma_." sebutnya begitu mendapati Heechul duduk disampingnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Menunggu _umma_ dan _appa_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Heechul mengecup pipi Kibum, "Kenapa menunggu disini? Changmin mencarimu sejak tadi."

Kibum menggeleng, "Bummie enggak mau ketemu Changmin!" Kibum mengembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Heechul menatap heran putra sulungnya, "Kenapa?"

"Abisnya Minnie nyebelin! Ganggu Bummie dari tadi, ngajak main Bummie terus. Bummie kan mau nunggu _umma_ dan _appa_ pulang."

"Kan bisa menunggu sambil main."

"Pokoknya Bummie gak mau main sama Minnie!"

Heechul menghela napas. Ia dan Hangeng merasa aneh pada Kibum, kenapa Kibum seakan menjauhi dan membenci changmin? Padahal dulu Kibum sangat sayang dan dekat dengan Changmin. Tapi seiring Changmin tumbuh, Kibum malah terkesan risih dengan keberadaan Changmin.

Pernah suatu waktu mereka meninggalkan Changmin dan Kibum berdua di rumah, ketika pulang mereka mendapati Changmin yang menangis keras dengan mata yang bengkak. Sepertinya Changmin menangis cukup lama. Entah apa yang terjadi, baik Changmin maupun Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun.

Heechul pernah juga membentak Kibum karena ia melihat luka di tangan Changmin, namun Kibum malah membiarkannya dan malah bermain game. Luka Changmin cukup parah karena banyaknya darah yang keluar. Ketika ditanya, Kibum hanya menjawab seadanya dengan mata yang masih focus pada gamenya.

Hangeng sudah menegur dan bertanya pada Kibum beberapa kali, kenapa ia bisa begitu tega pada adiknya. Kibum tidak pernah menjawab, ia selalu memiliki alasan untuk keluar dari pertanyaan Hangeng.

Heechul dan Hangeng akhirnya membiarkan saja sikap Kibum. Mereka berpikir, mungkin Kibum hanya cemburu karena perhatian mereka terbagi dua. Hangeng dan Heechul kini mencoba adil dalam memperlakukan mereka, karena tidak ingin Kibum berpikir mereka lebih sayang pada Changmin.

"Bummie sudah mandi?" Heechul membalikkan topic.

Kibum mengangguk, "Tadi Bummie sudah mandi di kamar _appa_ sama _umma_."

'pantas saja Changmin tidak menemukan Kibum.' Pikir Heechul begitu mendengar jawaban Kibum. Sejak kejadian Changmin yang menangis keras, entah karena apa Changmin jadi tidak pernah mau ke kamar Heechul dan Hangeng tanpa mareka.

"Kalau begitu, kita bantu bibi menyiapkan makan malam. Bummie mau?" ajak Heechul. Kibum mengangguk dan mengikuti Heechul ke dapur.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bummie-<em>Hyung<em>~ tadi umma beliin kita burger, ini buat Bummie-_Hyung_." Changmin memberikan sebuah burger pada Kibum yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja belajar.

Kibum menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan melirik burger yang disodorkan Changmin. Kibum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang masih menyodorkan burger.

"_Hyung_~" Changmin masih mencoba memberikan burger itu, "Burgernya gak Min makan, kok. Tadi kan umma beli tiga. Min dua, _hyung_ satu."

Seakan tidak mendengar, Kibum terus mengerjakan tugasnya sampai tangan Changmin yang menyodorkan burger itu tepat dimulutnya. "_Hyung_~"

PLAK

BRAK

Kibum menepis burger itu hingga berhamburan di lantai. Kibum mengebrak meja belajarnya. "JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGI!" teriak Kibum penuh amarah.

Changmin terdiam karena terkejut, ia menatap Kibum dengan takut. Mata Changmin berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Kibum yang menakutkan, terlebih saat melihat tangan Kibum meraih sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. "Pergi!" desis Kibum.

Setitik air mata mengalir disudut mata Changmin. "Ma.. maaf.. _hiks_…" Changmin berlari keluar kamar dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

BRAK

Dengan amarah yang masih memuncak, Kibum melemparkan buku terseut ke meja belajar dan membuat buku-buku yang tersusun rapi menjadi berantakan.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?"<p>

"…"

"Jawab _appa_, Kim Kibum!"

"…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Changmin jatuh dari tangga!?"

Hangeng mengeram menahan amarah. Sungguh Hangeng tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kibum. Sejujurnya ingin sekali Hangeng bersikap keras pada Kibum, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Kibum, apa Changmin berbuat salah?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengusap rambut Kibum yang tertunduk. Kibum kembali tak merespon, ia masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

Heechul menghela napas berat kemudian menatap Hangeng dan tersenyum. Hangeng mengangguk kecil.

"Kibum. Sekali lagi _appa_ bertanya, kenapa Changmin bisa jatuh dari tangga? Jawab _appa_!"

Perlahan, Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hengeng takut. "Jawab _appa_, Kibum!" perintah Heechul tegas.

"Ki… Kibum yang dorong Changmin."

Baik Heechul dan Hangeng terkejut mendengar jawaban Kibum. Tangan Hangeng terkepal, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Reflex Kibum merapatkan matanya saat melihat Hangeng mendekat.

PLAK

Mata Kibum terbuka sempurna. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mengalir. Tangan kanannya memegang pipinya yang tadi ditampar oleh─

"_U_-_Umma_…"

─Heechul.

Hangeng menatap Heechul tidak percaya. Tidak menduga istrinya akan melakukan hal itu. "Kau keterlaluan, Kim Kibum!" marah Heechul.

"Adikmu hanya ingin bermain denganmu! Kau malah mencelakainya! Gara-gara kau, Changmin terluka."

Kibum kembali menunduk. Air mata Kibum mengalir deras. Dada Kibum sangat sakit, teramat sakit. Selama ini Heechul tidak pernah membetak ataupun memarahinya, tapi sekarnag ia mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Heechul menaparnya dan itu semua karena changmin.

Changmin… adiknya yang sangat merepotkan. Adiknya yang selalu menganggu ketenangannya dan mengambil alih perhatian orangtuanya dari dirinya. Ia benci pada Changminyang selalu memakai barang yang sama dengannya, meminta orangtuanya membelikan barang yang sama. Ia risih pada Changmin yang seakan ingin menjadi dirinya. Kibum membenci Changmin, sangat membenci anak kecil bernama Kim Changmin!

Kibum mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih dan ia yakini memerah. Ia menganggap angin lalu bentakan-bentakan Heechul yang memarahinya dan nasihat-nasihat Hangeng agar Kibum tidak mengulanginya lagi. saat itu yang dipikirkan Kibum adalah sebuah rencana untuk mengembalikan perhatian orangtuanya kembali.

.

.

* * *

><p>Siang itu Changmin sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di kamarnya. Ia mengoceh tidak jelas layaknya bocah kecil yang bermain sendiri dengan imajinasinya. Changmin terlalu asyik bermain sampai tidak sadar Kibum yang baru pulang dari sekolah berada di belakangnya.<p>

"Minnie!" panggil Kibum.

Changmin yang sedang mengangkat mobil-mobilannya ke udara, langsu menengok pada Kibum. Mata Changmin berbinar senang melihat Kibum yang telah pulang. Ia melemparkan mobil-mobilan itu kesembarnag arah dan berlari menghampiri Kibum.

"_HYUNG_!" pekik Changmin senang.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Changmin yang melompat-lompat senang, entah karena apa. Kibum melihat perban yang melilit di kepala Changmin. Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian Kibum mendorong Changmin, luka itu belum sembuh.

"Minnie mau main sama _hyung_?" ajak Kibum.

Mata Changmin membuat. Seat kemudian senyum lebar mengihasi wajah Changmin. Ia menganguk antusias dan semakin meloncat dengan tangan yang yang bertepuk. "Mauuu! Min mau main! Main sama Bummie-_Hyung_!"

Kibum mengusap rambut Changmin dan mengajak Changmin keluar kamar. "Ayo, kita keluar." Ajak Kibum dengan senyum… ganjil.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em> kita mau main kemana?"

Tanya changmin yang sedang dibonceng Kibum dengan sepeda. Changmin mengenggam erat baju bagian samping Kibum saat kayuhan Kibum semakin kencang.

"Kau diam saja." Perintah Kibum.

"Tapi… rumah sudah jauh. Minnie takut…"

Kibum tidak memperdulikan rengekan Changmin. Ia masih setia mengayuh sepedanya kea rah yang belum pernah dilewati Changmin. Changmin memperhatikan sekitar, jauh… Changmin tidak tahu daerah apa itu.

"Sampai." Ucap Kibum dengan napas yang terengah. "Turun." Perintah Kibum pada Changmin.

Changmin menurut, ia turun dari sepada dan memperhatikan sekitar. Sebuah taman bermain yang belum pernah Changmin kunjungi. "_Hyung_, kita main disini?" tanya Changmin setelah memperhatikan taman bermain itu.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia masih duduk diatas sepedanya. "Minnie tunggu disini, _hyung_ mau beli minum dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, _hyung_ akan kembali."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar?"<p>

"Belum."

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian melihatnya?"

"Tadi siang dikamarnya."

"Bagaimana bisa Changmin menghilang!"

"Kami tidak tahu. Saat kami kekamarnya, Changmin sudah tidak ada."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hubungi tuan dan nyonya!"

"Sudah. Tuan dan nyonya dalam perjalanan pulang."

.

.

* * *

><p>"KENAPA BISA HILANG!"<p>

Teriakan Hangeng mengema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Para pelayan hanya menunduk, mereka merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak menjaganya dengan benar, kami mohon maaf."

"Apa gunanya kalian meminta maaf? Cari Changmin sekarang!" perintah Heechul.

"Kami sedang mencarinya, nyonya. "

"Kalian sudah cari ke semua tempat? Rumah? Halaman? Jalan raya? Taman bermain?" tuntut Heechul.

"Sudah, nyonya. Kami bahkan telah menghubungi polisi."

Hangeng menatap sekitar, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana Kibum?" tanyanya pada kepala pelayan.

"Tuan Kibum belum kembali dari lesnya, tuan." Jawab sang kepala pelayan.

Entah kenapa mendengar jawab itu Hangeng malah gelisah. Ia takut Kibum juga hilang seperti Changmin. Bisa saja itu terjadi, penculikan anak… ia takut Kibum diculik menginggat tadi pagi Kibum meminta agar supir pribadinya tidak menjemputnya saat pulang.

Hangeng melihat jam, seharusnya Kibum sudah pulang…

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hannie… bagimana ini?"<p>

Heechul menatap cemas jalanan dari dalam mobil. Saat ini Hangeng dan Heechul sedang mencari keberadaan Changmin. Mereka tidak bisa diam saja, hanya menunggu kabar dari polisi dan para pelayan hanya akan membuat mereka semakin cemas. Karena itu mereka ikut mencari.

Hangeng tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, karena saat itu ia pun sedang gelisah. Jam Sembilan malam dan Changmin belum ada kabar. Tangan Hangeng meremas kemudi, matanya menyusuri setiap tempat dengan teliti.

"Hannie~ _hiks_…"

Tangis Heechul kembali pecah. Entah sudah berapa kali dan berapa lama Heechul menangis, ia tidak tahu.

"Kita akan menemukannya, Chullie…"

.

.

* * *

><p>Ditaman yang sepi itu, changmin duduk disalah satui bangku. Ia duduk dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia ketakutan. Tubuhnya merinding merasakan angin malam, pakain ia pakai tidak mampu menghangatkannya.<p>

"_H_-_hyung_~ _hiks_… Min takut… _hiks_…"

Wajah Changmin dibanjiri air mata. Ia masih menunggu Kibum. Menunggu Kibum yang akan kembali, kembali menjemputnya. Namun, sampai matahari tenggelam dan digantikan bulan pun Kibum tidak kembali.

"Min takut… _Hyung_ cepat datang _hiks_… jemput Min… _hiks_."

Changmin menenggelamkan kepalannya pada lututnya. Mencoba menulikan diri dari hewan-hewan malam yang membuat Changmin semakin ketakutan. Ia mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan iasakannya, ia takut jika ia bersuara hewan malam akan menghampirinya.

Ia takut… sangat takut jika ada monster yang akan memakannya seperti apa yang dikatakan Kibum jika ia tidak tidur. Layaknya nak-anak, Changmin tersugesti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kibum. Ia ingin menagis sekencang-kencangnya, namun menginggat perkataan Kibum kalau ia menangis di tengah malam, maka aka nada yang mengikutinya Changmin mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"_Appa_… _Umma_… Min takut… _hiks_… Min takut monster…"

Changmin terus bergumam dan mengatakan ia sangat ketakutan sampai ia tertidur di taman tersebut.

.

Pagi itu changmin terbangun dalam keterasingan. Saat matanya terbuka, bukan kamar nyamannya yang ia lihat. Cukup lama ia terdiam memperhatikan sekitar sampai ia mengigat kejadian kemarin.

"Bummie _Hyung_…"

Ia mengingatnya. Mengingat ketika Kibum mengajaknya bermain di taman dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya. Changmin terduduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Perutnya sangat lapar. Jam segini harusnya ia sedang sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Berniat menunggu Kibum, berharap Kibum akan kembali menjeputnya Changmin setia duduk dibangku taman itu. Taman mulai ramai di penuhi para orangtua, remaja, dan anak-anak. Banyak yang bertanya dia sendirian atau tidak. Changmin menjawab perntanyaan itu dengan, "Minnie sedang nunggu Bummie _Hyung_ beli Minum."

Mereka yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu begitu saja. Namun ada pula yang mengajaknya mengobrol dan bahkan memberinya eskrim.

Semakin siang Changmin merasakan perutnya semakin bergejolak. Ia menangis karena rasa lapar yang tak bisa ia tahan. Beruntung ada seorang ibu yang dengan baik hati memberikan makanan dan minuman padanya, tidak hanya itu adapula remaja yang memberikan _cake_ padanya. Changmin menerimanya dengan senang hati, serta menerima makanan lainnya.

Menjelang sore, taman semakin sepi dan Changmin sudah sangat jenuh menunggu Kibum kembali. Ia putuskan untuk mencari jalan pulang. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang. Dengan keingin yang kuat, Changmin mencari jalan menuju rumahnya. Namun jalan yang ia ambil berlawanan arah dengan jalan ketika ia datang.

Selama perjalanan, Changmin membawa makanan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di taman. Semakan ia berjalan, semakin lelah ia rasakan. Changmin mulai merasakan takut ketika hari mulai gelap. Ia takut gelap, karena itu ia mulai menangis. Makanan pemberian tadi sudah habis, hanya tinggal roti yang ia genggam.

Changmin terus berjalan menahan perih karena kakinya lecet. Alas kakinya rusak karena jalan yang jauh ia tempuh, menyebakan Changmin berjalan tanpa alas kaki karena membuangnya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menahan rasa perih, sakit dan pegal. Hari semakin malam dan Changmin semakin didera rasa takut yang sangat. Setiap langkah kakinya ia memanggil-manggil nama kedua orangtua dan kakaknya.

Dalam tangisnya ia berjalan dan berhenti disebuah rumah karena sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Menangis di depan pagar rumah tersebut karena rasa takutnya. Ia terus menangis sampai ia berhenti ketika seorang ibu dan seorang anak perempuan berdiri di didepannya, akan memasuki rumah tersebut.

"_Ahjumma_, ini adik Joonggie yang _baru_?"

.

.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari berlalu. Belum ada kabar dimana keberadaan Changmin.<p>

Kibum. Anak kecil itu sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan gembira seperti biasanya. Ia tidak menyadari suasana rumah yang berbeda, terlebih kedua orangtuanya. Kibum bersenandung saat menyatap rotinya.

Heechul tersenyum menatap Kibum yang terlihat bahagia pagi ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Hangeng yang berwajah lelah dengan kantung mata di wajah mereka. Selama tiga hari ini mereka tidak bisa tidur, setiap malam setelah Kibum tertidur, mereka mencari Changmin. Hanya mereka, tidak dengan para pelayan. Mereka tidak mengizinkan para pelayan ikut mencari saat malam hari, mereka mengerti kalau para pelayan pasti sangat lelah karena itu mereka melarangnya. Hangeng bahkan melarang para pelayan memberitahu Kibum tentang hilangnya Changmin, Heechul meminta para pelayan mengatakan bahwa Changmin menginap di rumah kakeknya.

Meski Hangeng melarang, tanpa sepengetahuan Hangeng dan Heechul, mereka ikut mencari keberadaan Changmin. Mereka tentu tidak tega dan pastinya merasa bersalah atas hilangnya Changmin.

"Bummie…" panggil Heechul.

Kibum menatap Heechul penuh Tanya. "Bummie tidak kangen Minnie?" Tanya Heechul yang membuat Hangeng menghentikan suapan makanannya dan beralih menatap Kibum.

Kibum terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir. "Hmm… Enggak." Jawaban Kibum membuat Hangeng dan Heechul terkejut.

Hangeng mengepalkan tangannya. Sedikitnya ia menaruh curiga pada Kibum. Memang tidak etis menaruh curiga pada putra sendiri, terlebih Kibum masih kecil. Namun, kecurigaan Hangeng semakin bertambah mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Sejak kemarin, Hangeng mulai menaruh curiga pada Kibum. Kibum tidak pernah menanyakan Changmin, malahan suasana Kibum lebih riang dari biasanya. Kibum bertingkah seperti anak tunggal, seperti Changmin tidak ada. Terlebih ketika hari dimana Changmin hilang. Kibum tidak ingin dijemput ketika pulang, lalu saat pulang Kibum memakai sepeda padahal saat mengantar kesekolahnya Hangeng tidak membawa sepeda Kibum. Selain itu… Kibum tidak membawa tas sekolahnya ketika sampai rumah.

Hangeng menggeleng, tidak mungkin Kibum yang…

"_Appa_!"

Panggilan Kibum menyadarkan Hangeng dari pemikirannya. Segera ia menatap Kibum yang ternyata telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hangeng mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Ayo, antar Bummie sekolah." Ucapnya manja.

Bibir Hangeng terangkat sedikit. "Sebentar ya, _Appa_ belum selesai sarapannya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Kibum. Kibum mengangguk, ia mendekati Hangeng dan mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Hangeng. Hal itu membuat Hangeng sedikit terkejut.

"Bummie sayang _appa_." Ucap Kibum sambil memeluk Hangeng. Dengan tangan kirinya Hangeng membalas pelukan Kibum. "_Appa_ juga sayang Kibum." Lirih Hangeng.

Heechul yang melihat interaksi itu tanpa sadar mengalirkan air mata. Suasana pagi seperti ini entah kenapa sangat ia rindukan, padahal setiap hari ia dapat merasakannya. Namun sejak Changmin hilang, ia merasa sangat lama tidak merasakannya. Terlebih sikap Kibum yang manja seperti itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan ia rasakan kembali.

Heechul meremas pakainnya, 'Changmin… dimana kamu, nak? _Umma_ rindu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?'

.

.

* * *

><p>"ugghhh~"<p>

Tubuh Kibum bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia berguling ke kiri-kanan di ranjangnya. Sejak pukul tiga dini hari ia terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. yang ia lakukan hanya berguling sana-sini mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, namun sayang tidak bisa.

Satu hal yang menyebabkan Kibum seperti itu.

Changmin.

Ya, keberadaan Changmin. Setelah empat hari berlalu dimana Kibum meningglakan Changmin di taman itu, Kibum baru menyadarinya. Ia merindukan keberadaan adiknya itu. Sejujurnyan ia memang sangat membenci Changmin, namun hal itu mulai terkikis. Saat ini, ia merindukan keberadaan adiknya.

Merindukan Changmin yang selalu menunggunya pulang sekolah.

Merindukan Changmin yang meneriakkan namanya penuh semangat.

Ajakan mainnya.

Rengekannya yang selalu memintah hal yang sama dengan dirinya pada orangtuanya.

Ocehannya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Kibum yang paling ia sayangi

Keinginannya untuk menjadi seperti dirinya… dan…

Sifatnya yang selalu berbagi padanya.

Ia merindukan Changmin yang selalu membagi apapun yang ia miliki padanya. Meski Changmin memang masih kecil, namun Changmin tidak pernah melupakan Kibum. Setiap apapun yang ia inginkan, selalu ingat dengan Kibum dan membuat Cahngmin selalu membeli sesuatu lebih dari satu untuk dibagi dengan Kibum.

Dengan gelisah Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia turubn dari tempat tidur dan meraih jaket yang tersampir di bangku. Ia melihat jam di meja belajar. Jam setengah enam pagi. Kibum melangkah keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan pergi ke garasi, mengambil sepedanya.

Dengan hati-hati dan mengendap-endap Kibum keluar dari rumah dengan sepedanya. Satu hal yang saat ini dalam benaknya.

Mencari Changmin.

.

Perasaan bersalah melingkupi Kibum kecil dalam perjalanan mencari adik kecilnya. Kibum mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepantan penuh degan tujuan agar cepat sampai tujuan. Sebuah pemikiran bodoh anak kecil, berpikir (berharap) bahwa Changmin masih menunggunya di taman itu walau telah berlalu empat hari.

Selama perjalan, tak henti ia mengusap air matanya. ketakutan jelas tergambar diraut wajahnya. Kemarin, ia mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa taman itu banyak penjahat. Setelah mendengar itu, Kibum merasakan kecemasan. Ia takut… setelah beberapa hari akhirnya ia mendapat kembali perhatian kedua ornagtuanya. Setelah akhirnya ia menyikirkan Changmin… ia baru menyadari…

Ia bahagia, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya menderita. Semalam, ia baru mendengar Heechul menangis tiada henti. Ia yang menyebabkan Heechul seperti itu dan itu membuatnya bersalah.

Cukup lama perjalanan sampai akhirnya ia sampai. Dengan tergesa ia turun dari sepeda, membiarkan sepeda itu terjatuh begitu saja. Kakinya menyusuri taman yang cukup besar itu, matanya mengawasi sekitar. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan Changmin walau ia telah mencari selama dua jam.

Dalam pencariannya, air mata Kibum terus mengalir. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus mencari kemana, sampai ia putuskan untuk berjalan kaki mencari Changmin. Meninggalkan sepedanya begitu saja. Kibum mencari tak tentu arah, bahkan sampai tak ia sadari kalau ia sudah berjalan sangat jauh. Dengan pemikirannya, ia mencoba mencari Changmin ke tempat yang memungkinkan.

Waktu bergulir. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Kaki Kibum telah lelah, bahkan lecet. Ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi, rasa lapar terlupakan karena ketakutannya. Tubuhnya mulai lemas. Kibum memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah bangku taman. Belum sempat Kibum mendudukkan diri di bangku tersebut, Kibum merasakan seseorang membungkam mulutnya dan mengangkatnya, kemudian memasukkannnya ke sebuah mobil.

.

.

* * *

><p>Walaupun Heechul tidak mengetahui rasanya nyawa dicabut paksa itu seperti apa, namun Heechul merasa seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang. Ia merasa nyawanya hilang. Tubuhnya kebas. Pikirannya kosong.<p>

Heechul seakan gila.

Empat hari, empat hari putra bungsunya menghilang dan membuatnya setres. Sekarang… sebuah kabar yang mampu membuatnya mati seketika jika ia memiliki penyakit jantung. Putra sulungnya, diculik.

Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya ingin mati saat itu juga kala mendengar Kibum diculik. Terlebih keberadaan sang penculik belum diketahui.

Tidak hanya Heechul, Hangeng bahkan terlihat menyedihkan. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Kedua putranya menghilang dan kesehatan istrinya memburuk. Sejak mendengar Kibum diculik, Heechul sering pingsan dan terserang demam tinggi.

Pihak kepolisian tidak membantu sedikitpun. Laporan-laporan yang ia terima tidak ada yang membuat hatinya lega. Setiap waktu yang bergulir hanya membuat hantinya semakin tidak tenang. Hangeng sudah mencoba tegar, mencoba tenang, berpikir jernih, namun semuanya sia-sia.

.

.

* * *

><p>13 hari berlalu sejak Kibum diculik, itu berarti 17 hari Changmin menghilang. Di hari ke-13 Kibum diculik, akhirnya pihak kepolisian menemukan keberadaan Kibum. Kibum berada di sebuah pabrik tak terpakai, disekap oleh tiga orang penculik yang meminta tebusan sebesar lima miliar. Nominal yang membuat Hangeng hampir terkena serangan jantung. Lima miliar memang sangat besar, namun tidak akan sebanding dengan nyawa putranya.<p>

Awalnya Hangeng akan memberikan uang itu secara Cuma-Cuma tanpa melibatkan polisi saat transaksi, namun begitu melihat keadaan Kibum… Hangeng bahkan bersumpah akan membunuh para penculik itu, tidak peduli jika nanti malah dirinya lah yang dipenjara.

Bagaimana tidak? Heechul bahkan menangis histeris melihat keadaan putranya. 13 hari menghilang, keadaan Kibum jauh dari kata baik bahkan sangat buruk. Para penculik memperlakukan Kibum sangat buruk, bahkan sangat kejam untuk ukuran anak kecil.

Tubuh Kibum penuh luka. Piyama yang ia pakai dipenuhi darah. Banyak sayatan di tangan dan kaki Kibum, bahkan tubuhnya pun dipenuhi sundutan rokok. Memar di mata, tangan, perut, dan kaki. Piyama yang Kibum kenakan sobek. Entah apa yang dilakukan para penculik itu sampai Kibum terluka begitu parah.

Hangeng _hampir_ membunuh para penculik itu kalau saja polisi tidak cepat datang. Beruntung Kangin datang bersama polisi dan membantu Hangeng membawa Kibum yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Satu bulan lamanya Kibum dirawat. Kibum mendapat trauma yang sangat berat. Ia akan menjerit jika ada orang lain yang tak ia kenal masuk ke ruang rawat. Berbagai terapi dilakukan Hangeng untuk mengembalikan Kibum.

Pikiran Hangeng menerawang. Ia teringat Changmin. Ia sangat takut Changmin mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kibum. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya jika hal itu terjadi, karena sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Changmin telah tiada. Namun ia menepisnya, ia yakin (meyakinkan dirinya) Changmin baik-baik saja. Tidak henti ia berdoa, berdoa agar Changmin selamat, berada di tempat yang aman dan nyaman.

Hangeng menatap Heechul yang tertidur sidamping Kibum. Heechul mengenggam tangan Kibum begitu erat, karena takut Kibum akan pergi. Bukan tanpa alasan ketakutan Heechul. Hal itu terjadi karena seminggu lalu Kibum menghilang, ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Beruntung Kibum dapat ditemukan tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Satu jawaban Kibum yang membuat Hangeng dan Heechul sakit dan menangis ketika ditanya.

'_Bummie mau cari Minnie…'_

Hangeng mendekati Heechul, mengusap rambut Heechul dangan lembut dan mengecupnya. Hangeng menangis dalam diam. Ia merasa menjadi suami yang tidak berguna. Melihat kondisi Heechul yang semakin kurus membuatnya sedih. Heechul sering menagisi kejadian yang menimpa kedua putranya, dan Hangeng tidak ammpu berbuat apapun selain menghiburnya.

"_Maaf_."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>_TBC_<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Huft. Kilas balik yang panjaaangg..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyu. Karena memang kilas baliknya begitu."

"Ish, aku muncul SEKlLAS, Changmin! kenapa malah lebih banyak Amber!? Hampir menghabiskan setengah part disini."

"Kibum _Hyung_ dan Siwon _Hyung_ juga tidak."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak terima. "YA! Kau dan Kibum _Hyung_ muncul! Inikan kilas balik kalian, aku tidak terima~"

Changmin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun, "Masih ada chapter selanjutnya." Uncapnya memberi semangat.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Huh, baiklah. Kalau begitu…"

"**SILAHKAN KE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**."

Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.


	15. Chapter 13B

**A little of Help?**

**Disclaimer: themselves (cerita ini hanya meminjam-menggunakan- nama)**

**Pairing: MinKyu/ChangKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), Yaoi, Typo(s), ooc(?), alur cepat.**

**A/N: Cerita ini ada kemungkin membuat suntuk.**

**Maaf untuk perubahan Gendernya (_^_)**

**.**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan (_._)**

**Happy reading^^**

.

.

* * *

><p>Changmin memijit pelipisnya.<p>

Kepalanya semakin sakit mendengar penjelasan Kibum. Ia dilanda kebingunggan. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak. Cerita Kibum sedikitnya membuatnya percaya, tepatnya ingin percaya. Ia ingin mempercayainya, terlebih ia teringat perkataan Jaejoong untuk memanggil Heechul.. _umma_.

Satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Sebenci itukah Kibum padanya? Kakak macam apa yang _membuang _adiknya sendiri? Seburuk apa dirinya dulu sampai Kibum dengan teganya _membuang _Changmin. Ia tidak habis pikir akan kelakuan Kibum, kalau memang benar ia adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim.

Ketika mendengar Kibum _membuangnya_, kebencian Chagnmin semakin besar pada Kibum. Namun begitu mendengar Hangeng bercerita kejadian yang dialami Kibum… hati Changmin terketuk. Secara tiba-tiba hatinya sakit. Sakit mendengar keadaan Kibum dulu. Karena rasa bersalahnya Kibum mengalami kejadian yang sangat mengerikan.

Namun Changmin bukan orang yang begitu saja percaya. Keras kepala. Changmin tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tidak ingin mengakui mereka keluarganya. Bisa saja apa yang mereka ceritakan adalah bualan.

BRUK

Mata Changmin membulat ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara. Matanya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Hangeng. Perbuatan Hangeng yang membuatnya tercengang.

Saat ini Hangeng tengah bersujud di depan Changmin.

"Hangeng/_Appa_!" kaget Heechul dan Kibum.

Tangan Changmin meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang. Hatinya goyah. Melihat Hangeng bersujud seperti itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit…

"Changmin." Dengan nada bergetar Hangeng menyebut nama Changmin, meminta perhatian.

Changmin semakin mengencangkan remasannya.

"_Appa_ mohon. Kembalilah pada kami, maafkan _appa_ yang tidak bisa menjagamu saat itu." Hangeng memberi jeda sesaat, mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat karena ia tengah menangis. "_Appa_ sudah tidak kuat. _Appa_ tidak kuat melihat _umma_mu yang selalu menangisi kepergianmu, _appa_ sangat sakit melihat _umma_mu yang menderita. Kumohon… untuk _umma_mu. Kau boleh membenciku, memakiku, mencelaku sepuasnya bahkan tidak menganggapku _appa_,"

Hangeng tediam sesaat, menahan perih dan sakit kala mengatakan itu. "Kembalilah, demi _umma_mu."

Air mata Changmin mengalir. Pemandangan yang membuatnya berbalik merasa bersalah. Seharunya seorang anak yang bersujud pada orangtua, tapi yang ia alami malah sebaliknya.

"Maafkan Kibum. _Appa_ mohon, jangan benci dirinya. Cukup dengan diriku yang memendam kebencian pada Kibum selama ini."

Sebuah pengakuan Hangeng yang membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Terlebih Kibum. Tubuh Kibum lemas, seperti seluruh syarafnya tidak berfungsi. Iya kan? Hangeng memang membencinya, karena _membuang _Changmin.

Hangeng mengangkat kepalannya dan menatap Kibum. "_Appa_ memang membecimu, bummie. Namun yang kubenci bukan _dirimu_, tapi _perbuatanmu yang merubah dirimu_. Merubah dirimu yang _membuang _Changmin dan menjadikanmu anak yang terlalu penurut, serta peyendiri yang dilingkupi rasa bersalah."

"_A_-_appa_…"

"_Appa_ sangat menyayangimu, Bummie. Dan itu bukanlah kebohongan." Hangeng tersenyum lembut. Beralih pada Changmin, "Kembalilah pada Kami."

Air mata Changmin sekain deras. Tidak hanya Changmin, Heechul; dan Kibum pun mengalirkan air mata. Changmin turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri Hangeng dan memeluk Hangeng erat

"_A_… _appa_…"

.

.

* * *

><p>Apartemen sederhana itu kini tersa hangat. Apartemen sederhana yang biasannya tersa sunyi, Kini siselimuti oleh kehangatan keluarga. Penghuninya tidak satu orang lagi, ada penghuni baru yang akan mengisinya jika sang penghuni utama pergi. Apartemen sederhana yang sedikit lusuh dan tidak terawat itu, kini akan ada yang membersihkannya dan mungkin sofa lusuh itu sebentar lagi akan diganti oleh sofa mewah. Barnag-barang di dalam apartemen itu akan terganti dengan yang baru.<p>

Seperti buku lama yang telah habis dan tiba waktunya untuk ditutup kemudian membuka lembar baru.

Menghuni apartemen itu telah menyimpan buku lamanya dan emnyambut buku barunya. Bersiap menorehkan tinta untuk mengisahkan hidup barunya. Hidup barunya dengan keluarganya.

Keluarga.

Akhirnya penghuni apartemen itu bisa menceritakan tentang keluarga. Lengkaplah lembaran itu kini. Penghuni apartemen itu hanya tinggal menulis dalam ketenangan walau berbagai perasaan menghampirinya. Dalam keyakinannya, keluarganya akan selalu membayanginya. Menyemagatinya dan mendoakannya setiap saat. Menjadi sandarannya kelak jika ia tersandung dan terjatuh.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Appa<em> meminta _oppa_ kembali,"

Sebuah permintaan yang membuat Yunho tertegun.

"Bersama Joonggie _unnie_."

Membuat dadanya menghangat.

Jajeoong meremas _dress_nya. Apa yang disampaikan Jessica, adik Yunho ketika masih menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, membuat Jaejoong lemas.

Baik Jaejoong dan Yunho masih ingat dalam benak mereka. Hari dimana mereka diusir dari keluarga Jung karena hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang sebagian orang ketahui terlarang, terlarang karena mereka menjalin hubungan asmara antar saudara.

Bagi mereka yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah anak angkat di keluarga Jung dan tidak ada pertalian darah diantara mereka. Mereka tentu memandang hina hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Hal itu membuat kepala keluarga Jung malu dan murka hingga mengusir Jajeoong dan Yunho.

"_Appa_ menganggap─ tidak, bagi _appa_ kalian adalah anak kandung _appa_ dan _umma_. Apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu membuat _appa_ kecewa. _Appa_ sedikitpun tidak mengigat kalian sebagai anak angkat, terlebih banyak yang tidak mengetahuinya. Hubungan kalian tentu sangatlah tabu."

Jelas Krystal, adik Jessica. "Saat itu _appa_ tebawa emosi hingga melupakan kenyataan yang sangat penting. Bahkan…" krystal menjeda, "Bahkan _appa_ dan _umma_ melupakan bahwa… kami ada. Kami putri kandung mereka. Mereka sangat, bahkan terlalu menyayangi kalian, mungkin melebihi rasa sayang mereka pada kami." Kystal tersenyum miris.

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia meraih tangan Krystal. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Mereka sangat menyanggi kalian tanpa perbandingan."

"_Unnie_, _oppa_, kami rela jika itu memang benar. Kami pun sama, tidak sedikitpun dalam benak kami terpikir bahwa kalian saudara angkat kami. Atas perasan kami itu, kami jadi mengusir kalian dan lupa dengan status kalian yang sebenarnya."

Jessica berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan duduk disampingnya. Tangan kanan Jessica mengelus perut besar Jajeoong. "Tidak ada yang salah dalam hubungan kalian. Tidak akan ada hukum yang merlarang kalian untuk menikah dan membina rumah tangga. Kalian hanya memakai─mencantumkan marga kami, namun tidak setetes pun darah keluarga kami mengaril dalam tubuh kalian."

Jessica menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh permohonan, "Kembalilah pada kami. Dan maafkan kami." Berbalik menatap Yunho, "_Appa_ tidak pernah mencabut nama _oppa_ dalam keluarga kami, _oppa_ tetap bagian dari kami. Tetap seorang Jung Yunho."

"Hanya aku?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

Krystal mengangguk. "Hanya Joongie _Unnie_ yang _dilepaskan_ _appa_."

Jawaban itu membuatJaejoong sakit. Apa yang dikatakan Krystal sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan perkataan awal. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Tangannya tanpa sengaja meremas tangan Krystal.

Krystal tersenyum begitu merasakan remasan tangan Jaejoong, ia mengerti. "_Appa_ melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan." Krystal melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Jaejoong menatap tidak mengerti pada benda yang disodorkan Krystal. Krystal membuka benda tersebut, membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti. "Cincin nikah _umma_ dan _appa_." Jelas Krystal.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya?" tanya Yunho. "Kalian tidak mencurinya kan?" curiga Yunho.

Krystal dan Jessica mendengus. "Dari pada mencuri, lebih tepat disebut diberikan!"

Alis JAejoong dan Yunho bertaut. "Kau akan menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong. seingatnya saat kecil, umma Jung mengatakan bahwa cincin yang ia pakai adalah turun-temurun. Cincin itu akan diberikan pada generasi selanjutnya, cincin untuk mengikatkan dalam hubungan yang sacral. Dan cincin itu hanya diberikan atau diturunkan hanya pada keluarga Jung yang akan menikah.

Rasanya Krystal mendapadi kedutan di kepalanya, "Aku terlalu muda untuk menikah, _unnie_!" gemas Krystal.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencurinya, kalau bukan ingin menikah? kau mau nikah lari?" Tanya Yunho masih beranggapan bahwa Krystal mencurinya.

Kali Jessica merasa kepalanya dipenuhi asap. "Kami tidak mencurinya!" tegas Jessica penuh emosi. Tentu saja ia emosi, dituduh mencuri siapa juga yang mau! "Dan tidak ada diantara kami yang akan menikah lari, selain kalian!" Jessica menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kami tidak menikah lari." Elak Yunho.

Krystal kembali mendengus, "Lalu, siapa yang meinkah diam-diam tanpa memberitahu kami? Tanpa Mengundang kami? Oppa anggap apa kami? Kami keluarga kalian!" emosi Krystal.

"Kami memang bukan bagian dari kalian… lagi." bisik Jaejoong, "Kalian yang _membuang_ kami kembali. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk sekedar memberitahukan perihal pernikahan kami, dan kami tahu kalian tidak akan peduli."

"Jaejoong benar. Bukankah kalian sendiri yang mengusir kami." Yunho membenarkan.

Jessica menghela napas. "Karena itulah kami disini." Jessica mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya pad ajari Jaejoong. "Kami ingin _unnie_ menjadi seorang Jung lagi, namun dengan ikatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya."

Jaejoong menatap cincin itu, masih tidak mengerti.

"Kami menghapus nama _unnie_ dari keluarga kami karena kami ingin menjadikan _unni_ sebagai seorang Jung dengan cara," Jessica meraih tangan Yunho dan menumpukan pada tangan Jaejoong. "Menikah dengan _oppa_, _**oppa**_ **kami**." Jessica tersenyum lembut kala mengatakannya.

Mengerti penjelasan Jessica, air mata Jaejoong mengalir.

"Kami sudah memberitahu semua orang bahwa kalian bukanlah saudara sedarah." Tambah Krystal. "Dan kalian berhak hidup bersama sebagai suami-istri."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kabar Siwon-<em>Hyung<em>?"

"Buruk. Lebih banyak melamun."

Changmin menghela napas.

"Minnie."

Changmin menatap orang yang menyebut namanya. "Ya, Kyunnie?" Tanya Changmin.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di apartemen Changmin. Ia pergi secara diam-diam dengan alasan ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Kibum _Hyung_… apa dia benar-benar akan menikah dengan Amber?" tanyanya.

"Persiapanya telah selesai, jadi tidak mungkin untuk dibatalkan." Changmin meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, "Percuma kalau kau mau membatalkannya." Lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Changmin, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kita?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat, "Sudah bercerai?" Tanya Changmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Seminggu setelah kita pulang dari Jepang. Tidak ada yang tahu selain aku, Siwon-_Hyung_, dan…" Kyuhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya.

Changmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. "Dan?"

"_Umma_." Singkat Kyuhyun.

Changmin terkejut, "_Umma_… mu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Umma_ku dan Siwon _Hyung_, Taemin _Ahjumma_."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat bercerai memang hanya aku dan Siwon _Hyung_, kami merahasiakannya. Tapi tadi Heechul _Ahjumma_, Hangeng _Ahjussi_, dan Kibum _Hyung_ menemui kami."

"Untuk apa mereka menemui kalian? Kangin _ahjussi_ dan Minho _ahjussi_ juga?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Kibum _Hyung_. Kibum _Hyung_ menjelaskan tentang hubungan Kita. Dari awal mula ia meminta pertolonganmu."

"Sedikit pertolongan yang membuat hunbungan kita rumit." Changmin tersenyum pahit. "Apa reaksi mereka?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, "Terkejut, syok, tidak percaya, emm… yah pokoknya begitulah. Hangeng _Ahjussi_ bahkan sampai merutuki kebodohannya dan Kibum _Hyung_. _Appa_ dan Minho _Ahjussi_ hanya diam, sepertinya ikut merutuki ulah Kibum _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Changmin, "Setelah kepulangan Keluargamu, _umma_ dan Taemin _Ahjumma_ memintaku menemui mereka. Mereka bertanya apakah yang Kibum ceritakan benar atau tidak."

"Kau jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja benar. Ekspresi mereka terlihat aneh, kau tahu? Kami berbicara cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku jujur bahwa aku dan Siwon _Hyung_ telah bercerai. Kau tahu reaksi mereka?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Diam. Mereka terdiam, sampai _umma_ mengatakan bahwa sudah menduganya." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Mereka tidak marah, malah mengatakan keputusan yang tepat. Semua berawal dari kesalahpahaman, berawal dari permintaan pertolongan Kibum _Hyung_. Sekarang semuanya telah jelas karena Kibum Hyung membeberkan semuanya. Hubungan kita berempatpun Kibum _Hyung_ ceritakan dan tanpa kecuali. Oya, _umma_ bahkan merestui kita. Hanya tinggal _appa_ dan Minho _Ahjussi_."

"Siwon _Hyung_, apa dia telah mengetahui kabar pernikahan Kibum _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku menyembunyikannya. _Umma_ pun memintaku melakukannya, kami tidak tega jika sampai Siwon _Hyung_ mengetahuinya."

"Dia akan tahu, Kyu. Tidak selamanya akan tersembunyi."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tidak ada kan?"

Kyuhyun benar, tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan. Semuanya telah terjadi, dan ia pun tidak tahu cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan Kibum. Biarkan saja lah. Kalau seandainya mereka membatalkan pernikahan itu, masalah akan bertambah. Setidaknya sekarang masalah hubungan mereka terlah terjabarkan dengan jelas. Para orang tua telah mengetahui rantai hubungan mereka, tidak akan ada yang salahpaham kembali.

Karena Kibum, akar mula masalah ini telah mengatakan kebenarannya. Masalah pernikah Kibum tidak akan terelakkan, dan tidak akan dapat membatalkannya dengan mudah karena esok hari adalah pelaksanaannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Chullie."<p>

Jung Soo memanggil Heechul yang saat ini berada dirumahnya. Mereka tengah menikmati sore hari dengan ditemani teh dan camilan di taman belakang. Setelah kedatangannya dengan Kibum dan Hangeng tadi pagi, Heechul kembali mengunjungi Jung Soo. Ia ingin menikmati sorenya dengan temannya dan mengistirahatkan diri setelah kesibukannya mempersiapkan pernikahan putranya.

Heechul menatap Jung Soo setelah meletakkan cangkir teh yang ia minum tadi, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Changmin… dia benar putramu?" Tanya Jung Soo ragu.

Heechul tersenyum bahagia, "_Ne_. putraku kembali, Soo."

"Kami sangat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan ini. Apalagi kenyataan itu muncul diwaktu yang tidak tepat, membuat hubungan kita sedikit merengang." Ucap Jung Soo.

Heechul mengangguk. "Aku pun tidak menyangka Hangeng akan mengatakan itu saat Kangin akan memukul putraku."

"Beruntung karena pengakuan Hangeng, Kangin tidak jadi memukul Changmin. Sedikitnya aku merasa lega."

"Lega? Kenapa bisa, Bukankah saat itu kau emosi karena kelakuan Changmin?" heran Heechul.

"Aku memang marah dengan kelakuan mereka yang… yah kau tahu sendiri. Tapi aku tidak akan tega jika Changmin dipukuli oleh Kangin, aku yakin Changmin bukan orang seperti itu. Bukan seorang yang Changmin katakan saat itu. Aku mengenalnya dari Kyuhyun yang selalu bercerita mengenai Changmin."

Heechul tidak tenang hati. Ia kesal dengan ucapan Jung Soo yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal Changmin, seakan berkata bahwa Jung Soo lebih mengenal Changmin dibandingkan dirinya yang ibu kandung Changmin. Tapi, Heechul dengan berat hati harus mengakui itu. Jung Soo telah mengetahui atau bahkan mengenal Changmin lebih dulu darinya sebelum ia mengetahui Changmin putra kandungnya.

Jung Soo menghela napas, "Kau tahu saat Kyuhyun menghilang, ah tepatnya pergi bersama Changmin. Aku berharap Kyuhyun kembali bersama dengan putramu yang menghilang." Jung Soo tersenyum pahit.

"Benarkah?" ucap Heechul tidak percaya.

Jung Soo mengangguk, "Dan itu terkabul, Kyunnie-ku kembali bersama putramu. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Putramu adalah orang yang telah kami anggap putra sendiri dan juga… menghapus kepercayaan kami serta menorehkan kekecewaan yang sangat."

Heechul mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Saat Changmin bekerja pada perusahaan kami, kami sangat menyayanginya layaknya putra sendiri. Namun ketika Changmin melamar Kyuhyun, kejadian tidak terduga membuat kami kecewa. Saat itu baik aku dan Kangin sangat senang Changmin yang melamar Kyuhyun, kami akan menerima Changmin, sampai akhirnya Hangeng datang dan mengatakan hal yang membuat kami marah."

"Dan itu karena Kibum." Sambung Heechul.

Jung Soo tersenyum, "Hidup kita seperti drama kalau kupikir-pikir. Apa yang kita alami ini, dari saat putra kita kecil, remaja, sekarang… masalah-masalah yang menghampiri kita. Bagaikan drama kehidupan yang dibuat _sengaja_. "

"Drama ada karena Kehidupan yang kita jalani, dan kehidupan yang kita jalani akan menjadi sebuah drama. Kita hanya menjalaninya dan berusaha memperbaiki jalan yang rusak dalam menempuhnya. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa drama adalah sebuah realita yang terjadi, sampai kita mengalaminya sendiri. Kemudian menyadirinya saat melihat kehidupan orang lain, yang padahal hal itu menimpa kita dan berada disekeliling kita.." Ucap Heechul membalas ucapan Jung Soo.

Jung Soo terkekeh, "Drama yang aneh. Ah, Chullie!" jung Soo tiba-tiba memekik dan membuat Heechul terkejut. "Apa jadinya ya, kalau dulu Hangeng menerima lamaran (pura-pura) Changmin?" ucap Jung Soo beranda-andai.

Heechul seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Tidak bisa kubayangkan. Kedua putra kandungku menikah." tubuh Heechul tiba-tiba merinding.

Jung Soo tertawa, "Untung Hangeng menolak. Aku yakin Hangeng akan mati berdiri kalau seandainya itu terjadi dan mengetahui kalau Changmin adalah putra kandungnya ketika pernikahan itu telah berlangsung." Dan tawa Jung Soo semakin menjadi.

Heechul mendelik tidak suka. "Ya! Apa segitu lucunya sampai kau tertawa terbahak begitu!" dengus Heechul.

"Habisnya, keluargamu lucu sekali hahha.."

Heechul berdecih dan mendumel tidak jelas. Merutuki Jung Soo yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

* * *

><p>Diantara detik-detik yang ia lalui sepanjang hidupnya, detik-detik pada hari inilah yang membuatnya dilingkupi perasaan tidak menentu. Ketenangan yang ada tidak membantunya menenangkan degup jantungnya yang betalu-talu.<p>

Hembusan napas berkai-kali ia keluarkan, berharap dapat membantunya melalui detik-detik yang semakin mendekat. Kegundahan menghampirinya disaat yang tidak tepat, disaat penentuan terakhirnya. Berpikir apakah keputusan yang ambil eah benar dan tepat? Apkah tidak terlalu cepat? Berbagai pikiran-pikiran untuk melarikan diri menghampirinya.

Kakinya seakan gatal untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, namun terasa berat untuk dilangkahkan. Kegelisahan semakin menghampirinya kala jarum jam telah menunjukan, waktunya telah tiba. Dan dengan satu helaan napas akhirnya ia meyakinkan diri, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan dengan itu, terbukalah pintu yang sedari tertutup rapat, menampakkan sosok yang akan membawanya pada sebuah perubahan besar dalam dirinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alunan musik yang mengiringi langkahnya, membuatnya sedikit gugup. Pegangang tangannya pada sebuket bunga semakin mengerat. Langkah kakinya terlalu pelan dari biasanya, namun membuatnya terlihat anggun. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, dimana ada seorang pria yang menantinya.<p>

Menantinya untuk mengucapkan janji. Janji sehidup-semati. Janji dihadapan keluarga, teman, kerabat, dan juga… Tuhan.

Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kala melihat senyum sang pria. Tersenyum dengan lembut menyambut kedatangannya. Pikirinnya kembali kalut. Kini ia telah berdampingan dengan orang yang akan menenamin hidupnya. Berdiri dihadapan pendeta untuk mengucapkan sumpah. Mengucapkan sumpah yang tidak mungkin dapat ia tarik kembali.

Bibirnya bergetar kala ia harus mengatakan sumpah, berbeda dengan seseorang disampingnya yang mengatakannya dengan tenang. Jemarinya seakan mati rasa kala sang pendamping akan memasangkan symbol pengikat sumpah mereka. Sebuah symbol yang akan mensahkan hubungan mereka.

Namun…

Semuanya seakan badai yang berlalu dengan cepatnya. Seperti kedipan mata, symbol yang seharusnya melingkari jari manisnya itu terjatuh. Layaknya roda yang berputar, symbol itu menjauh darinya. Meninggalkannya dalam kesindirian, seperti sang pendamping yang menghilang…

Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga dan membuatnya…

Tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"<p>

"Kibum _Hyung_ hari ini menikah."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Seperti yang kau lihat, surat undangan itu memang dari Kibum _Hyung_."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"_Hyung_? _Hyung_ mau kemana? _Hyung_! _HYUNG_!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit<em>!"

Makian-makian, umpatan-umpatan dikeluarkannya dari bibirnya. Mengumpat pada jalanan yang padat. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangannya. Waktunya sempit. Tinggal sedikit lagi jarak yang ia tempuh.

Helaan napas lega terhembus kala jalanan kembali lancar. Layakanya pembalap, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Tidak peduli jika ada polisi yang melihatnya dan mengejarnya, karena saat ini yang terpenting adalah sampai di tempat tujuan tepat waktu, tidak terlambat sedikitpun.

Dengan kasar ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Keluar dengan terburu dan membanting pintu saat menutupnya. Kakinya berlari secepat mungkin ke tujuan. Kakinya semakin cepat berlari kala semakin mendekat pada tujuan. Kesebuah taman sebuah rumah yang disulap menjadi sebuah altar pernikahan, dan dapat dipastikan akan menjadi _garden party_ saat upacara itu selesai.

Napasnya tersengal. Matanya menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya menahan napas.

Matanya melihat dengan jelas, Kim Kibum meraih sebuah cincin dan akan menyematkan pada jari Amber. Sesaat terpaku, kemudian ia berlari menerjang altar. Tidak memperdulikan pekikan orang-orang dan dengan segera meraih tangan Kibum. Membawa lari Kibum dari altar. Membuat cincin itu berdenting dan terjatuh di dekat kaki seseorang.

Amber, sang mempelai wanita hanya mampu tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa mempelai prianya dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang sangat jelas dia tahu. Tidak hanya dirinya, semua orang yang menghadiri acara pernikahan di halaman rumah keluarga Shin itu mengetahui dengan jelas si pencuri mempelai pria.

Choi Siwon.

Pencuri mempelai pria itu dapat dipastikan esok hari akan terpampang di halaman depan Koran, sebagai berita utama karena membuat kegaduhan di upacara pernikahan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Amber menghembuskan napas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Menghampiri sang ayah yang terdiam di deretan depan. Amber meraih tangan Shindong dan berlutut dihapannya.<p>

"Maaf, aku membuat _appa_ kecewa." Bisiknya.

Amber menyimpan buket bunga itu di sampingnya, kemudian beralih pada Hangeng. "Maaf." Ucapnya yang entah kenapa harus berkata seperti itu. Amber hanya merasa perlu meminta maaf, karena sedikitnya ia merasa senang karena penikahannya kacau karena ulah Siwon.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar jelas. Banyak yang mencibir, terheran-heran, dan lainnya. Satu hal yang membuat mereka heran, mengapa tidak ada yang bereaksa atas kegaduahan tadi? Mengapa mereka hanya berdiam diri melihat sang mempelai pria dibawa kabur? Bukankah seharusnya mereka harus segera mengejar sang mempelai pria?

Heechul meraih Amber dalam pelukannya, "Jangan meminta maaf." Lirihnya. Ia mengelus punggung Amber dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Shindong berdiri, ia kemudian meraih Amber dari Heechul. "Sebaiknya kita pergi, karena upacara ini telah batal." Shindong melepaskan pelukannya pada Amber dan kemudian berjalan ke altar.

Shindong membungkuk hormat, "Maafkan atas keributan ini." Shindong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap orang-orang yang menghadiri upacara penikahan, "Pernikahan diba─"

"Pernikahan akan tetap berlangsung."

Sebuah seruan dari seseorang menghentikan perkataan Shindong dan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Termasuk Amber yang menatap tidak percaya pada seseorang itu.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dari deretan bangku ketiga, berjalan menghampiri Amber dengan sebuah cincin digenggamannya. Senyum manis terpancar dari wajahnya yang cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Setelan tuxedo putih yang digunakannya sangat serasi dengan gaun putih Amber. Seakan upacara pernikahan itu memang untuknya dan Amber.

Pemudia itu menatap Amber dengan penuh kesungguhan. Ia mengagumi Amber yang snagat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinya. Terlihat feminim, jauh dengan Amber yang biasanya. Amber saat ini telah menjelma bagaikan malaikat, dengan tatanan rambut sebahunya yang dibiarkan terurai. Rambut bagian kanannya dijepit kebelakang dengan hiasan bunga putih dari perak yang indah, poninya dibiarkan menyamping ke sebelah kiri.

Pemuda itu meraih jemari Amber. Tanpa melepas senyumnya ia berkata, "Menikahlah denganku."

Sebuah lamaran… ah, tepatnya sebuah ajakan yang kembali membuat ricuh. Membuat Shindong berkedip, Heechul dan Hanggeng tidak mampu berkata apapun, dan Key yang terbengong-bengong mendengarnya.

Bibir Amber terkatup. Sangat syok dengan apa yang terjadi. "Ap─"

Belum sempat Amber berkata, sang pemuda meronggoh sesuatu dari katung celanannya dan menyerahkannya pada Amber.

Sebuah surat putih.

Surat putih bersih yang sangat Amber kenal. Surat putih polos dimana berisi kata-kata yang mampu membuat Amber jatuh cinta.

Mata Amber terbelalak, jemarinya yang lain menutup menutupnya. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda. Terlebih ia tidak menyangka, sang pengagum rahasianya adalah orang terdekatnya. Orang yang sangat Amber kenal cukup lama dan akrab dengannya. Amber menatap surat yang diberikan sang pemuda, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan kemudian…

BRUK

Amber memeluk sang pemuda erat. Air matanya mengalir… "Aku mau! Menikah denganmu, aku mau!" seru Amber bahagia.

Sang pemuda tersenyum dan kemudian membawa Amber ke altar. "Pendeta, nikahkan kami."

Shindong yang tersadar, berdehem dan menatap pada tamu yang menghadiri. "Penikahan dilanjutkan." Dan dengan langkah cepat ia kembali duduk dibangkunya, setelah sebelumnya dia menarik Key yang masih terbenggong duduk di bangkunya.

Heechul dan Hangeng saling tersenyum. Hangeng menepuk pundak Shindong yang kini memasang senyum di bibirnya.

"**Henry**, pemuda yang baik. Aku jamin itu, Shindong-_ssi_."

Shong mengangguk dan menatap Hangeng. "Aku rasa **keponakanmu** akan JAUH lebih baik dari putramu." Canda Shindong dan menuai kekehan dari Hangeng.

Heechul tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Shindong akan marah, namun ternyata salah. Shindong malah terlihat lebih bahagia melihat Amber yang bersanding dengan Henry, keponakannya dari China.

Heechul dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari Amber dan Henry ketika mereka telah syah sebagai suami-istri. Berbeda ketika Amber bersanding dengan Kibum, aura dari Amber dan Kibum terlasa suram. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat Shindong tersenyum bahagia, melihat pancaran aura dari putrinya yang berbeda pada saat dengan Kibum.

Heechul memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan belakang, melihat sepasang suami-istri yang ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Amber. Mata sang istri bertabrakan dengan Heechul, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya menguntaikan suatu frasa, _"Kami merestui mereka."_

Untaian frasa yang membuat Heechul menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Hangeng dari samping dan tersenyum bahagia. Hangeng menatap istrinya penuh keheranan. "Kenapa?"

Heechul tersenyum manis, didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Hangeng dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Hangeng terbelalak. Hangeng memalingkan pandangannya pada sepasang suami-istri tadi. Melihat suami-istri tersebut tersenyum, Hangeng mengangguk dan memeluk Heechul erat dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

* * *

><p>"BERHENTI, <em>HYUNG<em>!"

Kibum berteriak meminta Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya yang diatas rata-rata. Kibum menatap panic pada jalan yang dilalui, ia takut jika mobil Siwon akan menabrak. Walaupun jalan yang dilalui sangat sepi, bahkan Kibum tidak tahu daerah mana mereka berada. Kibum hanya mampu menatap jalanan yang lurus dengan pepohonan di samping pembatas jalan. Jalan itu hanya bisa dilalui oleh dua kendaraan dengan berlawanan alur.

Siwon tidak mendengarkan Kibum, ia malah menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Dan itu membuat Kibum semakin ketakutan dan panic. Siwon tetap focus, tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko mereka akan tabrakan.

"_HYUNG_! KAU GILA!" maki Kibum ditengah rasa panic dan ketakutannya. Kibum mencengkram pinggiran jok mobil erat.

"Turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau mati konyol karena ulahmu." Kibum mengguncang bahu Siwon, berharap Siwon menghentikan mobilnya.

Siwon masih terdiam, tetap focus.

"_Hyung_, aku mohon. Berhenti dan kembali, Amber sedang menungguku." Mohon Kibum dengan sangat. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan nasib Amber. Tentu ia tahu pandangan orang akan seperti apa pada Amber, seorang mempelai wanita yang ditinggal kabur. Kibum tidak ingin Amber dipandang penuh belaskasihan.

"_Hyung_, Kumohon kembali. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Amber, kami akan menikah." mohon Kibum lagi.

Siwon tetap tidak menghiraukan Kibum, tangannya mencengkram kemudi.

"_Hyung_, kembalikan aku. Pernikahanku bisa kacau."

Siwon mengigit bibirnya, memendam amarah yang sangat besar. Amarah yang sudah ia tahan sejak melihat Kibum yang akan menyematkan cincin pada Amber. Amarahnya kini semakin memuncak, mendengar Kibum yang mengungkit pernikahannya. Mengatakan ketidakrelaan jika pernikahannya dengan Amber akan kacau, walau pada kenyataannya memang sudah kacau bahkan telah gagal total.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya pada kecepatan maksimum. Tidak peduli jika nanti akan berakibat fatal baginya dan Kibum.

"_Hyung_, Pernikahan─"

BRAAKK

DUG

"HYAAAA!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin menikah disini. Aku ingin menikah dengan pengantin yang cantik. Kalau <em>hyung_ bagaimana?"_

"_Gerejanya bagus. _Hyung_ suka. _Hyung_ juga mau menikah disini dengan pengantin _hyung_ yang cantik."_

"_Uhhh.. _hyung_ ikut-ikutan! Pokoknya, nanti aku yang akan menikah duluan disini. Pengantinku pasti paliiiiiinggg…. Cantik."_

"Hyung_ kan lebih tua, jadi nanti _hyung_ duluan yang menikah dengan pengantin cantik."_

"_Gak! Pokoknya aku duluan."_

"Hyung_ yang duluan!"_

"_uhhh… _hyung_ jahat! Kan aku duluan yang bilang."_

"Arra_, _arra_, kalau begitu nanti kalau sudah dewasa kita menikah bersama, _ne_."_

"_Ummm… iya deh. Nanti kita menikahnya bersama disini. _Hyung _janji ya."_

"_Ne, _Hyung _janji."_

.

.

* * *

><p>Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia memijit pelipisnya, kemudian menatap sekitar. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan penglihatanya tidak ada yang salah.<p>

Tubuh Kibum terbaring disebuah bangku panjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi dan di penuhi oleh ornament-ornament yang khas. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya, kembali menatap sekitar bangunan itu.

Ia tidak pernah mengingat kalau ia pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya, yang ia ingat adalah ia dibawa pergi oleh Siwon saat upacara pernikahannya.

"Siwon _Hyung_." Bisiknya.

Ia kembali menatap seluruh tempat itu, mencari keberadaan Siwon. Namun tidak ia temukan sosok Siwon, ia hanya emndapati jejeran bangku kosong. Gedung itu sunyi, namun begitu menentramkan. Ia meneliti setiap sudut gedung itu, dan baru ia menyadari dimana ia berada.

"Gereja…"

Sudut bibir Kibum tertarik. Ia mengigatnya, mengingat Gereja ini. Gereja yang dulu pernah ia kunjungi bersama keluarganya dan juga─

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kibum mengalihkan matanya asal suara, "_Hyung_." Bisiknya.

─Siwon.

Ya, gereja ini pernah ia kunjungi bersama keluargannya dan juga keluarga Siwon saat mereka kecil.

Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan duduk disampingnya, "Kau ingat gereja ini?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Kibum mengangguk. "Gereja mungil yang dulu kita singgahi. Gereja sederhana yang indah, gereja dimana kita berjanji akan menikah saat kita telah dewasa."

Siwon menatap Kibum, "Sekarang kita telah dewasa, dan tiba saatnya untuk menepati janji itu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sedih, "Tapi Amber─"

"Kita. Kau dan aku." Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya. "Hanya kita. Tidak ada mempelai wanita yang cantik seperti saat yang dulu kita ucapkan."

"Tapi _Hyung_,"

"Lupakan Amber. Hanya lihat aku." Tangan Siwon mengelus pipi Kibum, "Jangan memikirkan apapun selain kita."

Kibum menunduk, "Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_. Banyak yang akan terluka─"

"Hanya kau yang akan terluka." Siwon meraih Kibum dalam pelukannya, "Sudah cukup. Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu, biarkan kita memilih kebahagiaan untuk kita. Lupakan mereka jika hanya akan membuat kita menderita."

"Mereka…"

"Akan mengerti. Mereka akan mengerti, Bum-_ie_. Percaya padaku."

Kibum menatap manic Siwon, terdapat kesungguhan dalam pancaran matanya. kegundahan dihatinya sirna saat itu juga. Melihat pancaran kesungguhan Siwon membuatnya mengangguk. Bibirnya tersenyum, dan ia akan meraihnya. Kebahagian yang ia pilih, bukan yang ditentukan oleh siapapun.

"_Marry me_?"

Dan Kibum mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"TUNGGU!"

Kyuhyun panic melihat sebuah tulisan dikertas. Ia meraih kertas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengambil kertas itu, kemudian keningnya berkerut kala membacannya. "Apa-apaan ini?!" ucapnya tidak terima. "Yang benar saja! Masa sudah berakhir. Aku tidak terima." Potesnya, kertas itu ia berikan pada Kibum yang sedang duduk disofa.

Kibum membaca kertas itu, raut mukanya berubah tidak terima. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Siwon yang duduk disampingnya. Siwon menatap kertas itu, terdiam sesaat dan kemudian menyobeknya.

"Kenapa harus begitu?!" protes Siwon seraya menyobek kertas itu menjadi beberapa bagian. "Hei, momenku dengan Kibum SANGAT sedikit! Aku tidak terima berakhir begitu saja!" siwon menebar sobekan-sobekan kertas itu ke atas, membuatnya seperti hujan kertas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Di sini aku Cuma kebagian sedikiiiiiittt. Menyebalkan sekali! Hubunganku dengan Minnie juga tidak jelas." Dongkol Kyuhyun.

"Alurnya pun dipercepat. Tidak ada kejelasan lebih lanjut (?), tapi setidaknya masalah terselesaikan meski tidak dijelaskan secara rinci." Changmin menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kenapa scene saat aku dan Siwon Hyung di gereja hanya sampai situ? Kenapa tidak sampai menikah?" bisik Kibum tidak terima.

Siwon yang mendengar bisikan Kibum mengangguk, "Kalau perlu scenenya ditambah sampai malam pertama." Tambah Siwon dengan nada santai.

Tiga pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menatap Siwon. "Dasar Kuda Mesum!" dan ketiganya meneriaki Siwon, sedangkan Siwon hanya nyegir tidak jelas.

"Yang banyak scenenya malah YunJae." Lemas Changmin.

"Tidak banyak juga, Minnie. Hanya satu scene, kan?" ralat Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dialog mereka banyak. Selain itu ada chara baru." Changmin melirik Krystal dan Jessica yang sedang mengobrol dengan pasangan YunJae.

"Mereka hanya numpang lewat." Ucap Kibum santai.

Siwon mengangguk, "Hanya numpang lewat."

"Ah, part ini (sebelumnya) kan menceritakan kilas balik. Jadi yang paling banyak muncul—"

"Aku." Ucap Kibum bangga memotong ucapan Changmin.

Changmin menatap Sinis Kibum, "Aku juga!" Changmin tidka mau kalah.

"Tapi kau sedikit." Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Changmin mendumel tidak jelas mendengar perkataan Kibum, karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Jangan memulai untuk meributkan hal tidak penting." Lerai Siwon dengan tenang dan menghasilkan pelototan dari duo Kim.

"Issshhh! Siwon _Hyung_ benar, sebaiknya sekarang kita mengucapkan terimakasih pada _reader_, _reviewer_, follower, dan yang sudah menambah list _favorit_ mereka." Kyuhyun ikut melerai dan member saran.

Siwon mengangguk dan duo Kim itu langsung diam.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu—" Kyuhyun memulai.

"**TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA**!"

Keempatnya membungkuk hormat, dan kembali menegakkan badan dan memasang senyum.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya untuk me**review**." Kibum memasang killer smile-nya.

"_Gomawo_ kepada **Rider **dan **Silent Rider**." Ucap Kyuhyun sumringah tanpa menyadari kesalahannya. Kibum menyikut Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Reader, bukan Rider!" koreksi Kibum.

Kyuhyun nyengir menyadari kesalahannya, "Maaf, maksudnya **Reader**. Hehehe…" Ralat Kyuhyun.

"_Arigatou_! _Sankyu_! Pada kalian yang telah menjadikan ff ini sebagai salah satu ff **Favorit **kalian. _Minna-san_." Ucap Changmin penuh semangat.

Siwon celingukan tidak jelas, kemudian ia nyengir saat Changmin menyikutnya. "Eh, _Thanks you!_ Kalian mem**Follow** ff ini."

Changmin menepuk tangannya, "Ok, karena semuanya telah selesai jadi—"

"**SAMPAI JUMPA DI FANFIC BERIKUTNYA**!"

Ucap mereka berempat bersamaan, tidak lupa dengan senyuman dan melambaikan tangan.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi benar-benar berakhir?"<p>

"…"

"Baiklah."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Kyu."

"Habis kau diam saja, Min."

"Sedang berpikir. Mungkin chapter depan benar-benar akhir. Mungkin, kalau ada."

"Tidak konsisten!"

"Eh? Apa ada yang belum diceritakan disini?"

"…"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END ?<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**A little of Help?**

**Disclaimer: themselves (cerita ini hanya meminjam-menggunakan- nama)**

**Pairing: MinKyu/ChangKyu, SiBum**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnin': 7K+, GS (Leeteuk, Heechul, Jaejoong, Taemin), BL, Typo(s), ooc, alur cepat.**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan (_._)**

**Happy reading^^**

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Pagi yang sejuk. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua pria yang tengah menatap pemandangan di depan mereka. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat asri terpampang jelas di depan mereka, nuansa hijau yang menyejukkan mengelilingi mereka. Cuaca yang menyegarkan di pagi hari yang khas.<p>

Kedua pria itu berdiri di depan pagar pembatas dengan posisi salah satu pria memeluk pria lainnya dari belakang. Sang pria yang tengah memeluk meletakkan dagunya di pundak pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka memberikan ketentraman, membuat mereka melupakan masalah yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

"Hyung…"

Merasa dipanggil, pria yang tengah memeluk itu menegakkan kepalanya. Melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh pria yang tadi berada dalam pelukannya menghadap dirinya.

"Ya, Kibum?"

Kibum, pria itu tersenyum sekilas. "Sampai kapan kita akan berada disini, Siwon-hyung?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, "Entahlah. "

Kibum menghela napas, "Kurasa kita harus kembali sekarang. " Usul Kibum.

"Kupikir, kita akan disini selamanya." Ucap Siwon tidak menanggapi usulan Kibum.

Kibum menatap Siwon tajam. "Jangan bercanda, hyung!Kita harus segera pulang. Orang tua kita pasti sangat khawatir, terlebih setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu."

"Jangan mengingatkanku kejadian itu." Ujar Siwon kesal.

Kibum berdecak, "Kejadian itu akan selalu kuingat, terlebih setelah aku membaca Koran beberapa hari lalu."

"Ya, ya, ya, kau akan selalu mengingatnya karena itu bagian dari sejarah hidupmu. Kau mengatakan itu selama seminggu ini, Kibum. Dan asal kau tahu, telingaku panas mendengarnya. "

"Kau semakin menyebalkan, Hyung!" Kibum menatap Siwon jengah, "Aku jadi menyesal telah menikah denganmu. "Ucapnya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

AH

Siwon terpaku mendengar penuturan Kibum. 'Menyesal?'

Siwon menekuk kepalanya, "Selama seminggu pula kau mengatakan itu." Dengan langkah lunglai Siwon menyusul Kibum.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Siwon memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah membereskan tempat tidur. Setelah tadi Siwon menyusul Kibum ke kamar mereka, mereka terlibat adu mulut yang cukup membakar emosi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka meributkan hal yang sama, yaitu tentang kepulangan mereka.<p>

Kibum selalu meminta Siwon untuk pulang karena ia merasa bersalah pada keluarga Shin. Padahal yang seharusnya merasa bersalah adalah Siwon, karena ia adalah tersangka atas gagalnya pernikahan Kibum dan Amber.

Alasan Kibum meminta agar kembali sebenarnya adalah memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tua mereka bahwa mereka telah menikah. Setelah kejadian Siwon yang membawa kabur Kibum ke gereja sederhana, Siwon mengajak Kibum untuk menikah dengannya saat itu juga. Kibum yang sudah lelah dan memang mencintai Siwon, menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sore hari mereka melangsungkan pernikahan dengan seorang saksi. Seorang penggurus vila tempat mereka tinggal saat ini. Vila yang sebenarnya milik Siwon. Vila yang terletak di sebuah bukit yang asri, jauh dari polusi dan hiruk pikuk kehidupan kota. Sebenarnya vila tersebut berada di daerah pegunungan, karena itu cuacanya sangat menyejukkan dan menyegarkan.

Kibum mengambil Koran yang tergeletak di lantai, membaca Koran itu sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang tengah bersandar di tiang tempat tidur.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak. "Kibum memberikan Koran itu pada Siwon dengan sedikit kasar.

Siwon menerima Koran itu dan membacanya. Mata Siwon mengerjap, "Eh?" responnya ketika membaca sederet kalimat di berita itu.

"Persiapkan telingamu. Aku yakin _appa_ dan Minho-_ahjussi_ akan memberikan ceramah ekstra padamu. "

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan memelas. "Bum-_ie_~"

Kibum menutup telinganya dan melenggang pergi. "Itu urusanmu dan aku tidak akan membantu!"

Siwon menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya kasar setelah melempar Koran itu ke tempat tidur. Siwon meraih kunci mobil yang berada di nakas, kemudian menyusul Kibum yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p><strong>Pernikahan antara Kim Kibum dan Shin Amber merupakan sebuah skenario untuk promosi dan iklan produk baru. Produk baru yang diluncurkan oleh F(X) yang bekerjasama dengan E. L. F. <strong>

**Produk tersebut merupakan produk khusus untuk edisi musim gugur dan musim semi. Peluncuran produk baru yang merupakan limited edition tersebut akan dipasarkan sesuai musim. **

**Acara pernikahan yang dilangsungkan oleh Kim Kibum dan Shin Amber merupakan gambaran dari produk baru tersebut. Sepasang kekasih yang menikah, namun ternyata sang mempelai pria dibawa kabur oleh seseorang yang merupakan kekasih sang nempelai pria. **

**Skenario tersebut merupakan cerminan dari produk musim gugur. Gambaran tersebut adalah merupakan sebuah harapan yang gugur seperti musim gugur. **

**Namun sesaat setelah sang mempelai pria dibawa kabur, sang mempelai wanita mendapat penggantinya. Sang mempelai wanita akhirnya menikah dengan seorang pria yang menghadiri upacara pernikahannya. Seorang pria yang sejujurnya sangat ia cintai. **

**Skenario itu adalah cerminan dari produk yang akan diluncurkan pada musim semi. Sebuah harapan baru yang tercipta, bermekaran layaknya bunga-bunga yang bersemi. Sebuah awal baru yang diharapkan akan memberikan kebahagiaan.**

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menatap jenuh makanan di depannya. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun tidak berminat untuk memakan sarapannya. Ia hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya memainkan sedok.<p>

Jung Soo meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya dengan lembut, tak lupa senyum yang menghiasi.

Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo, "Kibum-Hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dengan Kibum?" tanya Jung Soo tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Ish! Sudah dua minggu berlalu, Kibum-Hyung dan Siwon-Hyung belum kembali. Aku khawatir, dan kenapa kalian bersikap biasa saja?" Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo penuh tuntutan.

Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun sangat heran melihat perilaku para orangtua yang biasa-biasa saja, malah terkesan santai mendapati Kibum dan Siwon pergi entah kemana. Mereka malah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, padahal dengan sangat jelas kenyataannya. Siwon membawa kabur Kibum dan sampai saat ini belum kembali.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para orang tua. Terlebih ketika mereka membuat scenario dibalik batalnya pernikahan Kibum dan Amber. Entah atas dasar pemikiran siapa sampai berita 'bualan' itu tersebar. Menjadikan tragedy pernikahan Amber sebagai scenario dalam promosi produk terbaru perusahaan mereka.

Beruntung masyarakan mempercayai 'bualan' tersebut. sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kenyataan dari iklan produk baru tersebut. hal yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin binggung adalah, sejak kapan Hangeng dan Shindong bekerjasama? Sedangkan produk baru yang di maksud media massa adalah produk baru SHINEE, perusahaan miliki Minho.

Kyuhyun berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan otak para orang tua! Sepertinya demi menjaga nama baik, mereka akan melakukan apapun. Termasuk membuat 'bualan' seperti yang diberitakan media massa.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, "Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal begitu saja, tanpa pamit, tanpa memberi kabar?"

"Ha?" Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jung Soo.

Jung Soo menghela napas, "Kau merasakan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat, kan?" jung Soo terdiam sesaat, "Itulah yang kami rasakan ketika beberapa bulan lalu kau pergi begitu saja. Kau bahkan pergi lebih dari dua minggu. "

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jung Soo, kepalanya tertunduk. "Maaf…"

"Saat itu Umma sempat berpikir kau mati."

Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap Jung Soo. Sebelumnya ia merasa biasa saja, namun kini ia sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Setidaknya sekarang kau telah kembali dan bersama kami lagi." Ucap Jung soo lembut.

Kini Kyuhyun berani menatap Jung Soo. "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jung Soo tersenyum. "Tentu kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, karena kau sudah bersama Changmin sekarang." Jung Soo menatap jahil pada putranya yang hanya merenggut atas ucapan Jung Soo.

"Ishh. . umma~"

Jung Soo tertawa kecil, "Aiihh… anak umma sedang malu~" goda Jung Soo sambil mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah karena malu.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Sebuah suara berat menghentikan Jung Soo mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun. Jung Soo menatap Kang In yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan darinya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kang In, Jung Soo beranjak menghampiri Kang In dan mengambil alih dasi tersebut, kemudian membantu memakaikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun tadi?" Tanya Kang In.

Jung Soo tersenyum, "Hanya mengoda putra kita." Jawabnya setelah selesai memakaikan dasi pada Kang In. Jung Soo membawa Kang In ke meja makan untuk segera menyantap sarapannya.

Kang In menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disebrangnya, "Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Kang In melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan pakaian santai.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Changmin dan Heechul-ahjumma." Jawabnya dan kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

Kang In hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan segera memakan sarapannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Kang In menatap Kyuhyun lagi dan kembali bertanya, "Kalian akan kemana?"

"Membeli tuxedo." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kang In kembali mengangguk, "Kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya pada Jung Soo.

Jung Soo menggeleng, "Aku dan Taemin mempersiapkan keperluan lain."

Kang In lagi-lagi mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>"UNNIEEE!"<p>

Sebuah teriakan khas permpuan sukses membuat Jaejoong hampir mengiris jarinya. Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar teriakan itu hanya mampu mengelus dada. Sedangkan Yunho yang berada disampingnya mengusap punggung Jaejoong, menenangkannya.

"JUNG JESSICA!"

Teriak Yunho menyebut nama perempuan yang berteriak tadi. Teriakan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak, karena Yunho berteriak dekat telinganya. "Yun~" bisik Jaejoong manggil Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari perilakunya, tersenyum salah tingkat dan meminta maaf. Jaejoong hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jessica yang ternyata telah berada di pintu dapur.

"Ada apa?' Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Jessica menghampiri Jaejoong, lalu menarik Jaejoong ke dekatnya. "Hari ini unnie menginap ya~" pinta Jessica manja.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong mencibir, "Pasti ada maunya. "

Jessica melayangkan tatapan sinis, "Oppa jangan ikut campur! Ini urusan perempuan. Sebaiknya oppa pergi saja." Usir Jessica dengan kurang ajarnya.

Kalau saja Yunho tidak mengingat siapa Jessica, sudah pasti pisau yang berada didekatnya akan beralih ke dada Jessica. Oh, betapa Psycho pikiran Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Jung bersaudara itu. Jaejoong mengelus rambut Jessica, "Hari ini unnie banyak pekerjaan sampai minggu depan. Setelahnya unnie mungkin bisa."

Jessica cemberut mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. "Kerjaannya alihkan ke Yunho Oppa saja, un~" bujuk Jessica sambil memeluk lengan Jaejoong manja.

Yunho semakin mencibir melihat tingkah Jessica. "Bilang saja kau mau cari info tentang Changmin!" Dengus Yunho.

Jessica menatap Yunho garang, "Ya! Sudah aku bilang, oppa jangan ikut campur!"

Yunho memajukan bibirnya, komat-kamit menirukan gaya Jessica yang sedang murka. "Oppa sudah katakan berapa kali, Changmin sudah menikah. Dan asal kau tahu, dia menikah dengan Namja! Namja! Dengar!?" Jelas Yunho dengan penekanan pada kata namja.

Mendengatnya, mata Jessica langsung berkaca-kaca. "Oppa jahat!" Teriaknya yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dekapannya, "Kalau tidak seperti itu, Sica akan terus mendekati Changmin. Kau sendiri tahu tabiatnya seperti apa. "

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi aku kasihan padanya, semenit Jatuh cinta, sehari patah hati. "

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ah, ia mengingat jelas kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Hari dimana Jessica melihat Changmin yang sedang membantu di cafe. Saat melihat Changmin yang melayani pelanggan, Jessica langsung jatuh cinta. Selama Changmin membantu, Jessica memperhatikan Changmin dari ruang kerja Yunho. Selesai bekerja, Jessica langsung bertanya pada Jaejoong siapa Changmin.

Awalnya Jessica antusias mendengar informasi seputar Changmin. Tapi beberapa saat berlalu, Yunho datang dan memgatakan status Changmin yang membuat Jessica patah hati sat itu juga.

Sayang, Jessica belum percaya sepuhnya pada Yunho. Yah, bagaimana mau percaya kalau Yunho sering membodoh-bodohi Jung sister sejak kecil. Karena itu, Jessica beranggapan apa yang dikatakan Yunho adalah kebohongan.

"Sudahlah, Boo. Walau dia menangis sekarang, sebentar lagi Sica akan berteriak. " Ucap Yunho.

"UNNIEEE~ AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA MINGGU DEPAN HARUS SUDAH MELAHIRKAN! UMMA DAN APPA INGIN KALIAN SEGERA MENIKAH!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut mendengar teriakan Jessica yang melengking. Yunho terkekeh, "Nah, Benar kan?" Ucap Yunho bangga karena apa yang ia ucapkan benar.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengelus perutnya, "Aku juga ingin segera melihat anakku menyaksikan pernikahan kita. "

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan perut Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong dan kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Appa sangat menantikan hari itu tiba. "

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Aku Sangat menyayangi kalian. "

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, "Tapi Yun, tidak mungkinkan aku melahirkan minggu depan seperti keinginan Jessica?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. "Ish, sejak kita kembali, kelakuan Jung Family jadi aneh!" Gerutu Yunho.

~OoOoO~

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun dihentak-hentakkan. Bibirnya sesekali mencibir dua orang yang berjalan di depannya. Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berasap! Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang yang berstatus ibu-anak itu sibuk sendiri. Kyuhyun jadi seperti pembantu mereka, mengekori tindak-tanduk mereka.

Ugh, padahalkan seharusnya mereka jalan bersisian. Tapi karena keegoisan sang ibu, Kyuhyun harus menerima posisinya saat ini. Membiarkan ibu-anak itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, lebih tepatnya sang ibu yang ribut sendiri.

Yah, walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun cukup senang juga. Dia dapat melihat Changmin, sang anak menderita karena ulah Heechul, sang ibu yang tak tahu diri. Sebenarnya ada rasa kasihan juga melihat 'suami'nya diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil.

Tak jarang Changmin mengerutu dan ngambek akan tingkah Heechul. Sering kali pula Changmin nenutup wajahnya yang merah dengan tangannya karena malu, menepuk dahinya karena Heechul tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

Saat ini Changmin seperti brondong yang disewa tante girang. Diseret kesana-kemari melihat barang-barang yang menurut Heechul unik. Tapi Changmin juga merasa seperti seorang autis, disuruh mencoba berbagai macam hal berbau bocah. Ada kalanya ia seperti berjalan dengan orang gila, kelakuan Heechul yang tidak tahu diri terhadap umur membuatnya seperti perawat orang gila. Oh, betapa durhaka dirimu, Kim Changmin!

"Minnie!" Pekik Heechul girang kala melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Changmin hanya menghela napas pasrah, berdoa semoga Heechul tidak bertindak autis lagi. Changmin mengikuti Heechul yang menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat yang sukses membuat Changmin menatap horror. Oh, doanya tidak terkabul.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin diseret ke sebuah toko lantas mengikuti. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan langkah malas, namun begitu melihat toko apa yang dimasuki, Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat memasuki toko tersebut.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, sesaat kemudian ia tertawa terbahak kala melihat Changmin. "Pilihan yang bagus Ahjumma!" Pekik Kyuhyun girang dan segera menempatkan diri didekat Heechul.

Changmin hanya mampu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengasihani dirinya karena tidak berdaya melawan Heechul. "Umma~" rengek Changmin seperti anak kecil.

Heechul menatap Changmin berbinar-binar, "Ya, baby?"

Changmin melepaskan bandana hello kitty dengan ukuran besar dari kepalanya, "Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku bukan Yeoja!" Kesal Changmin sambil melempar bandana itu ke tempatnya.

Heechul tidak memperdulikan Changmin, ia malah sibuk memilih aksesoris serba pink dan girly di toko tersebut. Mata Heechul kembali berbinar ketika melihat baju pink yang dipenuhi renda-renda layaknya gaun putri. Heechul mengambilnya dan menatap Changmin penuh harap.

"Kurasa otak umma sudah rusak!" Jengkel Changmin. Ia menyingkirkan gaun itu sampai tergeletak di lantai.

Kyuhyun mengambil gaun tersebebut, lalu menyeret Changmin ke ruang ganti. "Ahjumma, aku akan memakaikan gaun ini!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya memaksa Changmin agar masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Kyunnie~ kau terbaik!" Girang Heechul.

Changmin memandang sengit Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam ruang ganti. Kyuhyun hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas, sesekali tatapannya berubah seperti om-om mesum.

"Ayolah, Minnie~" bujuk Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak!" Tolak Changmin tegas.

"Ish, sekali ini saja. Kau mau melihat Ahjumma menangis lagi seperti tadi?" Ancam Kyuhyun.

Tidak. Tentu itu Jawabannya. Ia sungguh malu dengan tingkah Heechul yang ajaib. Tiba-tiba menangis seperti anak kecil, ketika Changmin menolak memakai baju khas pangeran yang sangat norak. Untuk menenangkannya butuh 30 menit. Dan itupun Kyuhyun yang membujuknya.

"Ish, tahu begini aku langsung pulang saja tadi!" Gerutu Changmin. Tangan Changmin mengambil gaun itu dan mengantungnya. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Changmin membuka kancing disertai gerutuan yang merutuki tingkah Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Terlalu sibuk dengan gerutuannya, Changmin tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya sedang merekam kegiatan Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas ketika Changmin membuka celananya, ia menaik-turunkan kameranya mengikuti gerakan Changmin. Tubuh Changmin kini tinggal terbalut boxer yang ngepas di kakinya. Boxer yang hanya menutupi sampai butt.

Senyum Kyuhyun sekarang berubah jadi seringai. Berterima kasih pada cermin yang memperlihatkan tubuh Changmin dari berbagai sisi, serta kebodohan Changmin yang tidak menyadari kelakuan Kyuhyun.

'Akan kujual ke Jessica dan fansnya dikantor nanti. ' Batin Kyuhyun dengan otak yang dipenuhi uang. 'Aku yakin Jessica akan membayar mahal video ini. Aku kayah! Yeah!' Girangnya dalam hati.

Ah, Kim Kyuhyun. . . sungguh tega dirimu. Menjual tubuh sang 'suami' hanya untuk uang dan kesenangan.

Changmin yang masih dilanda kebimbangan akan gaun yang ia pegang, menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca. Awalnya ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kameranya, namun kemudian tampangnya berubah horror.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyunnie~" desis Changmin sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin baru menyadari tingkahnya hanya cengegesan. "Body mu bagus, Min. " Ucapnya tidak nyambung.

Changmin melihat kearah kamera Kyuhyun yang menyala. Tangannya terangkat bermaksud meraih kamera Kyuhyun, namun sayang Kyuhyun bergerak cepat. Kyuhyun mengangkat kameranya, menghindari tangan Changmin.

Kyuhyun terus menghindari tangan Changmin yang bergerak liar. Mencoba mengambil kamera Kyuhyun yang masih menyala.

"Berikan padaku, Kyu!" Paksa Changmin masih mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun beserta kamera.

"Tidak!" Tolak Kyuhyun.

Dahi Changmin berkedut. Dengan sedikit kasar, Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun ke dinding ruang ganti. Mengurung Kyuhyun.

"Nah, serahkan kameranya, baby~" bisik Changmin pada telingga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merinding merasakan napas Changmin, ia mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskn diri. Namun naas, pergerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun malah membuatnya bergerak ke tirai penutup dan-

BRUK

-Mereka terjatuh. Jatuh dengan posisi Changmin yang berada di atas Kyuhyun. Tubuh bagian atas mereka keluar dari kamar ganti, sehingga dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Tubuh Changmin yang hanya terbalut boxer, tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tirai yang terlepas karena tertarik olehnya.

Beberapa saat hening, sampai. . .

"KYAAAA! MESUUUM!"

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan wajah kalian memar-memar?" Tanya Hangeng pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen Changmin.<p>

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, mereka hanya diam sambil mengelus pipi mereka. Mereka masih kesal dengan kejadian saat di toko tadi. Dalam hati, mereka mengumpati Heechul. Saat kejadian tadi Heechul bukannya menolong mereka, malah tertawa sambil memotret dan merekam adegan 'penyiksaan' yang dilakukan pengunjung toko pada mereka.

Changmin ingin sekali menangis mengingat kejadian yang memalukan itu. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun memperburuk masalah dengan mengatakan kalau ia dipaksa. Sepertinya kejadian ini akan menjadi pelajaran hidupnya. Jangan pernah mau pergi belanja dengan Heechul! Terlebih ditambah Kyuhyun!

Hangeng dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari Putra dan 'menantunya'. Ia sangat prihatin melihat mereka.

"Hannie!"

Panggilan Heechul mengalihkan perhatian Hangeng. Tanpa memperdulikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih diam seperti sedang marahan, Hangeng meninggalkan mereka ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hangeng begitu sampai di dapur dan mendekat pada istrinya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Tanya Heechul. Hangeng mengangguk. "Setelah aku ceritakan, kau mau kan bujuk mereka? Mereka marah padaku. " Pinta Heechul penuh harap.

Hangeng kembali mengangguk. "Akan kuusahakan. "

Beberapa saat kemudian. . .

"HAHAHHAAHAA. . . . "

Membahanalah tawa Hangeng.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar tawa Hangeng yang tidak biasa. Mereka saling berpandangan, "Min, aku tidak menyangka. Appamu bisa tertawa semengerikan itu. " Ucap Kyuhyun horror.

Selama ini Kyuhyun mengenal pribadi Hangeng yang tenang dan sedikit pendiam. Mendengar tawa Hangeng yang seperti itu, membuat Kyuhyun ngeri. Selama ini, jika Hangeng tertawa ia hanya akan tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi ragu. Sepertinya dia bukan appaku, aku yakin ada yang menyamar jadi dirinya!" Changmin berkata dengan wajah syok.

"Kurasa juga seperti itu. " Balas Kyuhyun setuju.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Kibum melempar jasnya dengan kasar pada Siwon. Kibum menatap Siwon sangar. Matanya menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekesalan yang sangat.<p>

Siwon sendiri hanya mampu menahan emosi melihat tingkah Kibum yang tidak biasa. Ia meremas jas yang dilempar Kibum tadi. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu!" Teriak Kibum penuh amarah.

Siwon mengusap dadanya, 'Sabar, sabar, sabarkan dirimu Choi Siwon. '

Yah walau dalam hati berkata seperti itu, kenyataannya jas Kibum semakin diremas kuat. Tangan kanannya mencengkram setir sangat erat.

"Hyung harus dorong mobilnya!" Perintah Kibum mutlak.

"Tapi Bummie, jarak dengan bengkel mobil sangat jauh. Aku tidak akan sanggup. Sebaiknya panggil mobil derek saja, ya. " Rayu Siwon dengan tampang memelas.

Kibum kembali melempari Siwon dengan Hanphone milik Siwon. Hanphone itu sukses mengenai hidung Siwon. Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai hidung Siwon mengeluarkan darah.

"Aw. " Rintih Siwon.

Bukannya merasa bersalah ataupun kasihan, Kibum malah kembali melempari Siwon dengan sepatunya. Beruntung kali ini Siwon dapat menghindarinya.

"DORONG!" Teriak Kibum.

Tubuh Siwon tersentak. Teriakan Kibum sangat kencang. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa begini sifat asli Kibum? Tapi selama yang ia tahu, Kibum bukan orang seperti ini. Sejak kemarin tingkah Kibum berubah drastis. Suka marah-marah, terlalu sensitif, dan yang lebih menyedihkan bagi Siwon adalah sikap Kibum yang seperti membencinya.

Sifat Kibum yang seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul. Yang lebih aneh lagi, setelah menyalurkan amarahnya Kibum akan bermanja pada Siwon. Sungguh bukan Kibum sekali.

Menghela napas. Siwon menyingkirkan jas Kibum ke jok belakang, setelahnya ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

BRAK

Siwon membanting pintu mobilnya keras, menyalurkan amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Ok, mungkin ini risiko yang harus ia terima karena menginginkan Kibum. Dan ia harus melatih kesabarannya ekstra, terlebih jika sikap yang membenci Siwon muncul lagi.

Setelah Siwon keluar, Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok. Ia menurunkan Joknya agar bisa tidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah, padahal ia tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun seharian ini. Kibum menghembuskan napas. Memijit pangkal hidungnya sesaat dan kemudian menyamankan diri untuk tidur.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>"Bummie, bangun. "<p>

Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum halus. Sudah sejak 10 menit lalu Siwon membangunkan Kibum, namun tidak ada sedikitpun pergerakan dari Kibum. Kibum jadi seperti pingsan.

Siwon menatap sekitar. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di bengkel mobil. Sebenarnya, Siwon hanya mendorong mobil selama 10 menit. Secara diam-diam ia menelpon mobil derek, beruntung Kibum tertidur pulas. Selama perjalanan ia tidak akan Khawatir akan mendengar teriakan Kibum, karena ketika Kibum bangun hal itu lenyap tergantikan dengan sifat manja Kibum.

"Bummie, bangun. Sudah sampai bengkel. " Siwon menguncang tubuh Kibum. Kali ini Kibum menunjukkan pergerakan.

"Engghh. . . ngantuk~"

Siwon terkekeh, "Ayo bangun. Kau ingin kita pulang, kan? Umma menunggu kita. " Siwon meraih tubuh Kibum dan mendudukkannya.

"Ngantuk~ hyung~" rengek Kibum. Ia menyerukkan kepalannya pada dada Siwon.

"Kau bisa tidur dirumah. Ayo, mobilnya harus segera diservice. " Siwon melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher Kibum dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya pada perpotongan lutut Kibum.

"Ugghh~"

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum keluar mobil, dimana sebelumnya ia telah membuka pintunya. Setelah mereka keluar, Siwon menutup pintu mobil dengan kakinya.

Tangan Kibum bergerak mencengkram baju Siwon, kepalannya ia cerukkan ke ketiak Siwon. Beruntung Siwon tidak bau badan, karena kalau bau dapat dipastika Kibum akan langsung terbangun dan muntah.

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan bengkel langganannya menuju halte bis. Selama perjalanan ke halte bis, banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Sebagian dari mereka menatap aneh pada Siwon yang mengendong seseorang yang mereka yakini laki-laki. Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka, terlebih ketika para remaja menunjuk-nunjuk padanya.

Sebenarnya mereka menatap Siwon karena merasa pamiliar. Yah, bagaimana tidak pamiliar kalau wajah Siwon tercetak jelas di surat kabar dan televisi. Media yang memberitakan Siwon sebagai "pangeran kesiangan" karena insiden membawa kabur mempelai pria.

Siwon memasuki bis sedikit kesulitan karena ada Kibum di kedua tangannya. Siwon mendudukkan Kibum di bangku pojok barisan tengah, lalu Siwon duduk disampingnya.

Siwon membenarkan cara duduk Kibum, yang malah membuat Kibum memeluk Siwon. Siwon tersenyum mendapat pelukan dari Kibum. Tangan Siwon bergerak membenarkan jas yang menyelimuti tubuh Kibum, setelah selesai ia beralih mengusap rambut Kibum.

Sesekali Siwon mengecupi wajah dan kepala Kibum karena gemas dengan Kibum yang mengigaukan namanya. Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Kibum dan menunpukan kepalannya pada kepala Kibum yang menyender pada dada Siwon. Tak berapa lama, Siwon pun ikut tertidur.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>"WONNIE!"<p>

Sebuah teriakan mengema di kediaman Siwon. Siwon menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum tadi. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Siwon memukul-mukul dadanya karena tersedak.

"CHOI SIWON!"

Kembali teriakan Kibum mengema. Dengan sekali gerak, Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang berada di kamar. "Ada apa, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon mencoba tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku?" Desis Kibum dengan tatapan nyalang.

Siwon nelan ludahnya, keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Ah, itu. . . " Siwon gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan atau tidak.

"Jawab!" Sentak Kibum.

Siwon dalam situasi sulit! Kalau ia jelaskan, sudah pasti Kibum akan ngamuk. Kalau tidak dijelaskan, Kibum pasti akan melempari dirinya dengan barang-barang yang berada di sekitarnya. Yah, pada intinya apapun yang ia lakukan akan menghasilkan hal yang sama.

"Kau apakan baju kesayanganku, Choi Siwon. " Nada suara Kibum begitu dingin.

Tuhan. Apa salah Siwon sampai Kibum berubah begini? Siwon mundur dua langkah, "Aku. . . tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi. . . " lirih Siwon.

Kibum menatap Siwon garang, "Kau bilang apa?" Kibum mendesis.

Ok, kali ini Siwon mempersiapkan kakinya. Memasang kuda-kuda dan siap berlari.

"CHOI SIWOOOON!"

Dengan teriakan itu, Siwon pun berlari menyembunyikan diri.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Siwon menatap Kibum yang tidur di pangkuannya. Sudah tiga hari mereka sampai di kediaman Siwon, namun mereka belum siap menemui para orangtua. Padahal waktu itu Kibum yang memaksa pulang dan ingin bertemu Heechul.<p>

Rasa lelah menghampirinya. Kejadian tadi pagi sungguh menguras tenagannya. Ia dan Kibum seperti main kucing-kucingan. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin menemui orangtuanya. Mendapat kabar dari Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan hubungan merek lagi, Siwon ingin segera memberitahukan statunya dengan Kibum.

Sayangnya tiba-tiba Kibum berubah pikiran. Ia malah tidak mau memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu. Siwon sangat lelah menghadapi Kibum, ia ingin ada teman yang mau membantunya menghadapi Kibum. Kerjaan Kibum selama tiga hari ini adalah marah-marah, memecahkan barang, membentak Siwon, uring-uringan, tidur, dan bermanja-manja setelah puas mengamuk.

"Ada apa denganmu, Bummie?' Lirih Siwon.

Drrtt. . . Drrtt. . .

Handphone Siwon yang berada di atas meja bergetar. Siwon mengambil Handphonenya.

"Kyuhyun?" Herannya.

Siwon terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah akan diangkat atau tidak. Semenit menibang, ia putuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeo-"

"YA! HYUNG! KEMANA SAJA KAU!? KENAPA KAU NON-AKTIFKAN NOMORMU HAH!?"

Siwon langsung menjauhkan ponselnya. Telinganya bisa tuli mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"HYUNG!"

Siwon kembali mempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya, "Jangan teriak-teriak, Kyu. " Pinta Siwon dengan nada lemas.

Kyuhyun disebrang sana terdiam sesaat. "Kau kenapa, hyung? Lemas sekali. " Tanyanya.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Hyung sudah pulang?'

"Sudah. "

"Bagus! Besok kalian harus ke rumah Hangeng Appa. "

Siwon tersentak, "Apa?"

"Ke rumah keluarga Kim, hyung. "

"Tapi. . . "

"Jangan menolak. Siap tidak siap harus datang, kalau tidak akan dipastikan kau tinggal nama. " Ancam Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela napas, "Ya, akan kuusahakan. " Lirih Siwon.

"Ok! Kami tunggu, hyung. "

"Ne. "

"Oya, hyung. "

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bulan madu kalian?"

". . . "

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>"Ayolah, Bummie. Mereka sudah tahu kita telah pulang. "<p>

"Tidak mau!"

"Bukankah kau merindukan Heechul-Ahjumma?"

". . . "

"Hari ini mereka meminta kita ke rumahmu. "

"Aku tidak mau, hyung~ jangan paksa aku~" rengek Kibum.

Siwon menepuk dahinya, 'Aduh, mulai deh~' ratap Siwon.

"Akan kubelikan apapun yang kau mau kalau hari ini kau mau pulang. " Bujuk Siwon.

Kibum terdiam sesaat. "Mmm. . . baiklah. Tapi hyung janji ya, jangan bohong. "

"Iya, hyung janji. " Lesu Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon harus mpersiapkan isi dompet dan ATM-nya.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>"Minnie! Minnie!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengebu.<p>

Changmin yang sedang ngemil sambil tiduran menoleh. "Apha?" Tanyanya dengan mulut yang penuh cemilan

"Kibum-hyung pulang! Sebentar lagi akan tiba disini!"

UHUK

Changmin tersedak. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, meraih gelas didekatnya dan meminum air dengan tak sabar.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin, membantu menenangkan Changmin yang tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, memberi kode ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kibum sudah pulang?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne. Tadi Siwon Hyung menghubungiku, katanya ia akan ke rumah Hangeng Appa sore ini. "

"Huh, akhirnya. Si Kibum pulang juga, padahal aku pikir mereka akan lebih lama dari kita. Atau mungkin sudah tertelan bumi. " Ucap Changmin sambil kembali memakan cemilannya.

PLAK

"Uhuk!"

Kembali Changmin tersedak. Kali ini karena ulah Kyuhyun yang memukul kepalanya.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku!?"

Kyuhyun kembali memukul kepala Changmin. "Panggil dia Hyung! Kau sudah berjanji akan memanggilnya hyung kalau Kibum Hyung benar kakak kandungmu! Beberapa waktu lalu kau memanggilnya hyung, kenapa sekarang kau kurang ajar lagi!? Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Kau mau Kibum Hyung mati, hah!"

Changmin memaju-majukan bibirnya, mencibir perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, malah asyik memakan cemilannya.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil merebut cemilan Changmin.

"Kembalikan cemilanku!" Changmin merebut kembali cemilannya, namun sayang Kyuhyun mempertahankan cemilan itu.

"Kyu, kembalikan cemilanku~" pinta Changmin karena Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan tangan Changmin dari cemilan tersebut.

Tidak memperdulikan Changmin, Kyuhyun melempar cemilan itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di pojok kamar. Changmin memekik begitu melihat cemilannya terjun bebas ke tempat sampah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kau tega, Kyu~" ratap Changmin. "Itu cemilan terakhirku. . . "

"Bukan urusanku!" Tega Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun nelangsa, "Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku tidak diizinkan memakan cemilan sampai hari pernikahan kita~" lesu Changmin.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, "Apa hubungannya? Kalau kau ingin ngemil, tinggal makan. Apa susahnya!"

Changmin merengut, "ATM-ku disita, umma tidak mau memberiku cemilan, jatah makanku dikurangi, dan aku tidak boleh keluar rumah~ dan itu akan berlangsung sampai hari pernikahan kita. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa makan. Umma bilang kalau aku makan terus aku bisa gemuk. Ugghh~ kalau begini terus tubuhku bisa menyusut, hanya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Kalau terus begini, aku bisa mati duluan sebelum menikah~ kalau aku mati, nanti kau bagaimana, Kyu? Kau pasti akan sedih, terus aku takut nanti kau akan bunuh diri. Kalau kau bunuh diri, nanti arwahmu gentayangan. Kalau gentayangan, kita tidak bisa bertemu karena aku yakin aku akan masuk surga. Sedang kau gentayang di dunia ini. Terus-"

BUGH

ucapan Changmin terputus. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi jengkel dengan ocehan Changmin yang panjang lebar, melempar buku tebal tepat ke muka Changmin.

"Aduh!" Ringgis Changmin.

"Rasakan!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"YA! KIM KYUHYUN!"

~OoOoO~

"Hyung~"

"Apa?'

"Kau yakin sudah siap?"

". . . "

"Kyu bilang semuanya sudah berkumpul. "

". . . "

"Changmin juga tadi memberi pesan, siapkan mental hyung. "

". . . "

"Para orangtua akan menghakimi hyung saat tiba disana. Changmin dan Kyu bilang, hanya hyung yang akan dihakimi. "

". . . "

"Hyung, mereka bilang akan membunuhmu karena membuat kekacauan. "

CKKKIIIITTTTTT

Siwon merem mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Kibum hampir terbentur.

"Berkendara yang benar!" Bentak Kibum setelah mengatasi syoknya karena insiden rem dadakan.

Siwon tidak membalas. Muka Siwon pucat pasi, tatapannya menerawang ke jalan. Kibum menatap Siwon. Dahinya mengernyit kala melihat kondisi Siwon yang tegang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Siwong menggeleng. "Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja!" Ujar Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

Kibum tersentak, "Jangan mementakku!" Bala Kibum dengan nada tinggi pula.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membentakmu!" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan frustasi, "Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku takut. Kau bahkan seakan tidak peduli dengan nasibku nanti. Apalagi saat kau berkata mereka akan membunuhku. Bahkan dengan santai ku mengucapkannya, apa kau tidak mencemaskanku, hah!"

"Tidak. "

Jleb

Tanpa berpikir Kibum mengatakannya. Jantung Siwon seakan ditusuk benda tajam. Siwon menatap Kibum antara Syok dan tidak percaya.

"Ki-Kibum. . . "

Kibum mendesah. Ia meraih tangan Siwon dan mengenggamnya lembut. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanmu," Kibum tersenyum, "Karena apa yang aku katakan tadi, aku yakin hanya ulah iseng Changmin dan Kyuhyun. "

"Iseng?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Aku sangat mengenal mereka. Hyung tahu? Mereka itu sangat jahil. " Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi mereka tidak akan membunuhku?" Tanya Siwon dengan takut-takut.

Kibum mengangguk dan membuat Siwon mendesah lega. Kibum melepaskan genggamannya dan menepuk bahu Siwon. "Nah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan. Kita sudah terlambat satu jam. "

Siwon kembali melajukan mobil. Perasaannya sangat lega. Setidaknya walau ceramah panjang menanti dirinya, ia tidak akan mati dibunuh orangtua dan (calon)mertuanya.

"Oya, hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkan obat. Jadi kalau kau babak belur dihabisi mereka, kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. "

Siwon terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian ia tersenyum paksa. "Jangan menjahiliku lagi, Bummie. "

"Tidak. Kali ini aku serius, karena appa akan benar-benar melakukannya. "

Siwon menelan ludahnya paksa, "Bisa kau menghentikan appamu?"

"Hmmm. . . tergantung. Kalau seru, aku tidak akan menghentikannya. Sepertinya melihat hyung dihajar appa akan sangat mengasyikan. " Ucap Kibum girang.

Siwon hanya mampu meratapi nasibnya. Sifat inilah yang sangat Siwon takuti diantara semua sifat ajaib Kibum. Psycho.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Kejadian seperti Kyuhyun terulang lagi. Bedanya saat ini adalah yang bersimpuh hanya Siwon. Siwon di keliingi oleh enam orang dewasa yang duduk di sofa. Tatapan mereka sangat tajam, membuat Siwon menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah mereka.<p>

Tubuh Siwon sangat tegang. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar mereka tidak menghajarnya seperti yang dikatakan Kibum.

"Apa penjelasanmu, Choi Siwon?"

Nada suara yang dingin membuat Siwon tesentak. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. Alasan-alasan yang telah ia susun buyar begitu saja.

"Choi Siwon. "

Siwon refleks menegakkan wajahnya. Menatap Hangeng yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu dingin. Siwon menelan ludahnya paksa. Wajah Hangeng begitu dingin, menatap Siwon sangat tajam dan siap menerkam Siwon kapan saja.

"Emm. . itu. . "

Otak Siwon seakan blank. Siwon mencari-cari alasan yang tiba-tiba hilang. Mengingat-ingatnya satu per satu dan mencoba menyusunnya kembali.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Kali ini suara Minho. Siwon semakin panik. Ayahnya ikut-ikutan berbicara dingin. Ughh. . . orang yang paling ia harapkan untuk membantu, malah membuatnya semakin tertekan. Siwon menunduk kembali.

"Kau tidak bisu, kan?"

Kenapa Kang In harus ikut mengadili? Bukankah ia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali? Siwon merutukin kepala keluarga Cho, Choi, dan Kim. Situasi yang merekan bangun sungguh membuat Siwon tidak mamput berkata.

"Masalah yang kau buat jauh lebih parah dari Kyuhyun. Perusahaan dan keluarga besar kita terkena imbasnya. "

"Bohong banget! Perusahaan dan keluarga besar baik-baik saja. Dan bualan kalian malah membuat produk terbaru sangat dinantikan. ' Betapa Siwon ingin mengatakannya, namun sayang ia hanya memendamnya dalam hati. Bisa gawat kalau dia berkata seperti itu.

"Karena ulahmu, kami direpotkan oleh para pemburu berita!" Minho melemparkan sebuah koran tepat ke depan Siwon.

Siwon meraih koran tersebut. Sebuah berita tercetak jelas di halam depan koran itu. Awalnya Siwon malas membaca koran tersebut, namun ada sederet kata yang tak sengaja ia baca. Sederet kata yang membuat Siwon terdiam. Tidak yakin dengan kata-kata tersebut, Siwon membacanya berulang-ulang.

Siwon negakan wajahnya, menatap keenam orang dewasa dihadapannya. Bibirnya ingin berkata, namun ia binggung harus berkata apa.

"Sudah kau baca?"

Siwon menatap Heechul yang tengah duduk nyaman disamping Hangeng.

"I-ini. . . "

Ah, Siwon merasakan kebinggungan. Matanya bergerak-gerak, menatap orangtuanya, pasangan Kim, dan koran bergantian. Tangan bergerak-gerak tidak jelas, menunjuk koran tersebut dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menatap mereka berharap ada yang menjelaskan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, tidak percaya, bahkan ia merasa gelisah meski ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa.

Hangeng berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon, berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon. Tangan Hangeng terangkat.

Siwon menutup matanya rapat. Perkataan Kibum tadi telintas begitu saja. Apa ini waktunya? Hangeng akan menghajarnya habis. Tapi kalau Hangeng menghajarnya, lalu maksud koran yang ia baca apa?

Siwon meremas koran itu, menjadikan pelampiasan ketika Hangeng menghajarnya. Beberapa saat mata Siwon terpejam, yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tepukan pada bahunya dan. . .

"HAHAHAHHAHA. "

Suara tawa mengema di ruangan tersebut.

Siwon langsung membuka matanya!

Tangan Hangeng menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon. Hangeng tertawa cukup keras membuat Siwon bertambah binggung.

"Ah-ahjussi. . . "

Hangeng mencoba menghentikan tawanya, begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Beberapa saat setelah sedikit tenang, Hangeng berdehem.

"Ekspresimu sungguh lucu, Siwon. "

Minho memghampiri Hangeng dan Siwon, ia ikut menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon. Kekehan masih terdengar dari bibir Minho.

"Appa. . . "

"Ya?" Tanya Minho masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

Siwon terdiam sesaat, ia melihat sekeliling sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata Taemin. Taemin tersenyum lembut, padahal saat ia tiba tadi Taemin terlihat dingin. Merasa sedikit tenang karena senyum Taemin, Siwon menatap Minho kembali.

"A-ada apa sebenarnya?"

Hangeng berdiri, ia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk kembali disamping Heechul. Minho mengikuti Hangeng dan mendudukkan diri disamping Taemin.

"Duduklah di sofa. " Perintah Kang In.

Siwon mengangguk kaku. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Suasana mencekam ketika ia sampai tadi, kini berubah. Suasana kali ini terasa nyaman, aura negatif pun tergantikan dengan positif.

Siwon mencoba berdiri, kakinya sangat pegal karena hampir satu jam ia duduk bersimpuh. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaku ke sofa tunggal, mendudukkan diri dengan enggan.

"Rileks, Siwon. "

Siwon hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Jung Soo. Siwon mencoba rileks, namun tetap ia tidak bisa. Siwon malah bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ehm!"

Deheman Hangeng membuat tubuh Siwon tersentak dan sukses menghentikan gerak-gerik tidak jelasnya. Siwon menatap Minho, menuntut penjelasan.

Minho yang tadinya mulai tenang, tiba-tiba tertawa lagi begitu Siwon melihat padanya. Minho menyembunyikan wajah ya dibalik punggung Taemin, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Minho malah semakin terpingkal. Taemin yang risih mendengar tawa Minho, mencubit paha Minho dengan keras.

"AAWW!"

Jeritan Minho membuat Siwon tersentak. Siwon melihat ibunya yang hanya tersenyum manis, tidak memperdulikan ayahnya yang mengaduh dan ngomel pada Taemin.

"Jangan hiraukan ayahmu. "

Siwon beralih menatap Heechul. Ck, lehernya bisa putus kalau terus seperti ini. Heechul menepuk pipi Hangeng yang ternyata sedang menahan tawa. 'Ck, apa mereka sudah gila? Tertawa tanpa sebab. ' Pikir Siwon yang mulai jengah.

"Ehm! Begini Siwon," Hangeng memulai pembicaraan, dan Siwon kembali memutar lehernya ke arah Hangeng. Oh, pastikan setelah ini ia harus membeli alat pijat.

"Mengenai kejadian kau 'menculik' putraku, kami telah memutuskan suatu hal. " Ucap Hangeng langsung.

Siwon menelan ludahnya paksa. 'ini saatnya. ' Tubuh Siwon kembali tegang. Pikirannya menebak-nepak apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Hangeng. Ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dan terbaik, meski pikiran buruk lebih mendominasi. Mulut Hangeng mulai terbuka, membuat Siwon ingin menutup telinganya. Ia menahan napas…

"Minggu ini,"

Menghembuskan napas.

"Kau,"

Menarik napas.

"Dan Kibum,"

Menghembuskannya lagi.

"Menikah,"

Menahan…

…Napas…

Siwon terdiam. Menghentikan aktivitasnya menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Tadi Hangeng berkata apa? Menikah? dia dan Kibum? Minggu ini?

APA?

Siwon tidak salah dengar kan? Ia tidak tulikan? Apa otaknya error karena terlalu tegang?

"Siwon. "

Taemin memanggil Siwon yang terpaku. Siwon tidak menanggapinya, malah semakin masuk ke dunianya sendiri, memikirkan apakah apa yang ia dengar itu benar?

"SIWON!"

Teriakan Minho akhirnya mamapu menarik kembali Siwon.

"Eh, ya?" ucapnya linglung.

Hangeng berdecak, 'calon menantu apa ini?' batinnya miris. "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi?" tanya Hangeng.

Siwon mengangguk ragu.

Minho menepukkan tangannya sekali. "Ok, kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mempersiapkan tuxedo Siwon dan Kibum. " Ucapnya sambil berlalu kea rah dapur sambil mengandeng Taemin.

Kang In dan Jung soo mengikuti. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Kang In berhenti sesaat dan berkata, "Jangan terlalu keras _bermain_ dengan Siwon, Hangeng. " Dengan berakhirnya kaliamat itu, Kang In kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kini di ruangan itu tertinggal Hangeng, Heechul, dan Siwon.

"Nah, Choi Siwon. " Hangeng menatap Siwon serius. "Sekarang waktunya aku memberikan petuah padamu. " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum… aneh.

Siwon tertegun. Petuah? Ah, Siwon sangat yakin, bukan hanya petuah yang akan diberikan Hangeng. Pasti Hangeng akan mewarnai petuah-petuahnya dengan 'bunyi-bunyi' absurd dan akan berjalan sangat lama.

"Ah-ahjussi…" panggil Siwon sedikit terbata. Hangeng menanggapi masih dengan senyum anehnya. "Anu… emmm. . sebenarnya… aku dan Kibum sudah meni… kah. "

PRANG!

Benarkan?

Sebuah asbak kaca melayang ke arahnya. Dan beruntung ia bisa menghindar dan membuat asbak itu pecah di lantai belakangnya. Dan sekarang Siwon tahu dari mana sifat psycho Kibum. Dari sang ibu, Kim Heechul.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Changmin tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat Siwon. Matanya meneliti dari kepala sampai jempol kaki. Memperhatikan bagian mana saja yang menjadi korban <em>petuah<em> Hangeng. Bibirnya tersungging kala melihat pipi Siwon yang memar. 'Pukulan Appa memang tiada duanya!' pkirnya dan tertawa dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum hampir tanpa berkedip. Ia memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang mengopres pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Bukan, bukan karena Kibum yang merawat luka Siwon dengan hati-hati, tapi…

"AWWW! Bummie~ bisakah lebih lembut sedikit?"

Ya, Kyuhyun sangat menikmati jerit pilu Siwon. Siwon akan menjerik karena _perawatan _dari Kibum. Kibum merawat Siwon sangat kasar, bukannya sembuh, pipi Siwon malah tambah bengkak.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. 'Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kibum Hyung berubah, tapi aku sangat senang bisa melihat Siwon Hyung merana seperti itu. Hahahhaa… sungguh mengasyikan. ' Begitulah apa yang berada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"DIAM!"

Bentakan Kibum membuat Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon tersentak. Kibum melempar kompres ke arah Changmin dan mengenai wajah Changmin. Changmin mengambil kompres itu dan metap Kibum horror. 'Aku harus pergi. ' Batin Changmin.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kabur dari Siwon dan Kibum. Setelah kepergian mereka, terdengarlah jeritan Siwon.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Kibum menatap sebuah altar didepannya. Senyum manis tersungging kala ia menatap dekorasi tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kaki Kibum melangkah ke altar tersebut. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya, memejamkan mata dan kersenyum lembut.<p>

Esok hari… esok adalah hari yang ia nantikan.

Esok, aka nada banyak orang yang menyaksikan pernikahan kedua kalinya. Tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu, pernikahannya dengan Siwon hanya dihadiri oleh penjaga villa. Esok akan banyak yang menyaksikannya, yah meski tidak sebanyak yang ia harapkan. Hanya keluarga, teman, dan relasi bisnis. Bagaimanapun, pernikah esok hari bukanlah pernikaha yang _biasa_. Tamu yang menghadirinya masih dalam hitungan puluhan. Namun ia merasa cukup.

Kibum membuka matanya. rasanya masa depan sangat dekat. Ia merasa akan snagat mudah menghadapi masa depan, karena di masa depan aka nada orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Keluarga… keluarga yang selama ini ia harapkan akhirnya berkumpul kembali.

Satu hal yang tak akan bisa ia jangkau. Masa lalu. Masa lalu adalah waktu yang sangat jauh, tidak akan ia bisa gapai untuk merubahnya. Meski sekarang telah lebih, bahkan jauh lebih baik, namun ia tetap ingin merubahnya. Merubah apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang tak seharusnya terjadi. namun karena masa depan, masa lalu itu adalah catatannya. Membiarkan kepahitan menjadi bagian hidupnya dan rasa manis akan mendampinginya di masa depan.

Seperti sekarang.

"Sedang apa?"

Kibum tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut. Ia terlalu hapal suara itu, suara Choi Siwon. Pemilik suara itu memeluk Kibum dari belakang, menunpukan dagunya pada bahu Kibum. "Kenapa berada disini? Kau harus istirahat. "

"Hanya ingin menikmati suasana disini, hyung. " Kibum menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas tangan Siwon.

"Kau tidak sabar menanti esok hari…"

Kibum terkekeh, "Ne. kau benar, hyung. "

Siwon tersenyum. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kibum agar berhadapan dengannya. "Aku pun sangat tidak sabar. " ucapnya sambil memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya dan hidung Kibum bersentuhan.

"Tidak hanya kita, Kyu dan Changmin pun. " Kibum memiringkan kepalanya kala Siwon semakin memajukan wajahnya, membuat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hmm… mereka juga. "

Kata terakhir Siwon menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka, karena kegiatan mereka sekarang adalah saling melumat bibir dengan lembut dan berbagi kehangatan.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>"YA! Bagaimana mungkin mereka menghilang!"<p>

Keributan terjadi di kediaman Yunho… tepatnya café Yunho yang dijadikan tempat berlangsungnya acara pernikahan.

Saat ini, para orangtua dilanda kepanikan karena pengantin yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan menghilang!

Hangeng terlihat mengipasi Heechul yang sesak napas, Minho menenagkan Taemin yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas, Kang In dan Jung soo menghubungi ponsel Siwon dan Kibum, lalu Yunho yang berlarian kesana kemari mencari Kibum dan Siwon.

Kepanikan mereka semakin menjadi kala waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sedangkan acara pernikahan akan dimulai pukul sepuluh. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak ada? Dalam waktu dua jam apa cukup menemukan mereka?

Jaejoong merasa pusing melihat kepanikan yang terjadi. Jessica dan Krystal sama sekali tidak membantu! Mereka malah membuatnya semakin pusing. Bertanya macam-macam hal mengenai Siwon dan Kibum, lalu menebak-nebak apa yang mereka lakukan sampai menghilang seperti ini, berteriak-teriak kegiarangan, entah apa yang dipikirkan dua Jung sister ini.

Belum lagi Amber yang bolak-balik ke kamar mandi karena mual-mual. Sedangkan sang suami, Henry malah menangis melihat Amber yang menurutnya sedang sakit. Dengan berderai air mata, Henry memaksa Amber ke rumah sakit dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Amber.

Jaejoong memijit keningnya, "Sebenarnya siapa yang istri dan siapa yang suami, sih!" dengus Jaejoong melihat tingkah konyol Amber dan Henry. Sejujurnya ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Amber dan Henry bisa menikah? lihatlah Amber yang _tomboy _dan Henry yang terlalu lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Adakah yang bisa menghentikan ini?" ratap Jaejoong.

BRAK!

Pintu café terbuka dengan paksa dan menampilkan sosok Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur napas mereka.

"Kami mene. . mukan. . _hosh_… mereka…" dengan tersendat mereka berucap bersamaan.

Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dan Changmin lantas emmbuat mereka yang panic menghampiri mereka dan serentak bertanya, "DIMANA?"

"Altar. Halaman belakang. "

Dan bergegaslah mereka menuju taman belakang.

Namun Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghentikan mereka. "Sebaiknya… kalian jangan kesana. " Peringat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Pokoknya jangan. " Tegas Changmin.

Tidak mendengarkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka. Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendesah….

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

"PAKAI BAJU KALIAN!"

Mengelegarlah teriakan ke-12 orang yang diperingatkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun tadi.

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Setelah huru-hara tadi, pernikahan berlangsung dengan damai. Beruntung tidak ada mempelai wanita, karena bisa repot jika ada. Mendandani mepelai wanita itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tidak seperti pria, beri bedak sedikit dan selesai.<p>

Saat ini, Siwon tengah mendekatkan wajahnya untuk member kecupan pada pasangan hidupnya. Begitu pula dengan changmin. Tinggal prosesi ini, dan resmilah mereka.

Changmin tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati kecupan yang diberikan Changmin. Tidak terlalu lama, mereka melepaskan kecupan mereka dan saling melempar senyum bahagia.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghadap pada tamu yang menghadiri dan melemparkan senyum bahagia. Jari mereka saling bertaut erat dengan cincin di jari mereka yang bersinar. Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk melangkah menghampiri orang tua mereka, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika maendengar…

"HOEK!"

Changmin melihat Kibum yang menutup mulutnya. Siwon yang tengah memeluk Kibum dan menenangkan Kibum yang mual-mual dan beberapa kali hampir muntah.

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika Siwon akan mengecup Kibum, namun tidak sempat bibirnya bertemu bibir Kibum karena Kibum terlebih dahulu mual-mual.

"HOEK!"

Kembali Kibum mual. Siwon mendekap Kibum dan membawanya ke bangku paling depan. Mendudukkan Kibum dan memijit tengkuk Kibum. Bukannya tenang, Kibum malah semakin menjadi.

"Kibum Hyung…"

"AARRGGHH!"

Belum sempat Changmin berkata, terdengar teriakan Jaejoong. sontak seluruh mata menatap Jaejoong, termasuk Kibum.

Mata mereka merefleksikan Jaejoong yang berterik sambil memegangi perut besarnya. Mata Heechul membulat.

"PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

Taemin berteriak menyuruh siapapun untuk memanggil Ambulans.

"JAEJOONG AKAN MELAHIRKAN!"

Jung Soo berteriak panic kala melihat air yang mengalir dari kaki Jaejoong.

Suasana acara tersebut berubah panic dan ramai. Para tamu yang hadir ikut panic. Yunho yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa semakin kelimpungan, terlebih ketika Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya. "Tenang, Jae… ambulans akan segera datang. " Panic Yunho.

Jaejoong hendak berkata sesuatu namun gagal kaarena…

"WAAA! AMBER! JANGAN MUNTAH DI BAJUKU~"

Teriakan Henry sukses menambah keributan di acara tersebut.

"WUAAA! AMBER PINGSAN!"

Dan semakin panic dan ricuh dengan teriakan Key.

"KIBUM! JANGAN MUNTAH DISINI! YA! YA! KAU JANGAN IKUTAN PINGSAN!"

Ok. Bahkan Siwon pun bernasib sama dengan Henry.

Acara pernikahan yang ricuh. Bukannya momen mengharukan, malah kepanikan dan kegelisahan yang melanda karena Kibum dan Amber yang pingsan, serta Jaejoong yang akan melahirkan. Kini tempat itu hening. Hening karena para tamu pun ikut membantu membawa Kibum, Amber, dan Jaejoong ke rumah sakit.

Tempat itu hanya menyisakan dua orang. Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie. "

"Ya?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kyu. "

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat anak saja. "

"… (o/o ) "

* * *

><p>~OoOoO~<p>

THE END

~OoOoO~

* * *

><p>Saya tidak ada ide untuk alasan tentang produk baru musim gugur dan musim semi itu. Jadi saya tidak tahu itu nyambung atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya aneh~<p>

Nah, terimakasih semuanya.

Saya berharap tidak mengecewakan untuk chapter yang terakhir ini^^

Maaf jika masih berantakan dalam penulisan, penyusunan kata-kata, dan lainnya.

Ini benar-benar end^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih kepada kalian semua (_ ' _)…


End file.
